Young Lovers
by McAddicted
Summary: AU Meredith & Derek are seniors in high school, and have been friends since they were five years old. Then one fateful rainy night, they discover their feelings are much more than friendly.
1. A rainy night in Seattle

**This is my first posting here, I have written several things and posted on a different Grey's Anatomy fanfiction site, including this one. I wasn't able to get my same username here, but this story is called "Weak in the Knees" on the other site. I renamed it here, but it's the same story. User name on the other site is AngelEyes, in case any of you have read my stuff there! This story was very mature for sexual content on the other site - I may have to edit it somewhat for here!   
**

Meredith watches the rain come down, as she stares out the window, seeing it track down the glass. Rain is a part of life in Seattle – you get used to it, but right now, it's just depressing. She presses her forehead to the glass and her eyes search for any signs that Derek is at home next door. But his car isn't in the driveway – he must be out with his new girlfriend, Addison. Meredith wrinkles her nose in disgust – what kind of name is that anyway? Addison is new at school, tall and red haired, rich and bitchy, from what Meredith has seen of her. She can't understand what Derek sees in her.

Derek has been her best friend forever; they grew up together, living next door to each other since they were old enough to remember. Her mother is always away at work, leaving her in the care of housekeepers, her father long gone. Meredith can't even think of a time her father was in her life.

Derek's mother and sisters are like family to her, more than happy to take her in if Ellis was called to the hospital unexpectedly. Derek's dad had died a long time ago, leaving Derek to be the man of the house. He is like her brother in many ways, looking out for her to be sure no one hurts her; in the same way he protects his own sisters.

Though Meredith doesn't want to admit it, her feelings for Derek have changed lately. Something about his eyes and his smile make her weak in the knees, her body tingling in ways that it never used to. It's confusing and makes her feel less comfortable than she used to be with him. She is sure he doesn't feel the same way about her. After all, he has Addison.

She sighs again, she's bored to tears and it's only 10:30. Why didn't she go to that party with Cristina and Izzie? The rain is easing up a little, so she decides to go sit in the swing on the front porch and wait for Derek. She swings gently for awhile, finally dozing off, as the rain patters down harder outside the porch. She finally looks up, as headlights sweep across the yard, and Derek's car pulls into his driveway.

Meredith waves at him, and he sprints over to join her. "Why are you sitting outside in the rain, Mer?" he says, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes. The rain has soaked his t-shirt, plastering it to his body, and Meredith has a hard time not staring at him.

"Um, waiting for you," she finally manages to say.

He sits down beside her, and they swing quietly for a few minutes.

"So, were you out with Addison?" she asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He's relaxed, legs stretched out in front of him, watching the rain come down.

"Nope – just Mark." He pauses for a moment, "You'll be happy to know that Addi broke up with me today."

"Oh, Der, that's…too bad," she chokes out. "Are you okay?" He doesn't look too upset, and she tries to work up some concern, but she's too thrilled by the news.

"Yeah, I figured it wasn't going to last anyway. So Mark and I had some beers to celebrate."

She punches his shoulder. "Derek! You could have come here earlier to tell me!"

"Hey!" He massages his shoulder, and makes a grab for her hand. "Jealous Mer?" he laughs, winking at her.

"Ha!" she retorts, pulling away. "Never!" But her heart is beating faster at the touch of his hand on hers, and she blushes, happy that it's dark on the porch and he can't see it.

But then Derek stands up and holds his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go in, it's damp out here and I'm soaking wet." After a moment of hesitation, she takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. She stands up too quickly and loses her balance, tipping over against him. He instinctively takes her arms to steady her, pressing her against his body. Shock waves run through her at the sudden contact of his lean body against hers so intimately. She tilts her face up to him in the dim light, and their eyes meet. For an insane moment, he looks like he is going to kiss her, the surprise in his eyes mixing with something else.

Then there is an unexpected crack of thunder, and she jumps back, heart racing.

"Sorry, Der," she says. "Lost my balance. Let's get inside, it sounds like the storm is getting closer."

As they go inside, there is a flash of lightening, and another crack of thunder shakes the house. "Go get a towel," she says, heading for the kitchen. "I'll make some popcorn." Meredith is still feeling hot and flustered from their embrace, berating herself for being so silly. Its just Derek, after all.

"Derek! Did you want a beer?" she calls out, turning with the bowl of popcorn, to look over her shoulder. And he is right there, behind her, his shirt off, towel in hand as he dries his hair. "Shit, you scared me!" she says, trying not to look at his naked chest, which is still slightly damp. Her breath catches in her throat, and she feels dizzy and tingly, all at the same time. Desperate to look anywhere but his body, her eyes lock onto his, and she is confused by the look she sees there. His eyes are dark with a passion she doesn't quite understand, and she feels her knees go weak. She loses her grip on the bowl, and it clatters to the floor, popcorn scattering everywhere.

"Shit!" she says, bending down to pick up the bowl, but he stops her and takes her hands in his. Her heart jumps erratically as he pulls her closer to him. This time there is no doubt, or hesitation, on his part as he looks down at her. He lets go of her hands, to place his palms on her face, as he slowly lowers his lips to hers. A small whimper escapes her lips as he kisses her, and she places the palms of her hands on his chest. The kiss is soft and gentle, but she is totally overwhelmed by the emotions that it sets off in her. Not that she has never been kissed before, but never like this, where the merest touch is enough to send off flashes of desire through her core. Combined with the feel of his skin beneath her fingers, and she feels like the room is spinning.

Then he lets her go slowly, and looks into her eyes. "Mer? I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself – I shouldn't have done that." He steps back a bit, and she tries to remember how to breathe again. "I should go home, this is crazy."

Meredith touches her lips with her fingers, still feeling the imprint of his lips. "Wait, Der…" But before she can say anything else, thunder booms again, and as the lightening flashes, the house is plunged into utter darkness from a power failure.


	2. A shift in the relationship

Meredith gives a little shriek as the lights go out, holding out her hands in front of her to try to find Derek. "I'm right here, Mer," he says, finding her hand, and placing it against his chest. "Don't be scared." Her eyes get accustomed to the darkness as he pulls her closer to him. "Just wait here, I'll get the flashlight, okay?"

"Okay." She can hear him rummaging around in the kitchen drawer, cursing quietly until he finds what he is looking for.

"There!" He walks back over to her, crunching on the popcorn spilled on the floor. He takes her hand again, "C'mon, let's go sit on the couch, I'm sure this won't last long."

Meredith's brain is still swirling from the kiss, and she follows behind him, her pulse still jumping from the feel of his hand on hers. "Wait, I should light some candles, just in case the battery goes out on that thing. I can't remember the last time anybody used that."

She finds the candles and some matches in the cupboard, and they head back to the living room, where she lights them with trembling fingers. The flickering lights cast warm shadows across the room, and she sinks down into the cushions beside Derek. It seems completely natural to put her head on his shoulder, and he slides his arm around her, pulling her closer. It should feel strange, but it doesn't.

"Mer, that kiss," he starts to say, "I shouldn't have done that, you're…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Der," she whispers, her pulse racing. She places her hand on his chest and looks up at him, the tip of her tongue running along her bottom lip unconsciously. "Please…"

"Please, what?" he asks, intoxicated by her soft body in his arms, her willingness for more. She falls forward, her face inches from his, her eyes half closed, waiting for him. He hesitates, knowing that whatever he does next will change their relationship forever.

"Derek, are you going to kiss me again?"

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, gently rubbing his thumb along the outline of her bottom lip.

"Yes, totally sure," she replies, her heart beating so loud and so fast, she is sure he can feel it jumping against her chest.

He takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around her then, and lowers his head, pressing his lips firmly to hers again. Meredith surrenders to him, letting her mouth open from his gentle pressure, a soft whimper escaping her again. Then his tongue is delving in carefully, and she meets him eagerly, feeling the tingling in her body all the way to her toes. His tongue explores the soft contours of her mouth, his teeth nibbling at her lip.

"Mmm, god, Derek," she moans against his mouth, pressing herself against his chest. She is breathless; her only thought is how good he is at kissing her, and she doesn't want him to stop.

They are almost horizontal now on the couch, and he shifts so that she is lying along his body. The thin ribbed knit of her tank top does little to disguise the outline of her nipples, and he can feel her against his skin. He tangles his fingers in her hair, getting lost in kissing her. She makes another soft surrendering sound in her throat, making him hotter, but he pulls back for a moment, as a sudden thought occurs to him. "Mer, have you done this before? I mean, is this the first time.."

Meredith can only nod, dazed by the desire flooding her body. "Don't stop, Derek, please, I want this – I want you."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, Derek." She is keenly aware of his body beneath her, his hard muscles under her exploring fingers. His hands are at the small of her back then, pushing up the tank top, inch by inch, carefully making contact with her skin.

Meredith lifts her head and looks at him, mesmerized by the deep blue of his eyes, shadowed in the flickering candlelight.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks again, his hands paused at her ribcage, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing.

"I'm sure."

He pushes the material up a little higher, his thumbs brushing the soft skin under her breasts, sending more quivers down her spine. She moves her hips involuntarily against him as she kisses him, and he groans as she rolls across his groin. "God, Mer, you have no idea what you're doing to me," he murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment.

Then he shifts slightly, so that they are side by side, and he is able to take her breast in his hand, rubbing his palm over it slowly, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Meredith gasps at the sudden sensation of his hand there, and she arches up into it. He lowers his head, and puts his lips to her, his tongue circling the nipple, and Meredith goes hot and dizzy at the feel of his lips replacing his fingers. As he continues to suck and lick her, she can feel the tug of desire in her core, making her ache for more.

She tunnels her fingers through his hair, pulling at his dark curls as he moves from one nipple to the other, his hands at her hips, pulling her closer, so that she can feel his hard erection pressed against her. His lips travel up from her breast, to her throat, and to her lips, capturing her again, harder this time, as her breasts crush against him. The feel of his naked flesh against her is almost more than she can bear, and she wiggles herself even closer to him.

"Slow down, Mer," he says finally, letting her mouth go, seeing how bruised her mouth looks from his hard kisses. "We don't have to rush." Then he kisses her again, sliding his hand down her body, determined to take to his time. The rain is still falling, thunder is still rolling across the sky, and they have the rest of the night to discover each other.


	3. Don't stop

**A/N Okay, I'm not sure how explicit I should get on this site, but I'm going to post this update, and see how it goes over! If it's too much, please let me know, and I'll edit it. **

Meredith buries her face against his throat, trying to control her racing heart. She is shaking with wanting him, more of him, unable to express exactly what it is that she needs. She looks back up at him, and he smiles at her softly. "Are you okay, Mer?" he asks finally, letting his hand rest on the waistband of her jeans. He moves it a little lower, to search for the zipper, sliding it down slowly, and undoing the button as well.

"God, Derek," she whispers, as his hand slips inside, making contact with her quivering skin, just above the edge of her bikini panties. He strokes her gently with his fingertips, feeling her quiver under his touch. Meredith moans in her throat, as a fierce ache shoots through her, starting between her legs and radiating everywhere.

Derek pushes her jeans down around her hips, the palm of his hand touching her, caressing her soft curves. Along her belly, and then across the satin of the panties, pressing gently on where he feels her moist heat. Meredith's head arches back, and she twitches, as he rubs his hand across her. She wants more of this, and tries push against his hand, but there isn't enough room.

"Derek…" she moans softly.

"What honey?" he asks, feathering little kisses across her eyelids, and her lips, as his hand continues to do delicious things to her. Things she had no idea she wanted, until that moment.

"I think, um, I think we need more room. Can we go up to my bedroom?" she asks softly.

Derek chuckles softly. "I think you're right – I don't want to fall off here on my ass." He helps her sit up, and unexpectedly picks her up in his arms, to carry her to the bedroom.

He closes the door behind them, and sets her down carefully beside the bed.

Without stopping to think, Meredith strips her tank top over her head, and then shimmies out of her jeans, standing in front of him in her panties. "God, you're so beautiful," he says, letting his gaze roam over her hungrily. With a soft sigh, she lets herself down onto the bed, waiting for him to join her.

Derek stretches out beside her, and puts his hand back on her where she is moist and warm, rubbing her softly through the material, as his mouth covers her breast. Meredith arches off the bed with a gasp, at the combination of both his mouth and his hand touching her at the same time.

He continues to stroke her, feeling how wet she is, how warm and inviting. As he runs his tongue around her nipple, his finger slips beneath the edge of the material, making contact with her skin. Her whole body jumps, and he pauses for a moment.

"More, Derek, please…" she whimpers, thrusting her hips up at him. He hooks his fingers in the panties and eases them down her hips, her legs and off, tossing them to the floor. Then he traces his way back up her legs, to the inside of her thighs, brushing her damp folds lightly with his fingertips.

Now forcing himself to slow down, Derek kisses her gently, then deepening it, opening her mouth to him, searching for her tongue. Her fingers wind in his hair, as his fingers rest carefully on her wet slickness. She lets her legs fall open easily for him, and he slips his finger into her gently.

He can feel her contract around him, tightly, wetly, her whole body shaking. "Is this okay?" he asks her, looking into her eyes, searching for any hesitation on her part.

She can only nod, as he slides his finger slowly in and out, making her cry out. "Just relax, honey," he says, and kisses her throat, her breasts, her silky belly, and finally to where his finger is touching her. She is moaning and thrusting as he strokes her, and when he puts his mouth on her there as well, she nearly launches off the bed. "Derek, god, Derek, don't stop..whatever..god…" she whimpers and screams as molten heat builds up in her.

His tongue traces along her skin, as his finger continues to slide in and out, faster and faster. He can feel her starting to climax around him, whether she knows it or not, and he keeps going. The pressure is unbearable to Meredith and she lets herself surrender to it, as a wave of the most intense pleasure she has ever felt takes hold of her. Nothing has ever felt this wonderful, this delicious, and she clutches at the sheets as her body spasms and shudders.

Derek is caught up in her intense rush, loving the taste and the feel of her on his fingers and on his tongue. She tastes so sweet, her warm female scent intoxicating him as searches deeper with his tongue.

Just when she thinks it's over, Meredith feels his tongue invading deeper, finding the spot where she aches the most, and her legs weaken, her mind goes away, and another wave of pleasure taking over.

He finally pulls back, and his tongue strokes her wetly again, licking up the last bit of her juice, until she is limp and moaning with pleasure. Then he returns to her mouth, and kisses her, still warm and wet from her, tasting of her on his tongue. Stroking her hair out of her eyes, he smiles down at her.

"Derek, this is amazing," she says, touching his face. "I feel like such an idiot for not knowing what to do, or expect. You must think I'm silly."

"Never, honey, never. I'm glad it's me being the first one for you. And I have so much more to show you…"

Meredith closes her eyes, catching her breath, her body tingling and warm at the same time. She trails her hand down his chest, curious to feel his body, amazed at the feel of his muscles beneath his skin. He isn't bulky, but he feels tight and toned, lean and smooth. In all the years she has known Derek, playing and swimming together, this is the first time she has touched him, other than a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Or playing doctor when they were six, but she doesn't think that counts at this point.

Derek groans as her small hands travel down his chest, touching him softly. She kisses his mouth lightly, before exploring further, dropping soft little kisses along his chest, his nipples, and following the line of hair down to his waist. She places her hand on his leg, and looks up at him. "Der, I want to touch you now, here," and she moves her hand to where he is hard and throbbing beneath his jeans.

He sucks his breath in sharply, putting his hand over hers, to rub his erection slowly, before he unzips his jeans and pulls them down, along with his boxers. Meredith sits up and lets her gaze travel down his body, across his flat abdomen, and finally his cock. He takes her hand and places it on him, letting her take him gently in her grasp, exploring the length of him.

As she strokes him slowly, she is thrilled at the hard feel of him encased in the velvety soft skin, pulsing and hot. Derek closes his eyes as she concentrates on discovering what he wants her to do. He guides her hand again, harder and firmer, thrusting up in her hand. "God, Mer, yes, just like that," he encourages her softly, getting lost in the heat building in his core, needing this release now, or he won't be able to last long later.

Meredith keeps her hand moving harder and faster, feeling him tighten under her hand. Then she lets him go, eliciting a groan of frustration from him, but she moves her hand back around the tip, exploring and driving him crazy. "Meredith, keep going, don't stop baby, please," he begs her, as she circles his cock with her hand again, her other hand braced on his thigh. He arches and feels the climax taking over, shooting through him, as he spills hotly into her hand and across his belly.

He lets himself fall back with a deep sigh of satisfaction, breathing heavily. Meredith scoots back up to kiss him, and curls into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head, and pulls himself away for a moment. "Wait right there, I'll be right back."


	4. I want you now

Meredith flops back against the pillows, with a deep breath. She can hear the water running in her bathroom, and then the bed shifts as he joins her again. This time he straddles her body, leaning over her, supporting himself on his arms on either side of her, their bodies touching everywhere. He takes her hands and raises her arms over her head, placing his palms over hers, and lightly kisses her lips, breathing softly into her mouth, and then her ear, and along her throat. He let her hands go, and bent further down to take her breast in his mouth, and sucks on her, and he feels her twist against him, rising towards his mouth, little moans of desire escaping her.

Meredith arches up against him, feeling herself get hot again, and wet, and wanting. Then his mouth is on her pussy again, and his tongue is doing those wicked luscious things to her again. She drives her hips up against his mouth, demanding more this time. He carefully pushes his fingers up into her, not wanting to push too hard, but she moans louder, spreading her legs wider for him. He searches for her clit again, sucking on it this time, and melting her bones with the pleasure of it. She gasps, and writhes beneath him until he lets her go.

Derek sit up, and strokes her body, admiring her again. Her hair is a mess across the pillow, her skin warm and soft. "I want you now, Derek," she whispers, sending a thrill through him, hearing her say those words to him. "Please, baby, now?"

"Yes, Mer, now…" he teases her, as he reaches for the condom he pulled from his jeans pocket earlier. Her hands are all over him, as he puts it on, her voice murmuring his name softly. He slides between her legs, and pulls one of them up around his waist, and places the tip of his cock against her. Her eyes are wide, as he slowly pushes himself inside of her.

"Mer, this is gonna hurt you a little bit this time, but stay with me okay? I promise to be slow," he says softly, easing carefully into her tight pussy. She nodded, and bit her lip, keeping her gaze locked on his. Derek paused to let her get used to the feel of him inside of her, feeling her hot and silky around him, and he almost loses it.

"God, Derek, Derek, Derek…." she whimpered, feeling the hard length of him pulsing inside of her. He pushed a little more and stopped.

"Are you okay, Mer?"

"I think so," she says, wincing a little as he thrust carefully into her.

"Just relax, baby," he urges her, feeling her tighten around him. He pushes a little harder, a little deeper again. "Put your legs around me, okay?" He pulls back a little and then pushes in again, making her cry out. He thrusts again, and watches her face, seeing her smile at him.

"Just do it, Derek. I want you, and don't be afraid of hurting me - if this is gonna hurt, I want to get past that so I know how it feels."

Derek takes a deep breath and pushes again, thrusting in and out a little faster, a little harder, as she contracts around him and finally screams as the pain hits her. She clings to him, whimpering a bit, but then she feels him harder and deeper, and it feels okay, and she goes with his thrusts, until she gives him everything she can. Her head goes back and she arches up to meet him, until he feels her contract around him, pulling him in, and he goes with her.

He holds onto her, and kisses her mouth, her throat, her temple. "I'm here, baby," he whispers, kissing the little tear that slips from her eye. "You're beautiful, and the next time will be even better for you, I promise."

-

Meredith looks up at him, smiling in the darkness. "Does this seem too weird to you?" she asks softly. "Being here, like this?"

"No, why should it? We've known each other forever, and I admit I had some pretty hot fantasies about you."

"Oh," she says, surprised, "you did?" She feels a warm glow, and smiles again, blushing. It's quiet in the room, the thunder has stopped, but the rain is still falling against the window.

"I did," he assures her, kissing her lips, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. "So this doesn't feel weird, it feels good, like it was supposed to happen."

"Der, that's so romantic," she sighs as he slides away for a moment.

"I'm a romantic kinda guy," he says, winking at her then, as he pulls her closer. He runs the palm of his hand across her breasts, and let it rest on her belly, stroking in little circles. "You have an amazing body, Mer." Propping himself up on one elbow, he continues to touch her, exploring her skin, as she surrenders to him. Then he pulls her to him, so they are side by side, his leg over hers, pulling them tighter together. Meredith's breath comes quicker again, as she feels his cock stirring against her belly.

"You know," she whispers, "I had this really hot dream about you a few months ago. After watching this show on TV, with this really cute actor, he's a doctor on the show, and anyway, he has sex with the girl he loves, but can't be with, cuz he's married. But the scene was amazing, and I guess I was thinking about it when I went to sleep, and it was you and me in the dream." She touches his face, letting her finger drift to his lips. He sucks on her finger slowly, as his hand continues to caress her.

"What did you dream about?"

"Well, you were kissing me…"

"Like this?" He kisses her lips hard, until she is breathless.

"Mm, yes, and then you pulled my hair, so my head went back, and kissed my throat…" He proceeds to do just that, raining kisses along her exposed throat, while she murmurs, " and then…"

"Then what, honey?"

Meredith loses all coherent thought at that point as his lips wander further down her collarbone and to her breasts, to find her nipples again. "Oh, god, Derek – never mind—you're doing great improvising---"


	5. You were in my dream

**I've been assured I'm doing okay with this little story, so here's another update for you!**

Derek laughs and raises his head, capturing Meredith's mouth again, as her arms wind around him. It feels like every inch of them is pressed together, and she shifts her body so that he is able to slip his fingers easily inside of her again. She winces and tenses briefly, and he pauses. "I'm sorry, baby, maybe we should wait."

"No, please, don't stop…" Meredith can feel the same melting heat taking over her core, with an intense ache building up again. She moves with him, feeling tender and sore, but in a good way.

"So, what else did you dream – do you remember?" he asks, licking her nipples again, tongue circling and then his teeth tugging at them gently.

"Oh… ah…." Meredith is lost again, overcome by the feelings taking over. His fingers glide in and out, exploring her, rubbing her gently.

"How does that feel?" he asks, watching her, seeing the expressions play across her face.

"Good, Derek, so good."

He pulls her leg across him, spreading her wider again, rubbing his cock along the warm, wet skin of her thighs and her swollen lips. "You're so soft, and so wet, honey." Meredith shivers at his words, wanting him again.

Still side by side, he pushes into her, deep and slow, and they both shudder from the intensity of the heat racing through them. This time she relaxes and goes with his slow, steady thrusts, matching the rhythm, pulsing with him. "God, oh, god, Derek!" she screams, and she squeezes him hard inside of her, amazed at how good it feels. She can feel the climax this time, building until she thinks she is going to be ripped apart. She cries out, breathless, as it hits her, spiraling her away into bliss. She clings tighter to him, as they stare at each other, sweaty and breathing hard.

"That was…" she starts to say, at the same time as he says, "fucking unbelievable…" and they start to laugh. Meredith buries her face in his chest, not wanting to move a muscle, just wanting to stay there forever. For a long time they just lay there, still joined, feeling each other breathe. Finally he says, "Did I equal your dream, Mer?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she giggles.

Meredith stretches languidly, warm and content in the afterglow, and realizes at some point the power has come back on. She can hear the television blaring in the family room, and lights are glowing. "Hey, you want that popcorn yet?" she asks him, sitting up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Only if you make more – that last batch is still all over the kitchen floor."

"Oh yeah – you distracted me."

"You weren't complaining," he says, grabbing her and pulling her back down, tickling her until she shrieks and pounces on top of him, holding his arms down.

"Oh," she murmurs, as she realizes she is straddling him, her breasts brushing his chest, her hair tickling his face. She lets his hands go, and he cups her face and kisses her softly, and this time she presses his mouth open, and slips her tongue in first, giving him all she has. He nips her bottom lip, and she moans at the unexpected bite.

Derek places his hands on her ass, caressing the soft skin, squeezing her curves as she rolls her hips across his. This time she knows exactly what she is doing to him, and she catches his eye as she sits up, giving him a saucy smile. "Mer, you are becoming insatiable, I think," he groans.

"Is that bad?" she teases him, placing her hand on his flat abdomen, and sliding it lower down to his hips.

"No, no…it's not a bad thing at all…" he says, losing his train of thought as her fingers touch him lightly. She leans down to kiss his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue now, letting her breathe warm his skin. Her hair drags slowly along his body, as she kisses lower, along his groin, the inside of his thighs.

"Am I doing okay, Derek?" she asks, as she puts her exploring fingers on his semi-hard cock. Before he can answer, her hand curls around him, holding him in place, and he waits, his mind consumed with the idea of what she is thinking of doing next. His eyes close, and she does what he was dreaming of, first with a small kiss, and then her tongue. He is instantly completely hard again, and she gently licks him, tasting him for the first time, feeling how warm he is under her searching tongue.

Derek can't move, can't breathe, as he watches her – her slow and tentative strokes on him are igniting the heat in him again, and he has to restrain himself from thrusting up too quickly.

Meredith strokes him a little harder, licking up and down the length of him, inhaling his scent, feeling him shaking beneath her hand. Feeling a little more confident, she returns to the tip and circles around him there with her tongue, making him groan and clutch at the sheets. His hips start to rise, and his hand laces into her hair, as he groans louder.

"God, Mer," he says, feeling himself losing control, thinking he should stop her before it was too late. But then she put her lips around him, and slowly takes him in her mouth, and he gives up trying to talk. Letting her do whatever she wants at that point. She lets him go, just as slowly, before trying it again, concentrating on him and how he tastes, and feels against her tongue.

Feeling him thrust and writhe from what she is doing to him, Meredith feels her own body tingling with desire again. The ache in her core is throbbing, as she continues to slide her mouth over him. She feels him tightening and tensing beneath her, and she pauses, looking up at him, unsure of what to do next. "Derek?"

"Come here," he says, pulling her up, and settling her across his body. He has to kiss her, and he tastes himself on her lips, and it overwhelms him. He is consumed with the need to be inside of her – he can't get enough of her.

"Mer, I want you now," he whispers urgently, as she spreads her legs over him.

"Yes," she moans, ready for him, wanting him, and she throws her head back as he pushes up into her. She falls to his chest, and he captures her mouth again, his tongue delving into her mouth as his cock thrusts into her, letting her find the rhythm and ride him. He can feel her tightening and tensing around him, and he pumps harder this time, taking her away with his intensity, holding her mouth to his.

"You're gonna kill me at this rate, Mer," he gasps, as he tries to catch his breath, looking up at her.

"See, this is what happens when you distract me – it's all your fault, Der," she teases him.


	6. The end of the evening

Meredith sets down the bowl of popcorn on the counter, humming happily, and hops up beside it. Derek wanders into the kitchen, finding a beer in the fridge, and comes to stand between her legs. "Hey, I might need more than popcorn to keep my strength up," he teases her.

She blushes, and takes his beer for a sip. "Well, we could order a pizza."

"Don't you have any food here?"

Meredith shrugs - cooking isn't her area. Either she orders a pizza, or eats with Derek's family. Her mother is never home, or at odd hours, eating at the hospital mainly.

"Alright, pizza it is." He hands her the phone and waits while she orders. As she's talking, he puts his hand on her thigh, caressing her slow, watching her face as she tries to ignore him. She swats his hand away with a smile, and then when he returns to what he was doing, she glares at him. Finally finishing on the phone, she turns to him.

"Derek Shepherd, you're terrible!"

She grabs his hand and pulls him closer to her. "Are you trying to distract me again? Cuz I don't think we have enough time for that before the pizza gets here."

"You'd be surprised!" he says, with a sexy smile. The same smile she has seen him bestow on many girls during high school. Her breath catches at that smile, never having the full effect of it on her before. It goes right to her core, making her feel hot and tingly again.

"So, I guess you don't think of me as your sister now?" she asks, teasingly.

"No," he says, kissing he side of her neck, inhaling her lavender scent. "Definitely not." His tongue licks her earlobe, making her shiver. "Never my sister, Meredith."

He kisses her hard then, wrapping his arms around her, until she is breathless. She melts against him, lost in the kiss. Never knowing how good a kiss could be, until tonight. "Derek," she murmurs, against his mouth. 

"What is it?"

"Thank you for this, for tonight," she says, hiding her face in his chest.

"Hey, Mer, this isn't just a one time thing," he says, tipping her face up to him. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Oh, so what does this mean then?"

"I think we need to find out," he says, "but nobody makes me feel like you do, Mer. Nobody else ever."

--

Meredith looks up at him, feeling the heat rising in her again. Derek has one hand at the small of her back, the other in her hair, and leans in to kiss her. His mouth is warm and demanding, parting her lips for his tongue. His body is hard and strong against her, and she can feel how turn on he is, rubbing up against her.

She is still a little surprised that he wants her – after all this time, she's the one in his arms. She moans a little against his lips, and he runs his hand up her back under her shirt, sending little shivers along her spine. The he pushes it up all the way, cupping her breasts in his hands. She leans back as he puts his lips on her, tongue and teeth lightly pulling at her nipples. Her breathing increases and she feels the tug of desire, the need building up again. He brings her breast together and feathers little kisses across both of them, and she whimpers.

With a little smile, he pulls at the zipper on her jeans, sliding his fingers inside, brushing her clit. Meredith nearly screams as she pushes against him, wanting more.

At that moment, the doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of the pizza. She slumps back against the counter, giggling a little, but feeling frustrated. "Ahh, he couldn't have been a few minutes later?"

Derek laughs as he goes to answer the door, leaving her to get dressed again.

She sits on his lap as they eat, talking about their upcoming exams, college coming up in the fall, and whether they should tell Mrs. Shepherd about their change in relationship. "It always amazes me how she knows everything," Derek says. "She'll notice the next time you're over that something is different."

"As opposed to my mother, who could by walk by us having sex, and say, 'Oh, Meredith, don't stay up too late.'"

"I don't think I want to test that theory."

Meredith giggles and sighs happily. "Well you won't have to worry – she won't be home anytime soon. She had a big surgery today, and then she flew to Boston for a seminar."

"She leaves you alone too much – don't you hate it?"

"No, I'm used to it. Besides, I'm usually over at your house anyway," she pauses, and plays with his hair for a moment. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, baby, Mom thinks I'm with Mark anyway. And you're much better company than Mark!"

"Oh, goody for me," she giggles and jumps up to hold her hand out to him. "Take me to bed, Derek."

--

As she curls up next to him in bed, his hands are tracing her curves again, finding all the spots that make her shiver. He knows exactly what to do, how to circle and touch and excite. "Look at me," he whispers.

She stares into his warm intense gaze, heated with desire. "I like doing this," he tells her, his voice low with want. "I like touching you, arousing you. I like how wet you get, and how you shake. I like that it's me doing this to you, and that I was the first one for you. I like everything about your body, the softness of your skin, the scent of your hair, the way you start to moan before you come. I want you, Meredith, I want you bad."

His fingers slide into her, his thumb rubbing her clit. Her body responds and she moans and contracts around him, shuddering in her orgasm.

She barely comes back to reality, and he's kissing her, hot and hard, touching her everywhere. She trails her hand down his body, across his back, around to his narrow hips. She brushes his muscled thighs before taking his cock into her hands. She explores his hard length, circling the head, running her fingers along the underside, and to his balls, making him groan.

"Now, Mer, please," he begs her, pushing against her hand. "Let me fuck you now."

"Yes, Derek," she breathes, and suddenly he is filling her, taking her breath away with the intensity, harder and deeper than before, until she comes in hot, shaking waves.


	7. The day after

**Thanks for all the great comments/reviews - I'm so glad you're all enjoying this one! Here is the latest update in our young lovers saga.**

Meredith wakes up the next day, stretching and wincing at the slight pain that reminds her that the previous evening had not been just a dream. The sight of Derek's tousled head on the pillow beside her brings a smile to her lips. She watches him sleep for a moment, tracing her fingertips across his face, before leaning over to kiss him softly. "Why are you awake already?" he mutters, sleepily, one eye open briefly.

"I'm always awake early, sleepyhead," she teases him.

He throws his arm across her and pulls her close to his chest, kissing her temple. "Too early - go back to sleep," he says, closing his eyes, asleep again before she can say anything else.

------

The next time she wakes up, he is already awake, looking at her with an amused expression. "So much noise from such a small person – do you know loudly you snore?"

Meredith sits up quickly, and hits him with her pillow. "I do not snore!"

"You do, Mer. You woke me up, and no matter how much I hid my head under my pillow, I couldn't drown you out," he teases her.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she grumbles, taking aim with her pillow again.

Derek ducks this time. "Yep, funny, and good-looking," he laughs, grabbing her arms and pulling her down beside him, getting her to abandon the pillow.

'Hmph, conceited much, Derek?" she mumbles against his neck, kissing him softly, letting her fingers trail across his chest, settling at his hip. She can feel his breathing quicken, and she smiles to herself. "You forget how long I've known you," she giggles. "Just because all the girls think you're so cute now…"

"What?"

"I remember that awful haircut you had when we were ten, after Nancy decided to practice her hairdressing skills on you," she murmurs, her hand sliding slowly lower, across his thigh. "I still have that picture of you somewhere - I think I need to give that to the yearbook committee!"

"So not funny, Mer," he says, torn between wanting to tickle her, or kiss her, as her hand caresses the inside of his thigh. Kissing wins, and he pushes her back against the pillows, stifling her words with his lips. His hands are on her breasts, and between her legs, slipping one of his fingers into her, pressing his thumb against her clit. The sudden assault on her leaves her breathless, and she rises up to meet him. He keeps up the slow, steady stroking, as his tongue searches her mouth. Each stroke is leisurely, taking her closer to climax, the delicious warmth radiating through her body. "Come for me, Mer," he whispers, the erotic command sending her flying over the edge, convulsing in pleasure.

-----

"Meredith!" Nancy yells from the family room. "Get your butt in here!"

"Nance – Meredith just got here," Mrs. Shepherd scolds her in exasperation.

"It's okay. I'll go see what she wants."

"Fine, dear."

"Hey, Nancy," Meredith says, dropping into the overstuffed chair facing Derek's sister. "What's up?"

It's Saturday evening, and she's at the Shepherd's for dinner. They haven't resolved the issue of what to tell anyone, deciding to keep it to themselves for now. Meredith's not sure if that is the best way to handle things, but time will tell.

"My idiot brother tells me Addison dumped him," Nancy says. "Did he tell you anything about it? She was the only girl he went out that wasn't a bimbo."

"Umm, yeah, he mentioned it."

"He's not too upset about it, but I think he should try to get her back. Maybe you can talk some sense into him – he listens to you." Nancy looks over at Meredith hopefully.

"Gee, Nancy, I don't know…"

"C'mon, Mer...please???"

"Where is Derek, anyway?" Meredith asks, looking around.

"Just getting cleaned up for dinner. He was out all night with Mark, probably drowning his sorrow about Addison."

"I'll bet," Meredith says, with a little smirk. "I'll go up and talk to him, okay?"

"Thanks, Mer," Nancy says gratefully.

-----

Meredith walks upstairs to Derek's bedroom, and knocks softly, poking her head in the door. "Hey, you," she says.

Derek looks up happily as she steps into the room. "Hey, baby," he greets her, pulling her into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she murmurs, reaching up to kiss him, running her tongue along his lip. He pulls her onto his lap on the bed, settling his hands on her waist, burying his face in her hair, as she straddles him.

"Derek, your mother could come in here any minute, you know," she says, trembling a little bit as his hands slide up under her sweater, biting her tongue to keep from moaning.

"I know, you just look good enough to eat," he whispers, kissing the soft curve of her breast, at the scoop neck of her lavender sweater.

She laces her fingers in his hair, and takes a deep breath as he pushes her sweater out of the way, tongue snaking around her nipple in the lacey white bra. The sensation goes direct to her core, and she instinctively grinds herself again him. His lips trail back up her throat, and he sucks on her just enough to leave a mark on her delicate skin.

"Derek!"

His blue eyes twinkle at her, as she rubs the spot as if trying to erase it. "Too late, sorry, baby."

"Oh great, how am I supposed to hide that now?" she says, jumping up to look in the mirror. "Thank god your mom didn't see me too much yet. Nancy cornered me as soon as I got here," she tells him, turning around to look at him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be talking you into getting Addison back," Meredith giggles. "Nancy thinks Addison is good for you." Meredith rolls her eyes at the thought.

"Give me a break," Derek laughs, getting up. He pins her against the dresser, his hips insistent against hers. "Addison is a total bitch. I only discovered that just before she broke up with me, or I wouldn't have even bothered asking her out." He brushes Meredith's hair off her forehead, rubbing his thumb along her chin. "I think you're much better for me, than she was."

"You do?"

"I do," he says, leaning closer.

There is a sudden, sharp knock on his door, and they freeze, unable to move apart before Nancy bounces into the bedroom. "Geez, what's taking you guys so long to come down to eat?" Then she pauses as she sees him so close to Meredith, "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Erm, Meredith had something in her eye, I was just trying to help her."

"Yes, I think you found it, thanks, Der," Meredith smirks, moving away from him.

"Meredith was just telling me I should get back together with Addison," Derek finally says, changing the subject.

"Oh good, are you going to listen to her?"

"I don't think so – there's somebody else I'm interested in," he says, as they walk down the stairs, his hand on Meredith's ass until she swats it away with a glare.

"Well, that didn't take long, little brother," Nancy says, looking back over her shoulder. "Please tell me it isn't some blonde bimbo like the last one?"

"Oh, she's blonde all right."

"Oh, god, you never learn, do you?"


	8. Shepherd family dinner

**Another update for you! Will the Shepherd clan discover the secret of our young lovers?**

Meredith follows Nancy into the kitchen, where the rest of Derek's sisters have congregated. "There you are! How are you Meredith?" Mrs. Shepherd asks, giving her a big hug.

"Good, great," Meredith says, trying to keep the side of her throat with the hickey away from Teresa Shepherd's sharp eyes. Unfortunately, it faces the direction of Maureen, Derek's oldest sister, who immediately has to tease her about it.

"Ooh, Mer, you've got a hickey!" she giggles, and Meredith puts her hand up in an ineffectual attempt to hide it. "Who's the lucky guy? I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"Yes, Mer, who is it?" Derek says, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter, winking at her.

She shoots him a death glare, before turning back to Maureen. "He's, um, someone I've known for awhile."

Teresa inspected her as well. "Does your mother know you're getting hickeys on your neck, Meredith?"

"She's out of town this weekend."

Teresa shook her head disapprovingly. "Maybe you should stay here tonight, Mer. You shouldn't be staying alone." She took Meredith's arm, and they all headed towards the dining room. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Meredith takes her usual spot between Derek and Lauren, still feeling ten shades of red on her cheeks, and she tries to pay attention to what Lauren is talking about. Derek sneaks his hand under the table and squeezes her leg in an effort to distract her, and she completely loses track of what Lauren just said. "Huh? What was that Lauren?"

"I asked who your mystery man is, Mer. You can tell me your secret – I won't tell Mom."

Meredith was saved from answering when Teresa asked Derek about Addison. "Nancy tells me that you and Addison are not dating any more."

Derek rolls his eyes at his sister. "Thanks, Nancy."

"But you said you already have a new girl in your sights, Der, right?" Nancy asks.

"Oh, really? And who is it? Both you and Meredith seem to be busy these days," Teresa says, looking over at him. "But I have say, I never did like that Addison much anyway. I'm not too sorry to see her go."

"Mom! She was the smartest one Derek ever dated!"

"She just wasn't very friendly," Teresa says dryly.

"She was kind of bitchy," Meredith adds, looking sweetly at Derek.

"No kidding," Lauren says.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Derek laughs. "Nice to know you all disliked her so much."

"Well, I just hope the next girl you bring home is nicer, dear."

"I can guarantee you'll like her," he says, moving his hand up Meredith's leg, so that she squirms in her chair.

"Maybe you and your new girl could go on a double date with Meredith and her boyfriend," Teresa suggests, looking at both of them.

"Good idea, Mom," he says, as Meredith chokes on her sip of water. "What do you think, Mer?"

She kicks him under the table, before answering. "Oh sure, Derek."

"Now, Meredith, getting back to your mother being out of town for the weekend," Teresa says. "I think you should stay here tonight, so you don't have to be alone. I feel awful that you were on your own in that big storm last night, and the power went out, but Ellis neglected to let me know she was going away."

"It was fine, Mrs. Shepherd, really," Meredith assures her.

"Was the power out over at Mark's too?" Teresa asks Derek.

"Um, yeah, it was," Derek says, "must have been a big problem."

"Well, anyway, you can go get your stuff after dinner, Meredith, and sleep in the guest room. I insist."

Meredith nods, "Sure, thanks." She pushes her chair back and gets up. "I'm done anyway, I'll just go get my stuff and come back." She picks up her plate and heads to the kitchen.

Derek jumps up and follows her. "Let me go with you, Mer. I need some fresh air anyway."

She looks at him as he follows her into the kitchen, starting to giggle. "You need fresh air? That's kind of lame," she says, as she cleans off her plate and places it in the dishwasher.

He laughs with her. "Yeah, best I could do on short notice." He puts his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her, kissing her neck quickly. "I just want to be alone with you for a little bit."

She leans back briefly. "I've been thinking about you all day, Der."

He pulls her towards the door. "I was thinking about you too, baby. Let's go."

--

They head quickly to Meredith's house, and are barely in the door when Derek presses her back against it, covering her face with kisses, his hands urgently seeking up under her sweater. In one swift movement, he has it up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"Derek!" she giggles, as he lowers his mouth to hers, harder this time. Her mouth opens to his, her tongue sliding in to taste him. A groan escapes him as he crushes her tight against him.

Meredith clings to him; need exploding in her, as her sudden hunger for him takes her breath away. It feels like she can't get close enough to him, and she whimpers softly. Her fingers are shaking, as she pulls at the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Meredith is overwhelmed by the intensity of her arousal, this hot, urgent wanting that thrums in her clit.

As he slides the shirt off his arms, she unclasps her bra and lets it go to join her sweater. In a heartbeat, Derek has her in his arms again, her breasts crushing against him. She pushes her hips against him, feeling the hard length of him pushing at her.

Meredith tears her lips away from him, and burns a path down his chest, nipping, tasting, exploring, as desire whips through her body. She reaches for the buckle on his belt, and fumbles with it, until he puts his hand over hers. "It'll go faster if I help you," he chuckles. Meredith tugs at her own jeans, and strips them off, leaving her tiny lavender panties on.

Derek looks back at her, as he strips the rest of his clothes off, and his breath catches at the sight of her, standing there with her hair tousled and flowing over her shoulders, her mouth slightly open and lips swollen from his hard kisses. His eyes trail down to her breasts, rising and falling with her fast breathing, a slight sheen of sweat already on her skin. Then he looks down at the small scrap of silk covering her, already damp from her arousal, and his whole body goes hot, pulsing with need for her.

"Derek?" she says softly.

"Yeah, honey, sorry, you just took my breath away for a second there," he confesses, closing the small distance between them again. His fingers trace the curved of her waist, and down along her hip, between her legs. He strokes the damp silk covering her, never letting his eyes move from hers. Meredith pushes against him again, the fever rising again. She presses against his hand, wanting, needing, demanding more.

Derek pushes her panties down her hips, and to the floor, returning his hand to stroke her again, and she meets his strokes eagerly. Meredith can feel the sweet pressure building up in her already, and she wants him now. As if he can sense her impatience, Derek picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, as he pushes her back against the door.

She is open and wet for him, and he slides into her carefully. "Derek…" she breathes as he fills her, thrusting harder and deeper into her than before. He kisses her again, and she closes her eyes, taking him in with every fiber of her being. She clings to him, unaware of her nails digging into his back, as she moans and shakes.

Derek pushes faster, and she goes with him, pulling at his shoulders, demanding more. Just as she thinks she is going to die from the pleasure, he plunges deeper again, and she feels like she is tearing in two, as the climax bursts through her. "Oh, god, Mer, you feel good," Derek whispers in her ear, as he feels his own release wrenching through him.

Meredith lays her head against his chest as they recover, and he can feel his legs shaking from the effort to stay standing. Slowly, he lets them sink to the floor, and he cradles her in his arms for a few minutes, stroking her hair, and feeling her breath against him.

She looks up at him through a tangle of hair, with a small smile. "Wow," she says softly.

"Yeah, wow," he says, kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Hmm, better than okay, Der," she tells him.


	9. The secret's out!

**So, to address concerns about no condom application in that last chapter, I'll say that they are practicing safe sex, unless otherwise mentioned in the storyline!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! It makes this all worthwhile. **

Finally Meredith sits up and looks around, with a giggle. "I guess we better get going or your Mom's gonna send Nancy to look for us. I think she has some suspicions about us, Derek."

"I know. Maybe we should just tell her and get it over with. I don't want to have to hide the fact that we're together."

"I don't think she's going to like the fact we're having sex, Der. That would be too much information."

"You're probably right," he laughs. "I'll have to sneak into your bedroom tonight."

"Derek Shepherd! Do you think I'm having sex in your house, with your mother at home?"

"It was a thought," he tells her, helping her to her feet. "Think how exciting it would be," he says, standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her again. "You'd have to be quiet, though. You make a lot of noise."

Meredith blushes hotly. "God, do I really?"

"I like it," he assures her with a kiss on her shoulder. "Now, let's get dressed and get your stuff."

They dress quickly, and Meredith runs up to her room to gather what she needs, at the last moment, throwing in a sexy nightgown that Cristina had given her for her last birthday. She looks at it, wrinkling her nose, but leaves it there anyway, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she says, bouncing down the stairs. "Let's go."

They get back to Derek's house, and find that Mark has shown up in their absence. He's sitting at the kitchen table with Derek's mother, as he wolfs down a plate of leftovers.

"Well, that took you long enough," Teresa says, giving the pair a long look. "Mark showed up after you disappeared, hungry as usual." She gave Mark a pat on the arm.

"Hey, man," Mark says. He looks between Derek and Meredith, a slow grin on his lips, as he takes in their flushed appearance, and disheveled hair. Derek tries to ignore the look Mark is giving him, as he puts Meredith's bag on the floor.

"So, Derek," Teresa says finally, "Mark was telling me that the power wasn't out at his place last night, and that you left there around midnight." She crosses her arms, and taps her foot on the floor. "Would you like to tell me where you were last night?"

"Yeah, Derek, c'mon spill." Mark winks at Derek, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Derek shoots him an evil glare, before looking back at his mother. He glances back to Meredith, and she nods at him. Taking a big breath, he knows he has to tell the truth – his mother just won't take anything less than that – never has. "Mom, I was with Meredith," he says, and takes Meredith's hand in his, pulling her closer to him.

"You were with Meredith?" Teresa says, raising her eyebrows. "I see, so I can assume that you are the mystery guy who gave her the hickey? As in that kind of being with Meredith?" Her gaze settles on Meredith, who blushes, and nods.

"Mom…" Derek starts to say, squeezing Meredith's hand tightly.

"Derek, how long has this been going on?"

"We just … I mean… last night…" he stammers.

"Derek, just tell me," Teresa says quietly.

He takes a deep breath and looks at Meredith first, and her small smile gives him the confidence he needs. "Up until last night, we were just friends, like we've always been. But last night, something clicked between us, and it changed from friendship to attraction. It wasn't anything planned – it just happened. We were going to tell you tonight, anyway, just because we don't want to have to hide what we're doing."

"What exactly _are_ you doing?" Teresa asks, "I mean is it dating, or have you skipped that part and gone right into having sex?"

"Mom!" Derek protests.

"Derek! I know everything, remember? I've been through this kind of thing with your sisters, and I can see by the look on your face I'm right. Don't you think you're rushing things a little bit?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Mrs. Shepherd, I've known Derek forever, and I know it probably seems a little crazy, but it just seems right somehow. It's not like we had to take the time to date, and get to know each other – he knows all my secrets already."

"Meredith, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Derek would never hurt me, I know that."

Teresa shook her head. "You're right about that, because I would kill him if he did anything to hurt you. You just seem so young, Mer. Can I just ask a favor – take it slow for awhile, see if this is what you really want?"

Derek sighs in relief. "Sure, Mom, we can take it slow. But see, didn't I tell you that you'd like my next girlfriend?"

She swats his arm. "Don't be a smartass. Now, I'm going to take Meredith upstairs and we can have a little chat. She's going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, and there will be no sex in this house tonight – am I clear?" she says, walking away.

"Clear," Derek says, winking at Meredith and giving her a quick kiss.

"I saw that!" Teresa says over her shoulder. "Are you coming, Meredith?"

"Yes, be right there!" She turns back to Derek and kisses him on the lips. "Talk to you later."

Mark looks at Derek with a small shrug, as Meredith runs after Teresa. "I'm sorry, man, you have to keep me informed if you want me to be your wingman. Your mom asked me how things went last night, and I just told her the truth. I mean, c'mon, it's your Mom. She scares me, Derek."

Derek grabs a couple of beers from the fridge. "Outside, now, Mark."

They settle onto the chairs on the deck. "So, you're fucking sweet little Meredith. Very nice, Derek."

"Shut up, Mark. It's not like that."

"Oh, what is it then? You leave my place last night, celebrating your new single status, and now you're with Meredith. What happened? Is it a rebound fuck?"

"No, fuck off, Mark."

"You've known Mer for forever. You don't realize how hot she is. A lot of guys would love to be in your shoes," Mark laughs, taking a drink. "Wait, don't tell me.. you punched her v-card?"

Derek pauses, beer halfway to his mouth.

"You did – you dirty dog," Mark laughs, punching Derek in the arm.

"So, drop it," Derek tells him quietly.

"Sweet little Mer, virgin no more," Mark says, raising his beer in salute.

"Shut up, Mark," Derek tells him, laughing in spite of himself.

"So, Addison is a distant memory…"

"Seriously, Mark, she was a bitch."

"Oh, good then, you don't mind if I tell you that she was fucking around on you," Mark says, putting his beer down.

"What?"

"Fucking around, you know – do I have to draw you a picture?" Mark raises his eyebrows at Derek.

"No, but why are you telling me now? Not last night?"

"Last night you weren't in love."

"I'm not.."

"Are too."

"I'm not…"

"Don't even deny it, man, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. You're a goner."


	10. Is it love?

"Meredith, I've known you since you were a little girl," Teresa says as they sit on the bed. "So, forgive me if this seems a little sudden. I still think of you with your hair in pigtails, skinning your knees from falling off your bike. I know you're old enough to be with Derek, I just want you to be sure you know what you're doing."

"Mrs. Shepherd…"

"Wait, not that I don't love the idea of you and Derek together," Teresa assures her, taking Meredith's hand. "But your mother is away so much, I feel like I have to look at it from her side too. You know, Derek had his share of girlfriends, ever since he started high school, but it was never anything serious."

Meredith nods slowly, "I don't know what to say, really. I mean, Der and I have been friends for so long, but this is so indescribable. He makes me happy, in ways I never knew. Oh, god, that didn't sound right.." Meredith blushes again, hiding her face.

Teresa laughs gently. "I think I understand. I know whatever I say to either of you isn't going to stop you, but please, at least be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"Oh, don't worry," Meredith assures her, "Derek is very careful – I mean, we're careful. Wow, I never would want to get pregnant."

"You're going to tell Ellis about this new relationship when she gets back, aren't you?"

"Sure, I guess. We just don't have a lot of mother-daughter talks, you know?"

Teresa shakes her head. "Well, tell her, Mer. I know she will want to know."

Meredith nods, sighing. "Okay."

"Good, now get some sleep." Teresa kisses her on the cheek, and gets up, pausing at the doorway. "If you see Derek tonight, just keep it down, okay?"

Meredith blushes. "But you said, no sex…"

"I know my son, and I see how he is around you now, and I'm realistic," she said, shrugging with a small smile. "And I remember what it was like when I was your age. Derek is very much like his father. Good night, Mer."

"Good night, Mrs. Shepherd."

Later, Meredith gets ready for bed, debating over the sexy nightgown, or her usual flannel pajama pants and her mother's faded Dartmouth t-shirt. Not sure if Derek is going to show up or not, she decides the nightgown would be a wasted effort. She crawls into bed with her book, and tries to concentrate on what she is reading. She wonders what Derek is doing, sighing softly as she plays with her hair, wishing he was there with her.

Finally giving up on the book, she turns out the light and curls up with the pillow. Closing her eyes, she tosses and turns, remembering the feel of Derek's body next to hers, his lips on her skin, and she feels warm and tingly again. The ache inside of her intensifies, and she flops back, frustrated. How has she gotten so addicted to needing him with her so quickly?

She resolutely closes her eyes again, and after awhile, finally drifts off to sleep, falling into a dream of feverish desire, of hot kisses and warm aching. Of hard, male muscle pressing against her, parting her legs, finding the soft, wet, center of her, making her hips rise to meet it. A soft cry of pleasure escapes her, and she inhales deeply. Inhaling a scent of Derek, combining with a feeling of lips tugging at her breast, and her eyes snap open. Breathing heavily, she stares up into Derek's warm gaze. "Derek!" she squeaks, and he puts his finger on her lips.

"Shh, I'm not here. You're dreaming." His voice is hushed, and she can smell the beer on his breath. She sits up, and he pulls her closer, kissing her urgently.

"Der, your Mom…"

"I know, baby, I just couldn't stay away," he whispers, pushing her hair away from her face. Meredith smiles at him in the dark. His mother does know him well.

"You were drinking with Mark, weren't you?"

"Not much, just a couple beer." His hand slowly rubs her belly, inching up her ribcage, and closing around her breast. She arches up to meet it, and sighs softly. "I want you so much right now, Mer," he says, covering her mouth with his. He kisses her slowly, and sensuously, his tongue sliding in and over hers, sucking on her, and pushing her t-shirt out of the way at the same time.

He bends his head down, and takes her breast in his mouth, and sucks on her, feeling her twisting up against him, her whole body rising towards his mouth, wanting more, trying to get closer, her hands winding through his hair. She moans softly, and tries to stifle the sounds that keep bubbling up in her, pulling at the sheets with her fists.

Slowly, he unties the string at the waist of her pants, and slips his hand inside. The pants are big on her hips, and he has plenty of room to find his way, and quickly strokes her where she is aching and throbbing for him. "You're so wet already, baby, were you thinking about this?" he teases her softly, looking up at her then.

"I was dreaming, and then you were here…"

"You were making cute little noises in your sleep."

He pushes his fingers into her, and she nearly cries out loud, biting her lip. "Just like that…" She was silky and wet, and she spread her legs a little wider, wordlessly begging him for more.

"Wait a sec, baby, I'll be right back," he tells her, with a quick kiss, and in a moment has his clothes off, and is pulling at her pants to tug them down her legs. He lays on top of her, his cock rubbing against her, teasing them both.

"Is this what you were dreaming about? Just like this?"

Meredith nods, shifting beneath him, wanting him just as badly as he wanted her. He wraps his hand around her thigh, and pulls her closer, thrusting into her slowly. He pushes even deeper up inside her, and she contracts around him, warm heat enveloping him.

Cupping her face with his other palm, he kisses her cheek, licks her lips, and runs his tongue up the side of her neck. Her mouth opens, and her hips moving against him with every stroke of his body. He kisses her hard, then, keeping her quiet with his lips and his tongue, moving endlessly with her. "You're perfect, Mer, just perfect…so sweet…" he murmurs, feeling the heat pushing him on harder.

"Now, Der, please…" He feels her body spasm and quiver, pulling him deeper into her, and she climaxed as he kisses her, the delicious release leaving her breathless. He thrusts once more, harder, burying himself into her, holding off, his whole body shaking, until his own release rocks him forcefully.

Derek lowers himself down beside her, and takes her into his arms, as she nestles her head into his chest. He kisses her forehead, and her cheek, and then her lips, cradling her gently.

--

Meredith opens her eyes, adjusting to the dim light in the bedroom, remembering she's not in her own bed, but the guest room at the Shepherd's. Derek's leg is over hers, his head buried in the pillow, his dark hair a messy riot of curls. For a moment, she looks at him, stroking his hair, but then with a start, she looks at the bedside clock. "Derek, wake up!" she urges him softly, "you gotta get to your room before your mom finds you. Derek!" She shakes his shoulder a little harder, until he finally opens his eyes.

"What is it?" he says sleepily, trying to pull her down beside him. "Damn you wake up early, Mer."

"Derek! You have to go. Your Mom won't be really happy if she finds you here." Despite Teresa's words, Meredith doesn't want to test her patience too much.

"Yeah, you're right," he admits, rubbing his hand across his face. He sits up beside her, and wraps his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple, before he gets up to get dressed.

Meredith sighs happily, and settles back into the pillows, watching him dress, letting her gaze linger on him appreciatively. "You do have a cute butt, you know," she says with a soft laugh.

"What?" he laughs, looking over his shoulder. "Checking me out now?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmurs, as he pulls his shirt on to come back and sit with her. "Nice view, too," she giggles, before he can say anything else.

"I'm glad you approve," he says, kissing her again, pressing against her, savoring the moment, both of them feeling the heat building between them again. "Ah, geez, Mer, I gotta go," he groans, pulling away from her. "Go back to sleep, honey. I'll see you later."

"Alright Derek," she smiles sweetly at him, and he almost feels like crawling right back in with her, but he makes himself back away till he reaches the door. "Bye honey," she whispers, snuggling under the covers.

Derek backs up against the door, looking at her. He peeks out the door, gives her a small wave and eases out into the hallway. He makes it to his room, and sprawls across the bed, rumpling the sheets. Lacing his hands behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling, with a small smile on his face. Sweet Meredith, after all these years of friendship, is more special to him than he'd realized. She's been there all the time, right in front of his nose, and he hadn't realized it. Mark's words echo in his head, as he closes his eyes. _"You love her, man, you're a goner." _ He doesn't know if that's what this is, but he knows what he told Meredith is true – no one else ever made him feel like he does with her. He falls asleep, images of her playing in his mind.

In her room, Meredith is curled up with the pillow, inhaling Derek's scent on the bedding, and on her, and she smiles. Right at that moment, she is happy and content, more so than in a very long time. Is this what it feels like to be in love, she wonders, is that what this is? Derek did tell her that no one else made him feel like she does, so does that mean he loves her? It's confusing, but it's exhilarating at the same time. She wishes she could talk to her mother about stuff like this, but there's no way Ellis would have time for a mother/daughter talk. Her eyes drift shut again, sleep tugging at her, and in moments, she's sleeping, dreams of Derek taking her away.


	11. Breakfast & a visitor

Later that morning, Meredith wanders into the kitchen, and finds Nancy and Lauren at the table, having breakfast, with Mrs. Shepherd at the stove, flipping pancakes. She can feel all their eyes on her as she takes a spot at the table.

"Good morning, Meredith," Teresa says, "did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes, great, thanks." Meredith can feel a warm blush creeping over her cheeks, and busies herself pouring a glass of orange juice to hide her face. Is it written on her face that Derek slept with her last night?

"So…" Nancy says slowly, "Mom tells us that Derek is your mystery guy – the giver of hickeys. Somehow I don't want to picture that."

"Nancy!" Lauren laughs. "Don't embarrass Mer. She's turning pink now." She turns to Meredith. "It's okay – I think it's perfect. You two are so cute together, and you've known each other forever. It's romantic."

"Well, you could have said something yesterday when I asked you to talk to Derek about Addison," Nancy whines. "Now I feel totally stupid."

"I'm sorry, Nancy. We just didn't want anybody to know till we told your Mom."

Nancy rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Teresa puts the plate of pancakes on the table, and looks up as Derek comes into the kitchen. "Just in time, Derek. How are you today, dear?"

"Great," he tells her, taking the chair beside Meredith and giving her a big smile. Meredith smiles back at him, and her heart jumps as their eyes meet.

"Oh, stop it you two," Nancy says, "I don't need to see you making eyes at each other – you'll ruin my breakfast. It's bad enough I know you gave Meredith that hickey, Derek. Bad images." She shudders dramatically.

"Stop being a drama queen, Nance," Derek laughs. "I never teased you about what I saw you and Kevin…"

Nancy throws a piece of toast at him. "Shut up, Derek!"

He throws it back at her. "I'm just sayin'…"

"Never mind – just drop it!"

"No more food throwing!" Teresa says as she sits down at the table, glaring at Nancy. "Did Mark stay very late?" Her gaze sweeps from Derek to Meredith, and back again.

"He left around midnight, I guess."

"Mmm," Teresa says. "I thought I heard voices later than that, are you sure?"

Derek shifts in his chair. "Might have been later, yeah."

Meredith keeps her gaze on her plate, to avoid any eye contact with Mrs. Shepherd, sure she will give something away otherwise. She thought they had been pretty quiet last night.

"I see, okay, then," Teresa says, smiling. "So, Meredith, does Ellis come home today then?"

"Tonight, I'm not sure what time her flight gets in." Meredith sighs in relief that the topic has been changed, but she has a suspicion that Mrs. Shepherd knows more than she is letting on at the moment. She sneaks a glance at Derek, and he winks at her. "I should get going, I guess. I have a ton of homework to finish today." She pushes her chair back and gets up. "I'll just get my stuff. Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Shepherd."

"You're welcome, Mer. You know you're family here."

"Ew, that sounds faintly incestuous," Nancy smirks. "With Derek and all, I mean."

"God, Nancy," Lauren groans. "Enough already."

Derek gets up and takes Meredith's hand, "I'll come with you," he says, kissing her cheek for good measure, grinning at Nancy. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Would you two stop it? You're not five years old anymore," Teresa says disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mom," Derek laughs as he and Meredith leave the kitchen, his arm around her shoulders.

Meredith giggles as they head up to the bedroom. "Well, that was fun."

He kisses the side of her neck, "I can think of something even more fun," he murmurs against her skin.

"I'll bet you can."

"I think you are developing a dirty mind, Mer," he teases her, as his arm moves from her shoulder, to around her waist. He stops her at the top of the stairs, and she leans back against the wall. He stands in front of her with one hand on the wall, the other on her cheek.

Her knees go weak again as she looks up at him, feeling the now-familiar tingle in her body. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're picturing me naked."

"But I like doing that."

"Not here. You're going to get us in trouble. This is going to be harder than I thought, behaving around your mother."

"Oh, yes, it's hard," Derek says, raising his eyebrows at her. "Can I show you how hard it is?"

"Derek!" she laughs, blushing.

"Come on," he says, pulling her towards the bedroom. He closes the door behind them, and puts his arms around her. Lowering his head to hers, he kisses her, feeling her sigh of satisfaction as she melts against him. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue find hers, feeling the sweet ache start again between her legs.

She closes her eyes, and lets her head fall back, as his lips slide down her throat, tracing lower and lower, to find the object of his desire. He unbuttons her blouse, and pushes it aside. His tongue laces her nipple, tugging it from her bra and into his mouth. The ache intensifies as he sucks on her, and she is incoherent from wanting him. He raises his head and smiles at her, before capturing her mouth again.

"You make me crazy, Mer," he mutters against her lips. She slides her hands up under his shirt; her small hands trace his lean contours, making him catch his breath. "I want to lick you up one side and down the other, and then start all over again. I want to have the most mind-blowing sex with you, and then do it over and over again, until we can't move."

Before Meredith can say anything, there is a sharp knock at the door. "Meredith! May I come in?"

"Busted," Derek whispers, hearing his mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"Um, just a sec," Meredith calls out, frantically trying to rebutton her shirt, her fingers fumbling. Derek retreats to the bed, then thinks better of that, and moves to stand by the window, crossing his arms, trying to control his racing pulse.

Meredith opens the door. "Hi, I'm just about ready to go."

Teresa looks at Meredith, noting the mis-buttoned blouse, and disheveled hair. "I just wanted to say good-bye. I'm heading to church now. I presume you're not coming, Derek?"

"Ah, no, Mom."

"Alright. Is it too much to ask you to at least try to behave? I'll see you later, Derek." She turns to walk away, shaking her head. Too much indeed, she thinks.

--  
_There's an energy  
Washing chemically over me  
I can't take it anymore  
Like my destiny  
Running endlessly over me  
You're the one I'm waiting for  
(Touch)  
You know that we are the sun and the moon, the stars  
Every time we touch  
You know that we are the light  
And the universe has been changed because we touched_

Touch by Darren Hayes

Meredith giggles as she closes the door, falling back against it, and looking over at Derek. "Your mom is being awfully understanding."

"She likes you," Derek says, walking closer to her, the look in his eyes letting her know he intends to pick up where he left off when they were interrupted. She waits as he approaches her, keeping her hands behind her back. He stops in front of her, inches away from her, his eyes still locked on hers. Meredith unconsciously licks her upper lip, and he leans in to kiss her softly. "And I'm crazy about you," he tells her, just tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, his breath warm, their parted lips not quite touching.

The sexual chemistry between them is simmering, as he pauses, holding her gaze. Meredith feels like every nerve ending is tingling in anticipation, and then he closes the gap between them, crushing his mouth to hers.

Meredith feels the heat rush through her then, and she kisses him back hungrily, a small cry of desire in her throat. Derek loses any restraint he was keeping, and presses her back against the door. "Now, where was I before we were interrupted?" he murmurs against her mouth, before letting her go.

He puts his finger at the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse jump crazily there, before letting it slide down her chest. "I think it was here, somewhere, wasn't it?" he asks her, a lazy grin on his face.

"It was," she replies, and her hands shake as she goes to unbutton the blouse for him. She slides it off and down her arms, and then reaches around to unhook her bra, letting it slowly peel away from her breasts. Derek places his hands on her, his palms over her nipples, his fingers caressing her.

"You're right, it was right here." He places a soft kiss at her collarbone, and along her shoulder, his hands still covering her. His hands slide down to rest at her hips, as he nibbles and licks across her chest, flicking his tongue around her nipples. "Just like this…" he sighs, kissing her slowly.

Meredith moans, unashamed of her want for him then – it feels so natural to be here like this, his hands on her everywhere, her body taut with longing for him. "More, Derek…" she whispers, "I want more…now…"

He takes her hand and leads her back to the bed, and she takes hold of his t-shirt and helps him peel it off. She moves around behind him, kissing his back, her hands caressing along his ribcage, her lips tracing a path down his spine. She rests her face against him, letting her fingers move lower, to the waist of his jeans, tickling him just a little.

With a small laugh, he spins around and grabs her, and they fall to the bed, caught up in laughing as he tickles her back. As she gasps for air, she looks up into his familiar blue eyes. "I'm pretty crazy about you, too," she says suddenly.

Derek places his hand on her cheek, and leans down to kiss her again, his tongue insistent now, and she surrenders to him, arching up to meet him. Her fingers pull at the belt on his pants, and they manage to undress each other, kissing and touching everywhere as they strip.

He takes her by the shoulders then, and maneuvers her to lay face down, and he straddles her legs, massaging her shoulders, and caressing her the length of her spine. Then he kisses her shoulders, and down to her shoulder blades, and along her ribcage, his hands massaging, his lips caressing. He can feel her relaxing further into the pillows, little sounds of pleasure coming from her. "That feels wonderful," she sighs, as his hands drift lower down to the small of her back.

Spreading her legs a little wider, his fingers trace the curve of her hips, and down between her legs. Meredith can feel herself getting wetter, and she wiggles a little bit, to try to get his fingers where she is aching. His fingertips brush her slightly at first, teasing her with the promise of more, and she moans softly. "Derek…." she whimpers, peeking over her shoulder at him.

"Relax, baby," he says softly, taking his time, feeling the warm moistness of her pussy, and slipping his finger into her slowly. She arches her body towards him, pushing herself up on her elbows, giving herself to him. He pulls her closer, and slides two fingers into her, circling and rubbing her, delving into her silky tightness.

Meredith nearly screams as he finds her clit, stroking her until the heat consumes her, and her body shudders from the mini orgasms shooting through her, over and over. Then his fingers are gone, and she whimpers from the loss for a second, before he spreads her wider, and she feels the tip of his cock pressing into her.

She looks back at him again, her eyes wide as he slowly pushes into her. When he is in as deep as he can go, he pauses, letting her adjust to the feel of him. "You're perfect, Mer," he breathes, feeling her pulse around him, his cock throbbing in pleasure inside of her.

"More, Derek, please…" she begs him, again shameless in her need for him. She pushes back against him, and he starts to pull out and then thrust back in, slowly, then faster and harder. "Harder, Derek, I want it harder…" The delicious heat envelops her again, and all she wants is him, harder and dirtier than before.

Derek responds to her pleading, thrusting into her again, holding her hips tightly, as she squeezes around him. "Like this, honey?" he says, his voice husky, as he fucks her more forcefully than before.

"Yes!" she cries out, taking his every thrust, losing herself in it. The bed shakes, and moves from the force of their bodies, and he has to force himself to slow down. But it's too late, she is convulsing and spasming around him, pulling him in, taking him with her in the wave of pleasure. She shudders and feels him pushing into her a final time, before he groans and falls across her.

Pulling her under him, Derek twines their bodies together, breathing heavily. He kisses her temple, and her cheek, holding her close. Feeling warm and content, Meredith feels her eyes getting heavy, and she can almost drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, they have forgotten to lock the door, and Nancy flings it open, and is two steps in the room, before she realizes where they are.

"Ahh!" she yells, covering her eyes with her hand. "God, they have locks on doors for a reason!"

"And you're supposed to knock when the door's closed, Nance," Derek grumbles half-heartedly.

"More bad images I need to block out," she mumbles.

"What did you want anyway?"

Nancy turns away from them, "Oh, Meredith, it's your mother. She's home early and she wants to see you. She's downstairs."

"What!?" Meredith sits up awkwardly, trying to untangle herself from Derek. "She never looks for me. I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know, but you better get down there. She looks pissed!" Nancy said, as she left the room, slamming the door shut.

"It's okay, Mer. I'm here too - it's okay." Derek kisses her on the shoulder, and helps her out of bed.

Meredith shakes her head slowly. "It's never okay when she's looking for me," she says softly.


	12. Leaving

**I promise this story isn't going to be too angsty with Meredith's mother**. **My main focus of the story is to keep it light and happy, but there will be the odd bit of drama now and then!**

Meredith dresses quickly, and tries to get her hair under control, but she's still flushed and her heart is racing a mile a minute. Derek hugs her quickly, and kisses the top of her head. "Breathe, Mer. I'll be right behind you, okay?"

She nods and hurries out of the bedroom and down the stairs, with Derek following her closely. Her mother is waiting at the front door, tapping her foot and checking her watch. When she sees Meredith, she looks annoyed.

"Meredith, what are you doing here? I come home early from the conference and you're not there. Your homework is untouched on your desk. Haven't I told you many times it should be your priority?"

Derek is standing behind Meredith, his hand at the small of her back. He feels her stiffen at her mother's words.

"Honestly, Meredith, how do you hope to keep up your grades for college if you don't focus?"

"Mother," Meredith says quietly, "Mrs. Shepherd didn't want me to stay home alone while you were away. I slept here last night. I was just getting ready to go home and do my homework."

"Oh, well, if Teresa suggested it, then, but still, hanging out with Derek all day isn't going to help you."

"Moth-er," Meredith says impatiently.

"Meredith, I know he's your friend, but you don't have time for that right now." Ellis looks at her watch again. "Now, get your things and let's go. I need to get to the hospital since I'm here, and see if there's any emergencies that need to taken care of."

Meredith looks helplessly at Derek, as she turns to run back upstairs to get her bag. He looks back at Ellis, debating whether he should say anything to her. "Dr. Grey, Meredith studies really hard – she's got the highest grade average in our class. There's nobody more focused than she is, seriously."

"Derek, you're planning on medical school as well, aren't you?" Ellis asks sharply.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you understand the dedication required. Don't distract my daughter." Ellis turns and opens the door, looking for Meredith over her shoulder.

Meredith is behind him then, and she gives him a worried look, as she hurries after her mother. "I'll talk to you later, Der," she promises.

Derek closes his eyes in frustration, staring at the door.

"So, Dr. Grey doesn't know you're doing the nasty with her little girl?" Nancy laughs behind him.

"Shut up, Nancy," he says, turning to look at her. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Seeing the expression on his face, Nancy thinks better of the smart remark she was about to say, and leaves him alone.

Later that evening, Meredith curls up in bed, inhaling the scent of Derek that still clings to her sheets, and smiles to herself. Despite having to endure listening to her mother lecture her about studying, and keeping focused, she is too happy about Derek to let it get to her like usual. Now, she just has to figure out how to tell Ellis that Derek is more than just a friend.

Her phone rings then, and looking at the display, she smiles to see it's Derek. "Hey, Der," she says happily.

"You okay, Mer? Did your Mom give you a hard time about anything?"

"Just the usual. Study, study, study. I just tuned her out after awhile. She finally left me alone and went to the hospital."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come over and helped you study."

Meredith giggles at that. "Seriously, Der? I don't think that would have lasted too long. You would've distracted me."

"Oh, yeah, your Mom told me not to do that," Derek says with a laugh.

"What?"

"Mer, I think she notices more than you think. I felt like I was five years old again when she told me that. Did you tell her about us?"

Meredith sighs. "No, not yet. But I will."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too…"

"I'd rather be there with you."

"I know," Meredith sighs. "But she might be home anytime now."

"Are you in bed already?"

"Mmhmm." Meredith hugs the pillow as she snuggles into the sheets.

"Now I really wish I was there," he says softly. "I can just picture you there, all soft and warm…" His voice trails off, and they listen to each other breathing for a moment. "Go to sleep, honey. Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Der. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Mer." They each wait a moment, reluctant to hang up, and finally Meredith giggles.

"Bye, Der. Hang up now…"


	13. Driving under the influence

Meredith closes her locker, and turns around to look up at Derek, who is standing behind her. He leans against the locker, and gives her that look that melts her into a puddle of mush. She smiles up at him, and he tucks her a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You're doing it again," she giggles.

"Doing what?" he says innocently.

"Picturing me naked."

"I can't help it." His fingers trail from her ear, along her chin, and he tips her face up to him, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "It just happens whenever I'm with you. And I can't wait to get you alone," he whispers, enjoying the pink blush that stains her cheeks.

"Derek!" She still gets flustered when he says things like that to her, especially when they are out in public. She puts her hand on his chest, and then fixes the collar on his jacket. "Let's go, then."

"Did you tell your Mom we're going out tonight?" he asks as they walk outside, his arm around her waist. By now, all of their friends have realized the two of them are together as a couple. Izzie thinks they are too cute for words; Cristina just rolled her eyes and asked what took them so long to do it. Tonight is Mark's birthday party, and it's their first real "date".

"Um, sorta," Meredith admits. "She hasn't been around much again. She swooped in last Sunday to lecture me, and she's been staying late at the hospital all week. She's gone when I get up, and home after I'm in bed. And I'm with you in the evenings," she says. "Okay, I was avoiding her. We don't have a lot of mother/daughter warm fuzzy moments, ya know."

"Okay," Derek says, squeezing her closer.

They find Mark waiting for them at Derek's car, lounging against it, with his arms crossed. "The two lovebirds finally appear!" he teases them.

"You're just jealous, Mark," Derek laughs, putting both arms around Meredith, holding her in front of him. He nuzzles her neck, and she giggles, leaning back against him.

"Can you two possible keep your hands off each other long enough to make it to the party tonight?"

"We'll be there, Mark, don't worry."

Derek kisses her neck again, and she can feel him pressing against her intimately. Mark rolls his eyes dramatically and starts to walk away. "I'm leaving, now. Not that either of you care…"

"Bye, Mark! See you tonight!" Meredith says with a wave, but Derek quickly pins her to the side of the car, and kisses her lips, letting his hands stray to her waist. She can feel how hard he is, pushing against her, and her breath catches.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he murmurs against her mouth, his tongue tracing her lip, and his hands inching up her back. "I want you, right now, honey."

"Yeah, I can tell," she giggles, resting her hand on his bulging erection, so that he closes his eyes with a little groan. "Let's go – Mom won't be home for hours. We can go to my place."

--

They aren't going to make it to Meredith's – Derek is quite sure of that. She has her hand on his leg, and as he shifts gears, every movement inches her fingers closer to his crotch. If he isn't careful, he's going to cause an accident. Talk about driving drunk – try driving fully aroused, hard and throbbing and your girlfriend's hand on you. If there was a law against that, he'd be breaking it big time right now, he thinks distractedly.

He makes a sharp turn that takes them into a secluded parking area, and throws the car into park and turns it off. Meredith looks at him, a small smile on her face, as she realizes what he's doing. She quickly unbuckles her seat belt and crawls over to sit on his lap, pulling her shirt over her head. He fumbles with the handle to release the seat, and it reclines backwards suddenly, so that she falls across his chest. Meredith giggles softly, and leans in to kiss him, her breasts falling out of her lacey bra.

He twines his hands in her hair, pulling her down closer to him. She moves her hands down to his belt and manages to get it undone this time and his zipper down. Derek holds onto her head, kissing her still, and then moving down to her throat, sucking on her soft skin. More hickeys, she thinks, as she reaches inside his pants and under his boxers. He's hard and hot in her hand and she slowly rubs her hand up and down, so that he arches up to meet her.

Meredith sits back and looks at him, her eyes half open, her hair tousled around her face. "Wait a sec, Der," she whispers, and moves off of him and wiggles out of her own jeans, returning to sit across his legs. His hand moves to her thigh, and she spreads her legs just slightly wider, and he begins to rub her though the silky material. He can already feel her wetness seeping out, dampening the material, and he pushes it aside, pushing two of his fingers into her. Meredith moans softly as she adjusts to the rhythm of his fingers sliding in and out, getting wetter and wetter. Her eyes close and she thrusts against his hand.

That's all it takes for Derek, and he grabs the tiny scrap of underwear, and rips it away. Her eyes snap open, and she puts her hand on his cock, freeing him from his clothes. She wets her lips with her tongue as she moves over top of him, and he watches as she lowers herself down onto him. Meredith cries out as he fills her, and he starts to push up into her, holding her hips tightly.

"God, yeah, that feels so good…" Derek mutters, as she clenches him in, and they move faster and faster.

"Derek… don't stop…."

He feels her climax building around him, pulling him with her, and he lets himself go, moving inside of her until he is totally undone, weak with his release. Meredith collapses over him, gasping for air.

"That was…"

"Incredible."

--

Later that evening, Meredith looks at her reflection in the mirror critically, her phone tucked under her ear, as she talks to Cristina. She has every piece of clothing tossed on her bed, trying to figure out what to wear to the party. "What should I wear, Cristina?" she says, worriedly. "I want to look hot."

"Mer, it's just a party."

"Yea, but this is our first real date – I want to look hot for him."

"Trust me, the way Derek looks at you, it doesn't matter what you wear. He'd rather rip it off anyway," Cristina points out.

"Cristina!" Meredith protests, blushing. "Is it that obvious?"

"You have no idea," Cristina tells her, rolling her eyes. "Look, just wear that distressed denim mini-skirt you bought the last time we went shopping, and that lilac tank top."

"What are you wearing?"

"Doesn't matter – I can do hot in my sleep."

Meredith giggles. "All right, thanks Cris."

"Gotta go, Mer. See you later."

Meredith is just finished getting ready, fluffing her hair, and inspecting her outfit yet again in the mirror, when the doorbell rings. As luck would have it, this is one of those rare evenings when her mother is at home, and she gets to the door before Meredith. As she runs down the stairs, she can hear the murmur of voices, and she hopes that Ellis isn't giving Derek a hard time about this.

Derek looks up in relief as Meredith appears behind her mother, and she takes his hand quickly. "Okay, let's go. See you later, Mom," she says as she pulls Derek out the door.

"Make sure you have her home by midnight," Ellis says, giving Derek a stern glare.

"Mother," Meredith says, rolling her eyes. "That's too early."

"Fine, one o'clock, then, and I'll be waiting for you."

The door slams shut behind them, and she sighs in relief. "Sorry, Der, I wasn't expecting her to be home tonight," she says, once they are in the car. "Did she give you the third degree?"

"Ah, it wasn't too bad," Derek says, smiling at her. "I can handle it."

Meredith leans over to kiss him quickly, and he resists the urge to keep kissing her, aware of Ellis watching them. His thoughts are filled with the images of her, naked on top of him in the car earlier, and he groans softly, pulling away.

"What?"

"Just having a flashback," he tells her, as he starts the car. He winks at her, and suddenly she feels hot as well. "And you look pretty tempting right now, so we better get going."

"Cristina was right," Meredith giggles then, smoothing her skirt, and crossing her legs.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she giggles again.

"So, Cristina's going with Alex tonight?" Derek asks her, trying not to stare at her legs, and the short skirt inching up as she moves.

"Yea, and Izzie and George are going."

"I thought George was seeing Callie."

"Um, no, not anymore. They broke up. I hope Callie isn't there tonight, or it could get a little ugly. She wasn't happy about George breaking up with her."

Derek parks the car down the street from Mark's house – there are quite a few cars lining the street already, and he can hear the faint pulse of the bass pounding. Shutting off the engine, he gets out of the car, and goes around to help Meredith out. As she steps out, her skirt hikes up again, and he tightens his grip on her hand, pulling her up close to him. He closes the car door, and presses her back against it, winding his hands in her hair. "You look so hot tonight, Meredith," he whispers, his lips at her ear, before he kisses her lips. She moans against his lips, as his hands slide down her arms, and come to rest on her hips. Then his hand is on her thigh, and pushing up under her short skirt, sending a hot jolt of desire through her.

"Good god, Shepherd – get a room already," Alex says from behind them. "Enough with the hot PDA."

Derek jumps back from Meredith and runs a hand through his hair, looking at Alex and Cristina, standing behind them. "Are you guys going in, or staying out here to grope for awhile yet?" Cristina asks, arching her eyebrows at Meredith in a silent 'Told you so' look.

"In, we're going in," Meredith says, breathlessly, trying to compose herself, pulling her skirt down. Derek takes her hand, kissing her on the cheek, as they follow the other couple to the house.

--


	14. Party at Mark's!

The house is in full party mode as they walk through the door. The music is pounding, and the noise level of voices is high. Mark spots them coming in, and heads over, towing a girl with one hand, carrying a bottle of tequila in his other hand. "Hey, man, you made it. Meredith, you look hot, girl," he says, kissing her on the cheek. "Get in here – have a drink." He waves them towards the bar. Cristina and Alex wade into the dancing crowd, Cristina waving her arms and laughing as Alex grabs her ass.

Derek puts his arm around Meredith's waist, and steers her across the room. She can see Izzie and George dancing, along with some of their other friends, but no sign of Callie. "C'mon, Derek," she says, looking at him happily. "Dance with me!"

"Mer, you know me well enough to know I don't.."

"Aw, please, Der, for me?" Meredith pouts, her hand on her hip, as she moves to the beat of the music. She holds out her other hand to him, and reluctantly he takes it and lets her pull him closer to her.

Meredith gets caught up in the pounding bass, swinging her hips and moving closer to him. Her enthusiasm is infectious, and he can't help but smile at her, and do his best to keep up with her as she moves. Her hair flies around her face, releasing her familiar scent to him, her lithe body doing moves that start to arouse him. After a couple of songs, the music changes to something slower, and he catches her around her waist, pulling her close to him again.

Meredith is giggling, her body warm and faintly damp with sweat, and it's all he can do not to pick her up and carry her away outside. Get a grip, he think distractedly. Her breasts rub against him, her nipples defined beneath the thin material. She buries her head against his chest, her breathing slowing, as they sway to the slow beat. Meredith raises her head to look up at him, and he kisses her softly, totally lost to everything else around them.

"Well, aren't you two joined at the hip." The voice behind Meredith breaks them apart, and she spins around to see Addison standing there, her arms crossed, an amused smirk on her face. She looks totally perfect, and Meredith cringes inwardly.

"Hello Addison," she says.

"Addi," Derek says, tightening his grip on Meredith.

"Nice to see you, Derek," she says, totally ignoring Meredith.

"Not so nice to see you, Addi," he replies. "Didn't realize you knew Mark well enough to be invited."

"I know Mark better than you think," Addison laughs, with a wink.

Derek glares at her, trying to process her remark about knowing Mark. What had Mark said about her fucking around?

"Aw, c'mon, we can be friends, can't we?" Addison purrs, trying to put her hand on his arm, moving closer to him again.

"Addi, you dumped me, remember?" he reminds her, backing away from her. "And I'm here with Meredith, so why don't you go find somebody else to irritate?" He wonders what exactly he had ever found interesting about her.

Addison flicks her gazes over Meredith. "Oh, yeah, Meredith, that's your name. You're the one fucking my ex-boyfriend." She looks back at Derek, "Maybe we can talk later, okay?" Then she walks away, laughing, leaving Meredith with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I think she wishes you weren't the ex anymore," she comments quietly to Derek.

Cristina has overheard the last part of the conversation, and she glares at the receding back of the redhead. "Crap, Mer, you want me to go smack her? What a total bitch," she says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, dude, what did you go out with her for?" Alex asks, taking a long drink of his beer.

Derek shakes his head. "I was temporarily insane, that's my only excuse. I'm so sorry, baby," he says, looking at Meredith. "I really didn't think she'd be here. I'm going to kill Mark when I find him."

Meredith sighs. She has a feeling they haven't seen the last of Addison that evening. "It's okay. Just tell me you aren't going to talk to her anytime soon."

Derek pulls her in for a hug, kissing her forehead, and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Never."

"Okay."

Just as she is about to say something else, there is a loud shriek from across the room, and they all turn to see Callie charging at George, the crowd clearing a circle around them. They can hear her yelling above the music, and Meredith and Cristina exchange worried looks.

"You little jerk!" Callie screams, "How could you leave me for this… this… skinny blonde bimbo?" She levels her gaze at Izzie, who is doing her best to stand up to Callie, but Callie is twice her size.

"Callie, just calm down…" George holds up his hands, trying to defend himself.

Meredith tugs Derek's hand. "We've got to do something – Callie's going to beat the crap out of George!"

"Oh, shit," Derek and Alex say at the same time.

"George! Don't ignore me. You slept with her behind my back – how could you?" Callie asks, sobbing.

"We've got to do something," Meredith says, heading over, pulling Derek with her, Cristina and Alex following right behind them.

Callie switches her glare from George to the other two couples joining them. "Go away." She hiccups, tears in her eyes. Then she spots Mark approaching as well. "And you – stay away from me! You think you're such a stud."

"You slept with Mark?" George asks, wide-eyed.

"Like you care. You already fucked your little blonde girl, so what did it matter?"

"Hey, you liked it at the time," Mark protests, grinning widely. "Three very happy times, actually…"

Meredith rolls her eyes. This is getting ridiculous now. She and Cristina each take hold of Callie, and steer her towards the door. The cool air outside feels good after the heat and noise, and the three girls sit on the steps in silence for a moment. Finally Callie gets up. "I'm gonna go. I know Izzie is your friend – you don't need to stay with me."

"Callie…"

"Just give George a message for me," Callie says as she walks away. "Tell him I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit."

The rain is starting to drizzle again as Callie disappears from sight. "Do you really think she's preggers?" Cristina asks, sipping the beer she brought outside.

Meredith takes the bottle from her and takes a drink. "I hope not. Izzie'll be devastated."

The door opens behind them, and she looks up to see Derek coming out, looking for her. "This is my cue to leave," Cristina laughs, getting up. "Where's my evil spawn boyfriend? He needs to get me a drink!"

Derek joins Meredith on the step, handing her a glass. She wrinkles her nose at the tequila, but drinks it anyway. Her puts his arm around her, and she snuggles into his body. He leans in to kiss her, tasting the sharp tequila on her lips, his tongue searching for hers. The rain is falling a little harder now, starting to soak them.

"We should go in," he says, nibbling on her lip.

Meredith feels the alcohol burning through her, and she pulls him back down again. "I don't mind getting wet," she whispers. "I kinda like the rain."

"Yeah?" he asks, teasingly. "What's so good about it?"

"It was raining last week when you came over, remember? That was pretty good," she says, moving her hand to his thigh.

"It was," he admits, putting his hands on her waist, the wet material of her top clinging to her, outlining her breasts. "You look incredibly sexy in the rain," he says, looking at her. Her damp hair curls around her face, and his eyes follow a drop of rain trickling down her cleavage. He kisses her shoulder, licking the wet skin so that she trembles.

"I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes," he murmurs against her skin. He takes her hand and pulls her down the steps and around to the backyard, where he knows nobody can see them.

Derek grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, kissing the wet slope of her breast, licking the drops of water from her. His hands rest on her hips, his tongue tracing down her torso.

"Are you sure nobody can see us out here?" she asks, slightly breathless from desire mixed with the slight danger of being caught.

"Don't worry," he assures her, as he kisses her belly, his hands creeping under her skirt. The rain continues to come down softly around them, as Derek traces a line up her thigh, his thumbs just brushing the edge of her panties, which are now almost as wet from her, as she is from the rain. She clutches at his hair, her legs quaking, her heart racing.

"My turn," Meredith whispers, as he moves back up. She pulls at his zipper, her fingers cool on his heated cock, wet and slippery around him. She strokes him, kissing him as he pushes into her hand. Dropping down to her knees, she takes him in her lips, and he stifles a groan of surprise and pleasure. She runs her tongue along his length, enjoying the response she gets from him.

Finally he pulls her upwards, crushing his mouth to hers. "God, I need you now, Mer," he whispers urgently. He hooks his finger in her panties and peels them down her legs. Easing her down to the grass, he parts her legs and plunges into her quickly. "God, Derek," she squeals, muffling her voice against his shoulder. He pushes slowly at first, easing in and out, until she starts to shake, close to the edge of her climax. He feels her tightening around him, and he keeps moving in and out of her until she relaxes.

Holding her tightly, he flips them around so that she is on top of him, the rain still dripping off her, running in rivulets down her chest, between her breasts, along her belly and dripping onto him.

"C'mon, Der," she urges now. She drips water on his chest as she bends over him, rocking back and forth. "Come for me, baby." That's all it takes, and he pulls her down, kissing her hard as he thrusts up into her harder and deeper. He feels her clenching around him again, and this time he lets her take him along, his own orgasm burning through him.

"Damn, Mer," he groans, catching his breath finally. He looks up at her, and they both start to laugh, realizing now they are both totally drenched, with grass stains on their skin.

"Derek, this is crazy," she says, as he helps her up. "How are we going to go back in there like this? And where are my panties?" She looks around, and finally Derek hands the sodden scrap of silk to her, picking it from the rosebush it landed on.

"Here."

She looks at it, and giggles. "No way I can put that on." Her tank top is no better, and Derek gives her his shirt to cover up with. He takes her hand and they make a dash for the house, slipping into the kitchen door. As they sneak along the hallway to the bathroom, large drops of water mark their trail. Laughing and breathless, they stumble into the bathroom and lock the door behind them. "Thank god," she says, grabbing a towel, and starting to dry her hair. She looks at Derek, still dripping water on the floor, as he looks at her, and the expression on his face makes her catch her breath. He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her gently, sweetly, winding his arms around her.

"Meredith," he starts to say, "I…"

"What?" Meredith asks, looking at him.

"Nothing," he says, not sure what he wants to say. "Let me dry your hair."

He takes the towel and starts smoothing the tangles out of her hair, and she leans against him, letting him take care of her.


	15. Falling in love

_I__'ve fallen in love with you  
Please, tell me, tell me what else was there to do  
When feelin lips like yours and looking into eyes like yours  
Oh, I might as well face it  
Cause it's true  
Yes, I've fallen in love with you_

_Oh, my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_

Lyrics from Joss Stone, 'I've fallen in love with you"

Derek dries her hair as best as possible, but it's still damp and curling around her face, tickling his chest, where she leans against him. Moving to her shoulders, he slips his shirt off of her, and starts to dry her wet skin. She turns to face him, and he wraps the towel around her, pulling her against him. Somehow, the act of drying her off becomes something more, and the towel falls to the floor, as he crushes her against his chest. The damp chill in her burns away as he kisses her again, moving her back against the sink.

It's only when Derek becomes aware that someone is pounding on the bathroom door that he comes up for air. "Damn," he murmurs. "Bad timing."

"Hey! Open the door!"

Meredith looks at Derek. "It's Cristina."

She grabs Derek's shirt again, pulling it around her, and then peeks out the door. "Hi Cris," she says innocently.

"Geez, what are you doing? And why is your hair damp?" Cristina demands. Then she spots Derek behind Meredith. "Oh, never mind. Are you gonna be much longer in there? There's a line out here."

"Sorry. We'll be out in a couple minutes, kay?"

"Hurry up already."

Meredith closes the door and looks back at Derek. "I need to keep your shirt to wear over my top, Der. I can't go out there looking like a wet t-shirt contest. Can you borrow something from Mark?" She knots his shirt around her waist, and smoothes her skirt down. Taking a quick look in the mirror confirms she looks a mess, hair in fluffy cloud, makeup gone, a faint trace of green still on her knees.

"Yeah, no problem," he assures her, running the towel over his own hair. Then he gives her a quick kiss on the lips again. "This is starting to be a habit – getting soaked when we're together."

"And you love it." Meredith giggles, and he gives her that look again.

"I…"

"Hurry up in there! Some of us have to pee!" Cristina yells again.

"We should go," Meredith reminds him, and he nods.

"Yeah, let's go find Mark."

They open the door and walk out, amid whistles and clapping from everyone waiting. Meredith blushes hotly, and Derek puts his arm around her shoulders as they head to the kitchen. They find Mark there, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, a knowing grin on his face as he spots them. "I should have known it was you two in there. Playing in the rain, kids?"

"Hey, Mark, I need to borrow a shirt or something," Derek says, ignoring the question.

"Sure, whatever you need," Mark tells him. "I'll entertain Meredith while you go look for something."

"Be right back," Derek says, kissing her cheek.

"Drink?" Mark holds up the tequila bottle.

"Sure."

"He's really crazy about you," Mark tells her. "I've never seen him this way before."

"Not even with Addison?"

"Especially not with her," Mark says. "Hey, I'm sorry she's here – I didn't invite her – she just showed up."

"She gave Der the impression that you did – said that she knows you better than he thinks."

"Well, I wouldn't say we're friends, or anything…"

Meredith gives him a questioning look, and then shakes her head. "Mark, you didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"Sleep was not part of it," Mark admits sheepishly.

"Mark! She was dating your best friend!" Meredith says, smacking his arm.

Mark shrugs. "It just happened. And I know for a fact I wasn't the only one she was fucking."

"Does that make it okay?"

"Just don't tell him, Mer. Please?" he begs her. "She broke up with him, it doesn't matter now, anyway."

"Okay," she sighs. Addison is becoming her worst nightmare. "But I think she would take him back if she thought she could. She wants to 'talk' to him tonight," Meredith says sarcastically, taking another drink of tequila.

"Mer, you have nothing to worry about. Like I said, Derek is nuts about you – he wouldn't go back to her. But if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

At that point, Derek comes back, wearing one of Mark's sweatshirts. "Okay, what stories did Mark tell you about me?" he asks, taking a beer from the fridge, and jumping up onto the counter. Meredith goes over to stand between his legs, resting back against him.

"Nothing much."

"Hey, have you seen George?" she asks Mark. "I need to talk to him."

"Um, I think he left with Izzie after that yelling match with Callie. Why?"

Before she can answer, Cristina and Alex wander into the kitchen. "See, I told you Mark had the tequila in here!"

--

"Cris, did you talk to George?" Meredith asks, pulling Cristina aside for a moment.

"No way – I'm not getting involved in that mess. If Callie wants to tell him she might be pregnant, that's up to her. I'm not the messenger, and neither are you."

"What if it's Mark's?"

"Let's not even go there," Cristina says, rolling her eyes. Then she lets her critical gaze sweep over Meredith's disheveled appearance. "Shep couldn't wait, huh?"

Meredith shakes her head, blushing again.

"Outside, in the rain?" Cristina asks her. "Nice. Just when I think you're boring, you rise."

"Cristina!"

Cristina shrugs. "You never would have done anything like that a week ago, Mer," she points out. She looks over at Derek, who is talking to Alex, but his eyes are on Meredith. "Go, he's lost over there without you."

Meredith turns to head back to Derek. His eyes are warm with happiness, and she smiles at him. He holds his hand out to her, and pulls her in close, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing the top of her head. "Hey, babe," he says softly, turning all his attention to her. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," she says, resting her head on his chest.

Mark shakes his head in amusement, seeing how his friend is totally wrapped up in Meredith.

_I've fallen so deep in love you see  
Until you become the very soul of me  
Let me tell you something,  
I don't care enough anyway  
All over, hey, all over my face it shows  
Said I'm talkin bout love this time  
_


	16. Back off Addison!

Meredith tears her gaze from Derek, realizing that someone else entered the kitchen. Everyone stops talking at once, as Addison walks up to Derek. Meredith turns around to face her, backing up against Derek. Her eye catches Mark's, and he gives her worried look.

"So, this is where you are. Are you hiding from me?" Addison asks Derek, putting her hand on his arm.

"No, Addi," he sighs. "It's not always about you, you know. I've been around all night."

Addison takes in his damp, curly hair, and Meredith's wrinkled clothes, Derek's shirt knotted around her tiny waist. "Oh, well, aren't you the busy guy then?"

"Addison, maybe you should just leave," Meredith speaks up. "Derek is my boyfriend, not yours. He isn't interested in whatever you want to tell him." Meredith can't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but she's had enough to drink not to care.

"Well, feisty girl you have, Derek."

"Very," Meredith says sweetly, squeezing Derek's hand. "So, just take your slutty, skinny little ass out of here, and leave. Nobody invited you anyway."

"Go Mer!" Cristina cheers, raising her glass.

Addison glares evilly at Meredith, finally looking around for support, and finding none. Finally, she spins and walks out of the kitchen, tapping Mark on the cheek as she passes him. "Bye Markie – call me sometime, kay?"

Meredith lets out the breath she's been holding, and sinks back against Derek. He leans over to kiss her cheek. "You did good, honey," he laughs.

"I can't believe I just did that," she admits, her voice shaky.

Cristina hands Meredith another shot. "Nice, you rise again, Mer."

Meredith gulps the drink quickly, feeling it burn it's way down her throat, and she sputters. Derek rubs her back until she recovers, the alcohol warming her. Suddenly, she starts to feel a little woozy from the drinks, and she sways a little bit, hiccupping. "Oops!" she giggles, clapping her hand across her mouth.

Derek hangs onto her arms to steady her. "Whoa, too much tequila, sweetie," he laughs. "Maybe it's time to go. You could use some fresh air."

Meredith giggles again, and turns to look at him, pointing at him with her finger. "You're right. Ab-sho-lute-ly right," she says, her words slurring a little bit.

Derek kisses her nose. "You're cute, Mer, but I don't think your Mom would be too happy if I brought you home like this."

Meredith leans closer and pulls his head in for a kiss, then whispers in his ear. "I want to take you home to bed, Derek."

Derek's body responds instantly to her soft words in his ear, and he tightens his grip on her, once again oblivious to everyone else in the room. "Sure, baby, we can go."

"Crap, they're at it again," Cristina says to Alex. "Give you any ideas, Karev?"

"I have enough of my own ideas, babe," he says, taking her hand to lead her away.

"Hey!" Mark says, "you're leaving? Fine, don't worry about me…I'll just stay here by myself and drink…"

"Bye Mark!" Meredith giggles. "I'm sure one of those girls out there needs a drink too." She waves at the group of people still dancing and drinking in the family room.

"I'm sure you're right," he replies, heading in there. "See you guys around. Drive careful, Derek!"

--

Derek settles her into the car, running around to jump in. She looks over at him, still feeling fuzzy. She puts her hand on his cheek, and he takes it and kisses the palm of her hand. "I think I'm kinda drunk," she says sleepily.

"Does this mean you don't want to take me home to bed?" he teases her, kissing her fingers and then her wrist, his eyes dark with desire. Her head is back against the headrest, her eyes fluttering shut. "Mer!? Honey?"

"Sorry, Der," she replies, opening her eyes. "Getting sleepy all of a sudden." She yawns. "Take me home."

"Wait, your Mom will be there, won't she?"

Meredith sighs. "Oh, she'll be gone – somebody always needs her at the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Derek. I know my mother."

He lets go of her hand, and she lets it drop to his leg, and he thinks this is going to be another drive like in the afternoon. But she just lets it rest there gently, as he eases the car out of the parking spot and down the street. The rain is still falling lightly, and the only sound is the wipers on the windshield, and the low throb of music on the CD player. He looks over at Meredith as they near her house, and smiles when he sees that she has fallen asleep.

Her house is totally dark, except for a light on outside the front door. Obviously, Dr. Grey has left, without waiting for Meredith make it home. Derek stops the car, and goes around to help Meredith out. She is half-asleep, as she fishes her key out of her purse, and hands it to him at the front door. He unlocks it, and then picks her up and carries her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"God, Derek, I'm sorry, I'm so sleepy," she mutters, crawling into bed, after dropping her wrinkled clothes in a heap on the floor.

"It's okay, baby," he assures her, tucking her in, and then laying down beside her. He snuggles in beside her, and strokes her hair until she falls asleep. Within minutes, his eyes are heavy as well, and he drifts off to sleep beside her, his arm around her protectively.

_I've fallen in love with you  
And you've just got to feel the same way too  
When you embraced me last night  
Lord knows it was pure, such pure delight_

_Oh, my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_


	17. Early morning delights

**Sorry to have left you hanging there - busy weekend! **

A few hours later, Derek wakes up, feeling Meredith shift beside him. He sneaks a glance at the clock, surprised to see that it's already 5:00 in the morning. For a change, he's the one awake early. The house is still silent, except for the slight snoring from Meredith. Obviously, Dr. Grey is still at the hospital, worrying about everyone else except her daughter.

For a moment, he debates whether or not he should get up and go home before they get caught like this. Not that anything is happening – he is still dressed, and Meredith is, well, she's all soft and warm and naked under the duvet. That could look bad, if Ellis walked in on them. Not as bad as if he was under the covers with her, with his hands on her in places where mothers don't want their little girls to be touched. His thoughts wander into that territory for a moment, thinking how much he would like to be touching Meredith there, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips.

Stifling a groan in the pillow, Derek closes his eyes, and tries to control his racing heart and libido. It's only been a week since they have been together like this, and yet it seems entirely natural. He has become addicted to having her beside him, and not just because of the mind-blowing sex they have. No, it was more than that, and there was no way he was going to get up and leave her alone. She has been alone too much in her life, and he is determined to make sure she doesn't feel lonely again.

He listens to her soft breathing, the snoring momentarily quiet, he realizes with a grin, and lets sleep overtake him again.

-----

Meredith stretches and opens her eyes, realizing Derek is still there. She checks the clock – only 6:00 a.m. He probably wouldn't appreciate it if she woke him up yet – too early for him, she thinks amusedly. Obviously, her mother isn't home yet, or they would have had a rude awakening. Maybe she should wake him up, before they get caught like this.

Not that anything was happening, well not really. He's still dressed, on top of the duvet, and she's naked beneath the duvet, realizing she dropped all her clothes on the floor last night. Oh, god, last night – her head throbs a little from the unaccustomed amount of tequila.

"You're staring at me," Derek mumbles then. "I can tell."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Peacefully, too, after your snoring stopped."

"I'll get you some earplugs for next time, I mean, if you're gonna sleep with me again…"

"You did invite me here, you know," he says, sneaking his hand under the duvet, settling on her waist.

"Yes, I did. And then I fell asleep – I'm not used to that much tequila, I guess. I'll have to make it up to you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Take you clothes off and get in here with me, and I'll show you," she says mischievously. "Just lock the door first."

"Bossy – you're being very bossy this morning, Mer," he says, getting up to lock the door, pulling the sweatshirt over his head as he goes, and tossing it to the floor with her clothes. When he turns around, his hand pauses as he reaches for his belt. She is kneeling up in bed, waiting for him, caught in a shaft of sunlight coming in the window.

"What?" she asks sweetly, putting her index finger to her lips, running her tongue along it suggestively. "I'm waiting…."

She lets her finger trace down her body between her breasts, and then around her nipple, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide. Derek watches her, totally mesmerized, as her hand dips lower, between her legs. She draws her finger across her pussy, and her head goes back with a small moan. Trembling, she slides her fingers in and out, parting her lips, showing him how wet she is getting. Small little cries of pleasure punctuate her movements, and Derek feels his own body tighten with desire.

He takes a deep breath, and almost trips in his haste to join her, kicking his jeans off. "Mer, you keep surprising me," he confesses roughly, taking her by the arms and lowering his mouth to her, as he kneels facing her. Their bodies touch everywhere, her breasts crush against his chest, her thighs rub against his, and his cock moves between her legs. She whimpers against his mouth, her hands settling at his lower back.

Derek kisses her hard, consuming her, as his hips rock against her. His hand cups her breast with a sudden urgency that he can't control. "God, I want you so fucking much, baby," he says, his voice low. She feels all silky and warm against him everywhere, and he wants to absorb every inch of her. He drops his hands to her ass, pulling her closer, his cock grinding against her hard, between her legs.

"Derek!"

He looks at her, as she starts to climax, her body shaking, her breasts flushed. She whimpers again, as he continues to move her against him, dragging out her pleasure, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. She rides it out to the last small spasm, until she finally relaxes in his arms. Derek rocks her more gently then, trying to regain control of his own emotions.

Meredith looks up at him, her face flushed, and her lips halfway parted, and he smiles tenderly at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy," he says softly, cradling her close, and easing her down on the bed. "And I need you…." He parts her legs then, and in seconds he is thrusting smoothly into her, filling her completely, taking her breath away in a rush. Derek wraps his hand in her hair, and kisses her in an all-consuming, wet kiss that makes her even more breathless.

Meredith's senses are in a hot riot, her body shaking as the pleasure builds up in her again, as Derek thrusts deeper and faster into her. Her climax hits her suddenly, and she clutches at him, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her heels at the small of his back. Derek closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he comes with a raw groan.

Slowly, he lowers himself down into her arms, releasing her carefully. She threads her fingers in his hair, feeling his temples damp with sweat, his muscles still taut and trembling from the exertion. As he catches his breath, his face against her warm skin, he suddenly realizes Mark was right.

"Meredith," he says softly, propping himself up on his elbow beside her, playing with her hair with is free hand. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey, I just, well…" He pauses, feeling tongue-tied, something he hasn't felt around Meredith before. His heart jumps crazily, but he finally takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Derek, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Meredith, I love you. I think I've loved you forever, I just didn't realize it until now," he says in a rush, searching her face for some clue to how she is taking this.

She blinks, and puts her fingers against his mouth, her own heart suddenly beating faster. For a moment, she doesn't say anything, and he thinks he's gone too far, too fast.

"It's okay, I mean, you don't have to say anything…I just had to tell you…I…."

"Shh, Derek, you're rambling now, and that's usually something I do," Meredith giggles.

"Right, you're right…"

"Der…I love you too."


	18. Prom Nite!

"Meredith!"

Cristina is calling her from the foot of the stairs. Meredith twirls in front of the mirror again, looking at her dress from every angle. "What? Get up here – I'm not ready yet!"

She smiles as she hears Cristina grumbling as she makes her way up to Meredith's bedroom. The crisp material of her gown is swishing back and forth. "Of course you're not ready yet. Why am I not surprised?"

Meredith looks up at her friend standing in the doorway. "Hey, you look great. That color is perfect on you."

"I know. Now what do you have to do yet? Derek and Alex will be here any minute."

"I need to fix my hair. It won't stay where I want it to."

"Sit. Let me do it for you. For someone who wants to be a surgeon, you're all thumbs sometimes, Mer."

Meredith sits in the chair in front of her dresser, watching as Cristina quickly pins up the hair that refused to stay put for her, leaving a few tendrils framing her face. "Do you believe today is actually here?" she sighs. "I've got butterflies."

"You'll be fine. Seriously." Cristina mumbles a little through a mouthful of hairpins, tucking in a few more strands, until she is satisfied with the whole thing. She picks up a flower from the dresser and weaves it through, and nods approvingly. "There. You look stunning."

"Thanks, Cris."

The doorbell chimes just then, and Meredith jumps up. "They're here. Time to go." She takes one last look in the mirror and follows Cristina down the stairs. The guys have already opened the door and are waiting, somewhat patiently, for them. Meredith can hear the low murmur of their voices, and the sound of their shoes on the tile floor, pacing back and forth.

Derek looks up then, and sees Meredith, and his heart jumps. Cristina passes him, taking Alex's hand, but Derek doesn't notice her. His eyes are focused on Meredith, and she takes his breath away. She pauses on the last step, smiling softly at him. Her gown is lavender - slim-fitting and strapless. With her hair now artfully piled on her head, a small choker around her throat, she looks more amazing to him than ever before.

"You look so perfect, Mer," he says finally, finding his voice. He holds his hand out to her, pulling her close to him, and crushing her against his chest. She smoothes the lapels of his tux, and smiles up at him.

"You look pretty good yourself. Sorry I'm a little late."

"I'd wait forever for you. I love you, baby." Derek kisses her then, his lips brushing hers softly, then with increasing intensity, his tongue just playing along her lips. Meredith melts against him, as the heat builds between them the way it always does.

"Don't mess the hair!" Cristina yells from behind them, and they break apart, laughing. "You can do that later. We need to go."

Derek takes Meredith's arm as they head out to his car. Meredith spots his mother and sisters all waving from their front step, calling them over. "Der, your Mom…"

"God, I forgot. She wants pictures before we head out. It'll just take a few minutes." He looks at Alex. "We'll be right back, hang tight."

"Whatever, dude."

It's prom night, and it's time for pictures. Meredith smiles to herself. Even if her mother isn't around to be proud of her, Mrs. Shepherd will more than compensate. After all, she helped Meredith shop for the dress and the shoes.

As Derek's sisters flutter around them, admiring the dress, and teasing Derek about the tux, Mrs. Shepherd herds them into a group and holds up the camera. "Okay! Hold still – smile!" Meredith leans back against Derek, his hands on her shoulders, smiling happily for the camera. It's been two months now that they have been together, and she couldn't be happier. Just not possible, she thinks, as Derek's lips brush her temple.

After a few more poses, and kisses from everyone, they finally escape to the car, waving good-bye as they drive away.

--

"You look awesome!!" Izzie screams as she spots Meredith, and she bounces up and down beside her excitedly. "I love that dress!"

"Thanks, Iz. You look great too." Meredith looks around. "Where's George?"

"He's here somewhere, probably ducking Callie," Izzie sighs dramatically. "I swear, that girl is a stalker if I've ever seen one."

"Well, at least she's not pregnant."

"Thank goodness."

The music is starting up then, and Meredith looks for Derek, but before she can find him, someone grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. "Mark!" she giggles. "Don't you have a date to dance with?"

"No, I decided to play the field tonight and be free to dance with all the pretty girls, like you," he teases her. "And if I don't catch you now, Derek will keep you to himself all night. I don't blame him – you look very stunning tonight, Meredith."

Meredith blushes a little bit, and smiles. "Aw, thanks, Mark."

"Seriously, you have no idea how hot you look, Mer. I swear, Derek is the luckiest guy to be with you. And you're so sweet, too, not bitchy like some girls I know."

"Mark, are you trying to hit on me?" Meredith laughs, feeling flattered.

"What? Oh, god, no…I wouldn't…"

"I'm just kidding you. Relax, Mark."

"Not that I wouldn't want to, but Derek would kill me."

She raises her eyebrow at him. "What about Addison?"

"That was different."

"Whatever," Meredith says, rolling her eyes at him.

The song ends then, and she sees Derek coming up to them. "Are you trying to steal my girlfriend, Mark?" he asks, sliding his arm around Meredith's waist.

"Not me, man," Mark laughs throwing his hands up in the air. "Just guarding her for you." He punches Derek in the shoulder, and disappears into the crowd.

"What were you two talking about?" Derek asks her.

"Nothing! Just his dateless-ness for tonight," she assures him. "Now, come dance with me."

"Bossy again, Mer, very bossy," he teases her, as he lets her pull him along, as she sways and moves along with the music. The sight of her hips moving beneath the dress captivates him, as she gets caught up in the beat.

She turns to look at him, smiling as she knows just what he's thinking. Then she reaches up to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry baby, you'll be rewarded later." She runs the tip of her tongue along his earlobe, and it's all he can do not to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. It's funny how she is able to make him forget about everything else. He tightens his grip on her hand, and gives her a heated look as she moves away a little bit.

"Can you wait that long?" he says softly, looking at her lips.

"Can you?" Now they have both stopped moving, letting everyone else swirl around them.

Derek runs his hand through his hair then, stifling a groan of frustration. "Have to, we just got here," he says finally, but he pulls her closer to him, so that she is very much aware how much he wants her.

"You're right," she agrees, but her eyes never leave his.

"Right."

Then without another word between them, he takes her hand and leads her off the dance floor.

"Derek! Where are we going?" Meredith asks, as they head out of the ballroom and down the main concourse of the hotel.

"Somewhere I can be alone with you for a few minutes.." he says over his shoulder, ducking his head into another ballroom, this one dim and quiet, the chairs and tables stacked up. "I haven't had a chance to do this all day," he says, pulling her into his lap as he sits in one of the chairs. And he kisses her, softly at first, parting her lips and searching for her tongue. The warm flush of desire curls right through her to her toes, and she winds her fingers in his hair, trying to get closer to him.

"God, I needed to kiss you," he mutters. "When I saw you dancing with Mark, I just wanted to go over and pull you away from him."

"Derek, you can't be jealous! It's just Mark – he flirts with every girl – he can't help it."

"I know, I know…"

Meredith takes his hand and places it against her chest, where he can feel her heart beating wildly, her skin warm against his palm. "Derek, I love you. You feel this…" she indicates where his hand is resting, "you have my heart…"

"Mer, I'm sorry," he says, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "Just seeing his hands on you, even just dancing like that, made me crazy for a moment." He puts her hand on his chest then. "You have my heart too."

He kisses her again, and his lips graze her throat, and along the top edge of the dress, just where the soft swell of her breasts is too tempting for him to resist. He buries his face against her there, his tongue teasing her, his fingers trying to push aside the stiff material of her dress.

"Derek…"she murmurs, warningly. "We can't…"

He raises his eyes to her then, the laughter and the desire in his gaze equally strong at that moment. "Sorry, Mer, you're just too tempting," he says, moving his hands to her waist. "I think I could make love to you all day, and never get enough of you."

Meredith blushes a little, thinking what that would be like. "Maybe we could try that sometime," she says playfully. "Stay in bed all day…"

"order food in…"

"..turn the phone off…"

Meredith giggles softly, and he crushes his mouth to hers again, his tongue sweeping her mouth, as they both have the same image in mind of their bodies entwined, joined together. Her body explodes with heat and she feels the intense contraction of desire pulsing deep inside of her.

"Derek.." she whispers, her voice ragged with want.

"Ah, god, sorry…you're right…" he says, his body shaking as he tries to control himself. "It's a good thing this dress is so long, or you'd be in serious trouble."

Meredith sighs, equally frustrated, and rests her head on his chest. "We should go back, I guess…"

"Yeah, just give me a second here," he says, trying to think about something other than Meredith's warm, inviting wetness that was beyond his reach at the moment. "But you'll be sorry later, honey."

"Oh I will? Is that a promise?" she teases him, getting to her feet, and smoothing her dress down. It's a little wrinkled, and her skin is flushed, and she knows her hair is starting to escape from Cristina's careful placement.

"Oh yeah, no doubt about it," he assures her, kissing her lightly. He takes her hand again, and they make their way back to the main ballroom. At the doorway, they run headlong into Cristina, who grabs Meredith by the arm. "There you are! You two have an annoying habit of disappearing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong – you've just been voted Prom King and Queen. They're looking for you." She shakes her head, looking at Meredith's hair, fixing a few of the hairpins, and straightening the bodice on the dress. "What did I tell you?" she asks Derek, accusingly.

"Cris, I can't do this," Meredith says, her eyes wide. "I'm not the Prom Queen type! Izzie would love this – can't I abdicate and let her do it? Please?"

Cristina rolls her eyes, and sighs. "Meredith, don't be so silly. You can do this, just get your little butt in there." She gives Meredith a gentle push towards the door, looking at Derek. "C'mon, Shep, help me out here."

"Mer, honey, it won't be that bad. I'll be right there with you."

"Seriously, I don't know…"

"Mer, stop whining. This is your prom moment – you will walk up onto that stage if I have to kick your ass every step of the way," Cristina finally says, crossing her arms.

Meredith lifts her chin up and holds her hand out to Derek. "Okay, I'm ready."


	19. After Prom Togetherness

Meredith can feel her legs shaking as she walks up onto the stage, where the principal and some of the teachers are waiting for her. She prays that she doesn't trip over the hem of her dress, doing her best to keep it off the floor. "Congratulations, Meredith," Mr. Webber says, beaming at her and holding his hand out to her. "And you too, Derek."

"Thank you, sir," she says softly.

"Your mother will be very proud, I'm sure."

Meredith nods. "I'm sure."

They turn to face the crowd, and everyone is hushed, waiting expectantly. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I present to you, your prom king and queen of your graduating class – Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd!"

Applause and raucous cheers and whistles break out, and Meredith can see that Mark is leading the loudest shouts. Izzie is bouncing up and down again, pulling George back and forth, while Cristina and Alex are waving madly, and whistling.

Derek pulls her close, feeling how much she is trembling, and he smiles at her to reassure her. "Doing good, babe," he whispers.

"Now, Ms. Bailey has your crowns, I believe," Mr. Webber says, looking over at the tiny English teacher.

"Right here," Ms. Bailey assures him, bustling up to the couple. "Why do I get this job – I'm the shortest person here!" she jokes, as Meredith and Derek both have to bend down for her to place the sparkling crowns on. "Congratulations, both of you. You make a lovely couple."

"Thanks, Ms. Bailey."

"Are you ready to say a few words, Meredith?" Mr. Webber asks.

Meredith gives him a deer in the headlights look, but nods, stepping up to the microphone, clutching Derek's hand tightly. Mark gives her a thumbs up as she starts to speak. "Wow, this is…so.. unexpected! Seriously, I had no idea this was even possible, and I thank all of you for voting for me, well, for us.." she say, looking at Derek with a smile. "And thanks to all the teachers, and Mr. Webber, for all their support and hard work to help with getting everything perfect for tonight." She looks back at all the teachers, and leads a round of applause for them as well.

Derek leans over and takes the microphone. "I just wanted to say thanks, as well, for making this night even more memorable for us. It's been a great year, and it's sad to think we will all go our separate ways to different colleges in the fall. So, let's have a good time tonight!"

Mr. Webber joins them again. "Now, Derek and Meredith will dance to the song you have chosen for this occasion." He checks his notes. "Yes, it's by Rascal Flatts, called My Wish."

Meredith giggles at Derek then. For someone who doesn't like to dance, he's going to be in the spotlight now. He looks at her, knowing what she's thinking and he shrugs. "I'll just have to make the best of it," he tells her as they head onto the dancefloor. "Everyone will be looking at you, anyway, sweetheart."

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things, too,

_Yeah, this, is my wish_

And as the music plays, they both forget about everyone watching them, caught up in their own world, lost in each other's eyes.

--

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Savage Garden

Meredith is sitting down, her feet up in Derek's lap, as he massages them for her. "Damn, these shoes were hard to dance in," she laughs. "My feet are killing me, but that feels absolutely wonderful," she moans, as he rubs the red spots on her feet, where the straps had dug into her. "Mmm, you have very talented fingers."

Derek looks at her and winks. "I like to think so!"

They are back at Meredith's house, collapsed on the couch after the prom.

Her hair has fallen down out of its arrangement, framing her face softly. Derek's tie is long gone, his shirt partly unbuttoned, and she lets her gaze linger on his chest.

She giggles. "And other parts of you are pretty good too…."

"Oh, really?" he asks, with a grin. "And what would that be?"

Meredith's cheeks go pink. "Derek!"

"What? You can tell me, I'm your boyfriend after all," he teases her, dropping her feet and moving closer to her. He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss. His hand moves up the back of her neck and into her hair, pulling at the remaining hairpins, so that the rest of her hair comes tumbling down. "You can tell me anything," he assures her softly, his lips at her temple, and then her eyelids, and back to her lips.

"Weren't you saying something earlier about making me sorry for stopping you?" Meredith murmurs, her fingers sliding under his open shirt.

"Are you changing the subject?" Derek laughs.

"Not exactly," Meredith giggles. "Same topic."

She tilts her face up to him again, waiting for him to kiss her. He lowers his mouth to her again, and she parts her lips eagerly, slipping her tongue along his. She moves into him, pressing against him in a way that instantly goes to his groin.

Derek pulls back for a moment, catching his breath, his hands at her shoulders. "This dress really has to go," he says. "You look wonderful in it, but I'd rather see you out of it right now. I don't think I can wait any longer…" He gets to his feet, and holds his hand out to her, helping her stand.

Meredith turns around to head for the stairs, but he grabs her shoulders and pulls her backwards against him. His lips are at her shoulder, and his fingers are searching for the zipper at the back of her dress. She tilts her head and he kisses a hot path to her neck as he starts to inch the zipper down slowly. His movements are urgent and demanding, making her tremble in anticipation. As he undoes the last of the zipper, letting her dress fall to the floor in a silken hiss, she turns to face him again. She steps out of the dress, and puts her hands on his shirt. "You better be prepared to make love to me all night," she whispers, running her hands up his chest, bending to nibble at his nipple. "Promises have been made, as I recall," she said as she tosses his shirt to the floor, where it lands on her dress.

She steps away from him, moving the dress to the couch, letting him stare at her standing there in her lavender lace strapless bra, and dainty lace thong. Derek kicks his shoes off; heedless of where they bounce to, as he slowly advances towards her again. He takes one of her breasts from the lacey bra, his thumb caressing her nipple. "I would hate to disappoint you…" he said, bending over her to run his tongue around the same nipple, as his other hand slips under her thong, finding her wet already.

They start moving towards the stairs, Meredith backing up slowly, Derek's hands and tongue teasing her. They stop at the foot of the stairs, and he presses her back against the wall, his fingers sliding deeper into wetness. She kisses him, then drops her lips to his chest, tongue grazing a nipple, then sliding even lower. His hand drops from her, as she catches his belt in her hand and pulls it open. Unhooking it, she pulls it from his pants in a flourish and tosses it down the hallway. As her fingers tug the zipper of his pants down, and open, her lips trace the top edge of his boxer shorts, along his belly. Her fingers caress him through the material as she continues to kiss him.

Then she stands up again, and he pushes the pants to the floor and kicks them away. They ascend a few steps, lips locked, and hands entwined, when he pushes her against the wall again, his fingers searching for the clasp on her bra. Meredith giggles as he fumbles with it, and she helps him to remove it and toss it aside. His hands slip from her breasts, along her ribcage to her waist, as their heated flesh touches everywhere. Her breath catches sharply, as they look into each other's eyes. "God, Derek," she murmurs, feeling the throb of desire ache deep inside of her.

They manage to ascend a few more steps to the landing, where she stumbles and loses her balance. As he tries to catch her, they both fall to the floor, his body covering her. She feels so tiny beneath him, as always, and he is afraid he's hurt her, but she pulls him closer to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm okay," she laughs.

Sighing in relief, he runs his hands down her body, cupping her breasts together and feathering kisses across both of them, making her moan and push up against him. His hands slide down her body, and tug the thong down her hips, his fingers brushing her wetness again. "This is what I've been thinking of all night," he says, moving his mouth across her. "Your sweet taste, baby, just like this…"

His tongue trails along her inner thigh, teasing her, before licking his way up to her clit, sucking and licking at her. Sliding his fingers into her at the same time, he brings her close to the brink over and over until she is moaning and shaking. Her eyes meet his then, and he watches her, as his fingers glide even deeper into her. "DEREK! Oh my god!" she finally screams and arches her back, losing control and pitching over the edge of her orgasm, shuddering in climax.

"I need you now, Meredith," Derek whispers, moving up her body, to kiss her. She maneuvers herself beneath him, opening herself again for him. He captures her mouth, kissing her hard as he lowers himself into her. They both moan at the feel of him sliding perfectly into her, and their eyes lock. He wants to hurry, needs to hurry, but at the same time tries to hold back, taking a deep breath to try to extend their pleasure. Her eyes flutter, as she moans, pulling him in deeply, wrapping her legs around him. She reaches up to kiss him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, as he grabs her hips to pull her even tighter onto him, thrusting deeper than he thinks possible.

"God, Mer, I feel like I'm gonna hurt you, it's so deep. Are you okay, baby?" he asks, kissing her forehead and her eyes.

"Good, so .. good…" she pants, and he rotates his hips, feeling her start to spasm around him, until he is unable to stand it any longer. "C'mon, Derek, please…" she begs. And he is happy to fulfill her wish now, his own climax reading to burst.

"Anything for you," he says, their eyes locked again, watching each other as the orgasmic ecstasy swept through them, sharing in that moment of absolute bliss. He holds her tightly as they rock together, the last aftershocks firing through their quaking bodies. Then he kisses her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her hot mouth, then pulling back and catching her lower lip in his teeth, tugging gently.

"That's one," she sighs, a saucy, satisfied grin on her face.


	20. How many can we do?

"That's one."

Derek raises one eyebrow at her, grinning at the saucy expression on her face. "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" he asks, taking her by the hand and helping her to her feet.

"Hmm, just recalling a certain conversation we had earlier…" she teases him, trailing along behind him to the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, sweetheart. What do you think I've been dreaming about all night?"

They get to her bed, and fall together across the sheets, tangling together in each other's arms. "Every time you looked at me, I was hot for you. It never fails," he says, tracing her lips with his fingers. "You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, Mer."

_Don't know you how do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes_

Meredith blinks the sudden tears from her eyes at his words. "Derek.."

"Shh, I mean it. I literally melt when you look at me. And I want you all over again," he says, kissing her softly. He rolls her onto her back quickly, parting her legs, and thrusting into her, surprising her. Her squeal is part delight, and part shock, as he fills her again. He can feel every inch of her pussy tugging at him, as he works into a slow rhythm. Pulling her leg up to him, around him, so that he is sliding in and out, caught in the lazy erotic sensation of being inside of her.

Meredith moves with him, slowly grinding against him, matching his movements perfectly. Their eyes lock on each other, as he lowers his mouth to hers, sealing their lips together. It was as if they were created to be lovers; physically meant to be locked together just like this. Derek feels as if his body is on fire for her, his cock being squeezed inside of her, coaxing him to climax.

"Not yet, honey," he whispers, backing off slightly, trying to cool off and prolong this one. 'No rushing this time."

Meredith looks up at him, amazed at the intensity of the emotions rushing through her. "No rushing," she says softly, the feel of him deep inside of her the only thing that matters.

They work up to a peak and then back off, panting, before riding it back up again, never climaxing, never crashing. Derek laces his tongue around one of her nipples, and then the other, before taking her mouth again, over and over. Meredith sighs and moans, loving the sensations rocking her, loving the feel of him heavy over her, his hands in her hair, his mouth on her flushed skin.

Finally, her body twitches and jerks, and she is unable to stop the climax that burns through her, wave after wave of pleasure. She clenches tightly around him, the sweat pouring from both of them. "Der-ek…" she moans, the need in her voice driving him harder into her.

"This is what you want, honey…" he murmurs, pushing a last time, as he comes in a hot blast. He kisses her again, feeling the tenderness in the touch of their lips, a satisfied playfulness in the movement of her tongue against his.

"I love you so much, Meredith," he says, wrapping his hands in her hair, and kissing her gently, loving the feel of her beneath him, still joined.

"I love you, too," she whispers, feeling happy and sated.

For a moment, they are quiet, breathing together, their skin cooling off, raining small kisses on each other.

"That's two…" Derek says finally, laughing, and Meredith hits him playfully.

--

_When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood  
Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

Meredith lit a few candles and set them on the dresser, and the bedside table, the light casting a honey glow on her skin. Derek watches her from the bed, arms behind his head, smiling as she drops down beside him.

"Are we trying for three now?"

"Give me a sec."

"Oh, so you're reneging on your promise?"

"Did I say back to back to back?"

Meredith leans over and kisses his lips, resting her hand on his chest. "Alright, I'll take pity on you. You can rest for five minutes." She makes a move to get up again.

Derek pulls her back down. "I don't need five minutes," he growls, capturing her mouth again, and rolling them over so she is on top of him. Her hair falls around them, brushing his chest, as she kisses him back hungrily.

She can feel him pressing against her belly, throbbing and warm again, and her fingers reach down to stroke him. "You really don't, do you?" she giggles.

"I aim to please."

"With another of your talented 'parts…."

"Oh, it's very talented…"

"It is…probably my favorite…part…" she sighs, spreading her legs over him, and sinking down onto him.

Derek's hands slide up to her waist, his thumbs stroking lazy circles against her skin as she moves up and down on him. He is fascinated, watching the play of emotion on her face, caught up in her pleasure. She arches her back and supports herself on his thighs, and he moves one hand lower, stroking her clit as she bucks on him, sending her into another level of bliss.

"Move this way, Mer," he mutters, "your foot is in my way."

"Sorry," she pants, as he pushes into her, and they try yet another position. Now her head hangs off the bed, her hair trailing to the floor, the blood rushing to her head. His mouth on her clit is driving her insane, and she is dizzy from the rush….

"Is this four…"

"…no, five…"

"—"

"Derek, I'm not that flexible," Meredith giggles.

"Now, there, I disagree."

"Oh, maybe I am…"

"Trust me…"

"I..ah.. oh, my…"

"…don't stop…."

"EIGHT!!"

Meredith lifts her head from the pillow, peering at the clock, before slumping back against Derek. The sun is already lightening the sky, the birds chirping like mad outside her window. "I think we can just.."

"Sleep?" Derek says, yawning widely, feeling every muscle in his body ache.

"Sleep."

"Thank god."

He buries his face in the pillow, snaking his arm around her and pulling her close. "Best prom night, ever…"

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

'Collide" by Howie Day

The other song lyrics were from "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts

--


	21. The appearance of Ellis again

**Sorry, it's been a few days since I've updated this one! And for those of you waiting for Ellis, well, hang on - this chapter is a bit more angsty than some of the others!**_  
_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you, forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Ever the Same by Rob Thomas_

Meredith is jolted out of a sound sleep a few hours later by the sound of the front door slamming shut. She sits up in a panic, remembering their scattered clothes from the night before. Without trying to wake Derek, she jumps up and searches frantically for something to throw on. "Damn, damn," she swears, yanking on her jeans and sweatshirt. As she heads down the stairs, her body is reminding her acutely of how many times she and Derek had made love. Despite her anxiety of the moment, she can't help but smile.

She hops off the last step, and is in the midst of scooping up all the clothes left in a trail from the couch to the stairs. Pants, belt, bra, shirt, dress…where are the panties? She had panties on at one point…where…crap.. Then she looks up, and meets her mother's disapproving glare, and her heart sinks.

"Good morning, Meredith," Ellis says, her voice frosty with disapproval. "Or, actually, it's afternoon now, isn't it?"

"Mother.. this.."

"You don't have to explain to me, I can see very well what you were up to last night." Ellis nods at the jumble of clothes in Meredith's arms. She takes a sip of her coffee, waiting for Meredith to say something.

"I can explain."

"Please do – what did I tell you about not getting distracted from your studies? You are going to college in the fall, you have to be prepared."

"Mother, it was prom night. I think I can take a night off," Meredith finally says. "Not that you cared."

Ellis looks surprised, as if she is caught unaware that it had been Meredith's prom the day before. "Oh, well, then. I've been so busy lately, things like this don't register. I'm sorry," she says stiffly.

Meredith eyes her mother in disbelief. An apology? She shrugs her shoulders, shifting the pile of clothing in her arms. "Whatever. Mrs. Shepherd helped me with the dress, and all that stuff."

"Oh, Meredith, I don't know what to say. I'll have to thank Teresa." Ellis comes to stand in front of her, putting her hand on Meredith's arm. "Why didn't you say something?"

"How could I? You're never here. The hospital is your life," Meredith says, her voice matter-of-fact. "But it's okay, this fall I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about me."

"Meredith, don't be childish. I will continue to worry about you, no matter what. You're my daughter."

Meredith feels the tears sting her eyes. She looks at Ellis, wondering who has replaced her mother, leaving this alien. Never before has she heard words like this coming from her mother's lips.

"I just want things to work out for you, that's all. I don't want to see you throw away your life just because you're infatuated with Derek. I was young and foolish once, too, and I made bad decisions."

"What, about Dad? Is that why you dumped him?"

"Meredith, we won't talk about my life. I just want what's best for you."

"Derek is best for me. It's not infatuation. I love him, Mother," Meredith says.

"You really think this relationship is going to last for the rest of your life? You're only eighteen; you have so many things to look forward to. So many things can change."

"I know how I feel, Mother, and it isn't going to change. Derek is it for me."

"How do you know he feels the same way? He may tell you he loves you now, but…"

"Stop it!" Meredith yells, cutting her off. "Can't you just be happy for me? He loves me. I've known him forever, I know he wouldn't lie to me."

Ellis sighs, and drops down to the couch. "Men don't always live up to their promises," she says quietly. "I don't you to get hurt, Mer."

Meredith sits down beside Ellis, surprised at this different side of her mother. She fidgets with her prom dress, smoothing some of the wrinkles from the material. "I trust Derek, Mother."

Ellis nods, her eyes distant, obviously remembering something from her past. "Yes, well, I hope you're right." She shakes her head, and looks at Meredith then. "Just promise me that you're taking precautions when you're having sex. You don't need to get pregnant at your age. It only makes things more complicated."

"Mother!" Meredith protests. After all this time, now she gets the sex-ed talk? As if she would have a child, seeing the mess her own life had been – what kind of mother would she turn out to be?

Ellis contemplates her coffee mug, lost again in her own thoughts. As if she can read Meredith's mind, she says, "I've been a terrible mother to you, Meredith. I don't know when it all went wrong – it just seemed easier to keep busy, focus on my career. You reminded me too much of Thatcher, and I shut you out. I'm so sorry, Meredith. You deserved better."

"Why now – why are you telling me this now?" Meredith asks, tears streaming down her face. "After all the missed parties, and school plays, and birthdays? Leaving me with the babysitter, or the housekeeper? Thank god for Mrs. Shepherd – she was always there to look after me when you weren't. Am I supposed to just forgive you now? Pretend it didn't happen? What do you want from me?" A sob is wrenched from her, and she buries her face against the pile of clothes, her shoulders shaking.

Ellis sets her coffee mug down, and turns to Meredith. For a moment, she stares at her daughter, almost unsure of what to do. Then she pulls Meredith into her arms, stroking her hair until Meredith's sobs lessen, and her breathing slows, rocking her back and forth. Finally Meredith pulls back, and wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

"Meredith, please, just give me a chance to be a better mother. That's all I'm asking of you."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Meredith asks, pulling away and standing up. "I have to go, Derek's waiting for me." She turns and walks away, leaving her mother sitting alone.

Meredith stumbles into the bedroom, her eyes swimming with tears again, and she drops the clothes to the floor, and sinks down against the door, her head in her hands. "Mer, honey? What's wrong?" Derek asks, dropping down to the floor beside her. She lets her head fall against his chest, and he kisses the top of her head. "Hey, tell me."

"My mother," she sniffs, listening to the steady beat of his heart under her cheek. "All of a sudden she wants to be mother of the year. Ha!"

"What? You mean your mom is here?"

"Yes," Meredith sighs. "I heard the door, and ran down to get the clothes, but she caught me. At first she was all uptight, like usual, and then, she's all sorry about being a bad mother. It's weird, Derek, she was like another person. I don't know what she wants from me. And then she was going on about not wanting me to get hurt – that men don't live up to their promises…"

"You don't have to worry about that, Mer," Derek tells her, tightening his grip around her.

"I know, but…"

Derek takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly. "No buts. I love you. Just because your mom didn't have a good experience doesn't mean you're going to repeat her mistakes." He kisses her eyelids, and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"And I have something for you too – I completely forgot to give it you yesterday. I meant to last night, but you kinda distracted me," he teases her. "Damn, I left my jacket in the car, let me go get it." He helps her stand up, and throws his clothes on quickly. He kisses her softly. "Be right back."

As he hurries through the front foyer, he spots Ellis still sitting on the couch, and pauses, wondering if he should say anything. But she doesn't give him any indication she's seen him, so he runs out to the car, returning with Meredith's gift in his hand. Halfway past her, this time she calls out to him. "Derek? Can you come here for a moment, please?"

Derek grimaces inwardly, but turns back to her. "Yes, Dr. Grey?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you. Despite what my daughter thinks, I'm really not an ogre," Ellis says, her eyes pained. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for her. I haven't been the best parent, and it's hit me that she's not a little girl anymore, and she'll be gone. Look after her for me, please, Derek."

Derek looks at her, suddenly concerned. "Is everything okay, Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Just don't disappoint her – she's had enough of that in her life."

"No, never. You don't have to worry about that, ma'am. My mother already told me in no uncertain terms what she would do to me if I did anything bad to Mer."

Ellis nods then. "Good. You're a good boy, Derek. Your mother should be very proud of you. You'll be a fine doctor someday."

"What about Meredith?"

"Of course, she'll be good too. I just hope she gives me the chance to make things up to her, before…" Ellis stopped and shook her head. "Never mind, go on up to her, she's waiting."


	22. What's up with Ellis?

**So, a little bit of angsty drama, but mostly I have tried to keep this fic light, though there will be some drama sprinkled here and there. Hope you're all still enjoying it!**

Derek turns, uncertainly, but she waves him out of the room. He heads up to the bedroom, thinking it was certainly a strange conversation. He thinks he needs to talk to his mother about it, maybe she can shed some light on the situation for him.

In the bedroom, he finds Meredith curled up on the bed, staring out the window. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, curling up behind her and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah," she says, turning to face him. He pushes the damp hair off her forehead, and gives her a soft kiss, feeling her relax against him. For a few minutes, he just holds her, resting his chin on her head, somehow knowing just what she needs.

She finally lifts her face to him again. "Thanks Der – you always make me feel better."

"Well, I have something else her to cheer you up, then," he says, holding out the small package.

"Der, you didn't have to get me anything," she giggles, carefully unwrapping the box.

"No, but I wanted to," he says, watching intently as she opens the slim box. Her eyes light up happily as she holds up the dainty silver bracelet. It has tiny amethyst hearts in-between solid links of silver, and it twinkles in the sunlight. She throws her arms around his neck, pushing him over in her enthusiasm.

"I love it! It's beautiful! Thank you!" she squeals, kissing him.

"Look at the back of the link, here…" he says, holding it up to her.

She reads the inscription on the back, and her eyes tear up again. "Oh, Derek…" she whimpers.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, silly, I love it. I love you!" Meredith looks at it again, grinning like mad.

**_Mer & Der 4 Ever_**

"I love you, Mer. Always."

He helps her put it on, and she pounces on him, peppering his face with little kisses before settling on his mouth, slipping her tongue in to search for his, and they get lost in kissing each other.

--

"Mer, I really need to go home to shower and change," Derek murmurs, lacing his hand in hers. "And I think Mom would like to make sure I haven't run away with you or something."

Meredith sighs. "I don't feel like moving. Do you have to go? That means I'll be stuck here with my mother."

"Mer, she talked to me when I went down to get your gift. I think she really wants to make things right with you," he says gently. "Can't you give her a chance?"

"I don't know, Der. Why is she doing this now?"

Derek has his suspicions, but he keeps them to himself for the moment. "I don't know, baby." He kisses her forehead and sits up. "Look, I'll run home and get cleaned up and come back and get you. We can go get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Think you can go that long without seeing me?"

"It'll be tough, but I think I can manage," she says with a small smile. "Go, I'll be fine."

He leans back over her to kiss her softly, feeling the sweet pull of her body on his senses, and he almost surrenders, wanting her again. Somehow, he manages to pull back and push off the bed, her fingers lingering in his. "I won't be long…" he says, backing up towards the door, his eyes drawn to her lips, still swollen from all the kisses they shared last night.

"Okay.." Meredith sits up, tucking her legs under her as he backs away. Then he walks back to her and kisses her again.

"I love you," he says, breathlessly.

"Love you back."

"Kay – going now…"

Meredith giggles then, and he makes it out the door, the sound of her laughter making him smile. If Mark could see him now, he'd really think that Derek had lost it. Head over heels lost it, and he loves every second of it.

As he passes the living room, he realizes that Dr. Grey is no longer there. The coffee cup sits abandoned on the table. He shrugs, obviously she was somewhere else in the house.

He walks back home, and slips in the back door, hoping to sneak up to his bedroom before his mother notices. He can hear a low murmur of female voices in the living room, and he pauses, recognizing Dr. Grey's voice, talking to his mother.

_"Thank you for helping Meredith with her prom dress, Teresa. I feel so bad about not remembering. I've been so busy…"_

_"It was my pleasure, Ellis. She's a beautiful girl. You should be proud of her."_

_"I am, but she's grown up so fast. How do handle this new relationship between Derek and Meredith? They seem so young in that regard."_

_"I know, but from what I've seen, they are very happy, and that's all I ask for. As far as age, Michael and I were high school sweethearts too, so I believe it can last. You have to be patient, Ellis."_

_"Oh, yes, it's just so hard right now. How do I tell her…"_

_"She can handle it. She's very strong."_

_"But I can't handle it, how can I expect Meredith to?"_

Derek can hear the sound of sobbing then, and he backs away, trying to process what he's heard. Realizing there is no way to sneak past them, he goes back to the door and opens and shuts it loudly, making sure they hear it.

"Derek, is that you?" Teresa hurries into the kitchen. "Well, nice of you to show up at home, dear. Did you have a good time last night?"

Derek can't stop the huge grin spreading over his face. "The best. I just came home to shower and change, then Mer and I are going to get something to eat. Okay?"

Mrs. Shepherd reaches up to arrange his messy hair, noting the wrinkled tux, and shirt, smiling a little. "Okay. Look, Dr. Grey is here right now, so just head upstairs, we can talk later."

He nods, kissing her on the cheek, and they head to the living room, where Teresa sits down again, and he hurries up to shower. Whatever the problem is with Dr. Grey, he hopes that he is there for Meredith when she finds out.


	23. Into the shower

By the time he's ready to go, Dr. Grey has left. Derek finds his mother in the kitchen, drinking coffee, and he pauses before leaving the house. Her expression is somber. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, dear. Just Ellis - I feel bad for her."

"Did she go home?"

"No, she got a call to go in to the hospital – some emergency. I told her you would let Meredith know."

"Sure," Derek says. "Is there something wrong with her? I mean, she was acting differently than usual when I was over there before, and Mer's really upset about it. And she talked to me too – she asked me to look after Mer, as if she was going away somewhere."

"She has..some..health issues," Teresa says slowly, not sure what to say. "She needs to talk to Meredith soon, but I'm afraid she is just going to avoid the whole thing."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so. Just be there for Meredith, okay?"

Derek smiles, "I can do that. I'm gonna head over there now. You didn't need me to do anything for you?"

"Go – enjoy the rest of your weekend. Will I see you at home tonight?" she asks, teasingly.

"Um, probably not," Derek admits with a grin, giving her another kiss on the cheek and heading out the door. Teresa shakes her head with a small smile as he sprints off.

Derek races into Meredith's house, and up to her bedroom. He finds her still curled up on the bed, her fingers playing absently with the bracelet. "Mer? You haven't moved," he comments, dropping down beside her.

"Just thinking."

"About…?"

"Everything's gonna change in the fall – we're going to college, and it won't be the same. Cristina's going to Boston, Izzie and George are going to UCLA, I don't know what Alex is doing, actually."

"And we're going to Dartmouth, like we always planned; only now we're going as a couple. Not just friends. That's good, right?"

She smiles at him, and his heart flips like it always does when she smiles at him like that. "Very good."

"And Mark will be there too, so it won't be so bad," he reassures her, lacing her fingers in his. "Oh, almost forgot – your mother was over talking to my mother, and she got called to the hospital."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's more normal behavior for her," Meredith says. "I thought she had been replaced by an alien, with feelings."

Derek laughs. "Well, anyway, that leaves you and me, and you need to get in the shower, and get ready to go out for awhile. I'm still starving, remember?" he asks. "You almost wore me out last night – I need food!"

"Almost? You mean you haven't had enough yet?"

"Never!" And he pounces on her, tickling her where he knows she is the most sensitive, until she shrieks and wiggles away, running to the bathroom. He can hear the water running in the shower after a moment, and he grins to himself.

Meredith lifts her face to the spray of water, sighing in relief as it soothes her muscles. Closing her eyes, she lets the water cascade over her hair, drenching her in warmth. Before she can reach for the soap, the shower door opens behind her, and she looks over her shoulder. "Derek!" she giggles, as he moves closer to her, sliding his arms around her and pulling her back against him. "I thought you already had a shower?"

He kisses the back of her neck, and up to her ear. "You can never be too clean," he says softly. "Let me help you with this."

"And what happened to needing food?" she whispers, feeling his body slide against hers, the heat and steam of the shower enveloping them.

"It can wait, this is all I need right now," he assures her, reaching for the soap.

"Oh..." Meredith moans as he starts to run his soapy fingers across her breasts, and across her belly. "It's all I need too..."

Derek takes her shoulders and turns her around to face him, lowering his mouth to hers, as the water streams around them. His hands cup her breasts, his palms on the silky wet skin. Then his lips find her nipples, tongue grazing and licking. He keeps gently sucking and pulling at them, until both nipples are hard and engorged against his tongue.

From there, he explores the soft hollow beneath each breast, and along her ribcage. Tasting, teasing, probing – fingers and tongue alternating until Meredith is quivering and sensitized to every little nuance o f his touch. She can feel the erotic tug in her core, spreading to her clit, and radiating to all her senses. Combining the heat of her body and the heat of the shower, she feels like they are lost in their own little world. She pushes all the thoughts of her mother, and the upcoming changes to her world, out of her mind.

Derek kneels down, reaching the smooth skin of her inner thighs, and she feels wetter than ever. His tongue traces circles on her skin, and she moans, the sound muffled in the water. It feels heavenly decadent to be there, under the pulsing water, with Derek's mouth on her, making her feel so good. Her body feels like one erogenous zone – every fiber of her being vibrates with desire. Then his mouth returns to where the tingling vibration is almost unbearable. "Oh, god, Der-ek…" she cries, pushing her hips toward his seeking tongue.

"What, baby? What do you want?" he asks, pausing, his mouth poised at her clit, his breath soft on her swollen lips. His tongue just traces the skin that is wet with her moisture and the water that surround them.

"I want --- I want—" she gasps and pushes her hips against him, as he probes and explores her. "I need – to -- come – now, Derek – make me come!' she implores, desperate for release.

"Anything for you, baby," he answers her, stroking her clit in a long sure lick, inhaling her musky scent and tasting the wetness that explodes on his tongue. His fingers and tongue combine to take her to new heights of bliss. Meredith cries out again as he touches and caresses and licks until she is swept up in the torrent of hot contractions that rips through her. He lets her ride one wave, before returning to her clit, and bringing her to another.

Meredith falls back against the slick tiles of the shower, her body shaking, but before she can recover completely, he picks her up and pulls her to him. She wraps herself around him, and as he watches her carefully, he presses his cock into her slowly, testing for permission to go further. Hesitating too, thinking that he should have brought a condom with him, but this wasn't expected, and now he doesn't want to stop.

"Is this okay, Mer?" he asks softly. "Are you too sore from last night?" He gives her his lazy grin.

"It's perfect – make love to me now, Derek," she says simply, and he pushes further into her softness. "Just love me," she whispers, as she enfolds him completely, so they pulse as one being. Her eyes widen, realizing he's inside of her without any barrier between them. "It's okay, Der, just this once, right?"

He pulls her closer still, so they touch everywhere, skin to skin. They rock together, and kiss deeply, tongues dancing as their climaxes build up and then consume them completely. She pulls him in tightly as he thrusts into her one last time, both of them shaking from the intensity. Feeling his cum inside of her, mixing with her own wetness.

Derek eases them both down to the floor, and she sits straddling his lap, reluctant to move away from him. He finally caresses her face, and touches her lips softly. "Mer, I want you to know, I'll always be here for you. No matter what, even if we argue. I will always be your knight in shining.. whatever..okay?"

Meredith nods. "Okay. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, the way I am, with all my insecurities."

"You make it easy to love you, honey," he assures her, stroking the wet hair away from her forehead. As he hugs her again, he wonders in the back of his mind when Dr. Grey will tell Meredith about the health problems. He's conflicted, too, wondering if maybe he should say something to Meredith first, and he hates not telling her that he knows something is wrong.

But the water is turning cooler, and the moment passes, as Meredith giggles and pulls away from him. "Ack, this is getting chilly, and I have to wash my hair yet. Go get dried off and wait for me, kay? I'll never finish if you stay here."

"Fine, but I was going to demonstrate my superior shampoo techniques.." Derek teases her, helping her up.

"It's all about the hair with you, isn't it?" she laughs, running her fingers through his wet curls. "Maybe next time, sweetie," she says, kissing him softly, before he turns to leave. She grabs the shampoo bottle and starts to wash her hair, humming happily.


	24. Are you?

**I truly do appreciate all the reviews and comments! Considering this fic started as a short little story on Meredith losing her virginity, it always amazes me how far it's come along. **

The long days of summer unfold, and Meredith and Cristina are the only ones of their group not working at summer jobs. Even Derek, whose father made sure his family was well provided for prior to his death, is working part-time at Seattle Grace, getting some exposure to the medical environment. He loves it, and raves about it to Meredith every evening.

So, on this sunny day, the two girls are out by the pool at Meredith's, giving each other pedicures. "How's your mom been lately?" Cristina asks. "Any more alien moments?" She sips from a tall glass of lemonade, as Meredith paints her toenails with a shocking shade of pink.

"No," Meredith sighs, adjusting the strap of her white bikini top. "But she's still acting a little strange. I keep catching her staring at me, but her expression is like she's somewhere else. And she comes home at the oddest times, when I'm not expecting her."

"Spooky."

"Seriously."

Meredith finishes up with the nail polish, and caps the bottle tightly. The fumes are making her slightly nauseous. She takes a drink of her own lemonade. "So, what's happening with you and Alex in the fall? He's not going to New York is he?"

"No, Evil Spawn and I are going to have an open relationship. He can date whoever he wants, and so can I, but I'll be too busy studying anyway. I plan to be at the top of my class." She glances at Meredith. "Are you sure you and Shep are doing the best thing, going to college together? That's like going grocery shopping and taking food with you."

"What?" Meredith asks, wrinkling her nose, confused.

"I mean, if you want to fool around and have fun, you're tied down," Cristina says, rolling her eyes.

"Cristina! I love Derek, I don't want to look for anyone else."

Cristina shrugs, "Whatev… just don't cry to me when you're knocked up at 20 and married at 21. Rugrats aren't my specialty."

"I am NOT gonna be knocked up and married – never. Look at the mess my mother made of that, not a good role model."

"You say that now. One mistake is all it takes…"

Meredith shivers, remembering that she and Derek have been a little careless about protection sometimes, like that time in the shower. She rubs her belly, feeling scared for a moment. God, she can't be pregnant! Despite the heat, she breaks out into a cold sweat.

"Mer, what's wrong? You look like crap all of a sudden," Cristina says, dropping her magazine and taking Meredith's hand. "Wait, you aren't…"

"Nooo…" Meredith wails, but her stomach rolls uncomfortably and she makes a mad dash for the house.

* * *

"Meredith?" Cristina says quietly, looking at her friend sitting on the bathroom floor, her head in her hands. She crouches down besides her, and puts her hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I can't…can'.." Meredith's voice breaks, as tears fill her eyes and she chokes on a sob in her throat.

"Breathe, Mer." Cristina rubs her back for a moment, until Meredith calms down, sniffling and blowing her nose on a wad of toilet paper. "Now, c'mon, let's go somewhere else and talk, kay?"

Meredith nods, her thoughts swirling with possibilities, none of them good at the moment. She lets Cristina lead her to the bedroom, and they sit on her bed in silence for a minute. "So…I thought you and Derek were a walking condom ad, Mer. What's going on? Do you feel pregnant? God, what does that even feel like? Are you sick? Did you miss a period? What??"

"Cris!" Meredith protests weakly, as Cristina fires questions at her. "I feel nauseous."

"Probably that leftover pizza you had for breakfast, and the Cheetos and Oreos you had for a snack," Cristina says dryly. "Seriously, why don't you get fat?"

"But…there's been a couple times we didn't…I mean…"

"Oh, Mer," Cristina sighs. "If you're gonna be a doctor, you need to be able to talk about this."

"Fine, we got carried away and we had sex without thinking about stopping for a condom. It happens." Meredith blushes. "And I'm supposed to get my period this week, soonish, I hope. I've never been real regular, you know that, Cris."

"So, don't freak out yet."

"But…"

"And talk to Derek about it. This isn't just your problem, if you have a problem, I mean," she hastily added. "Which you don't…"

"Thanks, Cris. I don't know what I'd do without you," Meredith laughs then, feeling a little better. "I'm gonna miss you." She hugs her quickly.

"I'll only be a phone call or instant message away from you, Mer," Cristina says, pulling away. "And enough hugging.."

"Okay! Let's go back to the pool then. Maybe a swim will clear my head," Meredith says getting up. She puts her hand unconsciously on her stomach and rubs it a little. Then she shakes her head and drops her hand resolutely. Think positive, girl, she tells herself.

* * *

That evening, as she waits for Derek to pick her up, Meredith hears her mother rummaging around in the kitchen. Ellis has actually come home early, and they had a strained dinner together, mostly in silence. Now she wanders back, and perches on the stool beside the counter. "Mom?"

"What, Meredith?" Ellis asks, looking up from the cupboard where she is searching for something.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith inspects her fingernails, not making eye contact.

"What? Have you seen my glasses? I had them before dinner.." Ellis asks, distractedly.

"They wouldn't be in there, Mother," Meredith sighs, rolling her eyes. Maybe this mother-daughter bonding isn't a good idea. She gets off the stool, and plucks the glasses off Ellis' head and hands them to her. "Here."

"Oh, thank you, Mer. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Meredith, we need to talk soon. I have something to tell you," Ellis says then, fidgeting with the glasses, turning them over and over in her fingers. Before she can say anything else, her pager goes off, and she peers at it in frustration. "Oh, damn. I have to take this – it's Dr. Webber. Must be an emergency." The tone of her voice changes from distracted to her doctor mode.

"Fine, Mother. I'll see you later then."

As usual, the two of them go their separate ways, each with their own secret burning inside of them. Meredith goes to wait in the swing on the porch, rocking slowly back and forth, feeling a sense of deja-vu, waiting for Derek to pull up at his house. Once again, a slight rain starts to fall, surrounding her in mist.

Ellis watches for a moment, before sighing to herself, and picking up her purse to head to her car. She needs to retreat to her safe haven of the hospital. The place where everything is under her control, for now anyway. There is still time, she tells herself, before fall. No need to ruin the girl's summer….


	25. What if?

_It's ok, to be a little broken_

_Everybody's broken, in this life_

_It's ok, to feel a little broken_

_Everybody's broken, your alright_

_It's just life_

_Step into the deep end_

_Make yourself at home_

_When you wonder why you're breathing_

_Know you're not alone_

_It's so hard to believe_

_It's easier to doubt_

_You're trying to hold in_

_But you're dying to scream out_

Derek finds Meredith on her porch swing, rocking gently, her eyes closed, and he watches for a moment, smiling at her. She looks so fragile, curled up in the corner, and he feels overwhelmed with the emotions she brings out in him. He drops down beside her, and takes her into his arms, resting his head on hers. "Hey, Mer," he says quietly as she snuggles into his chest.

"Derek," she mumbles, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mer," he chuckles. "Why are you sitting outside?"

"Waiting for you."

"Hmm, this sounds very familiar. Are you going to take me in and seduce me now?"

"Hey, I was the innocent virgin – you were seducing me," Meredith giggles.

"There I disagree," he teases her, kissing her softly as she looks up at him. Meredith melts into him, kissing him back just as softly, not wanting to break the moment. The damp heavy air surrounds them, the rain quietly pattering on the porch roof.

"Derek?" she finally says, pulling away to look into his eyes. "I have to tell you something. I mean, maybe it's nothing, but still, I need to say something, and please don't be mad…" her voice trails off uncertainly, as she twists her fingers in the collar of his shirt.

"Honey, what is it?" he asks gently, trying to understand what the worry in her grey-green eyes is all about. His heart lurches, thinking that Ellis has said something about being sick. He'd passed her down the street as Ellis raced to the hospital, driving quickly in the pelting rain. But then, why would Meredith ask him not to be mad? "Is it your mom?"

Meredith blinks at him in confusion. "My mom? What would she have to do with…"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Meredith takes a deep breath. "Derek, I..we.. you know we've been pretty careful about protection, you know, in bed…but not always.. like in the shower?" She pauses, and waits, but he doesn't speak. "I'm not sure, and I'll know in a few days, but what if I'm pregnant?"

"What?" The question hangs in the air, and Meredith looks down at her lap.

"Derek, don't be mad…. I just felt sick today, and it scared me…and I'm a little late, but not really and ….and…."

"Shhh, Mer, why would I be mad at you? I'm the idiot. God , how could I be so stupid? I kinda remember thinking that time I should've stopped, but you felt so damn good," he says, "and I was weak…"

Meredith lets out the breath she's been holding, and the tears she had been holding back start to well up in her eyes. "Maybe I'm not, there's still time… but Cristina said I should tell you," she sobs.

Derek pulls her close again, letting her soak his shirt with her tears, and strokes her hair, rocking them back and forth in the swing. "It's okay, baby. I'm glad you told me. I never want you to think you're alone anymore, you can tell me anything. We're in this together, whatever happens." But even as he reassures her, his own thoughts are spinning. He can only imagine how the conversation would go with his mother – after all her warnings about being careful, she would kill him, no, wait, castrate him, then kill him. He shudders slightly.

"Der?" Meredith looks up at him again, feeling the shudder run through him.

"I'm okay, just chilly."

"Do you still love me?"

"What? Why would you even say that? Of course I do. This is going to work out, I just know it."

"Okay," Meredith sighs, as he stands up and helps her to her feet. "I don't feel like going out tonight. Can we just stay here?" She sways closer to him, until their bodies are touching. As always, her breath catches when he looks at her, and she sees that look in his eyes. Derek takes her face in his hands, and kisses her, a deep and searching kiss, that sends hot electric desire through all her nerve endings.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispers against her lips, the chill in his body now replaced with the heat he feels for her.

_Take a look around_

_Tell me what you see_

_Is who you think you are_

_Who you want to be_

_It's okay to be a little broken_

_Everybody's broken, in this life_

_Just keep on going_

_In this life_

_It's ok to feel a little broken_

_Everybody's broken, you're alright_

_It's alright, it's just life._

_Lyrics from "Everybody's Broken" by Bon Jovi._

_--  
_


	26. Let me take care of you

**Just to keep you in suspense... :)**

Meredith moans softly at Derek's words. He takes her hand and they head inside, out of the chilly air. She is still shivering, and he looks at her in concern. "You're freezing, Mer," he says, picking her up. "You need to warm up."

He carries her up the stairs, and deposits her gently on her bed, drawing her duvet around her. "Just wait there, kay? I'm going to run you a nice hot bath."

"Derek!" she protests.

"Shh, let me take care of you right now."

"But…"

He places his finger on her lips. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, whatever you say."

He heads to fill the tub, and she waits for a moment, before getting up. She goes to lean against the bathroom doorway, quietly, until he becomes aware of her watching him. The steam is rising from the hot water, making his hair curl even more than it was before. "Hey," he says softly, coming to stand in front of her. The duvet is still draped around her shoulders, and trails along behind her. He tips her face up and kisses her softly, then with more urgency, until Meredith feels the desire racing through her veins, warming her more than the heated air swirling around them.

"Derek…" she finally whispers. "The tub…"

"Shit!" He jumps back to shut the water off before it runs over the edge of the tub. The bubbles are frothing dangerously close to the edge, as it is. He turns back to Meredith, and she hooks her fingers in his belt, pulling him closer again.

"Are you joining me, Derek?" she asks him, running her fingers up along the buttons on his shirt, starting to open them one by one. As she uncovers his chest, she presses her mouth to his skin, her tongue circling his nipples until he groans. The shirt slides from his body, and her lips travel up his chest, his throat and to his lips. She nibbles softly at his bottom lip, her small tongue darting in to search for his.

"Mer, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, here," he tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders. The duvet slips to the floor, and he is surprised to discover she is naked already.

"I'm not cold anymore," she says, laughing at the expression on his face. "But the bathtub sounds like fun."

"I don't know, that's what got us into trouble before," he laughs, as she advances towards him.

"We'll just have to be more careful," she says, intent on undoing his belt and his zipper. Her fingers graze the skin of his belly, and along the line of hair into his shorts, before cupping him in her hand. Then as he pushes the jeans off his hips, she slides down to kneel in front of him. He tangles his hand in her hair, as she strokes him with her hand, his knees shaking as he feels her touching him. His breath catches, and she takes him into her mouth, feeling him warm and pulsing.

Meredith lets her tongue play along his length, teasing him at the tip, and squeezing him at the base with her hand. Derek braces his legs against the side of the tub, nearly dizzy with the warmth of the room and the way she is making him feel. Totally not what he was expecting, but he isn't about to complain. Her tongue is circling him, tantalizing him with soft licks and fast darts around him. "God, Mer…" he groans, as he feels himself on the edge of losing control. His free hand searches for something to hold onto, but all he touches is smooth damp tiles.

Within seconds, he is losing his balance, and topples into the tub, creating a tidal wave of water, soaking Meredith, and half the floor. She sinks to her knees, her hand over her mouth, wide eyed. "Oh my god, Derek, are you okay?" She rushes over to him, as he manages to pull himself up, sputtering and coughing from the water, wiping bubbles from his eyes.

"Derek!"

"Come here, you," he growls, yanking on her hand and pulling her into the tub with him. More water cascades onto the floor, as she shrieks and giggles. She ends up on his lap, his erection very much okay, hard and thick against her belly. "This is much better," he murmurs, his lips on her throat, his hands in her hair.

"Much," she agrees, wrapping her arms around him. Her nipples press into him, sliding wetly, as he captures her mouth. His tongue devours hers, searching her mouth, wanting all of her.

Her hands slide down his back, and around to stroke him again. In response, he pulls her even closer, his own hands dipping into the water, and between her legs. Meredith sighs, her whole body trembling with need now. The air is more steamy and the mirrors are misting up from the heat they are generating. "God, Derek, I want you so much…" she whispers, her tongue wet on his earlobe.

"We just have one tiny problem," he groans, feeling the urge to push himself into her and never let her go. Her pussy lips are rubbing him, and his cock is aching to be inside of her.

Meredith giggles against his chest then. "Oh oh…well, not so tiny, Derek!" She strokes his hard length with her fingers. "But, maybe we better stop now…"

"Torture, Mer, you're killing me…" he murmurs against her hair, his breathing ragged and his heart beating like mad.

"Or get out and go to the bedroom…"

They look at each other then. "Bedroom!"

More water splashes as they scramble up and out of the tub, and as soon as she grabs a towel, they leave a wet trail as he chases her into the bedroom. Meredith dives onto the sheets, pulling the towel around her, as Derek searches for the condom box in the bedside table. "What the hell?" he laughs, holding up the package. "Glow in the dark?"

"I thought it might be fun," she giggles. "Now get over here…"

"It's not dark enough…"

"I don't care right now, Derek…"

"Right." And he is between her legs, and back to where he was in the bathtub, with her wetness surrounding him as he slides into her. "God, this is perfect," he mutters, as she squeezes him tightly. He braces himself on either side of her, their damp skin touching, as he glides in and out of her slowly. "I love you so much, baby," he says, watching her as she starts to climax.

"I love you, too, Derek," she sighs as she gets lost in the heat that burns through her. As they rock slowly back and forth, their hips meeting and grinding together, their bodies fitting perfectly. Meredith has no doubt this is where they are supposed to be. And no matter what else happens, they'll have each other.

* * *

Meredith curls into the crook of Derek's arm, and tucks her head beneath his chin. She closes her eyes as he absently runs his hand across her belly, making little circles on her skin. Neither of them has to say anything to know the thought uppermost on their minds, and they lay quietly for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should get one of those home pregnancy tests," she finally says. "Just to end the suspense."

"Are you sure?" he asks, his hand resting at her belly button.

"Don't you want to know?"

"I guess."

"Don't sound so excited," she says, a little uncertainly.

"Sorry, baby, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, seriously, Der, I can handle it."

"Well, then, wait till I get home before you take it. Whatever it is, I want to be with you when you find out."

Meredith props herself up, and rests her chin on his chest, smiling happily at him. "Okay. You know you're just the sweetest guy sometimes."

"What? Just sometimes?" he laughs, cupping her face tenderly with his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

She wrinkles her nose at him. "No, actually, all the time. I'm so lucky to be with you. There's lots of guys who wouldn't stick around to find out if a girl is pregnant or not. Can I tell you something, you promise not to tell?"

"What?" he asks, not sure where she is going with this.

"Oh, it's not about me," she giggles. "It was Izzie. She actually was pregnant, last year, but something was wrong with the baby, and she had a miscarriage. That's why she was away all last summer. D'you remember?"

"Not so much, but I heard something at school about it in the fall."

"Well, as soon as she told Adam she was maybe pregnant, he dumped her so fast, it was amazing. Poor Iz."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Get the thing tomorrow, and then we'll find out, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Derek," Meredith says, a little catch in her voice, and a small tear at the corner of her eye.

"Hey, no more crying," he whispers, wiping it away, and holding her tightly until her eyes drift shut, and she falls asleep. For a long time, he lays awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the next day will bring.

--


	27. Is it Daddy Derek?

**So, is it Daddy Derek? Or not??**

The next day, Meredith wanders the aisles at WalMart, picking up shampoo, conditioner, and some other odds and ends, before she ends up at the display of home pregnancy test kits. Yikes, who knew there were so many to pick from? She finally grabs one at random, tossing it in her basket. Trying to ignore the feeling of dread as she looks at the small package, she heads for the check out.

By the time Derek comes over that evening, she's a bundle of nerves. She has checked the calendar a dozen times, trying to remember her last period, trying to calculate if she was overdue, not even sure anymore. She's read the instructions over and over, practically memorizing them.

"Thank god you're here," she says, nearly pulling him up the stairs as soon as he is inside the house.

"No kiss hello?" he teases her, as he jogs behind her.

Meredith is on a mission, and she's into the bathroom without answering him. "Be right back!"

He sits on the bed, and tries to calm his racing heart. Despite his teasing, he is just as nervous as she is. In a minute, she is sitting in his lap, holding her watch in one hand, the test strip in her other. He wraps his arms around her. She bites her lip, timing it to the second. "Okay," she sighs, "it should be ready now."

Derek takes her hand, and squeezes it reassuringly. "Okay. And whatever it is, you know we'll be fine. I mean that."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"No…no…" Her heart is jumping, and she finally takes a deep breath and peeks at the little indicator window. For a moment, she is quiet, and Derek stares at her.

"What is it? Mer, tell me…"

Then a big grin lights her face. "It's negative!"

"You're sure?"

She lets him take it from her fingers, and he grins too. "So, no Daddy Derek yet," she giggles, leaning in to kiss him, giving him a deep, satisfying kiss. "There's your hello kiss, honey," Meredith breathes, and shifts in Derek's lap so that she is facing him. "I missed you today." Her teeth nibble at his lip, her tongue darting between his lips.

"Missed you too," he murmurs, drawing her closer. "I think we need to celebrate."

"Mmm, any special way you want to do that?" Her lips trail across his cheek, and tickle his ear, sending a hot jolt of need through him. Why has he never considered his earlobe to be so erotically charged before? He tightens his grip around her waist, feeling the heat of her body through the thin cotton shorts she is wearing.

"I can think of a few ways." He starts to lean backwards, pulling her forward on top of him. Meredith giggles as they roll over onto the bed, and she finds herself pinned beneath him. "You've had a stressful few days, baby, why don't you let me give you a backrub first?"

Her eyes sparkle at him at the suggestion. "Oooh, that sounds good." He helps her to roll over onto her stomach, and kneels next to her, starting to massage her. He can feel the knots of tension along her shoulders, and his strong sure fingers stroke her carefully, feeling her relax under his touch. His hands move down her back, to the hem of her tiny t-shirt. Meredith moans a little as his fingers make contact with her skin, sliding the shirt higher.

He leans down to press his lips to her shoulder. "Take your shirt off, Mer," he whispers hotly. She pushes herself to her knees, and tugs the shirt up and over her head, her hair swirling around her shoulders and across her breasts. Derek feels the wash of heat starting at his forehead, and rushing down to his groin, and he stifles a groan as she lies down again. He feels just as much anticipation to touch her now, as he did the very first time.

Moving across her legs, his eyes sweep along the line of her spine to the small of her back, and across the curve of her ass, he forces himself to slow down. He continues the massage, and she closes her eyes at the feel of his hands on her warm skin. He kneads her muscles slowly, moving along her back to the top of her shorts, and back up again. "God, you are so good," she moans, her body moving along with his hands, her hips stirring against him.

"So you keep telling me," he teases her, bending over her back, and letting his fingers brush the sides of her breasts. "How does that feel so far?"

"Like heaven," she sighs, her body boneless.

His fingers slide lower, finding her nipples. "And how about that?"

Meredith whimpers, her nipples hard and aching. "Don't stop, Der…"

He rolls her onto her back again, leaning down to kiss her. Her lips are so soft and delicate, and he loses himself in kissing her, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Her breathing deepens, and he presses himself against her, his cock hard and throbbing now, insistent against her. He traces a line from her lips, down her chin, her throat and to her nipple. She arches up to meet his tongue, soft little cries of want urging him on.

Her hands suddenly reach out and stroke him through his pants, and he grows even harder, and he tries to focus on what he is doing. Meredith squirms a little, rubbing him harder. He works his way down her stomach; stopping here and there to plant little kisses randomly across her. He unbuttons her shorts, his fingers trembling with desire to touch her, sliding them down her legs. "God, Mer…" his voice is hoarse, as he looks at her lacey panties, already damp. He presses his mouth to her, and licks her through the thin material until she whimpers.

Then he pulls back, catching his breath, smiling lazily at her. "You're not in a hurry, are you?" Not waiting for her answer, he plants a few more kisses along her thighs, before touching his tongue to the edge of the lace, and then just beneath it, tasting her wetness, and feeling her quiver. He stops for a moment, before putting his mouth against her panties again, kissing her harder, until she bucks against him. He can feel her tightening up, moving in rhythm with his mouth on her. She is dripping wet, and shaking, begging him to keep going.

"Patience, baby," he laughs, kissing his way back up her body, to capture her lips. She is breathing heavily, eyes closed, and he kisses her deeply, wanting to prolong the excitement. His hand drifts down between her legs, tugging at the wet fabric, sliding his hand beneath it. His fingers rub slow circles across her swollen lips, before moving into her. "I want you to enjoy this, just focus on how it feels - don't think of anything else," he says softly, watching her reaction to what his fingers are doing to her.

"Yesss…." she sighs, looking up at him, her fingers on his lips. Her hips continue to move and she closes her eyes again, abandoning herself to the pleasure that fills her. Derek cups her breast with his other hand, his thumb rubbing circles around her nipple to match the thrust of his fingers. Meredith twitches in delight, and pulls his head back down, to kiss him as she starts to come.

"Derek...god…baby…." she moans against his mouth, feeling like she is going to explode in pleasure. She spasms around his fingers, gasping as the orgasm hits her. He keeps going, as she rides wave after wave, finally relaxing with a huge sigh, a smile curving her lips as she looks up at him. He slowly pulls his fingers away from her, stroking her face, and kissing her softly as she recovers.

"I think it's your turn now, honey," she says, placing her hand on him again, and he throbs in anticipation. "Maybe a backrub is what you need to start with too…."

"My back isn't what needs rubbing right now," he protests, grinning at her suggestively.

"Hey, who was all about patience before?" she giggles. "You're not in a hurry now, are you?"

--


	28. Not in a hurry

**The steaminess continues...**

"C'mon, Derek, you're not in a hurry, are you?" Meredith teases, running her hand down the front of his shirt. "I mean, you still have your clothes on…."

Her hand drifts to his belt, undoing it slowly, while her other hand plays with the buttons on his shirt. She kisses his chest as the shirt slides away, and Derek reaches for the zipper on his jeans to help her. "Stand up – take those off," she says, tugging at the pants.

Derek jumps off the bed and kicks the pants away, and Meredith smiles at the speed of his movements. "Oh, I think someone is in a hurry, after all." She moves to sit at the edge of the bed, with a small saucy grin on her face. She crooks her finger at him, motioning him closer, then reaching out to stroke his cock through his shorts, tracing around the outline of him with her finger. He watches her intently as she traces it from the tip, down to his balls, and back up around the head again. His breathing deepens, wondering what she is planning, as she continues to squeeze him.

She looks up at him, her tongue tracing her bottom lip as she carefully tugs the shorts down his hips, and to the floor, freeing him to her hands. Derek caresses her hair, feeling her warm breath tickling him, as he waits, hard and throbbing, inches away from her. Then, just as he thinks he can't stand the anticipation any longer, she opens her mouth, and touches her tongue to the soft spot beneath the head of his cock. He shivers in surprise at the gentle caress, her tongue teasing him carefully for a moment.

Meredith backs away for a moment. "So, no backrub then?" she asks.

Before he can reply, her fingers grasp his balls in one hand, the other hand on his cock. Then her mouth is on him again, moving her lips around him, while stroking him with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. Her tongue strokes him hotly, and he grabs her shoulders to keep steady. "God, Mer…" he moans, as she continues to take him in deeper. She feels him quivering, and she moans a little too, the vibration of her voice in her mouth sending more waves of heat through him.

Then she slows her movements, licking more leisurely, drawing out the moment, until his knees are buckling, and he can hardly stand any longer. He closes his eyes and feels his whole body tensing, twitching, and building up to the point of no return. "Mer…don't..stop…" he begs her, feeling her giggle against him. The hot sensation rips through him from his balls and through his cock, as he starts to come hard, spilling across her lips, down her throat, and across her chest. With a deep sigh of relief, he grips her shoulders harder, his breathing ragged.

"Now, why don't you lie down and let me give you that backrub?" she says, moving back and holding out her hand to him. "C"mon, Der…"

He lets her guide him down onto the bed, and she crawls over him, sitting across his legs. She places her hands on his shoulder blades, her tiny hands touching him lightly at first. He rests his head on his arms, closing his eyes, as she kneads his muscles a little harder, moving down his spine, and back up again. He lets himself get carried away in the combined erotic sensations - her nipples brushing his back, her hair trailing along his skin, as she leans over him. "Nice, Mer.." he sighs.

Her hands stroke him lower, dipping down his waist, along the sides of his body. "How this?" she whispers, returning to his upper body, pressing herself against him. He moans as her breasts rub against him, her pussy against his lower back. He can feel the wetness of her on him, as she grinds against him. Her lips are on the back of his neck, and randomly across his shoulders.

With a low growl, he suddenly rolls over, pinning her down beneath him. "No more slow, honey," he tells her, reaching for the condom box with one hand, stroking her hair away from her face with his other. "I need you now."

"No more slow," she repeats, her clit aching and her heart racing. "Make love to me now, Der. I want you so bad."

He spreads her legs apart, rubbing himself against her for a moment, still wanting to prolong it, despite his need. He kisses her throat again, and up to her mouth, before allowing himself to slide slowly into her. He flexes his hips and thrusts into her again, into her exquisite warmth. "Now, baby.." she breathes, and he pushes harder into the wetness and softness that surrounds him.

Meredith gasps in delight as he fills her, wrapping around him and letting go of everything but the moment, and how good he feels inside of her. As the climax builds and builds, their eyes lock, and they watch each as they ride the wave of satisfaction. Moaning and writhing, bucking and thrusting, until they can't take anymore and collapse together, murmuring soft words of love.

Awhile later, Meredith twists the silver bracelet around and around, as she rests her head on Derek's chest. "Mer? You okay?" he asks softly. "Did you mention to your mom about the pregnancy thing?"

"I was going to last night, but she seemed kind of strange and then she got paged to the hospital."

Derek tightens his grip on her. "Strange?"

"Yeah, losing her glasses, and they were right on top of her head, kinda distracted."

Derek wishes again he could tell her, he wants to, he doesn't feel right keeping a secret from her. Why doesn't Dr. Grey just tell Meredith what's going on? The summer will be over before they know it, and they'll be gone.

"Maybe she's just got a lot on her mind," Derek says, playing with Meredith's hair. "You know, with work. Or maybe she hasn't been feeling well…"

"Maybe. I don't care anymore. There's nothing to tell her anyway, Derek. She would just lecture me about being careful, and not wrecking my life."

"Well, we do need to be more careful, but I know what you mean."

"And pretty soon we'll be out of here anyway…"

Derek sighs. Dr. Grey better say something soon, or he will. He can't stand the suspense much longer. And will Meredith be angry if he doesn't say something?


	29. Four months later

**Skipping ahead in time a little bit here...this is now four months later.**

Meredith walks into the tiny apartment, and drops her books with a sigh, unwinding the scarf from her neck and unzipping her jacket. Jenny, her roommate, looks up from the couch. "Hey, girl, you look frozen."

Meredith rubs her hands and flops down beside Jenny. "I'm just exhausted. This is insane, the amount of work they expect us to do. Thank god it's almost Thanksgiving – I can use a break."

"Are you going home?"

"I haven't decided."

Meredith loves being at Dartmouth, despite her grumbling about studies. She and Jenny bonded instantly the first day they met. Jenny is also petite, blonde and green-eyed. People constantly think they are sisters when they see them together. Only that Jenny comes from a big family, with four older brothers, and a happy background. Sometimes Meredith feels a twinge of jealousy, hearing Jenny chatter on the phone with her mother for long periods of time. So far, Ellis has called once, to make sure she arrived okay.

"So where's Derek?" Jenny asks. "You two are, like, joined at the hip usually." Derek and Mark share a place, but Derek is usually with Meredith. Jenny is accustomed to finding Derek in the kitchen, making breakfast most mornings.

"Oh, he and Mark had a guy thing tonight." Meredith props her feet up on the couch, looking over at her friend. "I didn't ask for the details."

"Ooh, maybe they'll both stop by later."

"Jenny, forget about Mark. He's a love'em and leave'em kind of guy. I keep telling you that."

Jenny giggles. "I'm not looking for Mr. Right, just Mr. Right-for-now. Mark sounds perfect."

Meredith rolls her eyes and get up in search of food, coming back with an apple. "Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you. I happen to know he's not seeing anyone right now. Go crazy." She flops down again, taking a big bite.

"Really?!? Cool!" Jenny jumps up. "I need to change – what should I wear?"

"You're asking me?" Meredith laughs, looking at her usual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Right what am I thinking? You'd be lost without my fashion advice." Jenny tosses clothes and shoes form her closet frantically, peering at the mirror to check her hair. Meredith laughs again, shaking her head.

"He won't care what you're wearing, you know. He's interested in girls other, um, attributes."

"What?" Jenny dashes back to Meredith. "Has he noticed me? Has he said anything? Why didn't you tell me?" She mock-glares at her friend.

"Sorry, he talks about every girl he sees – he's going into plastics someday, thinks he can improve everyone."

Then Meredith's cell phone chirps and she digs it out, frowning at the caller ID. "Hello? Oh, Dr. Webber, right. You're Mom's boss?" She is puzzled, why he is calling her? She listens for a moment, before going white and dropping the phone to the floor.

"What is it?" Jenny picks up the phone and listens for a moment, saying good-bye for Meredith, and clicking it shut. Meredith is silent, her eyes wide.

"Mer? What is it?"

"My mother – she's been admitted to the hospital with a stroke. I need to go." Meredith picks up the phone and stares at it. "I need to call Derek. I need Derek!" Her eyes fill with tears, and she collapses on the couch, where Jenny does her best to comfort her, before snatching the phone from Meredith's fingers. She hits the speed dial for Derek, and squeezes Meredith's hand as she waits, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Derek? Oh, thank god. It's Jenny. Meredith needs you right now – she just had a call from Seattle – her mom's sick. Mer's having a mini-freak out right now. Can you come right away?"

Derek has a minor anxiety attack of his own, hearing Jenny describe the situation. Damn, he knew this would happen. Why didn't he say something earlier? "Hang on, we'll be right there. Thanks Jenny."

He looks at Mark. "We gotta go – Mer's mom is sick, I don't know how bad yet. I'm gonna call my mom on the way, see what she knows. Poor Meredith."

By the time they're nearly there, he knows more of the details, but it isn't good. With the stroke and the complications of the early onset of Alzheimer's, Dr. Grey is weak and confused. "Shit, this isn't good, Mark. She's really bad."

Mark looks confused. "I thought she was okay before."

"I think she's known about this condition for some time now, and I thought she was going to tell Meredith before we left for college. So I didn't tell Mer what I knew. I hope she's not gonna be mad at me."

"Oh, you're in trouble, man."

Derek stares out the car window, raking his hand through his hair. "And now with the stroke, Dr. Grey's not doing good at all. Mom's been at the hospital with her – Dr. Grey doesn't even recognize her, or anyone at Seattle Grace."

The car lurches to a halt outside Meredith's building, and they dash inside, and up the stairs quickly. They burst into the apartment, and Derek scoops Meredith up into his arms. "Thank god, Der," she cries into his chest. "Mom..she's…"

"Ssh, it's okay, I'm here." He rocks her slowly back and forth. "What do we need to do?"

"I guess.. I guess…" she hiccups, trying to catch her breath. "We need to go…home..god, I don't know why I'm so freaked out." She sighs and shakes her head.

Derek pushes her hair off her forehead. "She's still your mom, no matter what. It's scary when your parents are sick, I know. Look, I called my mom, and she knows all the details. All we have to do is get home, and she'll pick us up and take us to the hospital, okay? It might take awhile to get a flight, with the holiday and all, but it'll work out. Trust me, okay?"

Meredith nods, and tries to smile at him. "Thank you, Derek. I don't know what I'd do without you." She kisses him softly, then looks around for Mark and Jenny, finding they have retreated to the kitchen. She can hear Jenny's giggle, and Mark's answering low laughter. "Oh, I think score one for Jenny. I think Mark's got a new girlfriend." And if on cue, the other couple enter the room, Mark's arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"We're gonna get a drink, or two, leave you guys some privacy," Mark smirks. "I'm sure you won't mind."

"Bye, Mer," Jenny says, coming to give her a hug. "I'm sorry about your mom. Take it easy, girl." She goes to get her purse and jacket, waiting by the door.

"Yeah, sorry, babe. Good luck." Mark kisses her cheek, and heads for the door.

Derek pulls Meredith back down to his chest, resting against the back of the couch, and holds her tightly, until she relaxes, falling asleep in his arms.

--


	30. Returning home

**Heading home to see Ellis...**

On the plane to Seattle, Derek laces his fingers in hers, as Meredith tries to sleep. Her head rests on his shoulder, her eyes closed, but she's too restless today to sleep. "There's something else wrong with her, isn't there, Derek?" she finally asks. "Did your mom ever say anything? I know she and my mom talked sometimes."

Derek sighs. Moment of truth time. "Mer, yeah, I knew she had a medical problem, I just didn't know the exact extent of it until now. I'm sorry, Mer, it's not good. It's early onset Alzheimer's," he says quietly, turning to look at her. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I thought your mom should be the one, and that she would say something before we left for school. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He searches her face to see how she's taking this. "Can you forgive me?"

Meredith doesn't say anything, her thoughts swirling with disbelief. Alzheimer's! She puts her face into her hands, and for a brief moment, he thinks she's angry with him. "Oh god, Derek…why didn't she tell me? Seriously…" He can see her shoulders shaking, and he pulls her as close as he can in the confined space.

"Shh, it's okay. I know how you feel, honey." He holds her for a moment longer, and she finally sits up, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I wish you had said something. I don't like secrets between us."

He kisses her gently, wiping the tear from her cheek. "Never again, I promise you. Scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout, Derek!" She giggles despite herself, taking a deep breath.

"Well, whatever." She leans forward to kiss him softly, and he squeezes her hand. She moves it to rest on his thigh, and he jumps at the sensation, giving her a warning look. "Mer, watch it…" He has a textbook on his lap, and he covers her hand with it, but even so…

"Sorry, honey." But she inches her hand up to grab him, squeezing a little harder. He raises his eyebrows at her, a grin twitching his lips. She rubs him a little harder, until he shifts uncomfortably in the seat. He clamps his mouth shut, biting the inside of his lip as she keeps up the pressure a little longer.

Then she stops and smiles sweetly at him, as he tries to catch his breath. "That's for not telling me."

Derek stifles a groan, feeling hard and aroused, and now.. frustrated. He leans over and whispers in her ear, sliding his hand around her back and up along the warm skin of her ribcage where her sweater rides up. Meredith looks at him, her eyes wide, and her lips parted softly. "No, we can't, Der…we shouldn't….

"Derek, we can't do that," Meredith whispers. "Are you crazy? We could get caught." Her eyes dart around the crowded plane, as if weighing the possibilities.

"Just think how exciting it would be," he replies, his breath hot in her ear. His thumb continues to make small circles on her back, distracting her.

"Seriously, Der, do people actually do that? Or is it all just fiction?" She looks at him, not sure if she should do this. "I don't know, it's gonna look suspicious if we're both gone at the same time."

"So, you're making me suffer?" he teases her. "You started this, remember."

Just then the plane hits a pocket of air, and lurches. Before Meredith can say anything, the pilot announces they are hitting some bad weather, and urges everyone to stay seated unless absolutely necessary. Derek groans silently. "Do you think this situation qualifies as absolutely necessary?" he whispers to her.

"I guess it depends on your definition," Meredith giggles. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you." She leans over to kiss him quickly. "Read your textbook, that should take your mind off your..um.. problem…"

"Funny, Mer. I'll remember this," he grumbles, picking up his book. But he knows she's still worried about her mother, so really, it wasn't the best time anyway. Now, all he needs to do is think of anything to take his mind how much he wanted to be inside of her, filling her until she came around him in a wet heated rush. He shakes his head, thoughts like that are not helping…

* * *

Meredith stands beside her mother's hospital bed, shocked at how weak and small Ellis looks. Derek slips his arm around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god, Derek, she looks worse than I imagined." Her eyes fill with tears. Mrs. Shepherd stands at the foot of the bed, and Dr. Webber is on the other side.

"She's recovering from the stroke, but her speech is slow, and her thoughts have been jumbled," he says, watching Ellis intently. "She's been awake briefly, but she's not lucid. The Alzheimer's is affecting her more than we thought originally. I'm so sorry, Meredith. I thought you knew about her condition."

Meredith shakes her head, unable to speak. She drops her face against Derek's chest, sobbing quietly. "Dr. Webber, what does Meredith need to do now?" Derek asks, smoothing Meredith's hair.

"Well, nothing immediately. Ellis needs to stay here until she's stable. But I'm afraid she will need permanent care after that."

"Permanent? You mean, like a nursing home?"

"Unfortunately."

"I know she's made arrangements already," Teresa speaks up softly. "She talked to me about it awhile ago. She knew it would come to this." She looks at Meredith, and takes her hand. "Ellis wants you to finish school and become a doctor, like you planned. I have all the instructions and information you need, as well as tape she made for you."

"But, why couldn't she tell me before this?" Meredith sobs.

Teresa pulls her closer, hugging her. "You know how Ellis is. Keeps everything inside. She only told me because she knew I would be here for you. And she was very happy about you and Derek, believe me."

Meredith sighs and pulls away slowly. "Thanks, Mrs. Shepherd." She takes Ellis' hand and squeezes it, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I love you Mom," she whispers. Derek takes her hand again, and she looks at him. "I want to stay here awhile, okay? You can go if you want."

He shakes his head. "No, I'll be here as long as you want."

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed," Dr. Webber says as he leaves.

"I'll go, and leave you two alone. We'll have dinner whenever you get home. Bye, dear," she says, kissing Derek's cheek, and then Meredith's, and slipping out the door.

Derek sits in the chair, pulling her onto his lap, and they are content to sit quietly for a while. Meredith plays with her bracelet, finally looking up at him. "What am I gonna do, Derek? I always thought she would be here, even if we argued, or if she didn't seem to have time for me. I can't even remember our last conversation, and now she won't know me anymore. I guess I'm not a little girl anymore, am I? My parents are basically gone, and I have no real family."

He cups her face gently, and smoothes away a tear sliding down her cheek. "But I'm here, and I always will be here. No matter what, even if we fight, I'll be here." He smiles, tilting his head, his blue eyes warm and comforting. "Even if you get me all aroused, and leave me suffering…"

"Derek!" She swats his chest lightly. "You always make me feel better." She kisses him, letting her tongue trace his lip gently, giving him all the love she has. She settles against him again, and they sit quietly, in the dim light of the room, listening to the hiss and hum of the machines.

--


	31. Needing you

**Yes, Meredith is a lucky girl to have such a sweet guy like Derek, isn't she? We all need a Derek like this one! ;o)**

**I have reworked a little bit of this chapter, adding an extra scene with Derek's mother, from what I originally posted on the Greysbackup site.**

Meredith and Derek walk out of Seattle Grace later, and head over to the car. It's dark now, and a fine mist of rain is in the air. As he starts to unlock his mother's car, Meredith leans into him, kissing his ear, and running her tongue along it. He slides his arm around her, capturing her mouth. "Ah, Mer, better get in the car so I can kiss you without an audience," he groans. Opening the door, she slides in and he hurries around to the other side. As he shakes the raindrops off his hair, she moves closer to him. "I love you, Derek. Thank you for being here with me today." She kisses him softly, meaning it to be a light kiss, but he moans deep in his throat and pulls her closer. He feels the slow burn in his groin, spreading like wildfire in his blood.

"I love you, Meredith," he says finally pulling away, but wanting her more than ever.

"Derek, would your mother be really upset if we skipped out on dinner and went to my house? I can't face everyone right now, and anyway..." she says, admiring how good he looks, his eyes dark and his hair damp from the mist. "I want to make love to you," she whispers, kissing him again. "Now that we're finally alone…"

"Hold that thought – let me call her," he says, reaching for his phone, and within minutes, he's heading out of the parking lot and back to Meredith's. It seems to take forever to get there, with every passing minute he feels hotter and hotter. With every look they exchange, every heated glance, it escalates. By the time he pulls up at the house, she has her seatbelt unhooked and her hand on the door handle.

They race up the stairs, and Meredith fumbles in her purse for the keys, dropping them twice in her hurried attempt to unlock the door. Derek picks them up the second time, dropping them as well, and they both start to laugh helplessly. "In two more seconds, I'm pushing it in," Derek grumbles, finally unlocking it, and they fall headlong into the entrance, kissing, fumbling with clothes, giggling…moaning. Derek picks her up and carries her up the stairs to her bedroom, where he lets her down onto the bed slowly. He backs away and begins stripping his already half-removed clothing.

Meredith watches him, wondering if it's possible to want a guy any more than she wants him right now. Her heart pounds, her breathing is quick and her whole body aches in anticipation of having his smooth skin and hard body next to hers.

"I want you naked," he murmurs, easing down beside her, reaching for the buttons on her shirt, quickly removing it along with her bra. His hot mouth and wet tongue finds her nipple, sending sharp sensations and sweet aching all the way to her toes. Her head falls to the side as she leans back, letting him lick and nibble his way down to the zipper on her pants. He tugs at it, and helps her shift around until she's wiggling out of them.

Meredith feels her arousal building, her body responding to his touch. Everything else falls away except for the moment and how good he feels beside her. "Derek…." she whispers, sitting up and placing her hands on his chest. "Lay back, let me love you now. I want you."

He lays back against the pillows as she straddles him. She leans over him, her hair falling around her face and he reaches up to trace the contour of her cheek, his thumb across her lip. She eases back, feeling the tip of his cock brushing her, and she sinks onto him slowly. "God, yes, Derek… you feel so good….."

He watches her take more and more of him in, and he groans, feeling her surround him. So wet, so hot. He wonders briefly if it's a bad thing to have been thinking of this ever since the plane, then gives up thinking and lets her take control. Meredith lifts up to her knees and then sinks onto him again. "Mer, honey…you feel wonderful…"

With a soft smile, she leans over him again, her nipples grazing his chest, then moving back against so he can see her body connected to his. Her fingers trace the definition of his abs, slick now with sweat. And then she moved faster, moving up and down and flexing her hips, squeezing him with each stroke. Moaning, he tightens his hands at her waist, taking the pace even faster until he has her ass slapping against him, taking all of him again and again. Her breasts bounce, and her head tilts back as she cries out in pleasure. He feels the muscles quivering in her thighs, as she rides him.

Derek can feel his own orgasm building. "Come with me, baby," he urges. His fingers slide between her legs, and to her clit, knowing it will send her flying. When she cries out, he grabs her and pumps into her, arching his hips, going deep with a mind-blowing climax. She falls against him, and he wraps his arms around her, feeling her trembling from the intensity. She kisses his face, his eyes, and finally his lips, before resting her forehead against his. "I love you so much, Derek," she whispers, her voice shaky. "I just needed to do this now, to know we're here together and we're okay."

"I love you too, honey, and I understand." He kisses her temple, holding her tightly. "Whatever happens with your Mom, we're in this together, okay?" He feels her relax against him, and he gently shifts their bodies so they lay side by side, still joined, her heat still pulsing around him. "You have me, always."

"Okay," she replies, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent, mixed with the sweat and the smell of sex. "Together." Before he can say another word, she's fast asleep, exhausted by all the emotions of the day. Soon enough they will have to join the rest of his family, and deal with all the questions, and the chatter, but for now he holds her and listens to her even breathing, content to have this moment alone.

* * *

Some time later, they wake up, and slowly get up and get dressed again, stopping every few moment to share a kiss or a touch, lingering over this last chance to be together like this for awhile. Hand in hand, they wander down the stairs, picking up jackets, and her purse, that they had abandoned earlier in their frantic rush. Quietly, they turn out the lights, and step outside, locking the door behind them. It seems strange to Meredith, to know that her mother will never return to this house, to her normal life again. All the fights they have had over the years, all the times she felt like an afterthought in Ellis' life, it all seems unimportant now. She has to grow up, be the strong one now. Sighing raggedly, she leans against Derek as they walk over to the Shepherd house.

Lights are still on in the kitchen, and they find Teresa waiting for them at the table, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. "Hey, you two. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Derek admits, heading for the fridge.

"Sit – let me warm something up for you." She shoos him away affectionately, reaching up to smooth his hair. "It's good to see you. School is good?"

"Tough, busy, but good."

Meredith sinks into the chair, smiling softly to see them chatting together, as Derek manages to snag some pieces of meat off the plate before Teresa catches him. "So your sisters missed you at dinner, but the whole gang is here for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Are you ready for that, Meredith?"

"I think so – I just couldn't face everyone tonight, I'm sorry, Mrs. Shepherd," Meredith says. "I guess I kind of wanted to be alone with Derek for a bit."

"Honey, that's understandable," Teresa soothes her, as she sets a plate in front of Meredith. "Here, eat, you'll feel better." Meredith nibbles at the food, listening to Derek and Teresa catch up on family gossip, her eyes feeling heavier with each moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Teresa says, jumping up. She brings back a package for Meredith, with the tape from Ellis, and a bundle of papers. "You need to go through this, dear. Everything is laid out for you, so you don't have to worry about details. Ellis knew the time was coming, but the stroke just made it worse."

"Thanks." Meredith touches the package, sudden tears burning her eyes again. "Maybe I'll go look through it now." Getting up, she hugs Teresa quickly, "Thanks for everything you did, Mrs. Shepherd. Good night."

"Good night, Meredith."

"Be right there, Mer," Derek says, squeezing her hand, as she leans over to kiss him softly.

"Kay." Meredith picks up her small suitcase, and disappears, to head up to bed.

"She really needs you, Derek," Teresa comments, clearing the table, and he helps her load the dishes into the dishwasher. "Go on, I'll finish up here."

"Thanks, Mom, see you in the morning," he says, kissing her cheek, and sprinting off after Meredith.


	32. Heading back

**Sorry to have left you hanging there so long, but I wanted to write a little extra bit in here that wasn't in my original, and life is crazy busy right now. **

**So, this update has some tender Mer/Der, and then some hot Mer/Der! Hope you like it!**

Derek finds Meredith curled up on his old bed, surrounded by pictures, and letters, and a VHS tape in her hand. "Meredith? You okay?" he asks softly, dropping beside her. He brushes her hair off her face.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just so sad, Derek. She knew…she knew it would come to this. And now I'll never be able to talk to her about it." She dropped the tape, and picked up one of the letters. "She's set up a trust fund to cover all the tuition fees at Dartmouth, and all my expenses. The house is in my name now – I can sell it if I want, or leave it, it's all up to me. I'm not ready for this, Derek." She looks up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes again. "When did we get to be adults? And can we make it stop?"

Derek pulls her into his arms, and lets her cry softly for a few minutes. "Let's put this all away for now, Mer. Come to bed. You can watch the tape tomorrow, or whenever you're ready." He kisses her forehead, and helps her gather up the collection of papers, setting them all aside. "Tomorrow you can eat too much, and visit with my sisters and just have some fun. Now, come here." He helps her to her feet, and very carefully, helps her to undress, kissing her gently, and tenderly. Her fingers pull at his shirt, and she undresses him then, until they face each other, her breasts rubbing against his chest, his lips just hovering over hers.

"Just hold me, Derek," she whispers, brushing her lips against his. "I'm so scared, Derek."

"I know," he replies, helping into bed, and sliding in next to her. "I'm here. I love you, Meredith."

She curls in beside him, seeking his strength, feeling better with him than anywhere else. "I love you, too, Der."

* * *

Meredith settles in next to Derek on the plane, sighing softly. The holiday trip is over, and the last two days were filled with visiting with Derek's family, running back and forth to the hospital to sit with Ellis, and eating too much food. They spent a lot of time with Derek's sisters, and they all loved to tease them both about their relationship. But all in all, it was tiring, and Meredith is happy to be heading back to Boston. After that first night, they hadn't had much time alone in all of that, and it's nice to be together, alone for a few hours, before joining their friends again.

"You okay?" he asks, taking her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Sure, I guess," she replies, looking out the window. "It's just so weird, you know. I know she had it all worked out months ago, and she'll go to Roseridge as soon as she is able to be moved, but it doesn't seem real yet."

"Mom will be there – she'll visit, and let us know how things are going. And we'll be back at Christmas. Thank god Dr. Webber is there to help too – he'll make sure everything is taken care of at Roseridge."

"I know, but it's never gonna be the same again."

She rests her head on his shoulder, as he hugs her tightly. "You never know, Mer, they make advances in medicine all the time. Maybe someday when we're doctors, we can help her."

Meredith looks up at him with a small smile. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

She snuggles closer, resting her hand on his leg, tracing little circles on his jeans. It's a late night flight, and most of the lights are out, people trying to sleep around them.

"Mer, if you keep doing that, you're going to be in trouble," he whispers urgently, as her fingers move closer to the bulge in his jeans. He shifts in his seat, trying to get comfortable. All she has to do is look at him and he gets turned on, and now she's adding to it.

"Sorry," she whispers back, but her fingers don't stop moving. In the dim light of the plane, she kisses the side of his neck, her warm breath tickling him, her lips on his skin only increasing his agony. He bites his lip to keep from making any noise, as her hand strokes him harder.

"You're being very naughty, Mer," he whispers in her ear. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"I think this was your idea last time, honey," she replies, her hand never leaving his groin.

"But we don't have to…"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you." Her eyes are full of infectious mischief and desire, suddenly overwhelming any reluctance he feels. "C'mon, Der, you know you want to."

Derek takes a quick look around, but all is quiet, even the flight attendants are nowhere in sight. He takes a deep breath, and smiles back at her. "Go now, before I change my mind. I'll be right there."

Meredith gets up and squeezes past him, and he grabs her ass as she goes, so that she dissolves into giggles. She hurries into the tiny bathroom, shivering in anticipation. God, she can't believe she's actually doing this, but she has this sudden need to make love to Derek, and not think about her mother for awhile. In a few seconds, he pushes the door open and slips in with her, clicking the lock shut. "We don't have much time, baby," he whispers in her hair, pulling her close. "God this turns me on." He lifts her up on the sink ledge, running his hands along her legs, pulling her against his hips. He kisses her hard, his tongue parting her lips urgently, as she grinds against him. His hands are shaking as he pulls at her sweater, sliding up underneath, and unsnapping her bra. Her breasts spill into his palms, nipples already jutting out hard.

"Der.." she moans softly, as he pushes her sweater up higher, and sucks on one nipple, sending a hot current straight to her clit. "Need you now, baby, inside of me, please…." She feels incredibly hot and wet, shaking and mindless, all at the same time.

"Hurry." Their fingers pull at zippers, pushing clothing aside, all punctuated by kisses and touches and soft moans. He rubs his fingers across her dripping pussy, amazed at how wet she is. They both fumble with the condom, finally rolling it onto him, and he lifts her up and pulls her down onto him. Meredith wraps around him, as he slides up into her smoothly, and they both moan at the sensation.

"Ah, god, god…you feel so good, Derek…" Meredith almost comes in that instant, as he pushes inside of her, his lips at her throat, sucking on her, leaving little bruises on her skin. "Harder…fuck me…"

Her dirty words surprise him – she doesn't often talk dirty like this, but right now it only makes him want her more. Her nails scratch his back, as he pumps into her. Their world is reduced to this primal, hot moment, blocking out everything else that has happened in the last few days. "Now, are you ready now?" he mutters, feeling his own release starting to build.

"Now!"

Meredith kisses him hard, drowning her cries against his mouth, sucking at his tongue as he drives harder into her. Her orgasm hits her in a hot wave, the sweet pleasure pulsing through her and she relaxes, whimpering and kissing him more softly. Derek holds her tightly as he comes as well, gripping her hips, fingers digging in almost painfully. Briefly he thinks they are both going to come out of this encounter with more marks and bruises than any other time.

Panting and sweating, they hang onto each other, grinning like crazy. "That was insane," she whispers.

"Intense, Mer." His back aches where her nails scratched him, and he laughs softly. "Are you okay?" He looks at the marks he left on her throat, a small ribbon of red.

She rubs the tender skin on her hips where his fingers dug into her. "I think so – you were a wild man, Der."

He lets her go slowly. "God, I'm sorry, Mer."

"It's okay, Derek. I was just as bad," she says. "I've never felt that wild before. Must be the thrill or something." She fixes her bra and sweater, looking for her jeans. "I hope nobody heard us."

Derek pulls his jeans back up, and runs his hand through his hair, as she buttons his shirt back up. "I hope not." He kisses her softly then. "I love you, Meredith. More than ever."

"I love you too, Derek." She kisses him back, sighing happily.

"Now we just have to get out of here." He opens the door and peeks out, signaling her to sneak past him and back to their seats. She darts out beneath his arm, and walks sedately back down the aisle. Derek follows after a brief wait, dropping down next to her and closing his eyes. "I can't believe we just did that." His whole body is still pumping with adrenaline, and he grins at her.

She grins back at him. "It was incredible, wasn't it?"

Before he can say anything else, the flight attendant walks by and leans over to hand Meredith something, giving her a wink. "I think this is yours, miss. It was in the bathroom." Then she disappears without another word.

"Oh my god," Meredith whispers, her eyes wide, putting her hand up to touch her ear.

"What is it?"

"It's my earring. She knows we were in there!'

They share a look of momentary panic, before laughing helplessly, holding onto each other, silently convulsing. "So much for not being noticed," she finally gasps softly.


	33. Jealousy

**So, I'm a little nervous to post this chapter. It explores a little of what happens when jealously rears it's ugly head -kind of different direction, but hang in there! You know I love Mer/Der too much to throw anything too bad at them! **

**Oh, and also, for any of you disappointed not to have any family interaction at Thanksgiving, I will try to have more of that for Christmas! **

It's the week after Thanksgiving, and Meredith is jogging, her breath hanging in the frosty air. She grins, thinking Cristina would laugh, seeing her jogging. But since her mother's illness, she feels the need to run, to clear her head. This morning, Derek had an early class, but hers had been cancelled due to a sick professor. After Derek left, she changed and headed outside. Jenny is at class too, and Meredith looks forward to a nice hot shower and some peace and quiet.

She runs up the stairs and lets herself into the apartment. Stripping her clothes as she goes, she turns the water on, humming happily as the room steams up. Thinking of Derek, and their intense lovemaking that morning fills her with an ache of desire for him. Ever since that time on the plane, they seem to want each other more intensely, more physically demanding, leaving marks and bites on each other. She grins at her reflection, wiping away the steam, fingering the tiny mark on her shoulder.

Stepping under the hot water, lifting her face to the spray a she smoothes her wet hair away, she sighs in bliss as the hot water sluices over her. She lathers up the shower gel into frothy suds and runs her hands across her sensitive breasts, the nipples getting hard as she thinks of Derek's mouth on her. A small moan escapes her as the steam swirls and water pulses. Dimly, she's aware of the shower door sliding open, and suddenly a pair of arms slides around her waist, pulling her backwards. For a moment, she relaxes, feeling the insistent throb of an erection against her ass. What is Derek doing here already, she thinks, as hands slide up her waist and cup her breasts. "God, you're hot, baby," the voice in her ear is hot and urgent, but she spins around in shock, a squeak of surprise on her lips.

"Mark!?!"

"Meredith!?!"

She stares at him for a moment, desperately trying not to look down at his cock, as she crosses her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" she gasps. His eyes are darting everywhere wildly, as he backs away from her. "Mark??!"

"Ah, god, Mer, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jenny. You looked just like her through the steam." He gets out of the shower, grabbing a towel to sling around his hips. He holds out another one for her, turning away as she grabs it and wraps herself in it. She turns off the water, and they stare at each other in the steamy room, the sound of water dripping onto the tile the only sound. She gulps and wipes the water off her forehead, clutching the towel tighter.

"Mer, believe me, I didn't think it was you – Jenny said she might ditch class today and meet me. I didn't expect to see you. You gotta believe me."

"Damnit, Mark," she sighs. "I didn't even know you two were involved that way, yet. Jenny didn't mention anything." Her heartbeat is returning to normal.

He shrugs. "She's hot – I like her."

"I should've known," Meredith giggles a little, partly in amusement, partly from relief. "But I don't think we need to tell either Jenny or Derek about this. " She has a sudden flash of how felt behind her, and she blushes hotly.

"God, no," he says, shifting against the sink, and his towel slips dangerously.

"Mark – towel!" she says, averting her eyes again, trying not to notice the material poking out at her.

"Sorry," he mutters, grabbing at the towel. "Look, I'll just go now, kay? You just pretend this never happened." He backs up again, stooping to retrieve his scattered clothes. The towel sags again as he turns, giving Meredith a glimpse of his ass. She whistles.

"Nice ass, Mark," she can't help but tease him now.

He turns around again, clothes in front of him, hiding his cock. Despite his best intentions, he's still aroused, the sight of her body, wet in the towel, isn't helping any. He can't keep his eyes away from the bead of water sliding down her cleavage. "Mer," he says, taking a step closer.

"No, Mark," she replies, putting her hand out to stop him. "Don't…"

He stops short, shaking his head. "God, I'm sorry. What am I thinking… I'm such an asshole sometimes…"

"Mark, nothing's happened and nothing will. I didn't say anything to Derek about you and Addison, and I'm sure not telling him this." She bites her lip, thinking she had said no secrets between her and Derek. Still, how can she tell him this?

Mark backs up again, bumping into the door. "Thanks, Mer, you're the best. I owe you."

"You better believe it," she laughs as he falls out of the room. Shaking her head, she turns the water back on again, dropping the towel to the floor. Hopefully this time she can shower in peace.

Out in the hallway, Mark scrambles into his clothes, hoping to get out of the apartment before Jenny or Derek show up. So wrong, he thinks, putting the image of Meredith out of his mind. Shrugging into his jacket, shoving feet into boots hurriedly, he runs a hand over his wet hair as he pulls the door open. And comes face to face with Derek, as he is putting the key to the lock.

"Mark?"

"Hey, man, I'm just leaving. Thought Jenny was here, but she's not, soooo.." He pauses, not able to look Derek in the eyes.

"So, no big deal. Did you see Meredith?" Derek brushes past him, dropping his books on the couch.

"Um, ah, yeah, she was heading for the shower. Listen, I gotta run. See ya later." And he heads out the door, slamming it shut. Derek stares at it, puzzled for a moment. Strange, even for Mark, he thinks.

After rummaging around for something to eat, Derek heads towards the bathroom, hearing the shower running. Meredith is just getting out, as he opens the door, and he picks up the towel for her. She jumps in surprise. "Derek!" she gasps, as he wraps it around her. He kisses her, running his hands over her shoulders, rubbing the little mark on her skin.

"I guess I'm too late to help you," he grins, rubbing the towel over her body.

"Yeah, too bad," she sighs.

"Hey, I saw Mark leaving. I guess him and Jenny are an item?"

"Yeah, big surprise, huh?"

"Mmhmm…" Nuzzling her throat, dropping the towel to the floor, Derek doesn't want to discuss Jenny's love life. Then his gaze notices the other towel on the floor, near the door, where Mark returned it after getting dressed. He pulls away from Meredith, and looks at her, a sudden image of Mark's wet hair flashing through his mind. A sharp pang of jealousy knifes through him, and he tries to ignore it. Meredith would never cheat on him.

"Meredith, what is that other towel doing there?"

"That…oh, Jenny must've left it – she can be kinda messy sometimes.." Meredith shivers, feeling suddenly chilled as Derek drops his hands from her. Shit, this isn't good, she thinks. "Derek, what's wrong? Why are you giving me that look?" She wraps the towel around her, heading towards the bedroom.

"Mer, tell me the truth – was Mark with you?"

"God, Derek…" she says, sitting on the bed to towel her hair dry. "Okay, no secrets between us, right. He surprised me – thought I was Jenny. But nothing happened, Derek, I swear."

"I'll kill him," Derek groans, pacing back and forth. "Seriously, what was he thinking? I'll kill him...seriously..."

"Derek, you're scaring me. Sit down and listen, please…" she begs, holding her hand out, the towel slipping down her torso. "Please, baby?"

Derek rakes his hand through his hair, his brain swirling with images of Mark, naked in the shower, putting his hands on Meredith. Whether it was an accident or not, doesn't seem to matter at the moment. But he forces himself to sit down, and she puts her hand on his, fingers curling around his, and squeezes tightly. "Derek, honey, don't be like this. It was an honest mistake; I believe Mark really thought I was Jenny. There's no way he would ever, ever, try to do anything to hurt you by trying anything with me."

"Mer…." His voice is pained, his breathing labored.

"Derek, I'm not like A…" she starts to say, and then bites her tongue. Mark's fling with Addison isn't her secret to tell.

"Not like what?"

"Not like a lot of other girls," she substitutes. She looks at him, tears in her eyes. "You know when you were jealous at the prom, after Mark danced with me? I told you then, you have my heart." She places his hand on her chest, over her heart, just as she did then. "I meant it then, and I mean it now, Derek. There isn't anyone else for me, ever."

Derek takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. He can feel her heart pounding beneath his palm, her skin still damp. "I know, I know - I trust **_you,_** Meredith," he sighs, pulling her closer. "It's just I know how Mark is…always playing the game, ready to fuck every girl that he meets. All I can see is his hands on you, touching you and it makes me crazy. I'm so sorry, Mer, I'm being an idiot. I don't even know where this came from - you're right, I do know better..."

He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her softly, feeling her relax in his arms, kissing him back. He can feel the towel slipping away from her body as he leans back, pulling her across him. Her body is still warm and fragrant from the shower, her damp hair fresh with lavender scent. He holds onto her tightly, as they kiss urgently.

"Mer, I love you so much, please forgive me, baby…" he murmurs, wishing he could take back all his stupid jealous words.


	34. The Aftermath

**Thanks for the positive reviews everyone! Wasn't sure how that was going to go over! And now for the fallout...**

"Just forgive me, Mer…" he repeats, burying his face in her hair.

Meredith sits up, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I do, and I love you, Derek. But I think you need to talk to Mark, too. I know he felt horrible about it. I don't want you guys to lose your friendship over something like this."

"You're right, I know. Just not yet, okay?"

"Okay. But soon, please… for me?"

"Anything for you, Mer, anything…" he promises, feeling like a total fool over the situation now.

"Good," she whispers, as she sinks down on him again. Her warm, soft body is all he needs, and he rolls them over, kissing her again hungrily, wanting to burn the green eyed monster from their thoughts, wanting to make her happy. "I want to make love to you, Meredith," he whispers, his mouth on her breast, his tongue making lazy circles around her nipple, making her arch up to meet him.

"Yes, please… Derek…" she moans, as he quickly strips his clothes off and takes her in his arms again. He kisses her everywhere, leaving no part of her sensitive skin untouched, using his mouth and his hands, until she is quivering and hot. His fingers and his tongue tease her clit, stroking her over and over, making her wetter than ever, tiny spasms rocking her core. She clings to him, as he rocks her back and forth, her skin damp again with perspiration.

"Now, baby?" he asks softly, wanting her badly, wanting to bury himself in her wet heat, and never let her go.

"Hurry, Der…" she urges him, as he pulls her legs up against him, and drives deeply into her, moaning in relief as she takes him in. He forces himself to slow down, make this the best he can for her. He pulls out slowly, then plunges back in again, as she pulses around him. "God, Der-ek…" her voice breaks and her mind goes away, lost in the luxurious feel of his cock sliding in and out of her.

She looks up at him, smiling at him as he concentrates on making her come, giving her pleasure. He shares her smile, watching her body shake and the look of bliss take over as she starts to climax around him, taking him away with her, drowning out everything else. "Never anyone else…" she assures him, "only you, always…"

"Always…" he says, holding her tightly.

* * *

Later that evening, as Derek sits at the bar in the student's lounge, staring at his beer bottle, he senses someone sitting down beside him. He looks up into Mark's concerned face. "Hey."

"Hey." Mark orders a beer, and they sit for a moment in silence. "Derek…Meredith phoned me and said you were here. She wants us to talk."

"Yeah, I figured she would." Derek's voice is slightly slurred.

"Look, man, it was an honest mistake. You know how much Mer and Jenny look alike. Except Jenny has this tattoo on her…"

"Well you weren't looking for tattoos in the shower were you?" Derek asks angrily, taking a gulp of beer. "You were too busy trying to make out with my girlfriend…"

Mark held up his hands. "Derek, I'm sorry. Nothing happened -I swear."

"Yeah, Meredith told me. I was a stupid jealous idiot this morning – thank god she forgave me. But Mark, you were in the shower with her… you saw her naked…man…that's a little tough for me to forget about…"

"I know… I mean, I can totally understand, Derek. It was so wrong, but Meredith wouldn't do anything to hurt you – she loves you too much, man. I wish I had someone to love me like that. Don't screw it up by being jealous." Mark drinks his beer, not looking at Derek.

Derek looks over at him, and nods. "God, I know I'm lucky to have someone like her." He pauses, before grinning a little bit. "Just don't jump into the shower again like that."

Mark laughs briefly. "Oh, I learned my lesson, believe me."

* * *

Meredith curls up on the couch, trying to study, but her thoughts are on Derek, hoping that he and Mark are having a rational conversation. It would be awful if their friendship dissolved over something like this. Then she hears Jenny coming in the door. Books clatter onto the table, and her jacket and scarf hit the floor. Jenny drops onto the couch with a deep sigh. "What a day…I meant to ditch this morning and meet Mark here, but we had a surprise exam in Biology and I couldn't get away," she grimaces. "So no fun for Jenny today. Now I called him and he's having a beer with Derek." She rolls her eyes.

"Um, yeah, Jen – I need to talk to you about something," Meredith says slowly. After Derek's negative reactive, she and Mark decided honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"What?" Jenny asks, unfolding herself from the couch and rummaging for food in the fridge. She opens a yogurt cup and sniffs suspiciously before tasting it. "How was your day?"

"Well…I saw Mark this morning, actually. A whole lot more of Mark than I anticipated." Meredith peeks over at her friend, unsure for a moment. "He got in the shower with me – he thought I was you."

Jenny pauses, spoon in mid-air as she takes the last comment in. "Ohmigod, I didn't even tell you we were seeing each other, like that."

"No kidding, Jen. It was a big surprise, for both of us. He wasn't expecting me, obviously. But I swear, nothing happened. It was sooo embarrassing!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

They stare at each other for a second, and then Jenny dissolves into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I can just picture your face, Mer! And his!!" She falls back against the cushions, laughing and sputtering.

"You're not mad?" Meredith gasps finally, wiping a tear from her eyes, trying not to laugh again. "Derek was pretty upset."

"Oh, c'mon, Mer – I know Mark's not exclusive to me. We're just having fun together. And doesn't he have a cute butt?"

"Jen! I wasn't checking out his butt – wait, I lie – I did when the towel slipped!" Meredith laughs again, holding up a pillow to stifle her giggles.

"And he has the sexiest birthmark, right on the tip…"

Meredith holds up her hand. "Enough – that's too much information, Jen. I don't need to visualize that!"

Jenny raises her eyebrows. "Oh, Mer, don't you ever wonder about other guys? I mean, you and Derek are madly in love and all, but he was the first guy you had sex with, right? Don't you want to cut loose and do something wild sometimes?"

Meredith picks at the fluff on the cushions as she contemplates Jenny's question. "Yeah, he was, and he was so caring and gentle with me, I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. He means everything to me, Jen. I know it sounds corny, but he's like my soulmate." She closes her eyes for a second. "I've never seen him so jealous like he was this morning. Well, one time at prom, and it was about Mark that time too. But I would never hurt him like that. I don't want to be wild and crazy."

"I'm sure he knows that, Mer, but sometimes guys just don't think, ya know? But wasn't the sex hot after?"

"Wha? How do you know…."

"Mer, you two can't keep your hands off each other, no matter what."

Meredith blushes, despite herself. "Well, yeah…it was pretty hot…" she confesses with a giggle. "But I don't want to go through that again, just for the hot sex!"

"You say that now…" Jenny says, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, Mer, you and Derek are so sweet together. I envy you sometimes."

"But Jen, you have such a great family, and you talk to your Mom all the time. I wish I had that sometimes."

"Yeah, she's cool. But I always wanted a sister, too, and you're the closest thing ever to having one. I'm so glad we ended up here together."

"Yeah, me too."

Before Meredith can say anything else, the door opens again, and Derek and Mark stumble into the apartment, laughing boisterously. "Ladies!" Mark shouts. "Your men have arrived!"

Meredith and Jenny exchange an amused look. Obviously, they have had far too much to drink. Derek attempts to kick his shoes off, crashing against the wall, and finally gives up. He walks over to the couch and collapses down against Meredith, pulling her in for a big hug and a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Meredith. Don't be mad at me, honey. Me and Mark had a few beers…"

"I can see that. I think you need to get to bed. You have an early class tomorrow." Meredith tries to untangle herself from him. "C'mon, Der, let's go."

She gets up finally and pulls him to his feet, where he weaves uncertainly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're gonna be so sorry in the morning, babe."

"Take me to bed, Mer," he mumbles, and they disappear into the bedroom, leaving Mark and Jenny alone.

"Jenny, baby, I missed you this morning – thought it was you in the shower. Did Mer tell you?" Mark asks, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzles her neck. "Messed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did, but I think they're okay now."

Mark nods slowly. "Yep. Derek's my buddy – don't mess with your buddy's girl. 'Cept for Addison, but she was a bitch."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story…take me to bed, Jen."


	35. Let's go on a Date!

Derek falls onto the bed, cradling the pillow. The room is spinning, and he is vaguely aware of Meredith tugging his shoes off. He cracks open one eye, seeing her undressing, and putting on her mother's old Dartmouth t-shirt before she climbs in beside him. She pulls the covers up over them, and he rolls over to face her, putting his arm around her waist. "You're the best, Mer," he whispers, kissing her again. "I love you so damn much. Sorry I'm stupid and drunk…"

Meredith giggles softly, pushing the hair away from his forehead. "I love you too, honey. Now go to sleep." His eyes are already closed again, his breathing deep and even, and soon she is drifting off as well.

* * *

The alarm goes off, and without lifting his head from the pillow, Derek fumbles for the snooze button, batting at it blindly until it shuts off. Meredith looks over at him, giggling softly to see his head buried deeply in the pillow.

"Stop laughing," he grumbles, opening one eye to look at her.

"Good morning sunshine. How do you feel?"

"Don't know yet – I'm scared to move."

She giggles again, stifling it quickly. "You poor baby. Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love you forever…" He manages a weak grin at her, as she moves to get up, but then the bed shifts and he groans. He drops his head back down, closing his eyes. The next thing he knows, she is back with a steaming cup of coffee and he manages to sit up and take it from her. Meredith crawls up beside him, sitting cross legged as she sips her own coffee.

"Oh, I brought you some aspirins too, Der." She holds out her hand, and he takes them gratefully.

"God, what time did we get here last night anyway?"

"Hmm, it was late." She pauses. "You and Mark okay now?"

"We're good. Sorry I was such an ass about it."

"You're forgiven." She takes another sip. "I told Jenny last night too – she was cool. I'm just going to put the whole thing out of my mind now."

Derek takes her hand, his fingers brushing the cool silver of her bracelet. "Good. Let's go out tonight and do something – get dressed up and go out for dinner. I want to make it up to you."

"Der, you already did," she assures him, her eyes sparkling.

He sets the coffee mug down on the bedside table, taking hers as well. Then he puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks at her tenderly. "I've been taking us for granted lately, baby. We need to go out and do something for us." He leans in and kisses her softly, pressing her back into the pillows. "Let's go on a date," he says as he kisses her throat, sending little shivers through her.

"Do I get flowers and romance?"

"You'll get it all, I promise," he assures her, his hands sliding up beneath her Dartmouth t-shirt.

"So, maybe I should make you wait for sexual favors until after our date!" she giggles, but her voice is breathy with desire at the same time.

Derek pauses, laughing as well, his hands still on her belly. "You're right – we should wait…."

"We're not good at waiting, Derek," she reminds him.

"We could try. Besides I probably stink like beer right about now – not too appealing." His head is still pounding, the aspirin not kicking in yet.

Meredith grins at him. "All right – you're on. No sex till after our date." She wiggles out from beneath him, and jumps off the bed. "So I'm going for a run now – you can stay here and think about what you want to do later," she teases him, stripping off the t-shirt and rummaging in her closet for her running gear.

He claps his hand over his eyes. "Not fair, Mer," he groans.

"Go have a cold shower. Maybe you'll get lucky and Mark will join you!" she laughs, pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

Derek jumps out of bed and swings her over his shoulder so that she squeals and giggles helplessly. He drops her down on the bed and gives her a hot deep kiss that curls her toes, and she winds her arms around him. Then he lets her go with a mischievous grin. "There – think about that for the rest of the day!"

She wrinkles her nose at him playfully. "Gonna be a long day…." But she manages to get away and sprints for the door, looking back at him. "I love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

That evening Meredith is trying to decide what to wear, and she pulls Jenny away from her textbook. "Help! Do I look okay?" She twists around, looking at the dress in the mirror.

"Hell yes," Jenny replies, whistling. "I've never seen that on you before have I?"

"No, I bought it in the summer with Cristina, but never had anywhere to wear it before." It's an emerald green halter dress, dipping low in the back with two tiny straps crossing midway. The skirt is just short enough to be sexy, with a slight flare that swings as she twirls. There is a short matching jacket laying on the bed. The soft fabric clings to her provocatively, outlining the cleavage of her breasts. A small silver heart swings from a chain around her neck.

"What's the occasion tonight? I mean, I know it's Friday and all, but…"

"Derek and I have a date," Meredith says, looking at the mirror, applying some lip gloss.

"A date?"

"Mmmhmm. He thinks he has to make up for being jealous over Mark yesterday. And we agreed no sex till after the date." She fluffs her hair, catching Jenny's eye in the mirror with a grin.

Jenny chokes on her laughter. "Girl, the way you look he's not gonna last through dinner!" Meredith laughs with her, and just then there is a loud knock on the door at the apartment. They share a conspiratorial wink, and Meredith heads to the door.

She opens the door, staring into a huge bouquet of roses. "God, Derek, they're gorgeous!" she exclaims as he walks in with them. He sets them down on the coffee table, taking one of from the bouquet, and turns to hand it to her.

"So are you," he says softly, giving her the lush rose. She holds it her nose and sniffs it, catching his eyes as she does. His eyes are dark with desire as he looks at her, and he takes her hands to tug her closer. The heat simmers between them, as he admires the way the dress clings to her, and she looks more beautiful to him than he can put into words. He just stares at her, his throat dry.

From behind them, Jenny clears her throat. "Hey, I'm still here, guys. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, we do," Derek says finally.

"Let me get my jacket and coat," Meredith says, pulling away from him. He lets her go reluctantly, watching her walk away, the sway of her hips emphasized by the swing of her skirt. He runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to bring his heart rate down.

"You look like you've been hit by a truck, Derek," Jenny teases him.

"Wha? Oh, sorry, Jenny…." He grins, dragging his eyes over to her.

She shakes her head in amusement, as Meredith comes back into the room. "Well, you kids have fun tonight. Don't stay out too late!"


	36. Dinner and?

**Ah, date night - do you think they will make it through dinner? LOL **

"Don't wait up!" Meredith laughs as they head out the door, Derek's arm tight around her shoulders.

As they head to his car, he kisses her temple, inhaling her sweet scent of lavender. "You really do look amazing tonight, Mer. Are you sure you want to go out….maybe we could just skip the dinner part…."

"Oh no, Derek Shepherd. I'm not all dressed up for nothing!"

"Kidding, Mer, just kidding…" His voice is rough with suppressed desire, though, and he wonders just how he will manage to get through dinner.

* * *

Derek looks across the table at Meredith, after they are seated at the tiny table in the cozy Italian restaurant he has taken them to. Soft music plays in the background, and the air is redolent with the aroma of garlic. He takes her hand, and lets his thumb rub her palm softly. Her eyes glow warmly at him in the soft lighting, the small candle in the hurricane lantern casting dancing shadows across them. "This is really nice, Der," she says. "But it almost seems weird, doesn't it?"

"I know, I feel like this is our first date," he confesses with a grin. His eyes are drawn to the deep vee of her neckline, the delicate silver heart resting there tantalizing him. "I haven't seen that necklace on you before, have I?"

"This?" she says, fingering the locket. "It was Mom's. I wanted to have something here of hers after she went into the hospital. When I was packing up at Thanksgiving, I remembered she mentioned that Dad gave it to her. It seemed special to her."

"Do you think your Dad would want to know about what's going on?"

Meredith shrugs. "Who knows? I have no idea where he is, or how to reach him, anyway. I think he remarried."

"I can't believe he never tries to contact you." Derek frowns at the thought.

"Probably has a whole new family to worry about. I really don't want to talk about him, Derek. He hasn't been in my life since I was five years old, do you really think he cares?"

"I'm sorry, Mer. Forget I asked about him." He pauses, "Have you heard from Dr. Webber lately?"

"He e-mailed me the other day – I forgot all about it with everything that happened yesterday. Mom's ready to be moved to Roseridge. We can visit her there at Christmas, I guess. I haven't thought about what to do for Christmas break, though."

"You can stay with me – Mom will insist anyway, you know that Mer. You don't have to be alone, never again," he assures her, his eyes full of the love he feels for her.

"Thanks Der. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea," he teases her, trying to lighten the mood. She wrinkles her nose at him with a smile.

"Okay, let's change the subject. No sad topics tonight, kay?" she says, just as the waiter arrives to list off the specials of the evening and take their orders. After he disappears, they talk about their classes, the exams coming up, and who was all heading home to Seattle for Christmas. But the undercurrent of their desire sizzles in the air, with every flash of their eyes, every toss of her hair, every touch of their fingers.

Meredith pulls a breadstick from the basket of rolls placed in the center of the table. Feeling Derek's eyes on her, she grins as she breaks off the end of it, slathering it with the butter. Her tongue darts out to lick the tip of the roll seductively, before she puts it in her mouth.

Derek watches in fascination as she teases him, feeling his groin tighten in response. "Mer, are you really sure you want to do that?" he asks, taking a gulp of water.

"What?" she asks innocently, her eyes wide. Then he feels her foot against his calf, and his hand grips the waterglass tightly, hoping the icy sensation will help to cool him off. The light plays across her skin, dancing in the valley between her breasts, and he can see the clear outline of her nipples beneath the smooth material of her dress. Her tongue runs along her bottom lip, as she savors the sweet butter.

Derek feels the sweat pop out on his forehead. "If this was our first date, you would slap me for what I'm thinking right now, honey," he says finally.

"But if this was our first date, I wouldn't be teasing you like this," she giggles, moving her foot across his leg. "Cuz I know what you're thinking, Der."

"Oh, you do?" he asks, winking at her.

"Mmmhmm…"

"Then you know I want to lean over, and kiss you right there, where that locket is touching you. Right along that spot where your breast curves, where I know you like my tongue." He leans closer towards her, his dark hair tumbling across his forehead, taking her hand in his again. "Right where it makes you shake." His thumb strokes her palm rubbing circles slowly and deliberately.

His words mesmerize her, and Meredith almost moans aloud, thinking of what he is telling her. Her lips part softly, as they stare at each other, her chest rising and falling faster.

Meredith picks up her purse suddenly and pushes away from the table. "I'll be right back," she says breathlessly, getting up and heading for the ladies room. Anything to get her racing heart back to normal. The room seems suddenly too hot, with the large fire blazing in the huge fireplace in the centre of the restaurant. She can feel Derek's eyes on her as she walks away.

In the tiny bathroom, she splashes cold water on her hands, and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She touches up her lipgloss and fluffs her hair again, feeling a little more in control. Then she steps back out into the narrow hallway, and a hand grabs her, pulling her backwards. "Wha?" she squeaks, then relaxes at the familiar feel of Derek's hard body behind her.

"I couldn't help it, baby," he murmurs, spinning her around in his arms. "I just had to do this…." He presses her back against the wall, hips grinding into her, as he kisses her hard, so that she whimpers. Her lips part beneath his, and her tongue flicks out eagerly across his. The soft silky material of her dress bunches under his hands as he cups her breasts, feeling the erotic sensation of her nipples hardening under his palms. She arches upward, pressing tighter against him, reaching up on her tiptoes to be as close as she can to him. The sounds of the kitchen staff swirls around them, fading into the background as they lose track of everything but kissing each other.

Finally, the sound of someone else heading into the hallway breaks them apart, and he looks down at her, his chest heaving. "We need to go, Mer…"

With a soft laugh, she nods, and take his hand. "I thought you were going to make me suffer all through dinner," she says softly, as they head back to the table to get her jacket and coat. Within moments, they are out the door, laughing as they practically run towards his car.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks, as he starts the car, shivering a bit in the frosty night air. "Jenny's at home, so that's out."

"My place then," he says, grinning. "Just don't look at the mess Mark leaves everywhere."

Meredith puts her hand on his leg. "Just hurry…"

--


	37. Better than Dinner!

"You're sure Mark's not there?" Meredith asks, as they head up to the apartment, still breathless with anticipation.

"He told me he was going out to play poker tonight, so here's hoping!" Derek fumbles with the key, as she presses up against him, kissing his neck. "And that means he should be out the rest of the night…"

He turns his head, and kisses her, as they fall into the darkened apartment. One small lamp is glowing warmly on the end table, but the place is mostly in shadows. With a muttered groan, he pushes her against the door, as she quickly unbuttons her coat, letting it slide to the floor. His hands are chilled from the drive home, and the cool sensation on her hot skin makes her moan. Her nipples pucker immediately, as he pushes the thin jacket away from her chest, his hands brushing her skin.

Then his fingers trace the line of the silver chain that trails down between her breasts, and his lips follow. "Here, this is what I wanted to do at dinner…"he whispers, fingers and tongue at the soft underside of her breasts, in the curve just visible from the neckline of the dress. Her legs turn to jelly, as he pushes aside the material, searching for the nipple that aches maddeningly. She braces herself against the door, winding one leg around his calf to steady herself. His hand slides along her hip, fitting her tightly against his hips, as he continues to feather kisses along her breasts.

Finally, he pulls back, breathing heavily, and he lets her leg down slowly. Backing up and pulling her hand, he leads her across the room to the couch. Facing each other in the dim light, his hands go to his jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it to the floor. Never letting go of her gaze, he starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling it away from his chest.

Meredith runs her tongue across her lip, feeling hot and delicious with longing, reaching up to untie the knot that holds her dress together at the back of her neck. His eyes burn into her, as she slowly lowers the material, letting it caress her skin as it falls forwards. Bare to the waist, her skin looks like cream in the nearly dark room. The silver chain catches a wink of light from the lamp. The tiny silver heart is suspended between her breasts, quivering with each rise and fall of her chest.

Derek's breath catches, and he throws the shirt to the floor.

Meredith's pulse is quick, as she steps out of her shoes, the heat building in her core.

Without a word, his pants and shorts join the rest of his clothes, and she reaches for the zipper at the side of the dress. The dress floats down her hips, landing on the floor in a puddle at her feet.

He takes her hand again and pulls her against him, kissing her hungrily, more urgently, as her breasts crush against his hard chest. "This has been the longest day of my life," he tells her, his hands on her back, tracing the curve of her spine. "I kept losing focus in class, thinking about this…picturing you instead of seeing the notes on the board…"

Her head falls back, and she half moans, half laughs. "I know…."

His mouth finds her nipple, tugging and licking alternately, sending more sharp arcs of desire straight through her. "God, you're so perfect, Mer. I never want to let you go…"

Easing them down to the couch, he lands with her on his lap, his cock hard and hot between them. She places her hand on him, and his eyes close, barely able to think straight any longer. Trailing kisses along his lips, and down his neck, Meredith only adds to his desperation. Shaking and groaning, he shifts against her, feeling the wetness of her panties against him. "I want you bad, Mer, right now…."

She lifts her head to give him a smile, placing her hands on his face, and giving him a deep, wet kiss, her tongue searching for his, touching and molding her body tightly against him. "I want you too, baby…"

Standing up then, she hooks her fingers in the top silken edge of her panties, and teases him with the slow, seductive movement of her hips. Moving as if to music, she swings her hips, twitching the material ever lower, and lower. His eyes follow the tiny scrap of silk trailing down her body, and she peels it away from her, revealing the dampened swollen lips of her pussy, moisture glistening temptingly. With a little kick, she tosses the panties aside, standing nude in front of him, smiling at him.

"Tease," he growls, "come here…" He grabs her hips, and puts his mouth to her, licking the drops of wetness that tempt him. Meredith whimpers at the sudden touch of his tongue against her, clutching at his head, tangling in his hair. She quivers, as the sudden wrench of orgasm builds from his tongue driving into her. The soft cries are pulled from her, as he relentlessly strokes her, sucking on her clit, taking her higher and wilder.

Just as she is at the point of orgasm, he stops and pulls her into his lap, driving deeply into her wet warmth. Her eyes go wide, as the sudden penetration takes her breath away. Already tingling with the start of the climax, she squeezes around him, moaning and taking him deeper. "God…oh……" Her body falls back, as he cradles her in his hands, letting her arch away from him. The angle of his cock sliding into her seems deeper, sharper, more intense, as she clenches around him. "So good…Derek…."

Thrusting slowly, hanging onto her, Derek watches her body shake from the orgasm hitting her, feeling her tighten around him. Then he pulls her back against him, driving as deep as he can, until she moans his name over and over, riding him hard, her nails scratching his back. "Give it to me, Mer…harder…"

"Yes…" she moans, her head thrashing, her hair whipping across his face. The chain twists as she moves, the little silver heart bouncing wildly across her chest. "Harder! Now…NOW!!"

He feels the tremor deep inside of her, pulling him with her, and as she lowers her head to his, kissing him madly, his own release starts to hit him. They rock and shake together, pulsing and moaning, their tongues dancing in rhythm. She bites his lip and he growls at the sharp pain, losing what little control he had, and they climax in a tangle of moans and heat.

Finally she relaxes against his body, and he strokes the damp skin along her back, his own body limp. "Wow, that was just…wow…" she breathes, kissing the side of his neck.

"Yeah, I know…"

"…better than dinner…" she giggles softly.

"I still like that dress on you, but it's better off…" he teases her, finally catching his breath.

Placing her hand on his chest, she pulls back to look at him. "We're hopeless, aren't we? Seriously, we can't even last through one dinner…"

"…and that's a bad thing, how?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know, it just seems…"

"..wicked? Hot, horny, crazy?"

"All of the above, I guess," she sighs happily, relaxing against him again. "But now I'm hungry…"

He laughs, and kisses her temple. "Okay, I guess I did promise you dinner, didn't I? Pizza?"

"Sounds perfect, and then …."

"…we can start all over again…"


	38. Food & fun

**I will have to ask for your patience in waiting for the next update - my computer has crashed, and it will be a few days until I can straighten out things to get some writing/updating done. I am adding this from work, when I should be doing other things! LOL**

Meredith grabs Derek's shirt to wear, waiting for the pizza delivery guy to arrive, as she wanders out to the fridge. Peering inside, she makes a face. "All you guys have is beer, and some weird looking moldy things!" She picks up two bottles of beer, and walks back to join Derek on the couch again.

"Don't blame me – I'm hardly ever here," Derek laughs, popping the caps off and handing one back to her. "You can thank Mark for the science experiments growing in there. Why do you think I'm always eating at your place?"

"I thought it was for the company, but obviously not!"

Derek takes her free hand, linking his fingers around hers. "Now you know…"

She sticks her tongue out at him, before taking a sip of her beer. "I'll remember that the next time you want to get into bed with me!"

The arrival of the pizza saves Derek, and he gets up quickly to answer the door. Meredith waits for him, tucking her feet under her, letting Derek's shirt fall open as she plays with the silver heart. Her stomach grumbles, as the scent of warm pizza floats across the room to her.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he says, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Sucking up will get you nowhere," she giggles, watching him walk away to grab some plates. When he turns back to her, her eyes slide down his body, and she bites her lip, seeing the pants, partly undone, hanging low on his hips. Her breathing quickens, and the mock indignation dissipates into thin air.

"What?" he asks, crossing the room to her, setting the plates down beside the pizza box. She grabs his hand and pulls him down on top of her, falling back against the arm of the couch. "I thought you were hungry…" he murmurs, kissing the side of her neck, settling between her legs, "… and a little annoyed…"

"I am hungry…" Her voice caught, her hand sliding down between them, brushing against his lean abdomen. "For you…" Her fingers seek his cock, pushing his pants further down his hips. He braces his hands on the armrest, kneeling over her then, as she takes his cock in her hand, running her tongue along the underside, making him shake.

"Jeez, Mer…" he sighs, feeling himself harden as she licks him, her fingers dancing around him. "That feels so damn good…" Her tongue swirls around him, as he pushes against her. Closing his eyes, letting the heat rush through him, his whole body concentrated on the feel of her mouth on him. Stroking, sucking, and tantalizing him, until he is close…so close… the blood pounding harder, and his arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up.

Then her fingers graze his balls, and he jerks, twisting his body. She squeezes him harder, and he groans louder. He feels the start of his climax, blood pumping faster, his whole body tensing. Gripping the arm of the couch tighter, he tries to control the thrusting, but he pitches forward against her, the intensity of it wracking his body. "Now, Mer…I can't…" The words are torn out of him, as he feels the climax pumping through him, hot and urgent, spilling against her lips. "Oh god…oh…god……"

Meredith slowly lets his cock go, caressing him softly with her tongue, making him shudder one last time. He falls down beside her, his head on her chest, as she kisses his temple. "How did I get so damn lucky to be with you?" he asks her, throwing his arm across her. "God, I didn't expect that…"

She giggles beneath him. "I know…just something I wanted to do for you…I can't get enough of you sometimes. Well, all the time," she confessed. "I just look at you, and all these feelings fire through me, and I can't help myself."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing," he chuckles, rising up to one elbow, looking down at her in the dim light of the room. "And I have the same problem myself, you know."

"Hopeless sex addicts…"

"I can think of worse things!"

Meredith glances over at the pizza box then. "Maybe we should eat now."

He leans down to kiss her softly, pressing her down against the cushions, as his hand slides beneath the shirt. "Maybe…" he agrees, "before I get other ideas too."

"What kind of ideas?" Meredith asks, as his shirt falls away from her body.

"Like having you right now instead of food." His lips skim across her stomach, feeling her intake of breath as he does. "Or maybe both…"

"What are you talking about?" she giggles, as he sits up to pull open the pizza box. He gives her a little grin, as he pulls some of the pieces of pepperoni and mushrooms from the surface of the pizza.

"Hold still."

"Der…"

She looks at him, puzzled, as he carefully starts to place the morsels of food along her body, the warmth tickling her. Her body twitches in response. "This is crazy…"

Derek bends over, picking up a piece of meat with his teeth, tongue licking her softly in it's wake, moving on to the next one, nibbling and licking, until she is moaning. Her hips rise to meet his mouth, as he prepares to take the piece balanced on her inner thigh. Her back arches, as he carefully picks it up, his breath hot on her skin.

"God, Der…you're driving me crazy…" The soft touches along her body make her quiver. His tongue suddenly strokes her, just along her inner thigh. He makes contact with her clit, teasing and circling it over and over, tasting her wetness that soak his tongue instantly. He moves away, trailing kisses along her thighs, letting his teeth nip her gently, as he moves along her body.

"But I like driving you crazy…" He shifts again, so that he is face to face with her. His lips hover over hers, and she can smell the spice of the pepperoni, and her own scent on his lips. "I like it when you shake like this, all hot and soft, all because of what I'm doing to you…" He kisses her, his lips warm. "You really are so beautiful, Mer, and tonight you just seem like a special gift. I don't know how to explain it, but…"

She places her hand on his cheek. "I understand, Derek. Just kiss me," she whispers, pulling his mouth down to her again.

He kisses her over and over, teasing her with his fingers, playing with her, until she melts with a soft sigh. Her breasts, her hips, the inside of her wrist, and back between her thighs - his lips touch her everywhere. When he reaches her soft, silky pussy lips again, his tongue makes her come almost instantly, she's so wet and arouses. A little torrent of cries fills the air as she climaxes around him.

Lifting her leg higher, Derek slowly eases into her, his mouth on hers again, taking his time, wanting to please her. He cradles her face in his hands, reaching for the pillow. "Lift up, sweetheart," he murmurs, shoving the pillow beneath her as she does. Her eyes lift to his, her soft green eyes glazing with passion, and a slow grin crosses his lips.

"Perfect." He moves slowly in and out of her, loving the tight sensation of her around him. So tight, yet so soft, and wet.

"Perfect," she repeats, moving in time with him, her lips parted, her hair in a mess, her whole body warm beneath him.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Oh, yes…" she nods, arching into him again.

Still holding her gaze, he pulls partway out, and then slides up into her again, making her gasp, and pull at his hips. Bending his head, he opens his mouth against her neck, grazing her with his teeth as he thrusts into her again. Her skin is damp, salty, and sweet all at the same time. He rocks into her, over and over, as she tightens around him, her hands sliding up around his waist. A soft gasp escapes from her throat, sending more heat to his groin.

"Oh, god. Meredith…" His own voice is hoarse, as he slides feverishly slowly. So hot, her mouth finding his again, her hips lifting. The heat between them intensifies, as he moves harder and faster, as she arches against him, crying his name. Everything releases in him, every ounce of pure pleasure between them pouring out, as she takes him deeper.

Meredith feels her own body soaring, the sweet sex mesmerizing, his cock throbbing hotly, as she winds tighter to him. "Ohmigod…Derek…"

Panting, laughing softly, he collapses against her. "Is it just me, or is it getting even more intense?"

"Not…your…imagination…" Meredith pants, kissing his forehead as he rests against her.

--


	39. Fluff & Talk

**Shortish chapter - some fluff with Mer/Der, and some conversation with Derek & Mark.  
**

"Derek, seriously, I'm starving…" Meredith giggles, after a few minutes. "Can't you hear my stomach grumbling?"

He lays his ear against her belly with a grin. "I was wondering what that was…"

Moving away from her, he plants a soft kiss on her belly button. "Let me fix that." He picks up a piece of pizza for her, and holds it up for her to take a bite.

Smothering a soft sound of contentment, Meredith chews slowly, as he feeds her the rest of the piece.

"Much better. I didn't expect to have wait that long for food…" She grins at him, as he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, and whose idea was it to get carried away and leave the restaurant….?"

"It was all your fault!" She giggles again, leaning across him to snatch another piece of pizza from the box.

"No, it was that dress," he replies, "definitely the dress." He leans back and watches her eat for a moment, finishing the rest of his beer. "Or maybe the necklace.." It catches his eye again, resting in the valley between her breasts.

She wrinkles her nose at him, stretching her legs out across his lap. Putting the beer bottle on the coffee table, he starts to massage her feet, eliciting more little sounds of satisfaction. "Hmm, I know I told you before, but you do that really good, Der…"

"I'm just talented…" he replies, winking at her. He holds her with one hand, picking up the TV remote with the other, turning it on, muting the sound. "Come here," he says, tugging on her foot, pulling her into his lap, as he flips through the channels. She settles against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Hey, 'Silence of the Lambs' is on," he comments.

"Oh god," she mutters, peeking at the screen. "He gives me the creeps."

After a few minutes of watching, Derek feels her snuggling in closer to him, alternately peeking at the screen, and hiding her eyes against him.

"I can switch it, if you want, Mer."

"No, 's'okay…." She murmurs, feeling sleepy. Derek kisses her temple, pulling his shirt around her as she starts to fall asleep. "Der?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the great date night," she whispers, lifting her face to him. He kisses her upturned lips softly, breathing in her soft female scent. "I love you."

"I love you too, Meredith," he replies, as she closes her eyes again. Feeling sleepy himself, he snags the blanket from the back of the couch and pulls it over them. He watches the screen for a few minutes, finally dozing off as well.

Which is where Mark finds them as he stumbles into the apartment a couple of hours later. With a curse and a grumble, he trips over Derek's shoes, as he makes his way into the dark room. The TV is still going, now on some infomercial. "Hey, Derek…" Mark calls out. "What's up, man?"

"Shit, Mark, could you make any more noise?" Derek asks, waking up to find Mark perched on the edge of the couch, devouring a slice of pizza. Meredith mumbles in her sleep as Derek shifts her off of him.

"Oh, sorry guys…didn't realize you were both here," he apologizes, as Derek gets up, letting Meredith curl up under the blanket. "What happened to the date?"

"We kind of got sidetracked," Derek confesses, with a grin.

"I knew that would happen," Mark laughs.

"How was the poker game? Win any money?"

"Nah, no luck tonight."

"Thought you might have stopped at Jenny's?" Derek says questionly, going to grab another beer from the fridge, and bringing one for Mark.

"Thought about it, but after the thing with Meredith in the shower, I kinda felt weird about just dropping in."

Derek shrugs. "I think she's okay with it, from what Mer told me."

"Yeah, still…"

"You're seeing somebody else besides her, aren't you?" Derek asks.

"I'm not ready to settle down, like you!" Mark laughs. "So, yeah, I was with another girl. Doesn't mean anything." He shrugs carelessly. "Hey, Jenny knows we aren't exclusive. Don't give me that look."

"What? It's your life. I'm not sayin' anything," Derek says. "I'm happy with Meredith, she's all I want."

"And you're lucky, Derek, very lucky," Mark tells him, finishing the beer, and getting to his feet unsteadily. "Gonna go to bed now. Leave you two alone. I'm sure Meredith doesn't want to wake up and see me sitting here, after the other day. One naked encounter is enough."

"Yeah, don't remind me of that, Mark."

Mark winks at him, and disappears to his bedroom. Derek leans down to pick Meredith up to take her to bed. "He's hopeless, isn't he?" she murmurs sleepily, as he scoops her up.

"Yeah, that's Mark…" Derek replies, "he'll never change."


	40. Just Keep Going & Going

**And these two just keep going...like the energizer bunny! **

Derek drops Meredith down onto the bed, and his eyes sweep over her appreciatively as the blanket falls away from her. She holds her hand out to him, with a soft laugh. "You have that look in your eyes again, Derek."

"What? Me?" His jeans hit the floor, and he bounces onto the bed with her, sending the headboard and frame into creaks of protest. "And what look would that be, exactly?" he asks innocently, kissing her softly, running his hand along her body. His fingers play with the silver heart, letting the smooth locket rub her skin.

"That insatiable, fuck me now or lose me forever, look…" she giggles, suddenly wide awake again.

"…you got the fuck me now part right…" he laughs, pressing her down into the pillows.

"…and I used to think you were romantic…" she sighs dramatically.

"..sorry, that was a bit nasty…"

"…but we can do nasty sometimes…"

"…but you wouldn't lose me, not now…"

Their hands and mouths are skimming everywhere then, tickling, arousing, and then demanding more. Meredith arches into his touch, overcome with wanting him yet again. How many times now…

"..are we trying to set a new record…?"

Their mouths meet, tongues searching with electrifying pleasure.

"…maybe…"

The bed squeaks and protests loudly as he shifts their positions, kneeling over her. Their kisses have gone from sweet and sexy, to hot and demanding instantly, and he tries not to devour her. But she is right there with him, and he's drowning in the love he feels for her, pulling him in. Into the all consuming soft wetness of her mouth under his, breathing hard, his cock aching to be inside of her.

"…hot…you're so hot, Mer…" he mutters.

…so fuck me…" she giggles.

"…and dirty….who knew you could be so dirty….?"

Her hand finds his cock, squeezing him, letting her nails graze him, as he kisses her throat. He sucks on the soft spot that makes her moan, leaving small bruises as she arches under him.

"…crazy, hot and dirty…you love it…" she moans, rocking up against him.

"…put your legs around me…"

She lifts up and wraps around him, opening herself to him, her hands smoothing up over his shoulders then. He pushes into her, and tries to slow down, enveloped in her heat and slickness.

"… incredible.."

"..yes…Derek…" She moans and pulls him in deeper, trying not to yell as he thrust into her. The bed squeaks again, as he moves faster, bending down to kiss her, to muffle her moans. The sensations seem even more intense, all sex and heat and love, as they move together.

"…now…Mer…now…" And he feels the climax starting, unable to stop it, letting it wash through him, feeling her pulse around him, as he drives deep into her. Winding together, gripping her tightly against him, until their last final shudder. The bed shakes and squeaks, finally falling into silence, as they stop moving, laughing softly together.

"I was trying to be quiet…" Meredith whispers, as Derek falls away from her, his leg still across her.

"…and we failed miserably…"

She settles in against him, feeling warm and sated, her eyes drifting shut again. "Night, Der…I love you…."

"Love you back, Mer…"

--

Mark buries his head under his pillows, trying to muffle the sounds of the squeaking bed, and the unmistakable sounds coming from Derek's bedroom. Damnit, could they be any noisier? Then he gives up and sighs, flopping onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. What had he been thinking tonight – not going to see Jenny? He could have been in bed with her instead of here, listening to his best friend making love. But no, he had to be the asshole he usually was, and pick up some other girl, who sent him packing after their encounter.

Thankfully, the noises finally stopped, and he punches the pillow again. He closes his eyes – he's not going to kid himself, he knows why he picked up that girl. He likes Jenny – too much, and it scares him. Way easier to have some mindless sex with a stranger than get his emotions messed up. And it was better for Jenny too, just to get out of her life before he messed that up too. And he admits - he's jealous of Derek, and his relationship with Meredith. Not that he wants permanent, hell, he's not ready for that. But still, with a girl like Meredith, who wouldn't want to hang onto her.

Getting up, knowing he won't fall asleep again soon, he pads into the kitchen and pulls out the last beer from the fridge, and goes to watch TV in the dark. He hears the other bedroom door open quietly, and then Derek comes to join him. "Sorry, man, we were too loud," Derek says. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Can't sleep anyway."

Derek nods, looking at his friend in the glow of the TV screen. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure, everything's cool."

"Good…well, I'll get back to bed." Derek pauses, "but if you wanna talk?"

"Good night, Dr. Phil," Mark laughed. "See you in the morning!"

--


	41. Uninterrupted sex

**And still going...perhaps they are having the 48 hours of uninterrupted sex that got derailed from last nite's episode! LOL**

The next morning when Meredith wakes up, she puts her arm out, expecting to find Derek's body, but comes up with only the pillows and sheets. She snags the pillow closer, burying her head for a moment. Smelling fresh coffee, she finally sits up and looks around for something to wear. She stretches lazily, feeling deliciously tender after the previous night. Pulling on Derek's shirt, she heads out to the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy," Derek greets her, pouring her a cup of coffee. She comes over to stand beside him, and he wraps his arm around her. Resting her head against his chest, she closes her eyes for a moment. "I went out and got some food for breakfast. I knew you'd be starving this morning," he teases her.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she murmurs.

"Once or twice, I believe," he laughs, steering her over to the table. She sips her coffee as he sets a plate of food in front of her. "And I even made you bacon and eggs, even though it's not good for you."

"Mmm," she sighs in appreciation, nibbling on the bacon. "You really know how to make me happy."

As he sits down across from her with his own bowl of cereal, he raises his eyebrows suggestively. "You were pretty happy last night, too, Mer."

She wrinkles her nose at him, as she eats. "Where's Mark?"

"He was gone when I got up. I talked to him again last night, he seems weird."

"Weird?"

"Just not himself – kind of depressed, or something."

"Too many girlfriends, maybe?" Meredith giggles. "Poor Jenny. I know she said it wasn't exclusive, but I thought Mark really liked her."

"Maybe that's the problem – he doesn't know how to handle it," Derek suggests. "After all, he's never been serious about anyone."

"Maybe," Meredith muses, finishing her food. Getting up to take her plate to the sink, she comes back and sits in his lap. She winds her fingers in his hair, kissing his neck, and licking his earlobe. "Mmm, let's not talk about Mark anymore, honey…"

Derek pushes her hair aside, and plants a trail of kisses along her collarbone. "No, let's not," he agrees, feeling the heat of her skin, as the warm contented sound of her breathing deepen. His fingers find the buttons on the shirt, slowly uncovering her breasts. The sun coming in the window illuminates her hair, shining around them, as she leans back against the edge of the table.

With a sudden movement, he lifts her up and sets her onto the table, shoving aside the remains of the breakfast dishes. "Here?" she gasps, "You want to do it here?"

"Why not?" he asks lazily. "We've been everywhere else in the apartment, I think…" His fingers trace the length of her body, and she moans softly, letting her legs part for him. Carefully, he touches the sweet pink lips of her pussy, already damp with her wetness. As she holds her breath, he slides one finger into her, then another. He watches the expression on her face, as he slides in and out with excruciating slowness, feeling her tightness clench and pulse. Small sounds of delight escape her, as she pushes against his hand. He delves a little deeper, stroking her, letting her enjoy this moment. "You look so pretty, Mer, just let go…" he murmurs.

Then he bends over, and touches his tongue to her as well, in tandem with his fingers, and she arches up to meet his mouth. Sucking and pulling at her clit, he sends her into spasms of heat. "God, this is insane…I can't stand it…hurry…" she begs him, rolling her hips to meet his touch.

"You'll enjoy it more then," he whispers, backing away a little bit. His fingers till slide back and forth, gliding into her sweet wetness, the scent of her arousal turning him on. "I could do this all day…"

"Derek…" Her body is flushed, and damp with sweat, as he continues to tease her. He kisses along the inside of her thigh, stroking wetly over her clit again, feeling her shake as he does. He slides his other hand under her hips, supporting her, as he suddenly drives his tongue into her. Meredith almost screams as he does, the climax tingling along her nerve endings. Over and over, the wave of pleasure washes over her, as she moans his name, letting everything else fall away.

He finally lets her go, and she blinks at him, sunlight slanting across her face. "You're so bad, Derek…what if Mark come home?" she asks, watching as he starts to slide his jeans off. He pulls her to her feet, crushing her body against his, his cock demanding and hard between them.

"He won't," Derek assures her, slowly turning her around, so that she falls forward against the table. She supports herself on her forearms, feeling aroused and naughty, bent over the kitchen table like this. She waits, her body shaking, as he takes hold of her hips, and slowly rubs along the length of her pussy with his cock. "I just can't get enough of you, Mer…" And he slides into her waiting warmth, taking her breath away. Her breasts rub along the smooth coolness of the table, as she arches up to meet his thrusts. He bends over, and kisses the curve of her spine as he pushes into her, faster and deeper. Finally gripping her hips, as they rock together, the table shifting under Meredith.

"God..Derek…" She screams and bucks against him, drawing him in deeper, as he groans and shakes along with her. As she climaxes around him, squeezing him tightly, he gives one last push, exploding hotly, the feeling of satisfaction searing through him. He falls over her, cradling her body, as they try to recover.

"Ohmigod…"


	42. Food fetish?

**I know - these two just keep going and going lately. LOL I will move the story on to something else soon. but until then, they are back at it!**

"Ohmigod…" Meredith sighs, coming back to reality.

"Wild…" Derek agrees, his legs still shaking. He helps her stand up, and retrieves his shirt for her from where it had slipped to the floor. He gives her a wicked grin as he pulls his jeans back on, and then pulls her close again. "Okay, is there somewhere else we haven't done it yet?" he laughs, kissing her softly.

"I'm sure we can think of something," she murmurs, her breathing not quite steady yet. She looks up at him. "But it is kinda nice to have the place to ourselves. I can't see doing this at my place!"

"Hmm, no, very true." He smoothes the shirt over her shoulders, running his hands down her arms.

Meredith sighs contentedly. Derek looks at her, and puts his hand to her chest, tracing the silver chain. "So what do you want to do today?"

"You're assuming we get out of here?" she asks, laughing. "At the rate we're going, we won't get anything else accomplished."

"What's wrong with that?" He nuzzles her throat again, sending shivers through her as always. "I thought we decided we were sex addicts anyway. Maybe this should be the weekend we put that to the test." He suddenly wraps his arms around her and bends her backwards dramatically. "What do you think – put out the 'Do not Disturb' sign and make out like mad, until we can't move?"

"You're seriously crazy, you know that?" Meredith giggles, looking up at him, putting her hand on his chest. She gets lost in the expression in his eyes, amazed at how aroused she is all over again. "What about Mark?"

"He has enough of his own girls," Derek growls.

"No, silly – he may need to get into the apartment. He does live here too."

"I'll phone him – tell him I'm keeping you captive all weekend. He'll understand."

Before Meredith can say anything else, she hears her cell phone chirping from somewhere in the living room. "Hold that thought," she says, wiggling away from him to search for her purse somewhere in the tangle of dress, shoes and Derek's jacket, all still discarded on the floor. "Hello? Jenny – what…?" She tucks the phone under her ear, and wanders back into the kitchen. "Oh, god, I'm sorry Jenny – I should've phoned you last night. Derek and I just got a little, um, carried away…"

She hops up on the counter and Derek moves in between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. "No, we didn't make it through dinner!" she giggles, watching Derek's fingers inch their way up her legs. "God, I know – we had pizza at about midnight I think…I was starving…" A little moan bubbles up in her as his fingers slide even higher, and she bites her lip. "No, Mark's not here, we just finished…uh…breakfast…" Her voice catches as the throb in her pussy intensifies with each touch of Derek's fingers. "Uh, I don't…um..know..when I'll be home…" Meredith spreads her legs wider, as Derek continues to tease her, gauging her reaction, bending over to lick her belly.

She puts her hand over the phone for a second. "Derek! Behave!" He gives her his best innocent expression, but pauses for a moment. "Sorry, Jenny, I'm being distracted here. Yeah, mmhmm….okay…I know – I'm just gonna have a shower here soon. If Mark shows up we'll let him know you wanted to see him." Derek looks at her questioningly, as he traces little circles on her skin with his thumbs, moving ever nearer to her wet pussy. "Uh..Jenny…sorry, I've really got to go. Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye."

Flipping the phone shut, she sets it down on the counter. "I swear, Derek Shepherd, you are the most distracting guy ever." She places her hands on his face and leans in to kiss him. "I think we are sex addicts. I can't remember a thing she just told me."

Derek kisses her lips, and her cheek, pushing his shirt away from her again. "I'm just a normal, horny guy, Meredith. And you, are just a dream come true," he murmurs. "I can get hard just looking at you - being here with you like this, without having to hold back because someone might see us or hear us, is the best a guy can ask for."

Meredith lets her head fall back, as he explores her warm skin again. Her eyes close briefly, as his tongue finds the soft hollows beneath her breasts, and down along her ribcage. Then his tongue is gone, and the air cools on her damp skin. "Wha..?" she starts to say, when she feels something soft and warm spread onto her nipples, as he rubs it over her skin. "Mmm…Derek.." She lifts her head, and discovers he has spread peanut butter over them. He bends over to swirl his tongue around the tip of her nipple, licking up the peanut butter, and she whimpers. "Oh, god…Derek…have you gotten a food fetish lately…or something?"

"Just experimenting…" he chuckles, trailing his finger through the warm creamy peanut butter. He licks it off, returning for more, tracking it down her belly and just across her swollen pussy lips. She twitches, as his tongue replaces his fingers, cleaning the last of the peanut butter, mixing the taste with her dampness. "It's just for fun…"

"Oh yeah?" she says, taking the jar from beside her on the counter, and dipping her fingers into it. "Let's see how you like it." With a saucy little grin, she streaks it across his chest, marking him with a little stroke, winding around his suddenly erect nipples. Then her small tongue darts out to lick it off, circling around it, her teeth biting lightly. She licks across his chest, making him shudder. "You like that, Derek?"

"Do you have to ask, Mer?" he groans, as heat washes through him again.

"No, I guess not…" Her hands slide down to the waist of his jeans. "I bet I know where else you'd like that…" She hops down onto the floor, and unzips him, pushing the jeans down again. "You should just leave them off, honey.." she giggles. Taking a scoop of peanut butter again, she spreads it over his cock, before dropping down to her knees. He groaned softly, gripping the edge of the counter, as her mouth covers him. Her tongue teases the rim of the head in tiny circles, as she licks away the peanut butter. His cock jumps, as she strokes and licks him. He can feel the start of his climax, the juice seeping from him already, as she continues to tease him. Her fingers tantalize his balls, squeezing him, stroking him, as she takes him into a frenzy. His hand winds into her hair, as he starts to push against her, unable to stop. "God, Mer…yes…don't stop, baby…" And with a deep growl of satisfaction, he lets it take him away, shuddering and thrusting, until he is finally finished, gasping for breath.

As she lets him go, she sits back, running her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting peanuts and his cum, she grins at him. He pulls her up to her feet, leaning in to kiss her. "You're right," she murmurs against his mouth, "experimenting is fun.."


	43. Shower?

**The marathon continues, but I have added a peek into some of Mark's life, as well as a visit from someone we haven't seen in awhile. I have received some negative reactions to that, over on the other fic site, so I'm curious to see how it goes over here! The main focus of this story is always going to be Mer/Der, of course, but I thought it might be interesting to have a bit of Mark as well. Let me know what you think!**

Meredith runs her hands through her hair, pulling it back. "I think I have peanut butter in my hair," she giggles. "And _on_ me, too," she adds, looking down.

"You mean I missed some?" Derek laughs, running his finger along her skin, wiping a stray smear. "You know what this means?" He moves closer.

"What?"

"Shower!"

Derek laughs and easily swings her up over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom. He swats her lightly, and she squirms and laughs.

"Derek!"

He gives her another little tap before he sets her down, pulling the shower curtain back and turning on the water. As the water runs, he pulls her closer again, kissing her hard, taking her breath away. "Derek…" Her voice is soft and breathy, and he kisses her again, claiming her. Wanting to erase any thoughts of her encounter with Mark, no parallels to this moment. This is their time, their place. Steam rises and eddies around them, and he finally helps her under the steady pulse of the water. Meredith sighs and closes her eyes, letting his hands and his mouth take her away again…

* * *

Mark wipes the sweat out of his eyes, as he lifts the heavily weighted barbell again, muscles straining at the effort. He has already spent a long time on the treadmill, and now is lifting weights. Leaving the apartment early enough to miss seeing Derek and Meredith, despite not getting much sleep the night before, he thinks this will help to clear his mind.

He catches the eye of a girl on the Stairmaster, and she winks at him, with a little smile. For a moment, he admires the way her trim body is displayed to advantage in the tight shorts and sports bra, before he looks away. Somehow she looks familiar, but he mentally shakes his head. Not going there, he thinks, returning his concentration to the weights.

After he finishes his workout, he heads outside, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, feeling better, all traces of hangover gone, along with any late night self-pity. He flashes his trademark grin at the girl who had been flirting with him, as she emerges from the building as well. She tosses her red hair over her shoulder, grinning back at him. "Mark, don't you recognize me?" she laughs, coming up to him.

Mark stares at her for a moment, finally realizing that he does recognize her, and he groans to himself. "Addison, what the hell are you doing here?" he asks. She looks the same, but yet different, more polished, sleeker and thinner, than he remembers her from high school.

"I've been checking the place out," she replies. "I took some time off, took some modeling classes, and did that for awhile in New York, but I want to get back to school in the new year."

"And you want to come to Dartmouth?"

She shrugs. "Why not? Derek's here, and so are you…"

"Oh don't even go there, Addison. He's not interested," Mark says, throwing his bag into the backseat of his car. He leans against the car, crossing his arms. "I thought you figured that out a long time ago."

She moves a little closer to him, and he is enveloped in the scent of her lush perfume. "Maybe I'm not here for Derek, did you think of that?" she purrs, before she drops a quick kiss on his lips. She presses a piece of paper into his hand. "Here's my cell phone number – call me."

Mark watches in stunned silence as she turns and walks away. He can't help but watch her - her long legs in the tight jeans, tucked into soft leather boots that go up to her knees – and his throat goes dry. Trouble, this is just trouble, he thinks, as she disappears.

* * *

Meredith sighs in bliss as Derek washes her hair, his strong hands massaging her scalp. It feels heavenly, and relaxing, having him take care of her for the moment. He carefully rinses away the shampoo, and then works her lavender conditioner in thoroughly. She smiles at the fact he leaves her brand of shampoo and conditioner in his shower. But then, he spends more time at her place than here, and she has his stuff at her place. This is the first time in ages they have been here for any amount of time.

"You're going to smell like lavender," she teases him, as the sweet scent rises in the steamy warmth. "I didn't even think you had this here."

"Trust me, I haven't touched it, so it's been here awhile," he laughs.

She relaxes against him then, feeling warm and happy, content to let the water cascade around them. "This is nice," she murmurs, lifting her face to look at him.

"It is – we should do this more often," he agrees, lowering his head to kiss her, tasting clean fresh soap and water, as she presses against him. Their wet skin glides together, slowly and sensuously.

She reaches up to tangle her fingers in his thick, unruly hair. "Why don't we go back to bed…"


	44. Keep it Slow

**Thanks for the input on the appearance of Addison - obviously no one has much love for her LOL. I will keep that in mind as I write the next chapters!**

"Why don't we go back to bed…" Meredith whispers. 

"Are you sure…we could just stay here.." His hips move against her, insistently, hotly.

"…so NOT a good idea, remember what happened…?"

"Right, you're right," he laughs, backing away from her a little.

He gives her another lingering kiss, before turning the water off, and pushing aside the shower curtain. As she steps out beside him, he wraps her in the towel, and takes his time to dry her skin carefully. Kissing her as the towel moves lower, until it drops to the floor. He picks her up, and heads for the bedroom.

"You're still wet." She follows a bead of water down his chest, her fingernail scratching lightly against his nipple.

"I'll be fine," he assures her, as he sets her down on the bed. As she waits for him, he spots her bottle of body lotion, still there from a previous visit. "You just relax – let's take this one slow, Mer…" he says, grabbing the bottle of lotion.

"Slow is good…" she murmurs, eying the bottle in his hand.

With a little grin, he straddles her body, water still dripping down his skin, landing in little soft drops on her. He slicks his hair out of his eyes, before squirting a long line of lotion onto her skin. The rich scent of the lotion fills the air, and he starts to massage it into her skin. The lotion feels cool against her warm skin, and Meredith shivers. Then the shivers from the chill turn into shivers from his hands. Kneading, massaging, and spreading it everywhere until it's absorbed completely.

Meredith stretches like a contented cat, almost purring in bliss. "You like that," he says, pouring a little more lotion in his hands.

"Very much…" She arches her back, and her breasts stand up, begging for his touch. And he doesn't disappoint her, cupping them in his hands, his palms slick and soft over the erect nipples. Rolling over them slowly, smoothing the lotion into her. Meredith closes her eyes, and concentrates on how good he is making her feel, her skin silky and radiant, little darts of pleasure firing in her clit.

Then his hands glide ever lower, and he spreads more lotion across her thighs. Her thoughts are scattered, as he strokes her, just flicking across her pussy. Retreating, then returning, a little faster, a little harder, the lotion skimming along her. She feels weightless, floating on the cloud of her pleasure, as he continues to spread the lotion everywhere.

Small little tremors start in her core, and she gives up to them, moaning softly, heat and wetness taking over. Her hips lift slightly, seeking his fingers deeper. "Slow, Mer…" he says quietly, feeling her starting to shake. "Just keep your eyes closed…" Meredith bites her lip, willing herself to relax, but her hips twitch, the throb in her clit almost unbearable.

Then he brushes against her again, and she almost comes undone. "Der…you're making me crazy…" she moans, as he teases her briefly, then lets his fingers trail down her leg.

"Shh, relax…" he murmurs, taking the bottle and spreading lotion down her thighs, and along her knees and calves. Sensuously stroking it into her skin, his hands gliding everywhere. "Good, Mer…" He feels her body calming, as she sinks into the sheets, her eyes still closed.

Then he moves over her again, settling his weight over her carefully, fitting himself against her small body. He strokes the hair away from her eyes, the damp strands in disarray. Moving slowly, letting her adjust to his weight, her legs parting. He kisses her as he slides between her waiting pussy lips, the heat and tight wetness surrounding him instantly. Her hips lift, and she opens her eyes to look at him, as he moves deeper, harder. Lost in each other's eyes, they move together, lingering over each thrust, each squeeze, giving and taking all the delicious pleasure they can. Not wanting it to end, little climaxes pulsing and relaxing, over and over endlessly.

* * *

Mark shoves the slip of paper with Addison's phone number into his pocket, as he gets into the car. He starts the car up, and sits for a minute, thinking how crazy it was that Addison showed up. Sure, they had a stupid thing once, when she was going out with Derek, something he still felt like crap about. But he thought she wasn't interested in seeing him again.

Then he thinks about Jenny, and how sweet she is, always willing to drop everything and go out with him. She's a lot of fun, and hasn't put any pressure on him about being serious, like a lot of other girls.

The song on the radio slowly invades his consciousness, the lyrics suddenly seeming to match his confusion.

_I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire_

_  
I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for…._

Mark thinks that he definitely hasn't found what he's looking for, but as he puts the car into gear, he heads for his apartment. He's got to tell Derek about this one. But when he gets there, he realizes he can't just bust in on them again. They're probably still going at it, he grins to himself. Lucky guy, that Derek. Instead, he turns the car around and pulls the cell phone out, punching in Jenny's number.

"Jenny? Hey, it's me…yeah…sorry.. .are you busy? Good, I'll be right there."

He flips the phone shut and speeds up, suddenly anxious to see her again.


	45. Need to sleep!

**A little bit of Mer/Der, and a little of Jen/Mark for you. **

"Seriously, Derek, I can't move…" Meredith sighs, with a small laugh. She aches, in a most delicious way.

"No, me either," he agrees, as they lay tangled together in the twisted sheets. "It was fun, though…"

"The weekend isn't over yet," she points out, peeking over at him.

"Mer, I love you like crazy, but I need to sleep right now," he mumbles with a huge yawn. He pulls her tighter against him. "Wake me up an hour, if you don't fall asleep, kay?"

"Okay, Der," she whispers, watching his eyes drift shut. "Love you too.."

--

Jenny opens the door, finding Mark leaning against the frame, his usual grin on his face. "Hey, that didn't take long," she says, pulling him inside.

"I just wanted to see you," he says, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't come by last night. I just…"

She puts her hand on his mouth. "It's okay, Mark. I know we aren't dating dating, so you don't have to explain."

"Dating dating?" He looks at her in confusion.

"You know…it's just fucking dating, not serious dating. Just for fun, you know…"

"Jen.."

"Mark, I understand, I'm not ready for anything intense."

"Intense is okay," he says, looking into her eyes. "Maybe we could try intense…" His breathing deepens as he lowers his mouth to hers, leaving her no chance to answer. Parting her lips, searching for her tongue, playing slowly along it , until she shudders.

"Maybe.." she finally whispers, as he backs away a little. "What's changed?" Her hands play along his broad chest, sliding over the soft material of his old t-shirt.

"Ah, Jen, I saw somebody this morning," he confesses.

"Oh, I see."

"No, no…not like that.. I mean, when I was at the gym, I ran into a girl I knew back in Seattle."

Jenny moves away, over to the couch, and he follows her, dropping his jacket to the floor. She drops down onto the cushions, looking up at him. "So, who was it?"

"It was Addison, an old girlfriend of Derek's."

"Wait, you mentioned that name before – isn't she the one you called a bitch?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at him, as he sits down beside her. "The other night, when you were drunk?"

"Yeah, that was her. Look, I need to tell you something." He rubs his hand through his hair. "I don't know why I'm telling you, but I am. I had a stupid thing with her once, when she was dating Derek. I know, I know – it was a shitty thing to do, but she was seeing other guys besides me. Poor Derek – he was totally in the dark."

"Mark! And he doesn't know?"

"No – Mer knows, but she said it was my secret to tell, not hers."

"So what does she want now? Addison, I mean?"

Mark groaned. "I have no idea, Jen, seriously. She gave me her cell phone number – told me to call her. Says she isn't interested in Derek, just me." He shrugs. "Totally blew me away. She might decide to enroll here."

Jenny looks at him in surprise. "Oh, that can't be good. Are you going to call her?"

"No, I mean, god, I was tempted, but no. She's just a bitch, seriously." He pauses, and takes her hand. "And, anyway, I would rather be with you."

"Mark…" Jenny says, as he starts to lean in towards her. "You are so damn charming sometimes. You can sweet talk the pants of any girl."

"But I don't want any girl, Jen, I want you…" he breathes, his mouth hovering above hers. And she hesitates for just a moment, before meeting his lips with her own, surrendering to the desire that she can't deny.

* * *

Derek rolls over, his head buried in the pillow, his body aching. Putting his arm out, expecting to find Meredith there. She's not there, and he squints sleepily at the empty spot beside him. "Mer?" he mumbles, flopping onto his back, searching the bedroom.

"Over here," she says, and he spots her in the chair by his desk, flipping pages in the textbook. "I couldn't sleep – thought I'd go over a few things for the exams next week." Wearing his shirt again, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, as she reads.

"Mmmm, why don't I help you study?" he suggests. "I can quiz you."

She turns to look at him with a smile. "You'd distract me, Der."

"No, but I could reward you for correct answers…" He smirks and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"And if I get it wrong?" She starts to walk over to the bed, carrying the book, a look of mischief in her eyes.

"If you get it wrong…well, I'll think of something." He grabs her hand as she stops beside the bed, tumbling her down next to him, with a laugh and moan as his hands slide under the shirt again.


	46. Studying

**Now, how much studying is going to happen here? LOL**

"This isn't helping," Meredith giggles helplessly, looking up into his eyes. "I need to study more than just _your_ anatomy, Derek…" She makes a grab for the text book again. "Seriously!"

"I am being serious, Mer," he promises, holding the book away from her outstretched fingers. "I know how hard you always study. Now, I have to admit, this weekend is turning into more than I imagined when we planned our date, but we can have some fun with this too. You never know, maybe it will help."

"Okay, Der, what do you have in mind?"

"Well…" He pauses, considering. "I can ask you a question, and if you get it right, you get a kiss. Five correct answers gets you a kiss, and a my tongue on a body part of my choice."

Meredith giggles again. "And if I'm wrong…?"

"Then you have to do what I ask."

"I think you're gonna have too much fun with this, but okay. Ask me a question." She sits back, cross-legged, grinning at him.

Derek grins back at her, and flips through the textbook. He fires a few easy ones at her, and she answers quickly, earning a feather kisses along her temple and cheeks. The fifth correct answer, and he leans forward to run his tongue along her throat, and she moans a little. "Very good, Mer," he whispers. "Let's keep going."

"Okay…"

"Are you sure you're ready?" he teases, seeing her eyes still half closed.

"Bring it on, Der," she replies. She moves over and settles back against him, between his legs. His body feels warm and comforting behind her, and she relaxes.

"No peeking, either," he laughs, holding the book out of her view.

"I'm not peeking!"

Five more questions later, and he leans around her, kissing her harder, and she twists around, so that he is able to run his tongue down between her breasts, and over one nipple. "Okay..now you're distracting me…" she sighs.

Derek laughs, but he lets her go, picking up the book again. "All right then…"

This time she fumbles for the answer on the third question, finally getting it wrong. "Aha! Now, let's see…what do I want…?"

She turns to look at him. He traces the line of her jaw with his thumb. "Just kiss me, Mer," he says softly, his voice low and urgent.

"That's pretty tame…" she says, but leaning forward.

"Since when is kissing me tame?" he protests, his mouth just about touching hers.

She closes the gap between them, and just feathers her lips over his, her tongue dancing along his lip, just teasing enough to part his lips. Moving up to her knees, pressing him backwards, kissing harder and deeper, until he wraps his arms around her, tossing the textbook aside.

"Hey, I thought we were studying…"

"I am..we are…" he says, taking a deep breath. "You ask me something now." He kisses her throat again, licking wetly, sucking a little, leaving a small track of marks.

"Uh…sure…" Meredith puts her hand out blindly, searching for the textbook, trying not to lose contact with his mouth on her. "Okay, how about…" Trying to read, finally coming up with a question for him.

"Easy, that's…uh…" and he dredges up the answer, finally.

"Good, Der…" She kisses him again, as he pushes the shirt from her shoulders. "And what about…?" searching for another question, that he answers immediately. "Oh…very..good..Der…" Her voice is breathy. "You get another kiss for that…"

But he's got his head lowered, his mouth on her shoulder, nipping just lightly as she sighs. The textbook falls out of her hands, as she surrenders to him. "Oh…ah..ow…Derek…" she moans, reaching up to let her hair out of the ponytail, letting it cascade around her face.

He cups her breasts, running his tongue over the taut nipples, making her arch upwards. Worshiping her, giving her his full attention then as she gave up everything but feeling good. He supports her carefully, kissing and licking, setting her nerve endings on fire.

"I give up, Mer.." he whispers, making his way down her belly, tickling the sensitive skin. "We can study later.."

She falls back on her elbows, her breasts arching upwards, as his mouth makes contact on the soft, moist lips of her pussy. A shudder moves through her, as he delves in with his tongue, searching for the spot that makes her moan. Her breathing quickens, and her heart pounds, as her whole body focuses on the center of her sexual universe. His tongue slides in and out, seductively, and her body clenches. Her thoughts flash to his cock doing the same thing to her, thick and hard, sliding in and out, before plunging in deeper. Arching against him, her whimpers of need crescendoing into cries of satisfaction, as her climax starts to build.

"Ohmigod, Derek…" She falls away into pure pleasure, relaxing only briefly, before he is hard and insistent between her legs, kneeling there, pulling her legs up around him. For a moment, he pauses, before the head of his cock nudges against her, opening her and then sliding into her.

He pulls away almost completely before driving back into her, taking her breath away. Their hips move in rhythm, picking up speed, as she meets his thrusts. "So good, Mer…" he mutters, losing himself in the moment, his own control gone. The bed shakes again from the force, as they rock back and forth, until the release hits them in hot waves.

"Damn…" he mutters as he lets her down carefully, kissing her mouth again. "We need to study like this again…"

--


	47. Don't answer that!

So sorry to have left you hanging here for so long - life has a way of interfering with writing!

* * *

Jenny giggles as Mark pins her to the bed, tickling her until she is limp. She grabs for the pillow and tries to bring it up to smack him with it to get him to stop, but she's too convulsed with laughter. Just then her phone starts to ring, and she makes a move to search for it. "You're not really getting that, are you?" Mark asks her, changing from tickling to caressing. He nuzzles her throat, just at the spot he knows drives her crazy.

She turns to look at him, suddenly lost in the fierce desire that she feels for him. "Um…no…" she sighs, raising her arms over her head, and arching upwards against him. Her body presses against him, their skin still damp from the last round. His thigh moves in between her legs, pushing against her pussy, finding the engorged clit and rubbing hard against it. "Oh god…Mark…" She totally loses any other thought but how good it feels. His lips kiss a trail down her chest, tongue flicking across her nipples as she bucks against him, her hands on his back, nails scratching at the taut muscles.

"Yes..just like that…do it baby…" he urges her, feeling the slick wetness against his leg, and the heat that surrounds them.

Jenny shudders as the orgasm starts to build, spiraling along her body, as she rubs against him. He sucks harder on her nipples, pulling and stroking, making her wetter than ever. Just as she feels like she is on the edge of the climax, he quickly maneuvers her onto his cock, thrusting into her suddenly. Her eyes go wide, as he fills her hard and deep, rolling them over so that she is on top of him. He gives her a sexy grin, watching her breasts bob, as he pushes into her, and the climax that had just started, flows into a huge wave that engulfs her. As he pounds harder into her, she bounces up and down, crying out and moaning for more.

Her phone starts to ring again, and for a brief moment, her eyes flick over towards it, and he just shakes his head. "Mm Mmm..don't even THINK of moving.." he groans, his voice low and throaty.

Jenny grins at him, squeezing hard with her pussy, enveloping him in hot wetness even more tightly. Squeezing and releasing, again and again, watching the expression on his face, as the little pulses go through her pussy. Her head falls back then, as the climax starts to take her away, throbbing and moaning. She lifts her head to look at him again, finding that smirk on his face that she loved. "Good for you?" he asks softly, rubbing the soft pink lips with his thumb, gliding across her clit so that she flexes her hips instinctively.

"Always, lover…" she moans, falling forward against his chest, her tongue finding his nipples.

"Good..ready for more?"

He doesn't wait for her answer, just pushes deeply into her again, so that she gasps. "Yes..Mark…please…"

--

"Okay, Jenny's not answering the phone, that can only mean one thing," Meredith says, flipping her phone shut.

"What's that?" Derek asks, sliding his arm across her hips.

"That Mark is over there, and she's having too much fun to answer!" Meredith giggles. "At least I hope so, for her sake. She sounded kind of down this morning when she called."

"Mark's got a lot of issues about being close to people," Derek says. "His mom died when he was three, and his dad was never the best father. Drank too much, got abusive. So I think it's hard for him to be open sometimes, but Jenny seems to be good for him."

Meredith sighs. "I had no idea about that, Der. You never told me."

"Mark likes his privacy too. Doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him."

"God, I can understand that." Meredith snuggles in next to him. "But I need to talk to Jenny – if we're going out, I need clothes. I can't go out in the dress from last night."

"But I like that dress. I have very fond memories of that dress," he says, tracing circles on her skin.

"I'm sure you do! But if we're going out to get something to eat, I need different clothes."

"Well, then we'll just have to stay here, I don't mind." He leans over and kisses her softly, letting his tongue invade her mouth. She reaches up to pull him closer, unable to resist him. Then her cell phone starts to ring, and she starts to pull away from him. "You don't want to get that, do you?" he asks, kissing her temple.

"No… I guess…not…"

--

"Well, now she's not answering," Jenny laughs. "She calls me twice, and now she can't pick up."

"I guess she has other things on her mind," Mark says lazily, stroking the smooth length of Jenny's spine. "Couldn't have been too important."

It's getting dark now in the bedroom, and she reaches over to turn the small bedside lamp on, casting a warm glow in the room. She puts the phone down, and turns back to Mark. "So, do you think Addison is going to stay here and make trouble? Does she want to get you into bed?"

"Shit, Jen, I don't want to talk about her. And besides, I'm not interested in her, so don't worry." He catches her hand and pulls her down beside him.

"But she seems to be interested in you, babe," Jenny says, trailing her fingers down his chest, and below the sheets. Pushing the material away, and looking at his cock, swelling under the touch of her hand.

"God you have soft hands," Mark murmurs, any thought of Addison pushed from his mind. "Just do that again…"

--

Much later in the evening, Meredith and Jenny finally connect on the phone, and Jenny agrees to bring some clothes over to Derek's. "Let's all go out together – it'll be fun. Get something to eat. You've been fucking like bunnies since last night, you need some fresh air!" Jenny teases Meredith.

"How do you know…" Meredith starts, "Oh never mind, you're right. So Mark's there now? I think you've been busy yourself, girl. The only reason you don't answer the phone is for sex."

"You know me too well, Meredith. Look, I'll grab a few things for you, and we'll be there in fifteen, kay?"

"Sure, sound good."

Jenny rounds up an outfit for Meredith, and tosses it into a bag. "C'mon, Mark, let's go. I'm starving – all this sex is making me hungry!"

He walks out of the bedroom, staring at his phone. "Damn, there's like ten calls on here from some number I don't recognize." He shrugs, reaching for his jacket. "Weird."

"Very weird," she agrees, as they head outside to his car. He stops to unlock the door for her, cupping her face in his hand, their breath mingling in the cold air. Giving her a sweet kiss before letting her go with a smile. She gets into the car, tingling from the kiss and the desire that wells up in her.

As Mark walks around the car, he notices a scrap of paper beneath his windshield wiper. Puzzled, he snags it, before getting in the car. "What the fuck?" he says, reading the note.

"What is it?" Jenny asks, as he hands it over to her.

Mark,

Call me, you have my number…

I still want you.

A.

"That bitch!" Jenny says. "How dare she…"

"Oh, she dares…" Mark sighs, starting the car. "That's her middle name…"


	48. Talking

At last - a new chapter on this one! And no sex in this one, can you believe it?? LOL.

* * *

"Knock, knock…" Mark says, as he unlocks the apartment door and peeks in. "You guys decent?" 

"For the moment!" Derek laughs, from the couch. "Course if you'd been ten minutes later…" He has his hand on Meredith's thigh, where his shirt rides up on her.

Meredith gives him a playful smile, scooting to the other end of the couch. "All your fault…" She tugs at the bottom of the shirt, then checks to make sure all the buttons are done up.

"Sure, blame it all on me…" He ducks as she tosses one of the throw cushions at his head.

Jenny sits between them, handing over the bag of clothes and accessories. "Here you go. Looks like you've had a good weekend so far," she teases Meredith.

"You too," Meredith replies, getting to her feet. "C'mon, you can tell me all the juicy details." The girls disappear into the bedroom, giggling.

As soon as they are gone, Mark pulls the note from his pocket and hands it over to Derek. "What's this?" Derek asks, puzzled, reading it quickly.

"Addison," Mark says, flopping onto the couch and rubbing his hands over his hair. "I actually saw her this morning, at the gym. She's checking the place out – she might be taking classes here next semester."

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought she was going to UCLA, or something like that."

"I wish…" Mark groans. "I guess she's been in New York since the summer."

"Well, at least she wants you not me…" Derek laughs. "Sucks to be you, man."

"It's not funny. Seriously, Derek, I'm not interested in her now." He gets up and paces back and forth for a few minutes, undecided what to say.

"Now? You mean you were before? Back home?"

"Oh, shit. If I tell you something now, are you gonna be mad?"

Derek crosses his arms, and leans back against the arm of the couch. "What? I thought we just had this conversation the other day."

"Huh? Oh, about Meredith…"

"Wait, let me guess, I think I get where you're coming from – you fucked Addison didn't you? When she was still going out with me?"

For a moment, there is dead silence, except for the light chatter of the girls coming from behind the bedroom door. Mark stops pacing, and faces Derek. "Yeah, that's about it, Derek. It was only a couple times, I swear."

"When you told me she was fucking around on me, you didn't include yourself in that list," Derek says calmly, remembering that conversation clearly.

"Ah, damn, Derek…it didn't seem to matter at that point. You and Meredith were together, Addison was out of the picture…" Mark's voice trails away, trying to figure out how Derek is taking this. Of all the weekends for this to come up, it had to be just after the shower incident. "Derek…I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Silence again. "Yeah, I guess you should have. Then I could have dumped her sooner."

Mark stares at him, as Derek starts to laugh. "You nearly kill me over Meredith and nothing happened between us, but me fucking Addison makes you laugh." He flops down beside Derek again.

"I love Meredith, Mark. Addi was a bitch, I'm not surprised that she fooled around on me, I just think you could've resisted a little harder. Best friends and all, ya know."

"I hear ya. I was stupid, and kinda drunk, and she was…"

"Don't tell me any more – too much information."

"Right."

"So what do we do now? Does Jenny know?"

"Yeah, I told her the whole sad story, and she saw the note. She's ready to go rip Addison's hair out by the roots, I think." He grins a little at the thought of Jenny ready to fight over him. "Not that we're serious, or anything, but …"

"No, 'course not," Derek smirks. "Not serious at all."

* * *

Jenny sits at the desk in the bedroom while Meredith changes. She eyes the very rumpled bed – sheets tangled, pillows askew everywhere, comforter bunched up at the foot of the bed. "Damn girl, you and Derek really got at it didn't you?" 

"You have no idea," Meredith giggles, slipping the soft green sweater over her head. "The dress was worth every penny, even if I didn't wear it very long."

"Maybe I can borrow it sometime," Jenny suggests.

"Sure, so you and Mark…?"

"Yeah, he came by and we talked. I don't know what's up with him, but he was really intense today. Oh, guess who he ran into?"

"Um…no clue," Meredith replies, her head down as she brushes her hair.

"Addison – you know her.."

"What? Addison's here? What the hell does she want?" Meredith's head snapped back up as she stares at Jenny.

"Um, well….Mark, apparently." And she tells Meredith about the meeting, and the note under Mark's wipers.

"Crap. I hope she doesn't stick around – she's just trouble." Meredith sits on the bed to pull on her short boots, as if ready to do battle. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mark isn't interested."

Jenny sighs. "Yeah, he told me what happened. I mean, when she was dating Derek – bitch."

"Totally. But I thought you and Mark weren't exclusive, Jenny girl," she teases, picking up her jacket.

"No, we're not…well….I'm not sure now…" Jenny confesses, with a small smile.

"Uh-huh…" Meredith smirks.


	49. Evening Out

So, another fairly tame chapter for you - and I promise to resolve the Addison problem soonish. ;o)

* * *

Derek looks up to see the girls heading towards them, and he gives Meredith a reassuring smile, taking her hand as she gets closer. "You guys okay?" she asks, realizing he and Mark have been talking.

"Yeah, we're good," Derek says. "We both agree that Addison is a bitch, and we're sorry we had anything to do with her."

"Great, now what do we do if we run into her?"

"Do you mean that literally? Or just a figure of speech?" Jenny laughs. Mark pulls her into his lap, laughing as well. "Cuz it could be arranged, right Mark?"

"I think we should just forget about it. Knowing Addison, she'll probably change her mind in a couple of days, and decide to go bother someone else," Derek suggests.

"Let's hope," Meredith agrees.

"Good, now get dressed, Derek. I'm starving," Mark says. "You guys must be ready for food by now – let's go out and have dinner. Then I heard about a big party we can get into."

"Sounds good," Derek replies, getting up and starting to head to the bedroom, Meredith's hand still in his.

"Hey – Mer stays here, or we'll never get out of here," Mark protests.

"Okay, okay." Derek pulls her in for a quick kiss, and then sprints off to get dressed. "Back in couple minutes!"

Then Mark's cell phone rings again, and he frowns when he sees the same unfamiliar number on the screen. "Hello?" His frown intensifies. "Damn it Addison, how the hell did you get my number?"

Meredith and Jenny exchange worried looks, and Jenny squeezes his arm. He glances at her, with a small grimace. "Add..listen…I'm not.." He sighs in frustration. "Wait….listen… Just shut up for a minute Addi! Look, I'm not interested in getting together. I'm seeing someone else, and she's very jealous."

Jenny stifles a giggle at that comment.

"Just stop phoning me, and stop leaving notes. It's not happening, sorry," he says firmly, snapping the phone shut.

"I'm not usually the jealous type, sweetie," Jenny giggles, "but I could learn, just for you."

"Sorry, Jen, I just wanted to get her off my back," Mark says. "You seemed pretty annoyed when I found that note, babe."

"Yeah, I know…" Jenny says softly, leaning in to kiss him. "It's not like me." Mark wraps his arms around her, kissing her back harder, as they get lost in each other.

Meredith backs away quietly. She wanders back to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame, watching Derek trying to tame his hair. "Nice hair, Der. I remember how wild it looked when you were younger," she teases him. "Back when we were both in band, before you discovered girls, and hair products."

"Hey, I thought you had to stay away from me so I can get ready," he comments, catching her eye in the mirror. He winks at her, and she smiles. "And don't remind me about the bad hair days I used to have."

"I thought Mark and Jenny needed a moment alone. Addison just phoned him," Meredith says, closing the door behind her, and leaning against it, her arms crossed.

"What? Shit…" He turns and walks over to her, tucking his shirt in as he goes. Meredith looks up at him, caught in his amazing blue eyes, losing track of the conversation for a moment. "She's relentless, isn't she?" Derek asks.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah," Meredith replies. "But I don't feel like talking about her anymore. Can we just hope she disappears?" She tugs on his belt, pulling him closer, and he leans in to her. "And does it make me a bad person so say I'm glad she's chasing Mark?" Their lips are nearly touching, their breath mingling.

"No…not at all…" Derek agrees, touching his lips to her gently. "I love you, Meredith, I don't want anyone coming between us, ever…"

She places her hands on his chest, kissing him harder, her small tongue darting in to search for his. Then his hands are pushing her sweater up, touching the warm skin along her back, pulling her tighter against him. "I love you too, Der…" He has her pinned against the door, his touch making her tremble with sudden want.

Then a sharp knock against the door makes them both jump. "Hey! Get out here you guys. You can do that later!" Mark's voice floats in through the door. "I'm still starving here!"

Meredith and Derek exchange guilty looks, and break out laughing. Derek opens the door. "Okay, we're here. Let's go already."

--

They walk into the party after getting something to eat, not having seeing any sign of Addison. Mark's phone stayed silent, and he just prayed it would stay that way.

The party is loud and bass booms out of the stereo speakers, as the crowd laughs and talks and dances. A few heads turn when they walk in – Meredith and Jenny looking so similar, long blonde hair, eyes sparkling and faces flushed from the cool air outside. "We need a drink!" Mark shouts over the music, and Jenny nods, letting him pull her into the twisting mass of dancers. Meredith shrugs at Derek, and he takes her hand and pulls her forward too.

Then someone catches her arm, and she turns to look who it is, not really shocked to see Addison. Meredith tugs Derek backwards, and he turns as well to see what she wants. Then he sees Addison as well, and he frowns. "You've got to be kidding me," he groans.

"Miss me?" she says, but the words are lost in the noise. She blows Derek a little kiss, before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Meredith stares after her for a second, before Derek pulls her along again, finally coming out at the other edge of the room, heading for the kitchen where it's quieter.

"Do you believe that?" Meredith sputters, when they can talk without yelling. "That cow…who does she think she is? Now I'm mad, Derek."


	50. Love of his life

**Okay, based on recent reviews, you want longer updates, less Addison and more hot Mer/Der suss…hopefully this update works for you on all levels. Happy Friday! **

Meredith stands, hands on her hips, disbelief on her face. "She is a cow, Derek – I hated her back home, and I hate her now," she fumes. "First Mark, now you…"

"Mer, honey, believe me, I don't want anything to do with her," he assures her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are my girlfriend, the one and only love of my life…" He stops, as his words sink in, his eyes intent on hers. "Seriously, I just meant that, Mer…"

"Love of your life?" she asks softly, a catch in her voice.

"No doubt in my mind," he replies, kissing her softly, running his hands down her arms, and pulling her tightly against him. For a few moments, all the noise in the other room disappears, as he kisses her again.

Mark and Jenny wander into the kitchen, drinks in hand, his arm over her shoulder. "I told you they would be making out," he murmurs to Jenny, with a grin.

Derek lets Meredith go slowly, as they turn to face their friends. "Addison's here, you guys," Meredith says, settling back against Derek, his arms around her waist.

"God, you're kidding me," Jenny says in shock. "Where is she? I want to see her…"

"She's out in that mob somewhere," Meredith says. "I think we should have a little chat with her, don't you, Jen?"

"I'm with you, Meredith," Jenny says, finishing her drink. "C'mon, we can head for the bathroom, and look for her at the same time."

"Sure," Meredith agrees. "You guys wait here – don't get into trouble."

"Who, us?" Mark asks innocently.

Jenny wrinkles her nose at him, but swats his ass affectionately. "Especially you…"

They wade through the crowd again, avoiding groping hands, and spilled drinks, waving at a few friends they spotted. A long line waited outside the bathroom, and they joined the end of it, searching for Addison. A few girls with red hair looked similar, until closer inspection. Had she left already?

"Damn, am I that drunk? Or seeing double?" the voice behind them asks.

"Oh damn…"

Addison stood behind them, her green eyes narrowed, a mocking smile on her lips. Her eyes flicking from Meredith to Jenny and back again. "I didn't think I had that much to drink…"

"Addison, how nice to see you…NOT!" Meredith spits out. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh, gee, it's a free country right? Maybe I want to get my degree here, just like you two, or one…"

"Believe me, there are two of us. I'm Jenny, Meredith's roommate, and Mark's very jealous girlfriend…the one he told you about…"

"Oh that's you…" Addison laughs. "I should have known he'd go for a Meredith lookalike. Has he fucked both of you…it'd be like doing twins…" She laughs hard again, amused at her own joke. "Twins…! She leans back against the wall, still laughing, the glass in her hand tipping the drink onto the floor.

Jenny and Meredith exchange a look, before advancing and each taking one of Addison's arms. "We need to talk to you," Meredith says, as they steer her towards one of the empty bedrooms.

"Yeah, girl to girl," Jenny adds, slamming the door shut.

"Ooooh, this is kinky…" Addison giggles.

"Get a grip, Addi," Meredith sighs, crossing her arms. "What do you think you're doing here anyway? Mark and Derek aren't interested in playing your games anymore. Whatever happened between you is over."

"So over," Jenny agrees, standing next to Meredith, arms crossed as well.

"What…they sent you to tell me this?"

"No, we wanted to make it clear to you that the two of them are strictly off limits to you, and they belong to us," Jenny says. "Why don't you go find someone else to annoy? Do you like sleeping with guys who have girlfriends? Less chance of him actually wanting to spend time with you other than for sex? Fuck'em and leave'em must be your motto."

"I….didn't think…Mark wanted anything other than that…" Addison says slowly. "He never was serious about anybody before."

"He just didn't know me before," Jenny laughs.

"What about Derek? Just for old times sake tonight, you had to blow him a kiss?" Meredith asks, tapping her foot for emphasis.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," Addison admits. "You guys just seem too happy, I needed to burst your little bubble."

"Oh god," Meredith groans. "You've had your fun, now take your trampy self back to New York. You don't want to stay here, I know you don't. This is way too boring for you. Modeling must be way more cool than this, and there must be tons of cute guys to chase."

"Daddy wants me to have an education, so he made me come here and see if I'd like it," Addison sighs, finishing the rest of what's left in her glass, then looking at it dismay when it's empty. "And I thought I could come and have some fun with Mark, I really didn't know he was involved with someone. You must be something if he's staying with you for more than one or two dates." She looks at Jenny with a small smile.

Meredith feels almost sorry for Addison for a brief moment. Almost. "So are you staying? Please say no…"

Addison laughs suddenly, standing up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "No, it's too damn cold here for me, anyway. If Daddy's gonna make me go to college, I'll tell him I want to go to UCLA." And she saunters past them, laughing again. "But I need one more drink for the road. I'm not nearly drunk enough…"

"Damn, that was too easy. I wanted to pull her hair, or something," Jenny laughs, as they head back into the party.

"I don't know if I totally trust her, but I can hope I guess."

"And I still have to pee – I'll catch up with you back in the kitchen!"

Meredith finds Derek and Mark deep in conversation with a couple other guys, and she waves at him from the door to catch his attention. He looks up and gives her that smile always makes her warm all over, breaking away from the conversation. "Well you look happy," he says, giving her a hug. "You found Addison?"

"We did, and she says she's leaving. I almost feel sorry for her, Der. She seems a little lost, like she doesn't know what she wants to do. Her Dad is forcing the issue of college on her, I guess."

Derek wraps her into his embrace, nuzzling her throat. "Hmm, that's good…"

"Yeah, she was pretty drunk…" Meredith murmurs, as he continues to press little kisses along her neck, and up to her earlobe, nibbling on it. Little shivers run along her spine, his familiar touch firing up the need inside of her again.

"Really…." His breath is warm against her ear, before he whispers, "I don't care about her, just you, Mer. And right now I want to take you home and make you come for me…"

Meredith feels an instant rush of heat to her core at his teasing voice, and she makes a soft sound of acceptance in her throat. Derek lifts his head to look down into her eyes, and she nods silently, not trusting her voice at that moment. Without turning his head, he calls back to Mark. "We're leaving – see you tomorrow…"

By the time Mark realizes what Derek has said, and looks back over his shoulder, Derek and Meredith are gone. Shaking his head, he grins to himself. He won't be able to go home tonight again.

* * *

They make it outside, and as he fumbles with the keys, Meredith turns to face him, reaching up to pull him in for a soft kiss. In the cold night air, their breath is hot, little vapor puffs punctuating their kisses, each kiss harder, more demanding. His hands slide in under her jacket, warm and sure, and she moans against his mouth, softly, stifling it. "This is crazy, Derek…" she whispers, feeling a little exposed, out here in the cold night.

"We can be a little crazy sometimes, can't we?" he asks her, fingers finding the bottom edge of her sweater, and moving it up. His thumbs caress her ribcage, soothing away the little goose bumps that form. "But you're cold, we should go…"

"No…it's not the cold, Der…" she assures him, pressing against him, and before they stop to think too much about it, he has the car door open and they tumble into the back seat. Again, his hands are sliding up under the sweater, this time reaching for her breasts, his mouth on hers, as he gently moves her down onto her back. The cold dark air soon fills with the sound of her cries of delight, as his practiced hands find the zipper on her jeans, sliding it down. Before the cool air can reach her, his hand is on her pussy, fingers into her wetness. She arches up to meet them, trembling at the feeling. Wanting him to go deeper, just wanting him.

"Hurry, Derek…" she whispers. "Make me come…please baby…" She wiggles around a bit, suddenly overcome with wanting him. More clothing rustles, and they help each other in the dark, laughing and kissing, until he finally settles between her legs.

"Now, where was I?" he teases her, grinning at her. "Oh, yeah, right about…here…" And he slides into her, taking her breath away at how good it feels. "How is that?"

"Heavenly…" she murmurs, as they move together, each of them intent on the moment, the give and take of pleasure between them, building and rising. "So…god…oh….oh…Derek….." Her voice rises with each thrust from his hips, faster and faster, as she clings to him. Panting and coming in a mad rush, the thrill and the enjoyment of the moment blending into pulses that go on and on.

Finally collapsing together, laughing and gasping. "I can't believe we just did that," she giggles, crushed beneath him, now feeling the sting of the cold air around them.

"It was fun, though.." he says, kissing her forehead. "But we really should go now…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I love you Derek – love of my life…"

He kisses her gently then. "I love you, Meredith – love of my life…"


	51. Making the bed shake

**More ****Mer****Der**** hotness on the way...**

"So, we should go," he says again, feeling her start to shiver, despite the heat they just generated. Steamy windows are likely giving away their activity, and he doesn't really want anybody catching them either. They fumble around for their clothes, finally managing to get dressed and driving away.

"That was crazier than in the plane," Meredith says, resting her hand on his leg as he drives.

Derek flashes her a quick grin. "It was, wasn't it?"

"When you told me what you wanted to do, I really didn't expect it to happen in the backseat…"

"There you go – we're keeping it adventurous…"

Meredith squeezes his leg lightly. "I don't really think we have a problem there, honey."

"No, you're right. And I still want you more than ever," he tells her, giving her another warm look, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Good, I'd hate it if you didn't…" she giggles, squeezing his leg harder, before letting him go. She leans back in the seat with a happy little sigh. "I'm so glad Addison is leaving, aren't you? Or do you remember that part of the conversation?"

"Hmm, it sounds vaguely familiar, but then like I said, I wasn't interested in talking about her," he replies, stopping the car at his place. "But if you're happy, then I'm happy." He takes her hand as they walk inside. "And I'm happy I have you here, with me, and we're alone…"

"…just a happy guy, aren't you?"

"…I know what would make me happier…"

"…didn't you just get happy?"

"…only once…we're capable of so much more…"

Meredith leans into him as he unlocks the door, running her tongue along his earlobe. "Very true…"

"…and I plan to make good on my promise from earlier…" They fall into the apartment as he opens the door, pushing jackets off quickly, and he pushes her back against the door, slamming it shut.

"…the promise?"

"…yes.." He kisses her deeply, tongue sliding along hers, his hands pulling the sweater over her head. "Making you come…again…"

"Mmm, that promise…" She unbuttons his shirt, spreading her palms over his warm skin, pushing it away from his shoulders. Pressing her lips against his skin, fluttering kisses everywhere. "I like that promise…" She kicks her boots off, reaching for his belt, as he eases her jeans down her hips. "I should make you come again…"

"It's not a contest, Mer…" he protests, laughing, as she undoes his pants, pulling them down. But then she has her hand on his cock, stroking it gently back and forth. Dropping to her knees, as he closes his eyes, bracing his arms against the door, she runs her tongue around the tip, and he moans in pure pleasure. She takes all of him in her mouth, sucking harder, giving him her tongue and her mouth, feeling his body tense. "Jeez, Mer…" he mutters, as she slows, teasing him as she lets him go, moving back up, kissing every part of his body she can on the way.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable…" she whispers against his mouth, before taking his hand. Dressed in only her bra and thong, she pulls him to the bed, where he eagerly joins her on the sheets, still tangled from their earlier study session. She moves onto her back, as he moves over her, anticipation growing with every moment.

Derek runs his finger just along the inside of the bra, flicking against her nipples, one by one. Carefully sliding the delicate material out of the way, so that her breasts spill over the edges. Then he bends over, his tongue replacing his fingers, gently at first, then harder, driving her wild with want. "Don't move, just enjoy…" he murmurs, kissing her everywhere then, down her navel and sweeping over her thighs. "Do you remember the first time I did this to you?" he asks, catching her eyes on him, as he caresses the dampness seeping into the thong, feeling her slight quiver.

"Yes…" she breathes, as his thumb glides along the wet thong. "You were so incredibly patient and gentle…"

"I wanted to make sure it was good for you, even though it was way beyond anything I imagined it would be like with you. I wasn't sure I could take it slow…." He pushes the scrap of material out of the way, teasing her with the tip of his finger, as she watches him. Her clit throbs with each stroke as he continues his slow exploration, as if touching her for the first time again. Then he leans in to kiss her there, his tongue like warm honey, stroking her clit. Meredith catches her breath, rolling her hips to meet his mouth, lost in the sensation. Over and over again, his fingers and his tongue take her to the edge, pulling back, and then taking her higher again. He can feel her tightening, throbbing around his fingers, desperately seeking the orgasm that he is taking her to.

"Ohhh, my god, Derek….don't….stop…oh…" She begs and writhes and bucks, as the orgasm finally crashes through her in waves. Derek holds onto her, stroking and licking until she is a mass of trembling nerve endings, giddy from the intensity.

He lets her go, easing the thong down her legs and off, dropping kisses along her legs, and back up again, ending at her mouth. "You're beautiful, Mer…you look so adorable right now…" Her skin is flushed, her eyes half closed with satisfaction, and her warm female musky scent is all he can smell.She stretches, putting her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her.

"I feel like I should be purring," she says with a smile. "You are incredible, Der."

"Just fulfilling my promise, honey," he tells her. "Now, I want to make love to you…I want to make you scream…and make this old bed rock so hard it might just fall apart…." And before she can say anything, he is inside of her, pulsing deep and perfect. He pulls her against him as he rolls them over, and she moves up and down, starting gently, then increasing speed, as he thrusts up into her hard. "You feel so good, Mer.." She rocks back and forth, harder, feeling the primal sexual urges between them as the bed starts to shake from the intensity. He holds onto her, driving harder, making the mattress protest from the stress. "Harder, Derek…ohhhhh…" Her voice rises, as he takes her higher than ever.

"Wait…need to move…" he mutters, positioning her on her knees, before sliding into her again, gripping her hips. "Now..Mer…" He pushes deeper again, harder and faster, making the old bed rattle again, bouncing the headboard against the wall. Meredith meets his thrusts, taking him in, unable to hold back any longer, her legs trembling. Pleasure rushes through her again, and she moans his name over and over. The clench and heat of her orgasm takes him along to his own climax, as he pushes again, coming hotly and insanely hard into her. Their bodies move back and forth together, slowing down as they catch their breath.

Both dripping in sweat, they drop down together, arms and legs tangled, his mouth finding hers, kissing her deeply. Coming back to earth, finally, laughing softly, hands stroking damp flesh. "I think you just about made the bed fall to pieces, honey," she murmurs sleepily."

I tried…"

"There's always next time…"


	52. A question

**My apologies for not updating as frequently – life and Christmas shopping are intruding on my writing time! Hope you like this one – some girl talk, some ****sussy**** moments and a surprise at the end!**

Days slip by swiftly, and before they know it, the semester is over, exams are done, and it's the last night before leaving for Christmas break. Meredith sits on her bed, contemplating her suitcase, trying to squeeze yet more thing into it.

"Sit on it," Jenny suggests, looking up from filing her nails.

"Good idea," Meredith laughs, "then it's gonna burst and I'll be stuck with no suitcase." She shuffles the clothes inside again. "Aren't you packing?"

"No, we don't leave till the weekend, so I'm procrastinating."

"I still can't believe Mark is spending the holidays with your family. That's pretty major," Meredith muses as she smoothes out the stack of clothes.

Jenny nods with a little smile. "Yeah, well, he sounded so depressed about not having any plans, so I took pity on him."

"Still..for Mark this is a big step."

"I'm sure my brothers will be more than happy to keep him busy, watching football and playing video games," Jenny laughs, taking a drink from the beer she brought into the bedroom. "That is, so long as they don't kill him once they figure out we're sleeping together." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure Derek's sisters don't want to think that he's having sex either. Nancy especially, she's so weird." Meredith giggles, remembering Nancy's reaction when she discovered Derek was dating Meredith.

"Families are like that," Jenny says, offering the beer to Meredith, who shakes her head. "Have you bought Derek's Christmas gift yet?"

"No, I'll worry about that when I get home. I still have time – I just don't know what to get him. I haven't done any shopping yet at all, actually. Gonna have to get on that."

"I'll miss you, Mer," Jenny says. "It won't be the same without my twin."

Meredith laughs, finally closing the bulging suitcase. "Aha!! I did it!" She turns to Jenny. "I'll miss you too, Jenny girl. You'll have to email me and let me know what Mark got you. He's not used to having a steady girlfriend, so you should be in for a surprise."

Jenny giggles. "Coming from Mark, it could be anything! Sexy lingerie maybe! Oh, better not open his gift in front of my brothers…"

"Not a good thing," Meredith agrees. "What time is he picking you up tonight?"

"Umm, soonish, I think. He's taking me to that Hinder concert – I love them.."

"Ooohh – yeah – that song 'Lips of an Angel' is my all time favorite," Meredith says. "It's kinda sad, but I like it."

"Yea, it should be good. What's your plans for tonight, besides hot sex?"

Meredith throws the pillow over at Jenny. "We do other things besides having sex. Seriously!"

"Mmhmm…so what are you doing tonight?"

"Don't you have something else to do?" Meredith asks. "Other than rag on me about my excellent sex life?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining about mine, don't get me wrong. Mark is … is…"

"I don't want to know, Jen."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to go get dressed now," Jenny says, getting to her feet. "I'll be in late, but wake me up before you leave tomorrow, kay? I want to say good bye. And give you your present."

"I will – have fun at the concert!"

Meredith wanders out to the living room and flops onto the couch. The tiny artificial Christmas tree they splurged on twinkles merrily in the darkened room. Despite having assured Jenny that she and Derek do other things besides sex, they really don't have any plans for tonight. They have an early flight to Seattle in the morning, and have no desire to join any of the parties going on to celebrate the end of exams. Maybe that was kind of lame, but they enjoyed the time they had together.

The door opens and she looks up to see both Derek and Mark coming in, their hair mussed from the wind. "It's damn ugly out there," Mark swears. "You guys better hope there's no storm to delay your flight tomorrow."

"Is it that bad?" Meredith asks, peeking out the windows.

"Gettin' there. Where's Jenny?"

"Getting dressed."

Mark heads off to find her, and Derek drops his jacket and boots on the floor, jumping onto the couch with Meredith. He kisses her, his face and hands cold from outside, and she shivers. "Mmm, you're chilly."

"You can warm me up as soon as they leave," he tells her, nuzzling her throat.

"And here I was just telling Jenny we do more than just have sex all the time," she giggles, relaxing against him. "Is it bad that we're not going out anywhere tonight?"

"Why, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, really. I'm exhausted from exams anyway."

"Well, I'll have to help you unwind, and relax then," he tells her, kissing her again, pushing her carefully back against the cushions. "Just me and you, no studying, no books…"

"Sounds good…" she murmurs, as he settles across her, kissing her harder.

"We're going now…" Mark calls out.

Derek sits up, raking his hair out of his eyes. "All right, see ya Mark. I don't know if I'll catch you in the morning. Have a good time in New York."

Meredith wiggles up and looks over the back of the couch. "Bye Mark! Don't let Jenny's brothers beat you up too much!"

He rolls his eyes, and comes over to kiss her on the cheek. "Bye, Mer. Have a good holiday. Stay out of trouble."

"You too."

"Nite Mer! See you in the morning!" Jenny shouts as they head out the door. "Bye Derek!"

"Okay, now where was I?" Derek asks, settling against her again, this time letting his hand slide up under her sweater. "Here?"

"Maybe..." she sighs happily, as his hands begin to do their magic on her. "Der…what do you want for Christmas?"

"You're asking me now?" he laughs, placing his mouth along her belly, licking and kissing lightly.

"Never mind…" she whispers, losing herself in the feel of his hands and his mouth along her.

"I just want you anyway," he tells her, slowly unzipping her jeans. "Just like this, all to myself…" His fingers brush against her, and she moans. "All warm, and damp…"

Meredith feels the need for him flaring in her, and she helps to wiggle out of her jeans. Her panties go with them, and he grins at her in the dim room. "Now, this is just perfect…"

"Are you feeling warmer yet?" she asks, reaching to pull the sweater over her head, as he discards his sweatshirt. His eyes are focused on her breasts, as she takes her bra off.

"Oh, much warmer," he says, falling down to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples, making her cry out in delight. "Are you feeling less tired?"

"Much…"

"Good…cuz I want you bad, Mer…it's been a helluva week, and I need you, baby…" His mouth finds hers again, his tongue demanding response suddenly.

"Yeah..it has…" she sighs. "Just make love to me, Derek…"

He sheds his jeans and shorts in record time, rejoining her on the small couch. "We could go to bed, Mer…" he says, with a laugh, as he pulls her against him.

"No…I want you right now…here…"

Then words fade away, as he fits her against him, his cock sliding her without hesitation. Meredith lifts her hips to meet him, arching her back and gasping at how perfectly they fit together. It always makes her feel special, this magical way they come together, as if they were made for each other. Silly, romantic as it was, she loved to think that. Moments slid into each other, as he moved into her, deeper and harder, making her scream.

"God..never stop…" she begs him, as the waves rush through her again and again. '

"Never, babe," he assures her, claiming her mouth again, their bodies moving faster. "Never…"

Laying tangled together after, watching the tiny lights sparkle in the dark, Meredith thinks life just can't get any better. "Looking forward to going home, Der?" she asks softly, tracing her fingers along his shoulders.

"Yeah, it should be fun. You?"

"Yeah, I just wish Mom…"

"Shh, we'll go see her, even if she doesn't respond. It's good to go."

"I know."

"Now what do you want for Christmas?" he asks, kissing her nose.

"Just you…"

"You've already got me, probably ever since we were five years old, and you stole my pail out of the sandbox."

"I didn't steal it…I was just borrowing it," she giggles.

"Whatever… I think you stole my heart even then, Mer. I just didn't realize it soon enough."

"Aw…Derek…how sweet," she murmurs.

"Mer…"

"What is it? Getting cold again? We should get up anyway, I'm hungry."

"Can you wait a second?" he asks, his voice suddenly serious, and she looks at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

He gets up and fishes around for his jeans, pulling something out of his pocket. "Mer, I was going to wait for Christmas, but I can't stand the suspense…" He kneels down in front of her, and takes her hand in one of his.

"Derek?"

"Meredith, I love you more than words can say. Always have, I guess." He takes a deep breath, bringing his other hand out, holding a small velvet box. "Mer, will you marry me?"


	53. And an answer!

This is a shortish update, but I didn't want to leave you hanging on the edge of the cliff for too long LOL.

I have an incredibly busy week this week, so updates may be short, but I will still update as often as I can!

* * *

"Will you marry me?" 

Meredith blinks at him, unsure for a moment, as the questions sinks in. The lights on the tree shimmer brightly, as she tries to comprehend what he's just asked her. Then she realizes he has opened the little box, holding it up to her anxiously. "Mer, honey, say something…" Derek murmurs, his heart pounding wildly. He has envisioned this moment many times, never imagining it would come out like this, kneeling naked in front of her, wondering if she was going to give him the answer he hopes for. It seemed like a mad idea when he saw the ring for the first time, but he knew it was all he wanted.

"Oh…Derek…." Meredith's voice quavers, as she stares at the ring. A tiny solitaire diamond is nestled in the deep blue velvet, sparkling merrily. Her eyes wide, she puts her hand to her mouth. "I…oh my god…yes…YES!" she cries, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, Derek Shepherd…this is so incredible…" Laughter and tears mingle, as she hugs him tightly.

Derek feels light-headed, realizing he had been holding his breath until she answered. "Yes? Really yes?" he says, as she peppers his face with little kisses, finally landing on his mouth, sweet and delicate. He can taste the salty tang on her lips, and he backs away slightly.

"Hey, no tears…" He gently wipes away a stray drop glistening at the corner of her eye.

"I'm just happy, and shocked.. and oh…I had no idea…" Her voice is soft and choked with emotion, and he has to strain to hear her. He takes the ring from the box and slips it onto her finger, where it glints in the reflection from the lights. "It's so beautiful.. when did you get this…?"

"Awhile ago.. it just seemed right, when I saw it, I thought of you." He takes her hand in his. "I know it's not big, but it's you, and I know we need to finish school.. and …."

"Shhh…I love it, and I love you…" Meredith says, pulling him closer again. She kisses him softly, winding her fingers in his unruly hair, her lips parting and her tongue meeting his. Some soft music plays in the kitchen, on the radio that Jenny left on, and Derek lifts his head, giving her a sexy smile.

"Dance with me, Mer…" he urges her, drawing her to her feet.

"What? You never dance.." she giggles.

"Well, this is a special occasion, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…just wait there a sec…" Meredith disappears into her bedroom, as he slips into his jeans, unable to keep the grin from his face. He turns to see her heading towards him, in a long flowing satin nightgown, little tiny straps holding it in place. He whistles softly, as she holds her hand out to him.

"Special occasions deserve special attire," she says, as they move together.

"You look amazing, why haven't you shown me this before?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Somehow we always get sidetracked, honey," she murmurs, resting her head against his chest. He chuckles in agreement, as the music weaves around them, and they dance in slow circles around the room.

The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to

Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away  
Holding me, holding you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

Lyrics to 'Want to' by Sugarland


	54. Sharing the news

The next morning Meredith hurries to pack the last few things in the suitcase, leaning on it to close it completely. When Derek comes out of the bathroom, he starts to laugh. "Mer, how much stuff are you taking?"

She rakes her hair out of her eyes in frustration. "Well, you never know what you need, shoes or whatever. I want to make sure I'm prepared. And don't just laugh – come here and help me."

"Yes, ma'am," he grins, leaning down to flatten the bulging suitcase and wrest the zipper closed around it. "There." He pulls her into a hug, kissing her nose. "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know – never be able to close my suitcase?" she teases him. Her eyes catch the little diamond on her finger, and she still can't quite believe it's real. She looks up at him. "Does your Mom know about…the ring.. and everything?"

"She knows, but none of the girls do. It's gonna be a big surprise for them when we get home."

"And is she okay about it? I mean…"

"Mer, she's happy – believe me."

"Okay. So, we should get going I guess…"

"Yeah, we should," he says, lowering his head, and kissing her softy. "Now, before we get carried away and miss the plane…"

Meredith giggles a little, but pulls away, straightening her cranberry color sweater. "Just let me run in and say good bye to Jenny. I'll be right out!"

"Sure, I'll just take the bags out."

Meredith knocks softly on Jenny's door, before cracking it open. The last thing she wants to do is walk in on her with Mark. Now that would be awkward. "Hey, Mer, it's okay – it's just me." Jenny sits up and yawns. "Totally awesome concert last night – seriously, it's too bad you missed it."

"Guess what?" Meredith asks, bouncing on the bed. "Guess what Derek gave me for Christmas?"

"Already? He couldn't wait…"

Meredith thrusts her hand out in front of Jenny, unable to keep it inside. "Look!"

"Ohmigod!!" Jenny squeals, grabbing Meredith's hand, and inspecting it. "Is this…what I think it is?"

Meredith nods, beaming. "Yes! He asked me to marry him, can you believe it?"

Jenny throws her arms around Meredith, both of them giggling and crying, trying to talk at the same time. "Congratulations, Mer…this is so sweet…"

"I know it's gonna be a long time before we actually get married, but …"

"I'm happy for you, really. You guys are the best thing for each other – you're gonna be happy forever. I know it."

They both laugh and hug each other again. "Meredith – we should get going!" Derek's voice interrupts them, as he lounges in the doorway, already in his coat.

"Sorry, we've got to go," Meredith says. "Have a super Christmas – good luck with Mark and the family."

"You too, Mer. And congrats, Derek!"

"Thanks, Jenny. Tell Mark I'll call him after I get home. Look after him, okay?"

"I will – you know it." Then she jumps up and runs to her closet, bringing back a small wrapped box. "Here – almost forgot in all this excitement."

"Yours is under the tree, okay? I hope you like it."

"Mer…gotta go…." Derek turns to leave.

"Okay – bye Jen – take care."

"Have a safe trip – see you in January!"

--

The weather cooperates, and the flight leaves on time, with Meredith snuggled in beside Derek, their hands laced together, her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you actually danced last night, Derek."

"It was all for you, baby," he laughs. "Nobody else gets me to dance, believe me."

"Aw…I feel so special."

"You are…"

Meredith smiles at the memory of last night – of moving slowly around the tiny apartment living room, swaying together. It would be forever in her memory, the night he proposed, and the closeness they shared. Feeling the heat of his body through the soft satin of the nightgown, where his hands rested on her waist.

_"So…did I tell you how much I love this on you?" Derek whispers, running his hand along her hip, over the flowing material. "You look amazingly sexy…."_

_"Hmmm, I think you mentioned it, yes…"_

_"Well, you should wear it more often."_

_He turns and without warning, dips her backwards, so that she giggles and finds herself staring up into his dark eyes. "I can do that. If I'd known how much you liked it before I'd have worn it sooner…"_

_"I like…" he assures her. Then his mouth brushes her skin, tickling the soft swell of her breast that curves along beneath the low neckline. Then across her nipples that beg for more, rising against the satin. The tiny straps start to slide from her shoulders, as he continues to feather kisses along her skin. Meredith feels the heat and desire rising again, and he suddenly picks her up, and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Bed, this time honey…"_

_He lets her down onto the bed, looking at her for a long moment, before he joins her. In the dim light, the soft music still playing in the background, with the white satin nightgown clinging in some places, dipping low in others, she looks more beautiful than he can say. With a little smile, she holds her hand out to him, pulling him down beside her. "Der…are you okay?" she asks, putting her hand to his lips._

_"I'm just thinking how lucky I am, and how beautiful you are. I'm so glad that it was raining that night, and the power went out…."_

_Meredith sighs happily. "I know – but we probably would've gotten together sooner or later, don't you think?_

_"I know, but now we have a nice story to tell the grandkids…" he laughs softly, running his hand down the satin that covers her body, caressing her with the sensual touch. "We just won't share all the details…"_

_"…probably best…" Meredith moans, feeling the satin against her skin, under the sure touch of his hands. Slowly the gown moves out of the way, and his hands are on her, and then his mouth, claiming her with kisses and licks, so that she rises to meet him. His fingers gently touch her, sliding into her, just as tenderly as the first time, seeking her wetness, her feminine arousal. Then touching his tongue to her, so that she whimpers, stroking and sucking, until she comes, in waves that rush through her._

The plane hits some turbulence, jostling Meredith out of her thoughts, and she blinks up at Derek. "Hey, you were sleeping…?"

"No..just thinking, I guess…" She reaches up to pull him close, finding his mouth, kissing him long and sweet. Losing herself in the kiss, and the love that she feels, never wanting to let him go, until they are both breathless.

"Are you okay?" he asks, searching her eyes.

"Yes..I really am…" she replies, putting her head on his shoulder again, falling into a contented and peaceful sleep.


	55. Family Fluff & Stuff

**A new chapter at last! My apologies for not getting this updated, but I was kind of stuck for awhile on what to write next. So, this chapter has some Shepherd family fluff, and ends on a hot Mer/Der note!**

Teresa had barely stopped the car in her driveway, with Derek and Meredith and their luggage all piled inside the small car, when the front door bursts open, and all of Derek's sisters come piling outside. "Oh, god…" Derek groans, taking Meredith's hand to help her out of the car.

"Nice to be home…" Meredith giggles, looking up at him.

Amid the hugs and laughter of the family greetings, they manage to get into the house, along with their bags. "You look good, little brother," Nancy teases him, "A little shaggy, maybe…" She ruffles his hair playfully.

"Don't touch the hair," he says, ducking away from her.

Teresa herds them all into the kitchen, where they settle around the table, Maureen making coffee, and setting out mugs. There is a little smile on Teresa's lips, waiting for the inevitable screams when they notice Meredith's ring. After a few minutes of catching up, Lauren sputters on a gulp of coffee, her eyes landing on Meredith's left hand.

"Meredith!" Lauren grabs her hand. "Is that…" Her eyes swing over to Derek, and back to Meredith, a big grin on her face. "You guys are engaged…!!!"

Meredith nods happily, as Derek slips his arm around her. "We wanted to surprise you guys – Mom knew…" he said.

"Ohmigod…" Nancy murmurs, her eyes wide. "My little brother is engaged…I don't believe it."

They all pounce on Meredith then, admiring the ring and taking turns hugging her until Meredith thinks she is going to have her breath squeezed out of her. "I'm phoning Susan – she's gonna be mad she missed it." Lauren runs for her phone, to call the only Shepherd sibling not at the table.

"Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Nancy asks, with a wink.

"Nancy, I don't think Meredith has had time to process the engagement, let alone plan the wedding," Teresa chides her. "And besides, I'm sure it will be awhile yet…"

"Oh, god, yes."

"But I know how you two feel," Teresa assures them. "Michael proposed to me in our freshman year too, and we did just fine. It can work out." Her voice is a little wistful, remembering the time her world was different, before her husband died.

"We're just going to coast on this for awhile, I think," Derek tells her.

"So, you'll be going up to visit Ellis soon?" Teresa asks, changing the subject. "I've been up there quite often, and she has some good days lately.""I know – Dr. Webber keeps in touch. I want to tell her about this…" Meredith indicates her ring, "even though she may not understand. I think we'll go tomorrow. I'm beat right now. It was a late night last night."

Derek squeezes her leg under the table, and she turns a little pink. "I mean with the ring, and all.."

"Too much information!" Nancy groans. "I do NOT need to hear any details."

"Just because some of us have a good sex life.." Derek starts to say, but she smacks him on the shoulder.

"Never mind…and we aren't talking about me!"

"Derek…" Teresa says with a disapproving grin.

"Sorry, Mom."

"So nice to have all my children at home…" she sighs in mock frustration. "Except for Susan, but she'll be here tomorrow."

"I'm going to head up and unpack, if you can excuse me," Meredith says, pushing away from the table. "Then I'll help with dinner, if you need me…"

"Don't worry about it too much – we've got it under control."

"Wait, Mer, I'll help you carry the suitcase – it weighs a ton…must be all those shoes you packed." Derek jumps up to follow her out to the front hall where their luggage is stacked.

"I can carry my own suitcase, Der," she says, turning around as he stops behind her.

"I know, but I want to get you alone," he whispers, with a soft kiss on her lips. "I know – I'm bad…"

"You are bad, Derek," Meredith replies, seeing the look in his eyes. "But then I must be too.."

He grabs the suitcase, as she picks up the smaller bag, letting her head up the stairs ahead of him. "Have I told you lately you have a nice ass, Mer?" he laughs.

"Derek!" She giggles infectiously, peeking over her shoulder at him.

He grins and raises his eyebrow at her, with a little shrug. "Well, you do…"

They head for his bedroom, piling the luggage on the floor, and he closes the door quietly, being sure to lock it this time. "No Nancy interruptions this time," he assures her.

"That was embarrassing on so many levels.." Meredith laughs, flopping onto the bed, and holding her hand out to him. "Is it gonna seem a little strange, sleeping together here, in your old bedroom?"

"Kinda I guess, and we'll have to be quiet, you know…" He jumps onto the bed with her, pulling her under him quickly. His mouth finds hers, in a soft and loving kiss, as she winds her arms around his neck.

"Mmm.." she murmurs, as he kisses a path down her throat, and along the edge of her sweater. "I guess we don't want to scar Nancy for life…"

Derek chokes back a laugh. "No…"

Meredith slides her hands down his back, along the side of his ribcage, as he pushes her sweater up and out of the way. He gives a little involuntary laugh as her touch tickles him at first, before she rests her hands on his hips. Then before she knows what he is thinking, he pulls her up into his lap, shifting his hips, until she can feel how hard he is against her. He moves his arms around her back, his mouth sliding around to her neck, licking her skin, then moving back to her mouth, driving her to distraction.

"Wait.." she murmurs, pulling her sweater over her head, and his eyes light up when he sees her bra, a skimpy confection of silk and hot pink lace.

"Nice…" His thumbs make little circles over her nipples through the material. "You've been out shopping…"

She sighs a little dramatically. "Oh, yeah…Jenny and me…got a little carried away in the lingerie department…she wanted to get something nice for Mark…"

"I don't need to know about that…"

"Yes, Nancy.."

"Oh…you're gonna pay for that!" He presses his mouth against her chest, licking and sucking, pushing the flimsy material out of the way, stroking his tongue over and around her nipples one by one. Her head goes back, as he continues to tease her, making her wiggle against him, thrusting her breasts higher. Then he stops, seeing her panting and flushed, as she raises her head to peek at him.

"Der…"

"Are you sorry….?" His fingers graze her abdomen, starting to tickle her.

"Yes…yes…YES!" She bites her lip then, trying to keep quiet, as he continues to tickle her, until she collapses in helpless laughter. "I'm sorry...DER!"

"Alright then.." He relents, kissing her belly as she sighs happily.

And then somehow they manage to pull the rest of her clothes off, along with his, and they move together again. His hands at her hips, pulling her onto him, so that he fills her completely, hotly, sweetly. Her hands at his face, kissing him as he pushes into her, rocking gently together. "Jeez..you feel so perfect, Mer…" he mutters, their rhythm coming naturally in a heated urgency. He thrusts into her again, his groan of pleasure washing through her, making her moan in response.

"I love this…I love you…" she whispers, catching his mouth, running her hands along his chest.

"I love you…" he responded, his mouth teasing her nipples again, her hand at his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her fingertips. "And I love this…" he added, their bodies moving together, seductively and slowly. Then he falls back onto his elbows, letting her set the pace, so that he flexes to meet her, slowly, then picking up speed, building to the peak. Sliding in and out of her, deepening their connection with every stroke…until they feel the climax taking them away, over the edge, their breath ragged, and their sounds of happiness stifled against each other's lips.

Finally, giggling and sighing, she falls away from him, curling into the crook of his arm. The later afternoon wintry sun creeping in the window warms them, but he pulls the comforter up and around them anyway. Her head falls against his shoulder, and before they know it, they are both fast asleep.


	56. Visiting Ellis

**So...this chapter is kind of low key, as far as Mer/Der loving, but I wanted to have a bit with Meredith and her mother, and then a little other fluff as well...**

The next day, they head to Roseridge to visit Ellis. Meredith takes a deep breath as they head through the main doors, as Derek gives her a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

She nods slightly, unsure of what to expect. Despite Teresa's description, it's been awhile now, and the last time she saw her mother, Ellis hadn't been in the best condition. They check in at reception, having phone earlier to make sure Ellis was awake.

"Oh, Miss Grey, of course. So lovely to see you," the motherly looking receptionist beams at her. "Your mother is ready for you. She's having a relatively good day, according to the nurse."

"Will she know me?"

"It's hard to say. Dr. Webber will be stopping by later as well. He can answer your questions." She looks over at Derek. "Are you family too?"

He exchanges a smile with Meredith. "Almost. I'm Derek Shepherd, Meredith's fiancé."

"Excellent! You can go on through the lobby, and into the sitting room. She's there, by the fire, with her tea. We'll bring in some coffee, if you want."

"Sure, thanks," Meredith says, and they head in the direction indicated. They pause at the doorway, looking in at Ellis for a moment. She is in the wing back chair by the fire, sipping tea, looking more relaxed than Meredith can recall seeing her. Ellis is staring into the fire, almost mesmerized by the dancing light, before catching sight of the two of them. She frowns slightly, putting her cup down.

"Hello?"

They cross the room quickly. "Mom..it's me, Meredith."

"Meredith…what are you doing here? You should be at home, with Brenda. You're far too young to be out alone."

Meredith kneels in front of Ellis, taking her hands tightly. "No, Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Thatcher should be here to take you home. I have back to back surgeries today, I can't be babysitting!"

Meredith blinks a few tears away, and looks at Derek for help. He squeezes her shoulders, helpless to know what to tell her. Then Ellis shifts in her chair, and looks down at Meredith, puzzled again. She puts her hand on Meredith's head, stroking her hair briefly. "You look so pretty, Meredith. Where have you been?"

"At school, Mom. I'm at Dartmouth, just like you, remember how we planned for me to go? With Derek…"

"Dr. Grey, we have something to tell you," Derek says, helping Meredith to sit beside her mother in the other chair. He takes Meredith's hand with the ring, and lifts it for Ellis to see. "We're engaged, Dr. Grey, and I hope you can understand how much I love your daughter. I promise to take care of her, and be there for her, always."

"I love Derek, Mom," Meredith adds softly, hoping that Ellis is there somewhere, able to pick this up.

Ellis blinks. "Derek…such a sweet little boy. I always liked him."

Meredith sighs. "Well, Mom, he's gonna be your son-in-law one day, and a doctor, like me."

Dr. Webber knocks on the door softly, before heading into the room. "Meredith, Derek, so good to see both of you here." He smiles warmly at them. "Did she recognize you?"

"Not exactly – she thinks I'm six again."

"I'm sorry – she has lucid moments, and I was hoping this would be one of them." He pulls up another chair and they sit for a minute, drinking coffee. "So, Derek, the lady at reception tells me that you're here as Meredith's fiancé?" He looks quizzically at them both.

"Yes, sir, just recently," Meredith confirms, holding out her hand.

"Well, that's great news. All the best to you. Did you tell Ellis?"

Meredith nods. "I don't know if it registered, but we told her."

"Richard, get these children out of here, we have surgery to perform, don't we?" Ellis asks brusquely, looking at Dr. Webber.

"Not right now, Ellis," Richard soothes her, as he pushes a small button to call the nurse. "It's time for your nap, Meredith can come and visit you another day."

The nurse comes in to the help Ellis walk to her room, leaving the three of them in silence again. "I need to discuss something with you, Meredith," Richard says after a time. There is a new drug available, as a trial, that I would like to have your permission to give to Ellis. It shows good promise. She could get back almost to normal life, except for operating, of course. But enough to live at home again."

"Are there side effects?" Derek asks, putting his arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"Some…" As they get up to walk outside, he tells them the pros and cons of the drug, giving them all the information they need. "You can think about it and let me know. You'll be here till after New Year's, correct?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely, Dr. Webber. I'll let you know."

They head out into the damp December day, chatting about school, and what specialty they might choose, parting at their cars with a wave. Meredith sinks into the car, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back. "God…Derek…I didn't expect it to be so hard…"

He takes her hand, and leans over to kiss her lightly. "You don't have to decide about the drug right now. We can talk to Mom, too, get her opinion, but it sounds good so far. I'm sorry Ellis wasn't more lucid today, though. It's tough, I know, baby."

Meredith smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him. "You're right, of course…"

"And you're not in this alone, ever…I'm right here with you, future Mrs. Shepherd," he says softly. He pulls her a little closer, kissing her a little more heatedly, his tongue caressing hers, his hand at her cheek. "Better?" he asks, drawing away.

"Much…"

"Good…" He starts the car. "Now, what else do we need to do today?''"Christmas shopping…"

Derek makes a face. "Kill me now…"

Meredith giggles. "Gotta be done – let's split up the list and it'll go quicker."

At the mall, they split up at the door. "See you later baby," he murmurs, with a quick kiss. She watches him walk off for a moment, wrapped up in her thoughts of how lucky she is to have him in her life. Thinking of her mother's lonely life after Thatcher left, Meredith sighs. No way she wants that kind of life.

She's browsing through the racks awhile later, when she hears her name. "Meredith! Hey!" She looks up to see Cristina waving at her from a few feet away.

"Cristina! How are you?" Meredith squeals, hugging her tightly.

"I'm good – stop hugging me," Cristina says, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry…what was I thinking?" Meredith teases her.

"What's new? Where's Derek?"

"Shopping somewhere here too…" Meredith waves her hand, and Cristina homes in on the ring that sparkles in the bright store lights.

"I knew it!! Didn't I tell you… are you pregnant yet?"

"Cris! Just engaged, alright? Probably a long engagement…."

"Well, congrats, I guess."

"Don't sound so thrilled. Are you and Alex still together?"

They wander around, chatting, as Meredith tries to shop. "He phones now and then, but I'm seeing someone else anyway. Just for sex."

Meredith shakes her head, amused. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. If you talked to me more than once in two months, you'd know. I thought I was your person."

"God, Cris, I'm sorry – just with my mom, and school, and everything…"

"Kidding, Mer, just kidding…." Cristina says drily. "How long are you home for?"

"After New Years – we should get together for New Year's Eve. Is anyone else home?"

"I think Izzie and George."

"Oh, god, that reminds me, I have to tell you about Addison…" Meredith gasps, filling her friend in on the incident with Addison.

"No shit? Way to go, Mer. And Jenny – she sounds awesome. I can't believe Sloan is staying with her family for the holidays."

"I know but she is sooo good for him. But speaking of Mark…" Meredith tells Cristina about the shower, and the resulting fall out.

"No WAY… in the shower with you? So, tell me… is his dick as big as gossip says?"

"I don't know! I was trying not to look…." Meredith blushes, remembering the close brush of his body against her, before he jumped away.

"C'mon, not even a little peek? He always came across as such a stud, I'm curious…"

"Well, he does have a cute ass.." Meredith admits with another giggle.

"Who has a cute ass?"

"Derek!" Meredith says, blushing furiously, as he shows up behind her. He slings his arm around her, grinning at her pink cheeks.

"Better be mine."

"Shep… you never change," Cristina says, with a wink to Meredith. "Congrats on the engagement."

"Thanks. Hey, we need to get going, Mer. You haven't finished your list and I'm all done." He holds up the bags he's accumulated.

Cristina looks at her watch. "I should go too, Mom's waiting for me. I'll call you later, we can catch up on ALL the gossip!"

"Great! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"


	57. At the Old House

**I'm so sorry to have left this story for so long, but I really had trouble finding inspiration. But I came up with something, and have a new chapter for you! Along with some hot Mer/Der loving that was missing from the last one LOL. Enjoy...**

Christmas Eve morning finds Meredith in the living room of her old house, surrounded by boxes and papers, VCR tapes and notebooks. Her hair is pulled back, and smudges of dust are streaked over her forehead. She frowns at the paper in her hand, trying to understand what she is reading. Teresa had set aside these boxes for Meredith to sort through, some of the personal papers that had been stored in the garage.

The house is silent, except for the ticking of the clock on the mantel. It feels almost strange to be here, surrounded by the items of her mother, as if she shouldn't be going through it. Even though she has decided to tell Dr. Webber to go ahead with the drug trials, she feels a little lost and depressed. She just wants to put this all away and forget about it. What right does she have to be snooping around in her mother's past, after all? Ellis was always very private about her life, and Meredith is quite certain she would be horrified at this invasion of her past.

With that thought in mind, Meredith resolutely starts to pack the boxes back up. Seriously, there was nothing here that pertained to what was happening now, she thinks. It can go into storage forever. Then her hand touches a small, ribbon bound notebook, faded and stained. This definitely looked private, but something makes Meredith slip the ribbons off, and the book falls open. Pages of handwriting, smudged and dog eared, along with some old black and white photos and pressed flowers, meet her eyes. Ellis had a diary? Who knew? Somehow Meredith never thought of her mother having time to write her thoughts down.

Then the front door opens, admitting a small gust of damp chill air, and she looks up to see Derek coming in, wiping the rain out of his eyes. "Hey, Mer, I thought you'd be done by now," he says, hanging up his jacket and tossing his sneakers off. "Aren't you cold, baby? It's freezing in here," he says, coming to sit beside her.

"I hadn't noticed," she smiles at him, as he moves in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His body heat surrounds her, making her realize just how chilly had it become in the house. She shivers a little, and he hugs her tighter.

"Hey, you _are _cold," he murmurs. "Maybe I should start a little fire, d'you think there's any wood left in the garage?"

"Might be…it's been forever since the fireplace was used, but that sounds nice."

Derek kisses her cheek, before getting up and disappearing to search for wood and matches. She smiles to herself, flipping through the pages of the diary, wondering if she should read any of this. She puts it aside, packing some of the stray bits of paper into the box, and setting the lid back in place. Then she picks it up again, turning it over and over. Maybe it would help to read some of it, figure out where Ellis's thoughts were at these days.

"Found some!" Derek calls out, juggling an armload of firewood. "No matches out there – are there any left in the kitchen?"

Meredith smiles at him. "Well, you do remember finding some that night you seduced me…"

His eyes darken at the memory of the night that changed that lives, when he made love to her for the first time. "Somehow, the matches are not the highlight of that night, honey…" he murmured, coming to pull her to her feet beside him. "I have other, better…memories of that night…" He kissed her softly, winding his hands in her hair, sliding her sweater up along her back.

"Me too…" she whispers, her hands on the solid strength of his shoulders, rising up on her toes to meet his kiss. For a long moment, they stand wrapped up together, tongues and lips meeting sweetly. A sudden shiver wracks her body, combined from the chill in the air, and the desire that floods her, but Derek pulls away in concern.

"You're still cold, let's get that fire going…" he says. "It's Christmas eve, anyway, we should have a little time alone, and enjoy this…" He winks at her. "Go find matches.."

"Ordering me around already…" she teases him, as she turns to head for the kitchen. "I don't know about that…" Her giggle fades as she leaves the room, and he grins as he stacks the wood in the fireplace, and searches for something to add in for kindling.

"I'm making hot chocolate too – found some in the cupboard," Meredith says, handing him the box of matches when she comes back. "Then I want to take a look in this old diary of Mom's." She shows him the book. "Maybe I can understand where her mind is these days."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asks, trying to coax the wood into flames.

"No…but it just seems like I should," she replies. "I'll be right back."

By the time she's back, carrying two steaming mugs, he has a small blaze going, and they curl up together on the floor, warmed by the fire. Meredith picks up the book again, and flips through the pages, resting her head against Derek's chest. "Look at this picture…that's me, I guess, with Dad." She holds up a small snapshot of Thatcher, holding a small bundle in his arms. His expression is hard to read in the faded picture, but he doesn't look as happy as she would have thought.

"Aw, look how tiny you were," Derek murmurs, leaning over her to look at it. His breath tickles her cheek. She looks up, and meets his mouth again, getting caught up in the kiss again. She turns in his embrace, letting the book slip to the floor. "The book…" he reminds her, still kissing her lips.

"Later…"

The fire crackles softly, as Derek eases her back, his hands searching along her body again, finding all the spots that make her quiver. Kissing her navel, memories of their first time like this invading his thoughts again, Derek feels her body shaking. "I like making you shake like this…" he tells her, feathering kisses along her ribcage, sliding the sweater higher. "Just like that first time…so eager, and warm…"

Meredith arches up to meet his mouth on her, sudden heat consuming her, as the flames dance and toss shadows across them. Rain is still falling, streaking down the windows, reminding her of their first time as well. Her hands play in his curls, as he gently pushes the sweater out of the way, exposing her breasts to his hungry mouth. "God, all I could think about then, was how pretty you were, and how amazing it was to touch you like this…" His palms slide across her, feeling her nipples harden under the bra. "Red bra this time…nice…" he teases her, stroking the satin material, before sliding his thumb under the edge.

"Ohhh…" Meredith moans in her throat, as her teases her nipples, one by one, running his tongue over them, making them damp and erect in the firelight. Circling again lazily, savoring the sensation against his tongue, Derek continues to give her pleasure, not wanting to hurry at all.

"We have all day if you want…" he murmurs, stroking the sensitive underside of her breasts, as his fingers play with the closure of the bra. With a little snap, it pops open, spilling her into her hands. "Kind of nice not to hurry…"

"God…" Meredith moans, feeling lost again under his mouth, abandoning all other thoughts. As his hands and his lips caress her again, her body feels warm and delicious, and she pushes herself up for a moment to pull the soft sweater over her head, tossing it away and letting the bra slide down her arms and off. Keeping her eyes locked on him, as Derek quickly removes his sweatshirt, Meredith reaches out to touch his chest, raking her fingertips over his erect nipples. He feels a hard pulse of want speeding through him, making his cock stand hard against his jeans. Her hand strays lower, tickling along the edge of his waistband, as he pulls her closer, finding her mouth again. With a soft murmurs of encouragement, they manage to slide out of the rest of their clothes. Meredith falls back again, smiling up at him in the soft light, feeling warmer and more aroused than ever.

Derek kneels between her legs, pressing his mouth over her now aching pussy, inhaling deeply, as her scent and wetness surround him. He lifts her hips up, delving even deeper into her, his tongue stroking at her, drawing out every bit of her sweetness. He teases her clit, until she is mindless, floating on a cloud of pure pleasure. Her skin looks luminous in the firelight, damp with perspiration, as the heat washes through her. Moaning, bucking, as the climax hits her with an intensity that takes her breath away, Meredith shudders and shakes even more. Derek slides his fingers in to add to the torment, his tongue stroking the edge of her pussy lips, as she almost screams from the delicious feelings that tingle in her every nerve ending.

As he lets her down slowly, he kisses every part of her, heading to her mouth. "I want you so bad, baby…" he mutters, consumed with the thought of driving into her.

"Just wait…my turn…" she laughs softly, pressing him down against the floor. "No hurry, right?" She runs her fingers along his body, down to his cock, stroking so lightly at first he isn't entirely conscious of the caress. He quivers, his cock standing up rigid and aching, as she strokes the tip, around the wetness seeping out of him. Clenching his fists, Derek almost loses it, as her tongue snakes across him, winding around to taste him.

"Jeez…Mer…I'm starting to think hurrying might be a good idea…" Derek growls, flexing his hips as she takes him in a little further. "Like…now…"

Meredith moans against his cock, the sounds thrumming along his length, continuing with the pleasure of making him feel good. Enjoying the taste and the feel of him, as much as he's enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. His body tightening and tensing, as the warm wave of his climax threatens to take him away. More urgently, he pulls her up to him, rolling them side by side. His cock slides between her thighs, rubbing her clit hard, as he pulls her leg over him. Sliding into her without stopping, until she gasps. He pulls her harder against him, driving deeper still, rocking them faster and faster. Her desire rolls over her, claiming her, taking her into spirals of heat and light. "So good…" she whimpers, as he crashes his mouth onto her, their tongue mingling and dueling.

"Incredible…" Derek agrees with another intense thrust, as she starts to come around him, taking him with her, into the abyss of pure sensations. Moving slower, taking his time then, trying to prolong the moment, until they stop moving altogether. He kisses her softly, little kisses, little nibbles along her lip, as they return to reality.

"I like the way you warm me up," Meredith sighs. "And the fire is nice too…"

He kisses her nose. "Good…glad I could help…"

They move up into a sitting position, the fire snapping hotly in front of them. Meredith picks up the abandoned notebook, settling back into Derek's arms, while he rests his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, Der…" she whispers, feeling safer and happier than earlier.

"Love you too, baby," he says. "Are you ready to read that?"

"I think so…"


	58. Combustible

**This chapter has some Mer/Der hotness, and some sweetness at the end.**

"No, on second thought, I'm going to leave her secrets alone," Meredith says, tying the ribbon around the book again. "I don't need to read it." She puts it back into the box, and firmly closes the lid and pushes the box aside. "If this drug helps her, she can come home and deal with this stuff herself."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Absolutely."

"So….here we are, a nice fire, nobody else around…" he says suggestively, pulling her closer. "Be a shame to waste this..."

"It would, wouldn't it?" she asks, leaning over to kiss him. Her tongue darts along his, stroking him and turning him hard again. "I think we're going to combust one day from all the sex, don't you?"

Derek laughs, as she winks at him. "Never… not possible…"

Heat washes through Meredith as she crawls over Derek, nibbling and licking, here and there, watching the fire flickering across his body. "You are so perfect, Der…"

"Perfect…I don't know about that…" he laughs, trying to concentrate on her words, his cock suddenly demanding more attention.

"Oh you are…" she breathes. "Handsome, and sexy…and sweet…definitely sweet…" she murmurs, moving down to his cock. "And hard…"

"Meredith…" he groans, and before he realizes her intentions, she shifts around, facing his cock, her tantalizing pussy in front of his lips. As her lips descend around him, he grabs her and buries his tongue deep into her, so that she gasps, momentarily distracted. Then she returns to him, sucking and stroking, her fingers squeezing around him, adding to the torment.

She bucks against him, as he delves deeper, adding his fingers to teasing her, making her moan, and shudder. Meredith moves faster, keeping her grip on him, feeling him tense beneath her. She loses herself in the pure pleasure, the enjoyment of his body – sometimes sex is making love, sometimes it's just sex, and sometimes it's hot and urgent fucking. Right this minute, it's a little of everything.

Derek feels the spiral of his climax starting, and he pushes against Meredith, trying to hold on, yet unable to stop. She lets him go, and in a fast rush, he has her on her knees, and he's behind her. "This is crazy, honey…" he mutters, driving into her hard.

"Crazy is fun sometimes…" she pants, meeting his thrusts, her hair whipping around her head. "It's crazy to feel so crazy…but don't…stop….OH!" Her moan of pleasure is ripped out of her as he moves faster. She manages a peek over her shoulder, meeting his electric blue eyes, now glazed with passion. A slow grin curves his mouth.

"You okay, baby?" he asks, slowing a little, moving out of her and then back in, loving the mind blowing sensation of her around him so tightly every time.

"Oh yeah…" she sighs, her hair a mess, her body shaking, sweat damp on her back.

Still holding her gaze, he pulls out one last time, before sliding up into her again. A deep moan of satisfaction fills him, as he bends over to kiss her neck, grazing her with his teeth as he flexes his hips against her. Her skin is salty, damp, the taste of her melting on his tongue. He rocks into her, over and over, and she tightens around him, gripping him with every spasm that shakes her. A soft gasp escapes from deep in her throat, and the sound sends more heat sliding down his spine to settle in his cock, and his balls.

Moving with him, crying out his name, Meredith feels feverish, every nerve ending tingling, as they move to the edge of their climax. The heat spreads between them both, more intense, pushing him into her, the rhythm mesmerizing, sweet sex all the way. "Derek….now…oh god…NOW…." She begs him.

He needs no more encouragement, as everything inside of him releases, every bit of him pouring into her, wave after wave of the hottest, sweetest pleasure. Giving themselves up to it complete, the sweat of their bodies, the female scent of her surrounding his senses, filling him, dragging them into a space where only they exist in pure molten love.

Falling together, laughing and moaning, they catch their erratic breath. "Oh my god, Derek…" she sighs, as he wraps his arms around her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks, suddenly thinking he was too rough.

She shakes her head. "No…never, you would never hurt me." She presses a little kiss on his mouth. "I trust you, you know that." Her head falls against his chest, and feeling drowsy and sated, they feel too content to move.

* * *

They pass the rest of the afternoon lazily, making love and nibbling on whatever junk food is still in the cupboard, replenishing the fire as it goes down. Finally, Meredith stretches, and looks at the clock on the mantel. "We should get going, I know your Mom is expecting us all for dinner."

"I don't think I can move yet…" he teases her, stroking her back.

Meredith sits up, and tugs on his hand to help him stand. "Let's get moving, or she'll send Nancy over here to look for us," she giggles. "You don't want that."

"God, no." They dress, and make sure the fire is out, before stacking the boxes neatly in the kitchen. One final look around, and they turn out the living room lamp and head outside, locking the door securely.

"Mom will be home soon, I feel it, Der. This drug is gonna work. Then we can get back to normal."

"I hope so, sweetie."

The evening passes quickly, and then Teresa rounds them all up to head to church. "This is the only time I expect you all to come with me," she tells them. "It's not too much to ask, is it?"

"No, Mom," Lauren assures her. "It's good to get out together. Are you coming, Meredith?"

"Oh…I don't know…"

"You have to – you're family now, officially, and it's part of the tradition of Christmas Eve," Teresa says firmly. "Get your jacket – hurry, you too Derek."

"Yes, ma'am…"

Once in church, as Meredith listens to the soft Christmas hymns, and takes in the serene quiet, her thoughts turn to how lucky she has been this year. She has Derek, and his unwavering love and desire for her; she has his family to call her own with all their love and acceptance for her; she has a great friend in Jenny who has become like a sister; she is enjoying her studies and knows what she wants from the future. And once Ellis is on the road to recovery, what more can she ask for? She catches Derek's eye on her, and she gives him a happy smile. He takes her hand and squeezes it tightly, and the love in his eyes overwhelms her.

"Merry Christmas," she whispers, leaning in to his ear.

"Merry Christmas," he murmurs back.

Life is good….


	59. Moving Ahead

**So, I decided to jump ahead in time with this chapter, moving things along to a happy time for our favorite couple!**_**  
**_

_**Seven years later….**_

_**Life is good…**_

"Meredith…are you ready?"

Meredith looks up guiltily at Jenny. "Sorry…been daydreaming…"

"Well, it's almost time to leave, and you're the guest of honor here, girl. But you can be fashionably late, I guess…."

"Sure…nobody expects the bride to be on time," Cristina comments from her perch on the bed. "Here, have a glass of champagne. You look a little pale, Mer."

"I'm suddenly nervous," Meredith admits, twisting her engagement ring. "Do I look okay?" She takes a small sip from the flute Cristina hands over, the bubbles tickling her nose.

"Gorgeous…"

"Stunning…"

"Like a princess…" Teresa says, popping into the bedroom. "But the coach is ready to leave soon, Cinderella!"

Meredith takes a deep breath and looks into the full length mirror again. The gown is strapless, cream color, with a wide full skirt. A small ribbon accentuates her tiny waist, and a gathering of rosettes catches on the side. She has her mother's pearl necklace around her throat, and her hair is up. Jenny and Cristina lift the veil from the bed, and place it on her head, tucking in stray curls. "There. Perfect…."

"My baby…" Ellis sniffs, coming in behind Teresa. "I never thought I would see this day…"

"Mom…" Meredith turns to look at Ellis. Since the drug trials seven years earlier, Ellis has been able to leave Roseridge, and live at home. She isn't able to do surgery, but she has become content to stay at home, and take life easier. She and Teresa have become closer than ever, and take a trip somewhere every spring to somewhere warm and tropical. Something has changed in Ellis as well, she has become more easy going, more involved in Meredith's well being than before. And right now, her eyes brim with happy tears at the sight of Meredith in her wedding gown.

Meredith crosses the room and lets herself be hugged by both Ellis and Teresa, and a few more happy tears escape all of them. "No crying," Cristina admonishes. "You'll ruin your makeup." She waves a tissue, coming over to inspect Meredith's face. "Cry later…"

"All right, Cris…." Meredith giggles. "You'll be nervous enough yourself next month at your own wedding."

"Hmph…I don't DO nerves, Mer. And Alex is damn lucky to be marrying me, so he'll be the nervous one." Cristina smoothes her hair, and inspects the line of her slim, tea length lavender bridesmaid gown. Her rich, dark hair is swept up into a complicated mass of ringlets and curls.

"I can't believe you're marrying Alex, after all this time…" Meredith comments, smiling at her old friend.

"Well….he does have a way to wear me down…" Cristina admits with a sly smile.

Jenny hands over the bouquet to Meredith, putting a hand over the slight swell of her own gown. "I'm just glad I'm not as big as a whale with this baby. That would look lovely in the pictures…"

"Aw, Jenny girl, you look beautiful, no matter what," Meredith assures her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Mark's still in shock, I think," Jenny laughs. "It's still a few months away, but he's got this huge grin every time he looks at me. And he keeps buying more baby stuff every time I turn around. Pretty soon there won't be room for a baby in that bedroom."

"He better be happy, or I'll smack him," Teresa vows. "I'm just glad he's settled down with you – he was so wild and unruly when he was younger. You are a wonder, Jenny."

"Thanks, Teresa…sometimes it amazes me too…" Jenny still pinches herself sometimes, looking at Mark, thinking how fortunate she is. After that first Christmas together, when her brothers all approved of Mark, they had been inseparable. Now they are living in New York, where he is finishing his residency, hoping to end up in private practice one day.

"Ladies…we need to get going…" Ellis speaks up, taking Meredith's hand. "Derek is going to be wondering what's keeping you."

They head down the stairs, Jenny and Cristina handling the yards of silk flowing behind Meredith, and out into the warm sun of the June afternoon. A long white limousine is idling in the driveway, and the driver hops out to open the doors for the women. Laughing, talking all at once, they manage to get Meredith inside, and take off for the chapel.

Once there, she clutches at her best friends' hands, as they wait in the vestibule. "I love you guys. Thanks for being here with us today. And Mark and Alex, too…it's great to be all together again."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Jenny assures her, fussing with the veil, making the length fall perfectly down Meredith's back.

"And if you start getting all teary, and sad looking, I'll whack you over the head with your bouquet," Cristina warns her.

Meredith manages to giggle, knowing that Cristina would do just that. The music swells, and Ellis and Teresa head inside, down the aisle, to take their seats at the front. Meredith peeks inside, and her heart skips, when she catches sight of Derek waiting for her. Looking handsome and suddenly more mature in the impeccable dark suit, crisp white shirt and dark purple tie. His face is turned towards where they are waiting, and she can see the slight smile playing on his lips. She feels a surge of emotion, tears threatening again. Cristina shakes her head warningly, before they move in front of her.

Meredith turns to Dr. Webber, who has been kind enough to offer to walk her down the aisle, since Thatcher declined to attend. He gives her a warm smile, and tucks her hand under her arm. "Ready, my dear? You look radiant, if I may so."

"Ready…" Her voice is soft and tremulous, and her knees are knocking like mad, but she's ready. Ready to become Mrs. Meredith Shepherd…..


	60. Wedding Day Fluff

**This chapter is a little shorter than I'd like, but my 3D life is sooo busy lately, it's really cutting into my writing time! So I thought I should post something, rather than nothing! And I'll do my best to get another update sooner this time!**

From their vantage point at the front of the chapel, Derek can see the doors opening, and he catches a glimpse of Meredith, talking with Cristina. He thinks she sees him, and he is suddenly nervous. She looks more ethereal and unreal than ever in her gown, and he can't believe this is actually their wedding day.

Derek watches his mother and Ellis walking into the chapel then, and he manages a smile for them. His sisters and their families fill the first two pews, with spaces left for the two mothers. There isn't much for family on Meredith's side, so Ellis is sitting with Teresa. Nancy catches his eye, and gives him surreptitious thumbs up, before turning her attention to her new baby. He's the last of the family to wed, but he and Meredith wanted to wait until they were finished school. It's been a seven year long engagement, filled with laughter and tears, and late nights of study and making love, having silly fights and making up, and then making love all over again.

The music starts to crescendo, and he looks to the back of the chapel again. Jenny is starting to walk in, followed by Cristina. He sneaks a peek over at Mark, who winks at him. How has Mark managed to be the one to settle down first, he thinks, amused. And Jenny six months pregnant too…somehow Derek never envisioned that Mark would be jumping into fatherhood first.

Then his full attention is focused on Meredith, as she and Dr. Webber make their appearance. The crowd is rapt, hushed as they pause for a moment. His breath catches, getting the full effect of the gown and the veil on her, making her look so beautiful and calm. The rest of the congregation fades into the background, as his eyes find hers. Then she is there in front of him, and Dr. Webber lets her go, and she smiles up at Derek, as he takes her hand and they turn to face the minister. He can feel her quiver slightly, and he notices the bouquet trembling, as he squeezes her hand tightly. For a second, he thinks she is about to cry, but he catches Cristina shaking her head forcefully, and Meredith blinks, smiling instead. Despite everyone watching them, Derek wishes he could reach over and touch her cheek. He gives her his best smile instead, and he can feel her relax a little bit.

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today for the wedding of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd…" The minister begins to speak, and they turn their attention to him. "Meredith and Derek, because you know you are loved, you can step beyond your fears; because you have been chosen, you can transcend your insecurities. You can make mistakes, knowing the other will be there to catch you. And because mistakes and risks are the very essence of change, of life, in marriage you will expand to your fullest capacity. You can discover your individual paths and offer yours gifts back to each other and the world. Your souls are protected so your hearts can open.

"In a sense, the person you marry is a stranger about whom you have a significant hunch. This person is someone you love, but her depths, his intimate intricacies, you will come to know only in the long unravelling of time. To get married is to embark on the journey of getting to know each other, of coming to see each other as you really are. This companionship on life's journey is the hallmark of marriage, its natural province, and its sweetest and most fundamental gift.

"The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."

There is a pause, as Meredith hands her bouquet over to Cristina, and takes Derek's hands. They say their vows, voices soft and sure, their eyes devouring each other. Ellis looks on, wiping a small tear from her eye again, as Teresa exchanges a lopsided smile with her.

"Will you exchange rings now?"

Derek turns to Mark, who pats his pockets in mock forgetfulness, before handing them over with a grin.

"Meredith, as you place the ring on Derek's finger, will you repeat after me – May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love. With this ring, I thee wed."

She slips the ring onto his finger and utters the words, love shining in her eyes. Derek does the same, clasping her hand again. Then they turn to face the congregation again, as the minister speaks. "Before these witnesses, you have joined in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess, for love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company, and never take each other for granted.

"By virtue of the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

Derek sweeps Meredith into his arms then, and for a long moment they just look at each other, grinning like crazy. Her lips part softly, and he lowers his head and brushes his lips over hers. She slips her arms around his neck, rising up to meet his mouth, as he crushes her against him. Sweet and sensual, as his tongue finds her briefly, the kiss seems to go on forever. "I love you," he whispers, against her mouth.

"I love you too…" she replies, before they reluctantly part slightly, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Cristina and Jenny move over to rearrange her gown, and she takes her bouquet back. Then she and Derek head down the aisle, arm in arm, back outside into the bright sunlight.

As they wait by the limo, surrounded by everyone, confetti raining down around them, he sneaks another kiss. "You look amazing, honey," he murmurs in her ear. "Good enough to eat…"

"Later, Der…" she giggles, waving at everyone as the limo driver ushers them into the cool interior of the car. The other two couples fall in behind them, sighing in relief that the ceremony is over. Cristina kicks off her shoes, wiggling her feet in the plush carpet, as Alex pulls her into embrace. Jenny snuggles against Mark, who is busy opening a bottle of champagne. After he fills the flutes, he raises his glass.

"Well, congratulations you two…you finally did it…"

Derek wraps his arm around Meredith, kissing her quickly, before they share a glass. "Yes, we did…Mrs. Shepherd," he says softly, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Mr. Shepherd…" she sighs, getting lost in the heat between them.

"Isn't that Dr. Shepherd…?" Alex asks, laughing. "Plural?"

Meredith rests her head against Derek's shoulder. "It is so…soon to be busy residents at Seattle Grace, when we get back from the honeymoon." She looks up at Derek again, and he catches her lips, kissing her more deeply, his hand on her cheek.

"God, wait for tonight, Shep…" Cristina groans. "I don't need to see you ravishing your new bride!"

Meredith backs away with a giggle. "Sorry, Cris…you know us…"

Cristina rolls her eyes and holds out her glass for a refill. "I'll need more alcohol to get through the rest of this afternoon then…"

"Tell me about it," Jenny teases. "I had many years of putting up with these two and their public displays of affection, and I can't even drink today."

"I'm betting they won't even last until after the reception," Mark says, taking another drink. "Anyone want to take me up on that?"

"I think we'd all lose," Alex comments. "You're betting on a sure thing…."

"Yep, they'll be sneaking off to the coat room, or the bathroom…"

"…outside in the limo…"

"…out in the flower gardens…"

"All right, we'll behave!" Meredith protests, laughing, hiding her face against Derek's shoulder.

"Well, what fun is that?" Derek teases her. "And thanks for all those suggestions, we'll have to keep those in mind." Everyone dissolves into laughter and jokes about where else they could go, and how long they will hold out…

**Note: I can't take credit for the speech by the minister, or the vows - I searched for some free examples to use and adapted some of what I found for this story!**


	61. Revelations

**I know that some of you are concerned that I'm planning to end this fic soon, and while I may have entertained the thought for awhile, I will keep it going as long as there is interest in it! Thanks as always to all of you for reading and reviewing - it means so much! **

**Now as far as this chapter goes - it turned out differently than I envisioned when I started to write it! It starts out with some MerDer heat, but ends with Meredith and Ellis finally having a talk. A tissue alert may be in order...**

Meredith pulls Derek along the corridor, away from the crowded ballroom, laughing as they make a little escape. She spots the doorway leading out to the gardens. "See, if Cris hadn't mentioned this..." They slip outside, into the warmth of the late afternoon sun, and his arms go around her waist, pulling her against him possessively.

"Hmmm, and I've been thinking of this all day," Derek whispers urgently, covering her face with little kisses. "I want you so much, Mrs. Shepherd...'

"That's Grey-Shepherd, sweetie..." But her words are lost against his lips, as he kisses her insistently. His hands move up the bodice of her gown, cupping her breasts. His mouth drops to the soft cleavage, tongue flicking over her smooth skin. "Oh..were you thinking about this even in the chapel?" she moans, arching into him.

"In between thinking how beautiful you looked, and that I'm the luckiest guy in the world..." he admits, with a sexy grin, taking her face in his hands. "Is that corny, or what?"

Meredith looks into the mesmerizing blue of his eyes, her heart jumping as always. "Very corny..." she agrees, with a small smile, her lips parting just a bit. Derek's mouth lowers and hovers over her, prolonging the moment, finally just kissing the corner of her mouth, lazily teasing the tip of his tongue along her lip. His hands hold her gently, his thumb rubbing her top lip. With a muffled little groan, he crushes her mouth passionately, his tongue winding around her, provocative and demanding. Meredith sighs happily, her body melting against him, losing herself in the moment.

Derek finally tears away with a ragged sound of frustration. "I guess we should get back, at least for awhile..." Trailing a kiss over her cheek, his breath hot on her skin, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin along the edge of her gown.

"I guess.." she agrees softly, tracing his lips with her fingertips. "Then you can take me away and ravish me..."

"How about right now? I like the sound of that..."

Meredith gives him the saucy smile that always turns him on, her fingers stroking the bulge of his erection. "Sorry, honey, not yet..." But she kisses him again, tantalizing him until they are both breathless. Heat flares between them, with every kiss and every touch, until she manages to break away this time. With a little giggle, she turns and darts away so that he has to chase her. They round a corner, and she bumps into the back of somebody.

"Whoops...sorry..." Meredith starts to say, then gasping as she realizes who it is. Ellis and Dr. Webber, caught in an intimate embrace of their own, their hands still clasped. Ellis is flushed, her eyes sparkling, as she meets Meredith's surprised gaze. "Mom? What..."

"Meredith...oh my..."

Derek takes Meredith's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We're going – you can talk to your mother later, sweetheart..."

"But..." Meredith feels momentarily speechless, as she lets Derek lead her away. She looks back over her shoulder, seeing the other couple talking quietly then, Ellis's hand on Richard's cheek. "Is that what I think it was?"

"I think so, but Ellis can explain it later, if she wants to."

"Derek...how would you feel if you found your mother making out with someone? It's a little weird..."

"You're right, I know...but they've been friends a long time, and he's seen her through a lot, I'm sure."

Meredith sighs. "I'm being silly...she deserves some happiness, it's just...weird..."

They pause at the entrance to the ballroom, and Cristina spots them, hurrying over. "Why does this remind me of the prom?" She reaches up and tucks in a strand of Meredith's hair. "It's time to throw the bouquet. Single girls are salivating for it." Then she grins triumphantly. "And I win the bet – Sloan figured you'd hold out a little longer before disappearing. He owes me twenty bucks – where is he?" She turns and stalks away in her dangerous looking Jimmy Choo stilettos, leaving them exchanging guilty looks.

"She knows me too well," Meredith giggles. "I'll go freshen up and meet you at the head table." She reaches up to kiss him, before heading to the ladies room, meeting up with Jenny along the way.

Derek watches her go with an amused smile, before Mark slaps him on the back. "Damn it Derek, you just cost me twenty bucks. I should've known better." He finishes the drink in his hand, and pulls Derek along to the bar. "You can buy me a drink to make up for it. I'm surprised you came back actually."

"Cooler heads prevailed, but just barely," Derek says wryly. His cock still feels uncomfortably aroused. "We ran into Ellis and Richard having a little private encounter, or we might not have gotten carried away."

"Really?" Mark raises his eyebrows, as they take a drink. He turns and scans the room, finding Richard entering the room alone. "Interesting. What does Meredith think?"

"She's okay – a little shocked, but I hope Ellis talks to her soon. Those two have a history of avoidance."

In the ladies room, Meredith reapplies the lipstick that Derek's enthusiastic kisses has smudged, as Jenny helps her fix her hair, both of them laughing over Mark losing the bet with Cristina. Then the door opens, and Meredith sees Ellis reflected in the mirror. She has an anxious look on her face, as if unsure how Meredith will react. "Meredith, dear, we should talk..." Ellis says quietly, coming up beside her daughter. "Jenny...can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, no problem...I'll tell Cristina you'll be out soon to throw the bouquet."

Meredith nods, biting her lip. Ellis takes her hand and leads her over to the little couch in the corner. They sink down into the cushions, and Ellis gives her a sad smile. "Meredith, this isn't the way I meant to tell you – on your wedding day, of all things...but I fear if I don't tell you now, I might not have the courage again."

"Mom...it's okay...whatever you do is your life..."

"I know, but I want you to understand. Richard is very dear to me, he always has been. When we were young, working together, we became very close. So much so that Thatcher thought we were having an affair. It was silly - we flirted, we liked each other's company, but it never went beyond that. But Richard understood the way I felt about him, even though we never acted on it. He was married too, but we spent so much time together, we could read each other's moods and emotions so easily. It was an affair of the spirit, I suppose, which was almost as bad." Ellis's voice trembles, and a little tear slips down her cheek.

"You don't have to tell me..." Meredith protests, thinking of the little diary that she had stumbled across in her mother's things that Christmas. Was this what Ellis had written about, she wonders. She gets up and brings the box of tissues over for Ellis, waiting as her mother tries to regain her composure.

"He would leave me little flowers, and notes, to cheer me up when Thatcher was being moody. You were two years old then, and he always enjoyed seeing you when I brought you in to the hospital. I'm sure you don't remember how he carried you around on his shoulders, do you?"

"No…"

"Then Thatch finally got to the point where we had a big blowup, and he slapped me and called me horrible names. I screamed at him to leave, and he did, and just never came back. At the same time, Richard made a choice to work on his marriage to Adele, and it turned out she was pregnant. He was determined to stay with her, even when she miscarried, and I let myself grow bitter and angry, shutting my emotions in. I never wanted to hurt again like I did then. I even shut you out, Meredith, and you suffered for my selfishness. I'm so sorry, Meredith…"

Meredith pulls her mother into a hug, furiously blinking away her own tears. "It's okay, Mom…I understand…"

"No, it was terrible. Richard tried so many times over the years to talk to me, to be friends, and I just couldn't. I kept him at a distance, too proud and scared to let him get close again. I'm so happy that you and Derek found each other – you two make me so proud. Even if I wasn't the best mother all the time, I didn't want you to end up like me."

Ellis takes a deep breath, wiping her eyes. "Oh, look at me. I'm a mess…"

"But are you happy now, Mom? You and Dr. Webber seemed…close…when we bumped into you."

"Yes, when I was recovering, and the drug trials were ongoing, he was so attentive and understanding. Adele left him, you know, after all these years, unable to put up with his devotion to the hospital. So, we rekindled our feelings for each other, slowly…he's so good to me, Mer. I hope you can understand."

"Mom, why shouldn't you be happy? I'm so happy with Derek, I can't imagine living without him."

Ellis smiles gently. "He's a good young man, Meredith. I pray you will be happy with him always. And give me lots of grand babies to spoil…"

Meredith giggles. "I'm not ready for that yet, Mom…"

"Don't wait too long, honey. You'll be a good mother, don't let your past haunt you. And you'll be a good doctor, just don't make it the only thing in your life. Being with Derek and having a good life with the man you love is far more important in the long run…"

Just then, Cristina pokes her head around the door. "Hey…are you coming out soon?"

"Sorry, Cris…be right there…" Meredith hugs her mother again. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Cristina gives Meredith a puzzled look, seeing the two of them teary eyed and serious. Meredith shakes her head a little, and Cristina nods, backing away. If there was anything to tell, she's sure Meredith will tell her later.

"Let's go have some fun, Mom. I think there's a wedding bouquet with your name on it," Meredith teases her, linking her arm with Ellis, and heading back into the ballroom.

**And I promise to have lots of MerDer wedding night lovin' in the next chapter! **


	62. Wedding Nite Fun

**I feel bad about not updating anything for the last few days, but life seems to have taken a hectic turn lately, and I just don't seem to have the same time to devote to writing that I would like to! That being said, this has turned into an uber-chapter, nice and long with wedding nite hotness - it just took me longer to finish it than normal! Hope you enjoy it, and bear with me - hopefully things will get sorted out soon, and I can update more frequently again!**

Derek hurries over to Meredith as she and Ellis re-enter the ballroom. Kissing her cheek, searching her eyes, as he takes her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Der. I'll explain later. I think Cristina is going to freak if I don't throw the bouquet soon." Meredith giggles, watching Cristina herd the single girls into the center of the room. Ellis gives Meredith a little hug and walks off towards Richard. "Wait, Mom…the bouquet! Aren't you getting in on that?"

"No, dear…I don't think I need it," Ellis says happily, with a little wave.

Derek escorts Meredith into the center of the group of giggling, chattering women, as the band plays quietly in the background. "Finally," Cristina says, rolling her eyes, and handing over the small bouquet to toss.

"You're taking this maid of honor thing far too seriously," Meredith says, with a smile. "I hope you don't expect me to be as militant at your wedding."

"You better believe it." Cristina puts her fingers in her lips and whistles sharply. An immediate hush falls over the crowd. "Okay…if you're single and female, get over here!"

The drum rolls expectantly, as Meredith spins, finally releasing the little bouquet into the air. Squeals erupt, and several girls make a lunge for it, but it eludes them, bouncing off fingertips and hitting the floor, right in front of Jenny's feet, where she is sitting at the edge of the dancefloor. She picks it up and grins at Mark. "Guess you know what this means," she teases him, as the rest of the group groans in frustration. "It's a sign – no more living in sin – time to make me a married mama."

Meredith rushes over and hugs Jenny, laughing at the look on Mark's face. "She's right, Mark – it's a sign."

"Someday soon, babe," Mark promises her, patting her belly.

"Is that a proposal?"

"I'll marry you in a heartbeat," he says, giving her a little kiss.

"Well, I'm not waddling down the aisle like this – after this little one is born, and I've lost weight, we can talk." She takes his hand and squeezes it, before turning back to Meredith. "Are you guys leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna change, and get ready." Meredith turns to Derek. "Unless you want to stay and drink with Mark, that is…"

"Never…you're much more fun to drink with…" he teases her, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "There's champagne waiting for us, with your favourite chocolates…and I seriously can't wait much longer to make love to my wife…" His voice sends ripples down her spine, as she stares into his eyes.

"That sounds very decadent and I can't wait either…" she assures him, reaching up to kiss him. "I'll get out of this dress, and meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Hurry…"

Before long, Meredith has changed into a cream color suit, her hair still up. She and Derek say a few quiet good byes to their mothers, as well as Derek's sisters who are all still there. "We'll see you tomorrow…" Meredith says, kissing Ellis on the cheek. "Thanks again, Mom. For everything…"

"Good night, honey." Ellis kisses Derek's cheek. "Take good care of my little girl."

"I always will," Derek vows, before they turn and make their way out of the ballroom. The limo is waiting for them, and they fall into the back seat, where Derek pulls her into his arms. The sleek vehicle pulls away from the curb silently, as he covers her face with kisses.

"Alone, finally…" Meredith sighs, losing herself in the heat building between them. His hand rests on her thigh, sliding up beneath the short skirt, and she sighs. "Not here, sweetheart…"

"I know…I just like to tease you," he murmurs, his mouth dipping along the cleavage of her jacket. And he spends the rest of the short limo ride to the hotel doing just that – teasing, kissing, sending arousal through her veins. As the car stops, he backs away from her, grinning at her. "Foreplay…" he whispers, as the door opens and the driver is there to help them outside.

"You will be sorry later, honey…" she replies, as they walk inside the hotel, hand in hand. He had brought over their luggage earlier, and checked in, so they head straight for the elevator. An older couple is waiting as well, and they all step in together. Derek pulls Meredith closer, her head on his chest.

"Newlyweds?" the older woman asks, with a smile. "You look so happy."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek replies with a smile of his own.

"Congratulations…have a wonderful night…" Meredith blushes, as the other couple exits, leaving them alone. Their floor is next, and Derek leads her to the room, opening the door for her.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey-Shepherd…" he murmurs, sweeping her up into his arms, and carrying her through the door as she laughs. "The bridal suite awaits you…"

"Oh my…" she breathes, looking at the huge king size bed piled high with pillows, soft duvet, and lavender bedding. A huge bouquet of roses sits on the bedside table, and champagne is on ice in a bucket. The curtains are open on the floor to ceiling windows, and all of Seattle twinkles in the darkness to welcome them. "It's beautiful…"

"So are you…" he says, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that takes her breath away. All the love and desire is communicated to her, as he lets her down gently, still kissing her, his hands molding her against him.

"Wait here…I'll be right back…" she whispers. "I have a surprise for you…"

"Whatever you're planning to put on doesn't matter, it's coming off right away," he laughs, unable to keep his hands from her.

Meredith puts her finger against his lips. "Open the champagne, get undressed, and I'll be right back…"

Derek groans in frustration. "All right…but get back here right away…"

Meredith winks at him, and heads off to change. "I've seen you naked more times than I can count – you don't need to change in the bathroom, do you?" he asks, loosening his tie, and throwing his jacket off.

"Derek…" she laughs, "bear with me here…"

He pops the champagne open and pours two crystal flutes with it, before kicking his shoes off. By the time Meredith comes out of the bathroom, he's on the bed, against the sheets that are pulled back invitingly, his shirt off, and his eyes closed,

"Derek…are you sleeping…" Meredith asks. "You can't possibly be asleep already…" She leans over him, her hair tickling his chest.

"No…" he says, catching her wrist and pulling her down beside him. "How could I be when you look so good?" His eyes devour her in the soft light, seeing the sexy negligee that just covers her breasts, in lavender silk and lace, giving him just enough of a peek at her nipples. It ends just at her hip bones, with a ruffle of lace. Her legs are bare, the soft skin begging for his touch. Her hair is down around her shoulders, and he is swamped with the scent of her lavender conditioner, and the pure unique womanly smell that is Meredith. "Very nice, Mer, you look amazing…"

He hands her one of the flutes of champagne, and they share a toast. "To my wife, my lover, my friend…I love you now and always…" he murmurs.

"To my husband, my lover, my friend – I love you now and always," she repeats, taking a sip of the bubbling wine.

"Here…" Derek says, holding out his glass, and she opens her mouth. He pours some of the liquid onto her tongue, but more of it sloshes down the front of her and she giggles at the shock of the cold against her skin. "Damn…look at that… now you're going to have to take it off.."

"My thoughts exactly…" she replies, reaching to push the straps off her shoulders. Derek helps her drag the bodice down past her breasts. Her nipples are sensitive from the combination of the ice-cold champagne, and his arousing touch, and she moans as his thumbs slide gently over the aching tips.

Derek's hands cup her breasts, falling out of the skimpy lace. "You are so beautiful…" He bends his head lower to lick the sticky liquid off her soft skin, running his tongue along the edge of the lace that clings to her, barely covering the puckering areolas. With his teeth, he drags it away from her, returning to lick the nipples that tempt him. She arches into his tongue, desire zinging through her veins, her head dizzy from the champagne.

"If I had known this is what you were wearing for me, we would have left a whole lot earlier," Derek murmurs, lifting his head to look at her. Meredith cuts off his words with her mouth, tasting the wine on his lips, running her tongue from one corner to the next, teasing and light.

Derek runs his fingers down her rib cage to her stomach, finally caressing the skin along the seam of the sheer, wispy matching lavender panties. As he bends down to devour her breasts again, he slips one finger up into her wetness.

"Derek…" she moans, as she shifted slightly, wanting his fingers more. He gently swirls her clit with his middle finger, and she whimpers. The silky negligee slips lower down her chest, and he pulls his hand away from between her legs long enough to admire her.

"Wait...don't move..." he says, going to refill their glasses. This time he brings her one of the decadent dark chocolate truffles as well, placing it on her tongue. Meredith savors the rich sinful chocolate, sighing blissfully at the sweet taste of it, before taking a sip of the champagne. Tart wine and sweet chocolate meld in her mouth, and she closes her eyes. Derek watches her for a moment, drinking his own champagne, finally setting it down and capturing her lips again, tasting the heady mixture on her tongue. His hands slide the little negligee down past her hips, easing the panties along with it. She moves over him, working the belt and zipper on his pants, pressing fervent kisses along his already naked chest, licking one nipple and then the other.

Seconds later, he's kicked away the pants, settling between her legs, kissing and licking all the way up the length of her legs, from her ankles to the damp flesh on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy with his tongue and his lips. His teeth graze over the sensitive skin, and she moans. "God, Derek..."

"Too hard?" he asks softly. "Did that hurt?"

"No..."

"Good... remember what I said about you looking good enough to eat today?" he asks softly, intent on her responses, his voice low and heated. "This is what I meant..."

Her breath catches as he breathes hotly against her pussy lips, his teeth just nibbling along the soft skin. His hands join his mouth, and he slides one of his fingers up into her again. Sensing her urgency, as she presses against his hand, hearing her cry out in pleasure is all that he needs. Feeling her soft and wet beneath him, knowing that she is giving it all up for the way he is making her feel is all he needs at the moment. Pressing his whole mouth against her swollen clit, sucking it into his lips, brushing it repeatedly with his tongue until she shivers. Her legs wrap around him, her hands in his hair as she convulses around him, spasming in a sudden climax as he presses his hand against her harder.

Meredith falls back against the mound of pillows, her eyes soft and hazy with passion, giving him a lazy smile. "I love it when you lick me," she says teasingly, and he groans at her sexy words.

"I love to lick you, too, sweetheart..." he murmurs, running his tongue over the light sheen of sweat between her breasts. Circling the nipples, as he slid his cock along the slick edge of her pussy. "Are you ready for more – legal wedding night sex...?" he asks, pausing for a moment.

Meredith giggles infectiously. "Absolutely! Take me now..."

His eyes gleaming wickedly, Derek parts her legs wider, bracing himself over her. As he slides into her hot, silky tightness, he groans at the pure pleasure that washes through him. Meredith throws her head back, welcoming him into her so deep and perfect. As he finds her nipples again with his lips, her back arches, her hips lifting to meet his. He pulls out slowly, trying to hold off, but her hands pull him closer again, and he drives back into her again. Their bodies rock frantically, and her breasts fill his lips as Meredith feels the tension building, higher and higher, until she explodes into another intense climax. Derek rides the waves of her pulsing around him, losing himself into her just as desperately.

As they relax, cuddling together under the feather duvet, Derek strokes her hair, as she traces aimless little circles against his chest. "Are you happy?" she asks him, shifting to look up him through a tangle of lashes. "Wedding day over and all...?"

He kisses her forehead. "Of course I'm happy. You make me happy, no matter what, honey. Even if you snore and hog the blankets..."

"Derek...be serious..."

"I am..." He leans in to catch her lips again, sweet and sensuous. "I love you, always and forever, Meredith Grey-Shepherd..."

"Oh..." Meredith sighs, her eyes luminous with emotion. "I love you, forever and always, Derek Shepherd..."

And she melts into his kisses again, the erotic heat building again...


	63. Wedding Nite Pt2

**This chapter is all Mer/Der wedding night hotness... ;o)**

After awhile, Meredith slips out of bed, and throws on the robe that matches the little nightgown. Derek looks half asleep, sprawling across the sheets, the pillow scrunched under his cheek. He makes a small sound as he shifts, and she smiles, leaving him there for a moment. She pours a little more champagne, and wanders over to the window, looking out at the city spread out in the dark. As she lifts the crystal flute to her lips, she catches sight of her rings reflected in the dark glass. It's hard to believe she's actually married now...where has the time gone? It just seemed like moments ago that she and Derek discovered their desire for each other, that rainy evening. And all the years that have gone by so quickly - all the studying and the late nights talking and laughing, hanging out with Mark and Jenny, worrying about passing exams and getting out into the real world. She drains the glass quickly, leaning her forehead against the window. Here is the real world, she just hoped she is ready for it after all...

"Hey, you okay?"

Derek's voice shakes her out of the thoughts that had swirled in her mind, and she turns to look at him over her shoulder. He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers. "I'm fine...and you're naked..." she giggles, a little tipsy from the champagne she'd downed too quickly. She sways a little bit, feeling the heat of his body warming her. "You realize we're standing in the window here..."

"Yeah, it's a little exposed, isn't it?" he murmurs, nuzzling the back of her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, sliding the soft material over her nipples. "I don't think anybody can see us, though...we're too many stories up..."

Meredith lets her head fall back against his chest, a little more than turned on by the attention he is giving her breasts, and the insistent throb of his cock against her ass. "Derek...this is bad..." she murmurs, starting to feel more aroused by the second. His lips are on her shoulder, kissing her as he continues to knead her breasts, feeling the nipples jutting against his palms. One hand slides down her body, between her legs, and she moans. In the darkened window, she can see her reflection, his hands on her as she presses back against him.

"I can stop..." he tells her softly, his tongue tracing along her earlobe. "If you want me too..."

Meredith shakes her head, unable to resist. His thumb parts the damp lips of her pussy, rubbing suddenly over her clit, and she closes her eyes, putting one hand out against the window. Her body shakes with a sudden intense orgasm, as he rubs her faster, sliding his cock over her ass, letting her come with great, gulping breaths, until she sags forward, her hair tumbling around her face. "Ohmigod...Derek...that was insane..." she whimpers, amazed at what just happened. "What if..."

He turns her around and presses her back against the cool glass, raking her hair out of her eyes. "Shh...I didn't mean to go that far, honey...I got carried away too...but I'm sure nobody was able to see you..."

Meredith moans again at the contrast of the cool glass at her back, and Derek's hot body covering her in front. His hands push aside the scrap of material urgently, his cock diving between her legs again. "I must be drunk..." she murmurs, revelling in how good he feels and how much she suddenly wants him inside of her again. "Der…can we just turn the lights off first…?" she whispers.

He pauses, tilting his head in amusement before giving her a quick kiss. "Sure, sweetie…" He crosses the room to shut the bedside lamp off, and the room darkens, filling instead with the soft glow of the outside lights and the moonlight. "Is that better?"

"Much…" she giggles, letting the robe slide down her shoulders, as she watches him walk back towards her. "Get back here and finish what you started…"

"…some crazy, wild sex on our wedding night..." he laughs softly, catching the back of her head, and crashing his mouth over hers again. Somehow, they sink down to the plush carpet, his mouth hungry for hers, his weight possessive across her. "And have I told you how crazy I am about you, Mer?" he asks, as he rolls over, bringing her on top of him. Shadows bounce and play along her face from the twinkling lights outside, as she leans in to kiss him again.

"Mmmm…once or twice today, I think, but I never get tired of hearing it…" she assures him, kissing a little trail along his chest. "Now why don't you just let me do this for you this time?" Her hair and the silk robe drag over his taut abdomen, as she moves lower. His breathing deepens as she takes her time to kiss him everywhere, fingers brushing his skin delicately, heightening his awareness of her. As his hips rise, she backs away, with a small laugh. "Oh…not yet honey…you just wait there a sec…"

"Mer…" he groans, lifting up onto his elbows to watch her pad across the carpet, his cock straining upwards in frustration. "What are you doing?"

She returns with the champagne flute filled again, letting the robe slither to the floor. "Just giving you a taste of what this feels like…" she says, dropping down beside him again. She upends the glass slowly, watching as he tenses, his breathing audible in the quiet room. A little drizzle of cold liquid hits his chest, rolling down his skin, and he closes his eyes with a small sound of pleasure. Icy cold assaults his senses as she continues to drip the champagne across him, finally hovering over his cock. Her other hand slips around him, as she catches his eye. "Should I?" she teases, licking her lip, as he tenses again.

"No…yes…god…" Derek pants, as she strokes him, teasing his balls. "Yes…go ahead…" He grins at her, and she lets a few drops hit him, and he jerks up into her hand. "Damn…that's cold…" he grunts, as her fingers massage him slowly. She lets a little more fall across him, this time dipping down to lick the drops away, soothing the cold sting away with her warm tongue. "More…" he begs her then, his body focused on the dual sensations of cold and hot, making him harder than ever.

She trails a little more along his belly, across his navel, and the cold runs in little rivulets down his ribcage, and his groin. She abandons the glass, and runs her tongue over his wet skin, lapping up the tart wine, leaving him shaking and wanting more. "You like this…" she teases, tasting his cum mingling with the wine, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock, licking and teasing until he is almost ready to lose control.

"God, Mer…you're killin' me here…" he groans, his hips flexing, his hands twisting in her hair. "Please…baby…put me out of my misery…"

"Misery?" she teases, waiting a little longer. His cock twitches, as she continues to hold off touching him again.

"You know what I mean…!" He looks up at her, poised over him, smiling at him.

"I wouldn't want you in misery, sweetie…but then, I don't want you to get bored with our married sex life…" she teases again, leaning down just enough to brush her nipples across his chest. Her own desire is raging again, the anticipation building between them, as she languidly touches him here and there, never giving him a chance to grab her hand or move.

"Bored!?!" he mutters, finally grabbing her wrists and pulling in for a deep, bruising kiss. "Never bored, honey…"

"Good…" And she guides his cock against her then, driving them both to distraction as she slides down over him. He rocks up to meet her, driving deeply with an intensity that surprises them both. Their lips meet again, as the move together faster, each of them giving and taking pleasure, enjoying the feel of their bodies joining. "Take me all…god I love you so much…" she whispers, as the climax spikes in her core.

"Love you too babe…" he murmurs, his hands in her hair, his cock throbbing in his own release, as they lose themselves in the pure bliss of the moment.

--

Later again, after moving back into bed, Derek kisses her forehead, as they snuggle together. "So, you and your Mom talked tonight?" he asks, lazily tracing the curve of her cheek with his finger.

"Mmmm, yes…sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you before…" she sighs.

"You seemed okay after?"

"Yeah, she told me a lot of stuff I didn't know before. About Dad, and their break-up. She was involved with Dr. Webber emotionally, but not sexually, when they were younger. Close friends, but not lovers…" She explains the rest of the story to Derek.

"Well, that's interesting," he murmurs, feeling her relaxing further against him, her head on his chest. He strokes her hair now, listening to her soft breathing. "She seems happy…"

"Yeah…it's just weird, in a way, to think that Dr. Webber, who is our boss, used to carry me around on his shoulders. And now he's sleeping with my mother…is that a conflict or what?"

"D'you think anyone is going to think you're getting special treatment?"

"I hope not…it's bad enough that the famous Dr. Ellis Grey is my mother, let alone her boyfriend is my boss…" Meredith's voice is a little uncertain. "I'll have to work extra hard to convince everyone I'm doing it on my own."

"You'll be fine…don't worry, Mer. Nobody can say you aren't a great doctor on your own merit."

Meredith sighs a little, burrowing deeper into Derek's embrace. "Yeah…we'll see, honey…" Her voice is muffled against him, and he tightens his arm around her protectively. Then she yawns, as sleep starts to take her over.

"Go to sleep…we'll have enough time to talk about this later…" he says softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay…love you Der…" she mumbles, lifting her head to meet his mouth.

"Love you back Mer…" he replies, as they share a slow, sweet kiss, before her head falls back again, and her eyelids fall shut. Derek watches her for a few minutes, cradling her against him, before he shuts his eyes as well, falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

--

Sometime before dawn, as the sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon, Meredith wakes up slowly, realizing that Derek is pressing kisses along her back, his hands sliding down her hip. His leg is across hers, pulling her tight against him. Half asleep, as his hands move over her warm skin, parting her legs just enough to stroke her into a slow, sensual climax, his mouth at her ear as she shudders. "Shhh…just enjoy it…" he murmurs, as she rides it again, finally lulled into a light sleep again, his hand still against her.

When she wakes again later, the sun is bright in the sky outside, and Derek is sleeping soundly beside her. This time she runs her hand along her body, feeling him respond, half awake as she teases him into arousal. Laying side by side, he hooks his leg around her, lifting her hips and sliding into her with a soft sound of happiness. Letting an easy rhythm rock them into another delicious release, before they fall back asleep, still locked together.

--

The next time they both wake up, Meredith catches sight of the bedside clock, and laughs. "I can't believe we've slept this long…it seems almost decadent…"

"Well…we weren't always sleeping…" he grins at her, sliding his arm around her waist.

"True…very true…" she sighs. "But we should get up soon, we have that flight to catch later…"

"…and you must be starving…"

"…I was just about to mention that…"

"…see, I know exactly what you're thinking…"

"…oh…and what am I thinking right now?"

Derek looks up at her, his face half hidden against the pillow, his dark hair in a tangled mess, the dark stubble along his chin accentuating his sensual appeal. He winks at her. "You're thinking you want my body again…"

Meredith grabs her pillow and brings it down across his back playfully, giggling and shrieking as he grabs it away from her, pinning her down beneath him again. "Admit it…wife…" he growls, starting to tickle her, as she tries to wiggle away.

"Full of yourself this morning…husband?" she asks breathlessly, as the heat builds up again.

"So…" he murmurs, as she shifts under him. "Am I right?"

"Nooo…I was thinking I need a hot shower…" she counters, with a saucy smile, finally darting under him, and scooting off the bed. "And then breakfast…!"

Before she makes it across the room, he's out of bed, and sweeping her up into his arms. As she loops her arms around his neck contentedly, he carries her into the bathroom to start the shower. "Well, we'll have to combine the shower with our other needs then…"

"…and then food?"

"Yes, Mer…then food…" he laughs, pulling her under the hot spray, tickling her again until she cries out for relief. Then catching her up against him, and letting the water surround them in wet heat as they come together yet again…

--


	64. Honeymoon

**This chapter has our happy couple on their getaway, but ends on an angsty note...**

** :o( (I don't know what came over me, honestly...)  
**

Meredith closes her eyes, relaxing in the warm rays of the sun with a little sigh of happiness. Digging her toes into the white sand, she stretches, feeling her body ache in delicious ways. So far this week, they have been making love more often than she can keep track of, and she feels every part of her body in response. The private beach where they are staying has been their oasis. It's a wedding gift from Teresa and Ellis, ten days in a tropical paradise, totally on their own unless they want to venture out for dinner or drinks at a local nightclub. So far, they haven't made it anywhere.

"We should go out tonight," Meredith says finally, turning to look at Derek, who is laying beside her, his head on his arms, eyes closed. Sweat trickles down his back, his skin nicely tanned from their days in the sun. He squints at her briefly, before putting his hand on her leg. She feels slippery with suntan lotion, hot from the sun.

"Getting bored with me already?" he teases, his voice lazy and sensual.

"No...how could that happen?" she giggles, as his hand drifts higher, along her thigh. The soft sounds of the waves, mingling with shore birds and the sway of the palm trees all combine to make the moments perfect. "You've been _very _attentive all week..." She takes another sip of her fruit and rum punch, the cool sweetness sliding down her throat.

"I'm taking advantage of this now – you know how busy we are going to be when we get home..." he reminds her. "Then you can think back on this when we're running around after interns, and working twelve hour days...in fact...we should take a few pictures, to put up at work just to remind us..."

"Ah..very clever...but you're not taking naked pictures of me, Derek..." Meredith laughs. "Just use your imagination..."

"I always do," he assures her with a wicked grin.

"Are we doing something now to remember later?" Meredith finishes the drink and stretches her arms over her head. Feeling warm and aroused, the sun and the rum making her reckless. She has discarded the bikini top awhile ago, and she arches her back now, her breasts suddenly aching with need. Skimming her fingers across the nipples, as Derek watches her, propped on his elbow now.

"You seem to be doing good on your own..." he tells her, his gaze fixed on her as she teases herself more. Her head goes back, and her hair, more golden than ever from being in the sun, falls down as she moans. "Keep going..." he urges. "I love watching you like this...all warm and damp..."

Meredith rises up on her knees, her hair sliding back over her shoulders, as she cups her breasts then. "Like this?" she murmurs, biting her lip provocatively.

"Yeah, just like that.." Derek moves closer, his hands hot on her thighs. His tongue finds her nipple as well, stroking along with her fingers, helping her bring herself to the point of erotic abandon. Meredith rocks against him, feeling the tingling in her pussy, her clit demanded attention.

As if reading her mind, Derek moves to pull the string holding the tiny bikini bottom together, pulling it open swiftly. He slips his fingers into her, stimulating her further, the slick wetness coating him. Then he moves lower, his tongue finding the clit that throbs and aches, sending her into a quick, sweet climax.

And then, like so many times already in the same way this week, he slowly parts her legs further, sinking deep into her. Loving her hotly under the brilliant blue sky, getting lost in their kisses and caresses, the wheeling shore birds the only witness to their pleasure.

* * *

Much later, as the sun is sinking, they sit by the driftwood fire, Meredith between Derek's legs, his arm around her waist. She has slipped into a gauzy white sundress, her hair loose and soft over her tanned shoulders; he is in a white cotton shirt, and loose pants, his hair in a riot of curls from being outdoors all day. A sultry breeze sighs through the palm fronds, and the stars glitter fiercely in the velvet black sky. 

"So...we didn't get anywhere today after all," Meredith muses, watching the fire.

"There's always tomorrow..."

"True..."

Meredith stares into the fire again for awhile, quietly watching the shifting flames. "What are you thinking about?" Derek asks, after awhile, feeling her little sigh.

"Just wondering how Jenny is doing...and the baby..."

"I'm sure they're just fine, or we would have heard from someone," he assures her, squeezing her a little tighter. "I know how much you miss her. You two were really close."

"I swear, Derek, I was closer to her faster than anyone...ever...well, except you..." She pauses again. "Der..do you ever think about kids...I mean, someday?" she asks slowly.

"What? You're not..." He rubs his hand over her belly, before she twists around to look at him.

"No, silly, I'm still on the pill..." she laughs. "But my mom mentioned it at the wedding, part of the talk we had, I guess it's been on my mind. I know we haven't discussed it much...since the baby scare, anyway..."

"Sure, someday – look at the rest of my family, after all," Derek laughs. "Even Nancy, someone I never envisioned as being a mommy..."

"And Mark – seriously, he's not someone I picture as a daddy type, but there he is..."

"I know – very weird," Derek agrees, getting up to throw more wood on the fire. "But I think we should wait at least till we're done with residency. It's going to be crazy, you know that. And then, if it happens, it happens...but I kinda like having you all to myself for awhile anyway," he tells her, pulling her close again.

"And we can practice lots," she reminds him.

"Practice..." he agrees, suddenly moving back and pulling her over him, as they sink into the blanket, the fire hissing, keeping them warm. "I'm all for the practice..." Her tiny body fits against his perfectly, their knowing touches igniting the already heated desire between them. Meredith laughs softly, a happy sound full of her love for him; affectionate and sweet. He knows in that moment he can spend the rest of his life trying to make her laugh like that, keeping her happy.

"You're beautiful, have I told you that today?" he asks suddenly, pulling her down to catch her mouth against his.

"I think so..." she says, pausing as if considering, then touches his lips with her fingers. "And you're amazing..."

"Oh, I like that, I think..." He takes her mouth again, so light and soft, their breath mingling. Every nerve and fibre of his body is achingly aware of her like never before. The soft curve of her breasts crushing against him; the insistent beat of her heart against his palm; the gentle swell of her hips against his hardening erection. Smoothing his hand down her back, as she moves against him, unable to resist touching her as he nibbles on her lower lip, his tongue finding hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmmm...Derek... don't tease..." she begs, feeling unbearable heat building again in her core. He smiles at her in the soft darkness, the air around them perfumed with wile exotic scents, and the wood smoke of the fire, along with her own indefinable aroused scent.

"I'm not teasing, honey, I'm just loving you," he tells her, wrapping a strand of her hair around his knuckles.

Meredith looks into his eyes, melting into pure emotion. And then he's kissing her again, and her thoughts float away in a torrent of sensations. The heat of his skin through the thin cotton shirt; the solid strength of his thighs beneath her; the way his tongue meets hers, sliding hotly together. His kiss is part reverent, part dangerous as he takes her lips again and again, holding her face with his hand. It almost feels like they are coming together for the first time – her nerves so focused on every movement, every nuance of his kiss.

His hand moves slowly up along her ribcage, sliding along the underside of her breasts, caressing through the dress. Whisper soft, yet she can feel the touch as surely as against her skin. "Derek.." she breathes, and then he is rolling them over, the weight of him pressing her down, as her hips rise against him, wanting him against her, inside of her, all of it.

"I really wanted to go slow," he mutters, easing one strap over her shoulder, baring her breast to the night air. "But I can't help but want you so much..."

"I want you just as much, babe..." she murmurs, as his tongue comes down over her flesh, his mouth sliding over her, sucking her hard. While he teases her mercilessly with his mouth on one nipple, his hand finds her other, squeezing and stroking, as if discovering her all over again for the first time.

"You're all I ever want, Mer." His words are soft and go straight to her heart. His gaze finds her again, as her hips rise higher, her wetness already evident against the cock that strains against the loose cotton pants. His hands are shaking, as he helps her slide the dress down her hips, leaving her naked on the blanket in the moonlight. "Just like this...always..." His hands move across her quivering body, touching lightly everywhere, past her hipbones, down her thighs and calves, returning to her pussy. He kisses her all over as well, her breasts, her collarbone, down her arm, and across her navel. Everywhere but the one place she is quivering, delirious in her need for him.

Meredith reaches up to help him undress, fumbling with the shirt, almost ripping the few buttons off; sliding the pants down his legs in a fever. She gently strokes his hard, hot silky flesh with the tips of her fingers, closing her eyes as she touches every inch of him. He kneels over her, perfectly still, and she can feel his body shaking with the intensity of his desire. Forcing himself to hold back, feeling like they have all the time in the world. Their eyes lock onto each other, as she pulls him down at last, wrapping her legs around his waist. With a soft sound of need, Derek slides into her, giving in to the need for her, as she takes him deeper. Her head goes back again, her eyes closed as he thrusts into her, his mouth at her breasts again, his finger at her clit.

"Perfect..so damn perfect..." Derek groans, driving into her, as they rock together in a flood of emotion and lust and deep, perfect love.

* * *

Later still, after they have stumbled back to the cabin, they wind into each other's arms in the cool sheets, falling asleep almost instantly. Meredith tosses and turns, suddenly caught up in a dream, something vividly real, moaning in her sleep, her body twitching. "No...no...GOD! Help me, someone.. !!!" She screams and sits bolt upright, clutching the sheet to her, as she looks around wildly, putting her hand across her belly, as if feeling pains there. 

"Mer..honey...what is it?" Derek asks sleepily, sitting up and wrapping his arm around her shaking body. He kisses her temple, easing her back down beside him, where she buries her face against his chest.

"I had an awful dream...it was so real..." she murmurs, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"What – tell me."

"I don't know...it was painful, and there was blood, on my hands, and my legs, so much blood...and I was trapped, like in a car...and I was afraid I was losing my baby..." She pats her flat stomach again, trying to make sense of the dream.

"Shhh...we were talking about babies...maybe that's..."

But Meredith suddenly gasps. "It's Jenny...something's happened to her, I just know it..."

"How could you..." Derek asks, puzzled.

"I just DO...we have to phone Mark...NOW!"

"But...it's the middle of the night...honey, just try to sleep...we'll call him in the morning, okay?"

"Please...humor me, Der," she begs, already up and rummaging for her cell phone in her purse. "I just need to know she's okay..."

"Mer, I don't even know if your phone works from here..." he tells her, taking it away from her, and searching for Mark's number. "But hang on, I'll give it a shot." Meredith paces back and forth, biting her lips, and feeling her stomach twist into knots.

"It's ringing...not a great signal, but..." He listens intently. "Mark? You there?" Derek listens again, straining to pick up the whole conversation, his eyes on Meredith, as he nods finally. "Is she okay, Mark?" Meredith bites her nails then, coming to kneel beside Derek. "Okay, man, thanks...hang in there...I"ll call you tomorrow..."

"What is it...tell me..." Meredith demands, ready to leap out of her skin. "Is she...is ...?'

Derek takes a deep breath, and takes Meredith's cold hands in his. "Meredith, Jenny is all right, there was an accident, though..."

"I knew it..."

"...she's in the hospital, they're just not sure about the baby..."

"Oh god..." Meredith cries out, and sags into his arms. "How did I know that...what made me see that...?" she whispers, as Derek rocks her gently. "I...oh...god..." She sobs against him.  
"We have to go see her...please...I can't stand this."

"Okay, okay..." Derek gently eases her back down against the pillows, cradling her against him. "We'll see what we can do in the morning, okay?" He smoothes her hair away from her face, and kisses her gently. "I love you, Mer, we'll do whatever it takes to get to New York..."

"Thanks honey...I love you," she sobs, overcome with tears again for her friend.

**Do I have to duck now? Are you throwing things at your monitor...hang in there please...!**


	65. Survival

**Just a short chapter today, enough to let you know what happened with Jenny! **

Meredith and Derek rush into the hospital, and head straight for the obstetrics floor. They stop at the nurse's station, asking about Jenny. "Are you family?" the nurse asks, taking in their dishevelled appearance, their rumpled clothing.

"I'm her sister," Meredith says, knowing she looks enough like Jenny to make it work. Besides, Jenny has always seemed like a sister anyway. Derek squeezes her hand in support.

"Okay, she's in Room 1412. But she's not really…" Meredith ignores the rest of the nurse's words as they turn and head in search of the room. She's a doctor, she knows perfectly well what Jenny must be going through. They find the room, and peek in, finding Mark sitting up in the chair by the bed, holding Jenny's hand. Monitors beep and hiss, filling Meredith with dread.

"Mark?" She asks softly, as they creep into the room quietly. He looks up, and gives them a small smile, before getting up. "How is she?" Her friend looks small and white, so still under the blankets. "The baby?"

Mark leads them out into the hallway, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "It's so good to see you guys…" Meredith pulls him into a hug, letting him compose himself for a moment. "She's got a concussion, and bruising from the seatbelt, and cuts from the glass…"

"What happened?" Derek asks.

"It was stupid…she had a craving for some stupid thing…and I was studying for this big operation. So she said she would just run to the supermarket and get it herself…" His voice trails off for a moment. "On her way home, a guy ran a red light, and broadsided the car. He was fucking drunk…damn…he disappeared before anyone got the license plate…" Anger and sadness fill his voice, and Meredith hugs him again.

"The baby…"

"They're monitoring the condition, but I think everything is okay. They just might have to do a caesarean…."

"Thank god…" Meredith looks up and sees Jenny's parents heading their way, along with a couple of Jenny's brothers. She's met them a few times over the years, and they were always cheerful and easygoing. Now they look tired and drawn.

"Meredith…Derek…" Betty McGowan pulls Meredith into a hug too, "it's so good to see you. And under such circumstances…I'm sorry we missed your wedding, but…"

"It's fine," Meredith assures her. "I had an awful dream…that something happened…I have no idea what made me feel it…"

"You're the closest thing to a sister Jenny ever had, it's no wonder," Betty sighs. "Have you seen her?"

"She's sleeping, but Mark's filled us in. It should be fine, but it sounds like your grandchild will make an appearance sooner than expected."

"I just pray the child is fine," her father says. They all nod, the same thought uppermost in their minds. But before anyone can say anything else, alarms start to go off in Jenny's room, and nurses come running, calling out the code. They all exchange panic stricken looks, as the doctor appears as well. Mark runs in behind them, his heart in his throat. If anything happens to Jenny…or the baby…

Derek hugs Meredith, as she closes her eyes in worry. "They'll take good care of her.."

They wheel Jenny out, calling out orders. Derek catches Mark's arm as they rush by. "The baby's in distress…we're going up to OR now…"

"Oh god…"

* * *

They spend the next while pacing in the waiting room, drinking bitter coffee, and leafing through old magazines that they don't really read. Meredith calls Ellis, and Teresa, filling them in on what's happening, and that they will be home as soon as they know everything is fine here. Ellis tells her not to worry – Richard can explain their absence if necessary. 

Finally, Mark comes out, looking tired, but a happy grin on his face. "We have a girl! And she's fine – tiny, but fine…you can see her later, after they get her into the incubator. She's gonna have to stay here for awhile, but…"

Everyone hugs and laughs at the same time, crying happy tears in relief.

* * *

"Hey, Jenny girl…" Meredith says softly, once Jenny has been taken back to her room, waking up from the anaesthesia. "Good to see you awake finally…"

"Mer…what are you doing here?" Jenny asks, groggy and disoriented. "You're supposed to be having sex on the beach, aren't you?"

"We did…lots and lots…" Meredith giggles. "But then I had this crazy dream about you, and here we are…"

Jenny sighs. "Sorry you had to end the honeymoon…"

"Hey, I couldn't stay away. You're my sister, and my niece is too cute for words. How could I miss that?"

"You've seen her? Where's Mark?"

Meredith nods. "She's adorable…and Mark is beaming over the incubator like a proud papa…I'm sure they'll take you up to see her soon."

Just then Mark and Derek come in. "Jenny, honey…" He hugs her happily, unable to keep the grin from his face. "She's perfect, just like you. Thank god it all turned out okay."

"Next time, you're driving," she says, her voice a little unsteady.

"You got it, babe. Now, are you ready to see your daughter?"

"What are you naming her?" Derek asks.

"I think, Sarah Elizabeth Sloan…" Jenny says, lacing her fingers with Mark. "And we're getting married as soon as I get out of here, right?"

"Right – can you guys stay, and stand up for us? We'll do it quick, and quiet, at City Hall…"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Meredith says, exchanging a smile with Derek. "It's about time you made it official."


	66. Return to the Honeymoon

**I know it's been a few days since I updated this one - sorry about that! This chapter has a return to the honeymoon for Mer & Der, and a wedding for Jenny & Mark. No angst in this one...well a few tears at the wedding...but that's it! Enjoy.**

Meredith flops onto the huge king size bed in their hotel room, sighing blissfully. "This is so nice…" she sighs. They have checked into a hotel for a few days, since they decided to stay for the wedding. After all the travel and intense emotions of the last couple of days, it feels wonderful to just relax again. "I could sleep for ten hours straight…"

"Sleep?" Derek laughs, falling onto the bed beside her. "We have to make up for lost time, honey."

She peeks up at him. "Derek, I'm tired and my clothes feel like I've been wearing them forever, and I need a shower. I don't know if I feel very sexy right now…and…"

He leans over to silence her protests, kissing her softly, his hand at her waist pulling her closer. "So we can just relax…and spend time together…it doesn't have to be sex…" He nibbles along the bottom edge of her lip, and across her cheek, his kisses soft and gentle, lulling her into further relaxation. "You're really tense yet, Mer…you're muscles are all knotted…" His hands have strayed along her shoulders, kneading carefully.

"Turn over, and I'll give you a massage," he murmurs, "then you'll feel better."

With a muffled sigh, Meredith shifts position, hugging the pillow under her cheek. "Have I told you that you're wonderful?"

As he straddles her body, his strong hands moving easily along her back, Derek leans over to kiss her neck. "You can tell me later…" he laughs softly, inching the shirt higher along her spine. Meredith sighs blissfully, soon feeling boneless and totally relaxed. Every bit of tension is gone, the soft bedding under like a cloud, carrying her away into a deep sleep.

Awhile later, she wakes up, blinking in the strange room, putting her hand out for Derek. The sheets beside her are cool and crisp, no sign that he has been sleeping beside her. Yawning and stretching, she sits up and looks around for him. "Derek?"

"Hey, you're awake," he says, coming out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair, another towel slung around his lean hips. "You were out like a light, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Feeling better?"

"Much…" she says, holding out her hand to him. Something in her eyes makes him cross the short distance in two steps, dropping down beside her. "I love you just wearing a towel…" she giggles softly, as he cups her face in one hand, kissing her. Their kiss deepens, their mouths open and tongues searching. Meredith moans softly, the quick flash of desire curling through her, as her hands slide along his still damp skin.

When they pull apart, breathing ragged and hot, her lips still parted slightly, the heat is palpable as always between them. He smells fresh and clean, like shampoo and soap, his damp hair curling and tempting her to run her fingers through it. "You smell so good…I think I should shower too…" she murmurs.

"But you're just going to get sweaty again, Mer…" he teases her.

"You think?"

"Absolutely…I guarantee it," he grins wickedly, catching her hands and pinning them together. "And you'll feel so much better when I'm done..."

His lips move over the strap of the tank top she has on, catching it with his teeth and inching it down carefully. The slight stubble along his jaw scratches her, as he kisses the line of her collarbone. Then his mouth moves over hers again, ravaging and demanding, leaving her breathless.

"Mmmm…Der…" she sighs as he moves away from her lips, to take the other strap down slowly. She struggles to release her hands, but he holds her tightly.

"Uh-uh…" he murmurs, his mouth sliding over the warm skin of her chest, and the tops of her breasts that are exposed by the shirt dipping lower with each movement. "I'm not letting you go so quickly…" Her breathing quickens, and she gives a little whimper, the sudden wetness between her legs making her arch up against him. "…not when I have you where I want you…"

Meredith feels a sharp tremor go through her at his tone, so much more primal and sensual than usual. His lips and his tongue wander along her shirt, finding the hard nipples through the thin material, nibbling on her, keeping her hands captive. Meredith gasps, as he pulls the wet shirt away from her skin with his other hand, so that he can plant searing kisses everywhere. Only then does he let her hands go, bringing her breasts together, and burying his face between them. His fingers dance along her soft skin, his tongue licking and teasing, as she arches under him.

Her own hands stray along the edge of the towel, trying to pull it away, her hips rising against the hardness of his cock that she can feel bulging against the towel. With a little tug, it comes open, and she takes him in her hands, making him sit up suddenly. "Are you in a hurry now, Mer?" he asks, his head going back as she strokes the velvety skin along the underside of his cock, tracing her way around the head, making him hotter.

"Not if you aren't…"

Derek plays with the buttons on her shorts, pulling them open, and sliding them away from her hips, moving away from her so that he can drag them down her legs, her silky little thong going along with the shorts. "Hey, you didn't tell me you had on my favourite pair…" he comments, hooking his fingers in the tiger print thong.

"Sorry…" she gasps, "somehow it didn't come up in conversation…" His fingers at her wet pussy are distracting her, the contact almost making her climax.

"All right…you're forgiven," he tells her, sliding his fingers into her without warning, and she whimpers, pushing against his hand. Sudden spasms rock her body, as he lets her ride his hand, his mouth finding her nipple again.

"Der...please..."

"I want you so much right now, honey..." he murmurs, "we need to get back to the honeymoon that we were having so much fun with..."

"Yes, we do..." she starts to say, but the rest of her words are lost against his mouth, as he lifts her upwards, kissing her deeply. She winds herself around him, as he slides into her in one quick movement, leaving her wide eyed with pleasure. Any other thoughts are scattered, as she gives up to the feel of him inside of her, abandoning herself totally to the erotic waves pulsing between them. It feels raw, and fast, and totally wonderful – their union of body and soul, meeting again after the highs and lows of the last few days.

His hands support her slender body, as she is lost in the waves convulsing her, each one taking her higher into sweet release. "Now, baby...now..." he groans, unable to hold onto his own climax any longer.

Slowly he lets her down, cradling her against him, as they look at each other and start to laugh softly. "You were right..." she sighs, her head against his chest. "I am all sweaty, but I feel so much better now."

"Didn't I tell you..." he murmurs, playing with the silky strands of her hair.

"You know me so well, it's scary."

"So then I know what else you want now...a shower, and food, and some nice chilled chardonnay..."

"...and then sex...lots and lots of making love..."

Derek rolls over and pins her against the pillows again, taking her mouth in a long, thorough, passionate kiss. "Now that I knew without even saying," he agrees, sliding over her again.

* * *

Jenny's hands are trembling as she holds the little bouquet of cream roses, standing beside Mark, as the brief wedding service is performed. Sudden tears sting her eyes, and she can't see for a moment. Meredith catches her imperceptible sniff, and passes over a tissue, which Jenny accepts gratefully. There's no music, or masses of flowers and it's only the four of them, but it doesn't matter. She and Meredith spent a few hours getting pampered, having their hair done, and manicures. "My treat, Jenny girl," Meredith had said. "Let's think of it as your bridal shower..."

Now, her hair in soft waves framing her face, wearing a cream color pant suit, and spike heels, Jenny looks up at Mark, overwhelmed by emotion. She passes the bouquet over to Meredith, as they exchange vows, her voice soft and sure. Mark slips the wedding band on her finger, and within minutes, the service is over. He pulls her closer, claiming her mouth in a warm, sensual kiss that sends shivers down her spine. She rises up on her toes, melting against him, barely able to believe it's really done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan – congratulations," the city hall clerk says, handing over their marriage certificate. "Best of luck!"

Derek takes Meredith's hand, as they follow the other couple outside. They have spent the time up till now at the hotel, making love, eating, drinking, and watching trashy movies on cable. They emerged a few times to go shopping, or take a walk, enjoying their time alone. "No more honeymoon after today, Mrs. Shepherd," he teases her quietly, kissing her cheek.

"I thought I wore you out already, Mr. Shepherd," she teases back, swatting his ass playfully. "Or wasn't that you begging for mercy this morning...?"

"I wasn't begging for mercy..." he protests, his eyes twinkling with sudden sensual memory. "I was begging for more..."

Meredith bit her lip to keep from bursting into giggles. "Shh...don't make me laugh..."

Jenny turns around, shaking her head at them. "You have to wait till later guys...this isn't your wedding day, you can't go sneaking off somewhere..."

Before Meredith can answer, they are met by Jenny's family, all of them hugging and laughing. All of her brothers have arrived, with wives or girlfriends in tow, and a few toddlers. Baby Sarah is still at the hospital, tucked safely in the incubator, and Jenny suddenly wishes the infant was there for the special moment. Mark sees the sad look on her face, and takes her hands. "It's okay, babe, we'll show Sarah pictures when she's old enough. We'll have her home soon, Jen."

Jenny's bottom lip quavers. "I know..."

"Hey...no crying..." he says gently, kissing her. "Or did you have a change of heart here?"

"Never..." she whispers, "I love you so much Mark Sloan..."

"I love you more, Jenny Sloan..." he tells her, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly, and lifting her off her feet, not caring that everyone is watching.


	67. Paint

**This is a shortish chapter, just a little fluffy piece on MerDer...I wanted to have something for you on this story! I know it's been awhile since the last chapter - I was feeling a little stuck on where to go next!**

Meredith is perched at the top of the ladder, leaning precariously over to dab her paintbrush along the top corner of the wall. "Mer, for god's sake, you're gonna slip if you're not careful," Derek tells her, hanging onto the ladder below her.

"I have excellent balance, Der," she says, not looking down at him. "But you're welcome to come up here and do this yourself…"

"Just be careful," he says, cringing with every extension of her arm.

Meredith turns triumphantly as she finishes, scampering down the ladder, and kissing him lightly. "See…no injuries…"

"Tell me again why we decided to paint _this _weekend?" he grumbles good-naturedly, taking her brush before she decides to paint him. "On the hottest day of the summer, in this house that has no air conditioning…"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she replies sweetly, taking a pleased look around their bedroom. The boring white walls are gone, replaced by warm and inviting cinnamon – well, half the room is cinnamon, the other half still unfinished. Warm air circulates as the ceiling fan spins lazily above them, but they are both sticky and sweaty from moving furniture and painting. The windows are wide open, but no breeze stirs the curtains, and Derek frowns again.

"This is the only sunny day we've had in two weeks…" he reminds her, looking longingly out the window at the brilliant blue sky.

"Grouchy aren't you?" she teases, stepping around him and moving the ladder. "Go, I can finish this."

"No, I'll be too worried about coming back and finding your lifeless body sprawled on the floor," he says. "I'm a good surgeon, but I don't have the desire to operate on your spinal cord…"

"Well, go get a beer and we can relax for a few minutes then," she concedes, leaning in to kiss him again, and snatch the brush away from him.

"Promise me you won't go up the ladder by yourself," he warns her again, before he turns.

"Promise…" she giggles, swatting his ass as he leaves. "Hurry up though…the sooner we get done, the sooner we can go outside and play…"

His footsteps disappear, as he heads down to the kitchen. Meredith sits down on the floor in the middle of the empty bedroom. They have been back in Seattle for a few weeks now, working long hours, getting adjusted to being the residents, preparing for the onslaught of the new batch of interns in a few weeks.

When they came back from New York, Ellis and Richard met them at the airport, arms around each other, smiling broadly. They kept mysteriously quiet as they drove away from the airport, exchanging maddening grins the whole time, until they pulled up at the house. Meredith was almost too tired to wonder what they were up to, dozing against Derek in the back seat of Richard's car.

Getting out, Richard pulled their luggage from the trunk, as Ellis handed over a new keyring with the house keys on it. "Here..."

"What's this?" Meredith asked in confusion. They had only planned on staying a couple of weeks with her mother, until they found an apartment after all.

"The house is yours," Ellis said, hugging both of them.

"What?" Meredith repeated, still confused, staring at the key ring.

"Poor baby, you're not really awake are you?" Ellis murmured. "Honey, Richard asked me to move in with him...and I accepted..."

Meredith's mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes moving from Ellis to Richard and back again.

"Yes, we're going to live in sin," Ellis chuckled, linking her arm in Richard's. "Besides, you need a place to live, and you don't want me hanging around, interfering with your newlywed fun."

"But, Ellis..." Derek started to say.

"It's all done, papers are in the kitchen. Your wedding gifts are all here, and I've moved out the things I want to take with me – the rest is yours to do with as you please. Toss it, burn it, sell it – I don't care. I'm moving on – I hope you can be happy for me, Meredith..."

Now Meredith gazes around the bedroom that used to be Ellis's. The polished hardwood floors are hidden by old sheets while they paint, but she knows they will look perfect with the fresh colors. Their house...she grins...

Derek walks back in at that moment, handing her the frosty bottle. "What are you sitting here smiling about?" He drops down beside her, and she leans in against him.

"We have a house...we're adults...how did this happen?"

Derek laughs, before taking a long cold swallow of beer. "I don't know exactly, honey. Seems like we were just fooling around not that long ago, doesn't it?"

"You still like to fool around," she murmurs, sipping her beer, feeling the cold slide down her throat. She runs her tongue along the top edge of the bottle suggestively, peeking up at him.

"So do you..." he replies, feeling the heat building between them that has nothing to do with the summer temperatures. He leans closer, pushing one strap of her skimpy tank top off her shoulder. Pressing his mouth there, tasting the sweat on her skin, his lips cool from the cold liquid.

"I thought you wanted to finish painting," she whispers, as he pushes the other strap away.

"And I thought we were taking a break," he grins, kneeling over her then, as she slid onto the floor.

"Mmmm...I suppose we could extend the break..."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said softly, easing the shirt away from her sticky skin. "It's too hot in here for clothes anyway." He peels away his own sweat stained t-shirt as well.

"What – you want to paint naked?" Meredith dissolves into giggles again, as he catches her hand, pulling her back up against him quickly.

"Now that...that would be far too distracting," he says, sliding his hands around her waist. She trails her fingers down his back, enjoying the feel of his skin under her hands, every hard muscle flexing as he moves. She can feel him, already hard, pushing against her, between her legs as she straddles his lap. With a little moan, she rocks against him, grinding against him, her body getting slicker with sweat in the warm room. Feverishly, she wiggles out of her paint spattered shorts, reaching to help him with his as well.

Falling back, bracing her hands on the floor, Meredith wants him right then, making love to her on their new bedroom floor, making it theirs. Her hips rise up to meet him, and he's inside of her, moving urgently against her. Gasping for breath, they slide together, sweat coating them, as the ceiling fan spins the sultry air around them. "Meredith..." he groans, his voice rough, watching her face as he pushes deeper, feeling her pussy tighten around him. Just as his hands cup her breasts, and he takes one nipple in his lips, the sharp ring of the doorbell cuts through their erotic state. Her eyes widen, as they freeze in place. "Don't move...maybe they'll go away..." she whispers, as the chimes go off again. Unable to stop, her hips twist reflexively, and he buries his face against her, thrusting again as they both come in a rush of pleasure, tinged with laughter.

"Ahh...god..." Derek grumbles, wiping his forehead, reluctant to move. "We're obviously home...the car's outside..."

The door chimes again, and they can hear the rattle of the doorknob clearly in the quiet house, and then Teresa's voice. "Busted..." Derek sighs. "I'm thinking it isn't such a good idea to live next door to my family."

Meredith giggles, reaching for her abandoned clothes and slipping them on hurriedly. She places her hand over his cock, and kisses him on the mouth, letting her tongue glide over his briefly. "Save that thought for later, Der...we're not finished yet..." she whispers, before heading down to open the door.

"Yeah, right..."

--


	68. Love & splinters

**A little more lovin' and fluff...**

Later in the evening, the painting is done, the bedroom put back to rights, and Derek and Meredith are sitting outside on the back deck. The air is still warm and sultry, the stars just beginning to pop out against the darkened sky. Meredith leans back against the railing, pleasantly tired, sipping from a cold glass of chardonnay. "It was nice of Teresa to help us finish this afternoon," she says, with a little giggle. "Even though I'm sure she suspected what we were up to..."

"My mother knows all," Derek agrees. "But I wish she wouldn't just show up unannounced. A phone call would be nice..."

"I think she's just a little lonely now that Mom has moved in with Richard, and the rest of the girls are gone. We're the only ones close by now."

"Yeah, probably. Still...I'll have to be careful not to make love to you in the living room, or it could be embarrassing..."

"Or lock the door..."

"She has a key, remember?"

"Good point."

Derek moves in behind her, and she relaxes against his leg. They sit quietly for a few more minutes, as he lets his fingers run through her hair. "So...are we going to pick up where we left off this afternoon?" he asks, teasingly, resting his hand on her shoulder then. "I seem to recall you said we weren't finished..."

Meredith twists around to look up at him, as he starts to try to slide the strap of her tank top down again. "Do you think it's safe out here?" she laughs.

"I wasn't meaning we had to stay outside..."

"But it's too hot in the house right now," she points out, finishing her wine. "Even with the fan going..." She runs her fingertip along the inside of his thigh, tickling the sensitive skin along the frayed edge of his cutoffs. Feeling him tense at the soft touch, she keeps going, up beneath the faded material, holding his gaze as she moves higher.

"You're asking for it now…" he tells her, his breath catching.

Meredith giggles lightly, before pressing her lips against his knee, and licking along his warm skin. "Ohhh…do I have to ask…?" Her hand slides upward over the shorts, heading for the zipper. "Or do you want me to beg?" She pauses briefly, then inches the zipper down very slowly, licking her lip as she watches his face. Derek breathes deeply, the sexual heat between them escalating as rapidly as always.

"Begging works…" he laughs, then groans softly, as she frees his cock from his clothing, pushing the material away to expose him to the damp hot air. Before he can say anything else, Meredith leans over and runs her tongue across him, exquisitely slowly. Any conscious thought fizzles away as she plays her tongue around him, back and forth, her fingers adding to the torment. He braces his hands behind him, letting her take control. Her mouth is warm and wet, surrounding him, tongue winding and caressing. "God you do that good…" he manages to say, feeling the tension building, his hips flexing with each movement of her tongue. "Don't stop…"

"Now who's begging…?" she teases, letting him go, catching her breath. Derek flinches as the air that seems wonderfully cool against his wet cock. And he suddenly needs more than just her mouth around him, catching her hand and dragging her closer. His tongue drags a wet path from her earlobe to the hollow of her throat, making her clit ache with a vengeance.

"No begging, just loving…" he mutters, twisting his hand in the bottom edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head. His mouth descends over her breasts, tongue tormenting her now, as she feverishly works the buttons on her shorts open.

"Just love me, Der…" she whimpers then, caught up in wanting him too, stepping out of her panties, and settling into his lap. "I love you so much…I love being with you here like this…" The sharp ache of desire is demanding now, burning up in her core. Meredith trembles with need, feeling him so hard and demanding, bumping against her. Over and over again, the tip of his cock begins to slide against her, making her shake even more.

Derek grips her hips and lifts her easily over him, sliding up into her in one fluid thrust, as she wraps herself around him. Nuzzling along his throat, her sighs lost against his skin, locked into a fierce embrace. Meredith bites back the little scream as he thrusts up into her harder, amazingly forceful, shattering her into tiny shards of pure erotic pleasure. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, as he drags his thumb across her clit, playing back and forth as his cock pulses inside of her.

They rock together faster, as the orgasm starts to ripples along her tangled nerves. They fall backwards, against the rough deck, lost in the moment, as she bounces with his thrusts, her breasts sliding against him, their mouths meeting. "Now, baby, now…" he mutters, as he feels her starting to come. Meredith moans a little louder, as the climax hits her, starting in her pussy and rushing all the way through her clit and her breasts, releasing wave after wave of satisfaction. As she shudders around him, Derek comes as well, his cock clenching in her tight heat, moving slower and slower as they come down from the peak.

Meredith falls onto him, sweaty, stickier than before, feeling his cock still twitching inside of her. Then she rolls away, as they stare up at the night sky, holding hands, for a long moment. "I think I have splinters…" Derek finally says, laughing.

"Aw, let me check for you…" Meredith offers, as he sits up. "I'm a doctor, I'm qualified to look at your ass…"

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Derek grumbles, getting up and pulling his clothes back together. He holds his hand out to help her up, and she puts her arms around him, lifting up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"You're just such a gentleman, Der…"she giggles against his mouth. "Taking splinters in your butt for me…" Derek lifts her up around him, as she locks her legs behind his back. As she buries her face against his shoulder, he carries her back inside, soon forgetting about anything else but loving her all over again…

* * *

Monday morning, Meredith stares out the kitchen window, sipping her coffee. It's turned cloudy and rainy again, after the heat of the weekend, but they have to work anyway, so it's no big deal. Derek's arms suddenly slide around her waist, and he leans in to kiss her temple. "Ready to go?" His freshly shaved cheek rubs against hers, and she is enveloped in the scent of his aftershave.

"I'm just waiting for the caffeine to kick in," she sighs, taking another swallow. She yawns a little, before setting the cup down, and turning to face him. "You look nice today," she comments, fussing with the collar of his shirt. "I love this color on you." The cobalt blue makes his eyes look more intense than usual, and she feels the usual tug of desire at the sight of him.

"I'm glad you approve," he chuckles, kissing her forehead.

"I think I have to watch out, all the nurses are hot for you, you know," she giggles. "I've seen them checking your ass out when they think I'm not looking."

"What?" Derek grins, tilting his head as he looks at her. "Are you serious?"

Meredith nods. "Yep. I even heard from one of the other residents that the nurses gave you a nickname."

"Mer…why are you telling me this now?"

"I just remembered…" she protests, winding her arms around his neck. "It's not important…I don't have to tell you what it is…"

"I don't really care," he assures her, despite being curious. He kisses her quickly, and lets her go. "We'll be late if we don't get going…"

"You aren't curious? I know you…" Meredith turns off the coffee maker, and grabs her jacket from the back of the chair. She slips it on and fluffs her hair over the collar, giving him a little grin. They head towards the front door, grabbing briefcases, and umbrellas.

"No…" he says again, before they dash out into the rain.

"Okay, but it's cute," she giggles, once they are in the car, and he starts it up.

"Fine…tell me…"

Meredith bites her lip to repress the giggles that threaten to spill out of her again. "According to Rachel, who overhead some of the nurses gossiping when they didn't realize she was there….they call you…Dr. McDreamy…"

"Oh god…"


	69. A Day at SGH

**This chapter gives you some bits and pieces of a day at SGH...and as it was pointed out to me, this is chapter 69...so you know there has to be some sneaky hospital sex going on! ;o)**

By the time they arrive at the hospital, the rain has let up a little, and Meredith has been able to control her giggling. "It's not that funny, Meredith," Derek grumbles. "Now I wish you hadn't told me…"

They walk inside, shaking the lingering rain drops away, and head for the elevator. Meredith glances up at him, a little smile still lurking around her lips, as he places his hand at the small of her back while they wait. It's a small, almost unconscious gesture on his part, but she feels reassured by the touch of his hand as always. He catches her eye, and winks at her. Though they have tried not to give in to public displays of affection at work, it's the occasional touches and private shared looks that give away their feelings.

The elevator doors slide open, and they move inside, finding it surprisingly empty for a change. "Will I see you at lunch?" she asks, punching the button for their floor.

"Not sure…" he murmurs, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"Hmm…somebody's amorous already…" she whispers against his lips. Derek kisses her a little harder, as if they hadn't already shared several kisses this morning. Meredith tugs at the edge of his jacket, pulling him in closer, before hastily letting him go as the elevator lurches to a stop. As a few more people trickle in, they move to the back of the small space.

"I'll page you later if I can't make lunch," he whispers in her ear. "Maybe we can get together somewhere…"

Meredith grins at him conspiratorially and nods, reaching up to straighten his collar again. "Sounds good, Dr. Shepherd…" The elevator stops again, and they follow the group out into the corridor, ready to start work.

"Good morning!" Rachel greets them, balancing her own cup of coffee and her briefcase. Tall, slim, with skin the color of rich, warm coffee, Rachel is one of the other new residents at SGH. "Did you tell him?"

"Mmmhmm…and he's not too impressed," Meredith giggles as they head into the resident's lounge.

"How am I supposed to be professional, knowing that?" Derek laughs, slipping on his lab coat and stethoscope. "Seriously?"

"Just be sure they keep their hands off you," Meredith says, tying her hair back. "That cute ass of yours is mine."

"And it's still sore…" he murmurs as he passes by her, and she giggles again.

"Speaking of asses…let's get in gear, people!" Dr. Webber appears suddenly, and the light chatter ceases immediately. "We have new interns coming next week, and we have things to do." He consults his clipboard and barks out the assignments for the day. There are surgeries scheduled, and patients to see, and rounds to do, and the day is going to be busy. Meredith mouths a quick 'Love you' to Derek as they head out the door, going their separate ways.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Meredith leans against the railing of the skywalk, watching the rain spatter down the windows. She loves the view from here, at any time of the day. There is a momentary lull in the frantic pace of the day, and she wonders if Derek is busy. They passed each other in the hall a couple of times, heading opposite directions, and at the coffee cart briefly, enough for a smile and a wink.

"Time for a break, Dr. Grey-Shepherd?" Derek's voice is quiet in her ear, and she spins around in surprise. He gives her a little grin, as he leans his forearms on the railing next to her. "I think I have some time…I'm in surgery at five…"

"I thought you were going to page me," she reminds him, leaning into his arm.

"I was, but I saw you here, and figured the personal approach was better," he grins.

"Oh, much…where do you want to go?" They turn away from the window, and start to walk together, exchanging hot little glances as they head for the nearest on call room.

Two of the nurses passing by watched them disappear, shaking their heads. "Wouldn't you know it…we finally get a hot new doctor on staff, and he's happily married…to another doctor…" one of them sighs. "It's just not fair…"

"Yeah, McDreamy is hot alright…but you know, they were sweethearts in high school…and been together ever since…it's kinda romantic."

"Humph…I'm not interested in romance…I just want that body of his…"

"Not gonna happen…I bet he doesn't even notice anyone else."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ashley, don't even go there…"

"I bet I can get him…just wait and see…"

* * *

Derek closes the door behind them, making sure to lock it, coming up behind Meredith and putting his hands on her shoulders, drawing her back against him. "Feeling hot…?" he murmurs in her ear. His tongue moves wetly from her earlobe to the nape of her neck.

Meredith feels the ache in her clit throb at the sudden proximity of his hard body against her. "Hot…yes…" she replies, turning around to face him.

"I can tell…" he murmurs, his lips hovering over hers, their breathing uneven. "You want to fool around then?"

"Yeah, Dr. McDreamy…" Meredith giggles, "I want you…" The sexual heat seems higher than ever, as she plays along with him. She twists her hands in his scrub top, pulling him to her, and his mouth finds her, tongue between her lips in an instant. He presses her backwards, towards the wall, urgent and demanding.

Meredith slides her hands up his torso, feeling the hot skin under her fingertips, the muscles in his back flexing as he moves against her. Derek kisses her throat, teeth grazing her carefully, as she whimpers softly. His hands shove her top up impatiently, roaming over the edge of her bra, and easing her breasts out against his palms. Her nipples feel hot and swollen already, as he caresses her, his mouth still on hers, demanding more.

"God…Derek…" Meredith gasps, feeling the wetness against her panties, and the hard length of his cock rubbing against her through the thin scrub pants. She winds her leg around him, pulling him against her hips. "Hot…so damn hot…" she murmurs, as they come up for air, grinning at each other in the warmth of the tiny room. Without another word, she yanks the top over her head and unsnaps her bra, letting them fall to the floor, as quickly does the same, stripping hurriedly.

Derek pushes her back onto the small bed, covering her body with his, his mouth everywhere on her heated skin. Her hips rise to meet his, her hands sliding between them to grasp his cock, wrapping around his thickness. "This is so crazy…" she murmurs, spreading her legs beneath him.

"I know…" he mutters, as she strokes him. He moves her thighs apart, rubbing the palm of his hand over her wet pussy, the pressure against her swollen clit making her whimper. "You're so wet, Mer…" He slides his fingers along her pink folds, sending her into an orbit of pleasure so sudden it takes her breath away. "I love you like this…"

"So, what are you waiting for…Der…I need you…" she begs him. The air in the room seems hotter than ever, as their bodies move together.

"I always need you…" he grins, "just like this…" And without another word, he slides into her, hard and fast, so that she almost screams. The climax that has been building to this point takes over her body, starting in her clit, racing through her tingling nerves and back again, over and over and over.

"Harder, Der…ohohhhhh…I can take it …oh…harder…" Meredith feels wild and uninhibited, here in this moment, as the bed rattles beneath them. She bites her lip in an effort to keep quiet, before he muffles her moans with his mouth.

Laughing and groaning, almost falling off the edge of the cramped space, Meredith clings to him, drowning in the moment of pure enjoyment. She feels almost dizzy from the intensity, meeting the thrust that she feels putting him over the edge. Feeling him tense and meeting his eyes then, as he loses himself into her completely.

Derek drops his head then, catching his breath, before falling down beside her. Meredith curls in beside him, stroking his chest, listening to his heart still racing. "I guess you have to run soon…" she murmurs. "No more sneaky sex today, Dr. McDreamy?"

Feeling her giggling, Derek swiftly rolls over and pins her down, giving her a long hot kiss. "No…and none at all if you keep calling me that…"

"Okay…okay…" she concedes, rolling her eyes.

Before he can say anything else, his pager starts to beep from somewhere in the mess of their clothes on the floor. Raking a hand through his hair, he glances at his watch. "Shit! I'm running late…" He manages to dress quickly, and leans down to kiss Meredith once more before bolting out the door. Then he pops his head back in. "I love you – see you later…are you coming to watch the procedure?"

"Yeah…I think so, if I have time. If not, I'll meet you in the lobby…" She blows him a little kiss. "Love you too…now go…"

* * *

Meredith manages to sneak into the gallery to watch the last bit of the operation that Derek is in. She slips into an empty seat beside Dr. Webber, who gives her a little smile. "Meredith…how are you?"

"Tired…" she admitted, with a little yawn. "Busy day."

"Wait till the interns get here…" he warns her. "But if you need anything, you just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks…I just don't want any special treatment, you know…"

"I know, Meredith, but don't be afraid to ask if you're over your head. I promised Ellis…"

"I know…I'll be fine…"

Derek looks up and catches her eye, giving her a wink, before returning his attention to the operation. "Derek's really talented, he's going to go places," Dr. Webber comments. "And you too, of course, Meredith…you're both the best of the residents, and I'm not just saying that because I'm biased…"

Meredith nods. "Thanks - he loves it. So do I." But her heart swells a little, hearing the praise from Dr. Webber. They sit and watch the operation conclude, and she stretches and gets up. "Night, Dr. Webber…back at it tomorrow…"

"Have a good one, Meredith."

* * *

"Take me home," Derek groans, flopping into the chair beside Meredith in the deserted lobby. "I don't think I can function any more tonight."

"Gee, and you were so full of energy earlier…" she teases him, getting up and standing in front of him.

"You had me at my best point of the day," he grins, holding his hand out to her. She pulls him up to his feet, and he throws his arm around her shoulders. "I need food and a hot shower, not necessarily in that order…" he tells her as they walk outside. The rain has stopped, and the evening air is fresh and damp, stars spangling the dusk sky. "Let's go home…"

_At the end of the day, all that really matters is having someone special to share the silly, everyday moments with, share the burdens, and share the love._


	70. Encounters

**I have to say, as always, thanks for the wonderful reviews of this little story - I always appreciate the time you take to read and review. **

Meredith sits cross-legged on their bed, the night before the interns are starting, reviewing the list of names, trying to get familiar with them. "Derek…" she murmurs, as he comes to sit beside her, putting his hand at the small of her back. "I'm trying to read this…"

"Hmm…sorry…" he murmurs, not sounding sorry in the least, pushing her tiny t-shirt higher, tickling her with his fingers, making her giggle. The shirt barely hits her midriff as it is, and he is intent on baring even more of her skin to his roving hands.

"Derek… stop it…" Meredith twists away, trying to hold onto her papers.

"I'm just more interested in you right now," he tells her, grabbing the sheaf of notes out of her hand, and pinning her to the bed. His lips are at her throat, his hands sliding up along her skin, still warm from her bath. 

"I'm serious…" she protests, despite the heat welling up in her core.

"So am I. I had a long boring day listening to lectures and reviewing charts, so I need some diversion." 

"Don't tell me you were thinking of sex during the lecture," Meredith sighs, her resistance fading under the relentless assault of his tongue over her breasts. 

"I have to admit, my mind was wandering…" he grins at her, moving down her torso, along her belly. "Somewhere along the lines of doing this to you…" Placing soft kisses along the edge of her faded drawstring pyjama bottoms, tugging lightly at the tie. 

Meredith surrenders then to his mouth and his hands, as he draws the soft material down her hips. "You're so bad, Derek…."

"I like to think I'm good," he chuckles, moving over her, parting her legs. 

"You're getting that arrogant surgeon attitude already, aren't you?" 

"Not with you, sweetheart," he assures her, dragging his tongue over her clit. "Never…ever…" And suddenly, she is lost in the climax that hits her at the mere touch of his tongue against her, moaning and shaking. His tongue snakes along into her, finding her wet and creamy, ready for him. Her hips buck and she shakes, crying out in bliss as he takes his time to enjoy every last bit of her. 

"I like the way you were thinking…" she moans. "Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Just this…" he tells her, sliding into her slowly, catching her mouth with his. "Over and over, just like this…" Losing himself in her sweet body, moving sensuously together, their bodies so in tune, each movement is perfect…

* * *

Later the next day, Meredith is leaning up against the nurse's station, going over some charts. It's been a long day of keeping an eye on the interns, and she rubs her temple, deciphering some of the scribbles. She remembers vividly being in their place, excited and happy and scared all at the same time – and now she's responsible for them. Scary thought in itself.

"Hey, where can I get a cup of coffee around here?"

Meredith looks up at the man standing next to her. "Mark! What are you doing here?" she asks, happily giving him a hug. "Is Jenny with you?"

"I'm here for an interview with Dr. Webber tomorrow – there's an opening for a plastic surgery resident, and I hope I can get it. We need to get out of New York," he tells her, leaning casually beside her. He looks relaxed and confident in his black leather jacket, his ready grin on his handsome face. "Jenny's at home, but she sends her love. This is just a quick trip."

"How's the baby?"

"Perfect…growing bigger, getting stronger every day," he says, proudly whipping out his wallet to show her the latest picture. 

"Aw, she looks so sweet."

"She's my princess," he murmurs, tucking the picture away.

"You really are a big softie," she tells him, as they start to walk down the hallway.

"Don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my image," he laughs. 

Meredith kisses him impulsively on the cheek, as the elevator doors slide open. Laughing and talking, they brush past the two nurses exiting, not paying attention to the looks they are garnering. 

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek glances over at the nurse at his elbow, as he initials some post-op notes. "Yes?" He's not really paying attention to her, his mind on the operation they just finished. She leans into his arm, pressing for attention. His gaze flicks over the black hair, tied back from a small face, her brown eyes focused on him intently. "What is it?" He eases away a little bit, pocketing his pen. 

"I just wanted to let you know the patient is waking up. He's asking for you," she says, putting her hand on his arm.

"Good," he replies, starting to walk away, a little annoyed to find her trailing behind him. "Is that all..?"

"I thought you might need some help. I'm always available to…help…" she says, flirting just a little, her voice suggestive. Again, she puts her hand on his arm, invading his space much too much, she's making him uncomfortable. "Anytime you want..." 

Before he can say anything else, the elevator doors, and he looks up to see Meredith heading his way, followed by Mark. "Mark…damn, what are you doing here?" Derek asks, thankful for the interruption. But the expression on Meredith's face is irritated, and she marches over and gives him a kiss full on the mouth. 

"Derek…" she murmurs, and he's puzzled for a moment at this open display of affection. Mark rolls his eyes – he knows perfectly well what Meredith is up to, noting the little nurse with her evident interest in Derek. 

"Mer, what…?"

"I'm just happy to see you, honey," she whispers. "Go talk to Mark for a moment - I'll be right there." She gives him a little pat on the cheek, before he starts to walk away with Mark.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Derek, for a smart guy, you can be pretty damn stupid sometimes," Mark chuckles. "You're so wrapped up in Meredith you don't even notice when someone is flirting with you anymore, do you?"

"Flirting…what?" Derek groans.

Mark punches him on the shoulder. "You really need me here, don't you?"

"Here?" 

"Yes, here," Mark repeats patiently. "I have an interview with Dr. Webber tomorrow about the residency for plastic surgery here at Seattle Grace. Just in time, too, from the looks of it."

Derek glances back at the two women, wondering what they are discussing. He rakes his hand over his hair. "I need a drink, seriously…"

Meredith catches his eye and winks at him, before turning back to the nurse. "Now, you realize that Derek is my husband, don't you…." She peers at the name tag, "Ashley…?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey-Shepherd."

"And you realize that I know exactly what you were up to," Meredith smiles, belying the steel in her voice. "And if I catch you anywhere near Derek again like this, your ass is going to be transferred out of here into some department so far removed from surgery you won't know what hit you."

"But you don't have the authority…" Ashley blurts out, her cheeks bright red.

"I know someone who does, believe me."

The threat in Meredith's voice surprises both of them, but Meredith isn't prepared to back down. She realizes full well that Derek would never hurt her, or even look at anyone else, but at the same time, she wants to make it clear to all these women that there isn't any chance for them. "Are we clear, Ashley?"

Ashley nods miserably, her eyes on the floor. "Perfectly."

Meredith spins on her heel, and heads back to join Mark and Derek, linking her arms with them. "Let's get out of here. I want to hear all about your sweet little baby, and Jenny, and what you've been up to."

"Meredith, wait...I really need to check on that patient," Derek says, pulling away. He kisses her cheek. "I'll catch up with you at Joe's, okay?"

"Sure...are you alright?" Meredith asks, hearing a little something in his voice that concerns her.

"Fine," he sighs, as they wait for the elevator. "I just feel a little like an idiot for not realizing what was going on. And I could have handled it myself."

"My cue to leave," Mark comments quietly, heading for the stairs. "You two hash this out, I'll meet you in the lobby, Meredith."

"What?" Meredith asks, as the doors slide shut, crossing her arms.

"You're jealous," Derek states. "I get it, but you don't have to get all cage-fighter on the girl..." 

"Derek...seriously...do you think I enjoyed seeing her flirting with you? You don't see it - but it made me see Addison all over again. But I'm not the same damaged girl I used to be. I'm not afraid to speak up and tell them that you're mine, that you're not available now or ever." 

"You're cute when you're mad," he murmurs, catching her hand. "I'm sorry. You're right - I don't see it - I only have eyes for you."

"Cheesy, Derek," she giggles, leaning against him. "You're lucky I love you already."

"I'll make it up to you later," he murmurs, kissing her then, sliding his tongue along hers. "I love you, Meredith. Never doubt that."

"I don't..."

The elevator lurches to a stop at his floor, and he lets her go. "Go, I'll meet you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay...Dr. McDreamy." Meredith smirks.

**Ah, kind of shortish, I know ...too sweet? **


	71. Hot September Nite

**This chapter has a return to hot, steamy loving between our favorite couple...**

"I just talked to Jenny," Meredith says, dropping into the swing on the front porch, beside Derek. It's another unusually warm September evening, and she feels hot and sticky, after a long day at the hospital. They rock slowly for a moment, trying to create a little breeze. "She's packing – can't wait to get here…" It's a few days after Mark's successful interview, and the Sloans will be relocating to Seattle as soon as possible.

Derek laces his hands behind his head, stretching lazily. "I told Mark they can stay here until they find a place to live. Sorry, meant to tell you before…"

"It's okay – I told Jenny the same thing," Meredith giggles. "With the baby and all, they need someplace better than a hotel."

"So I won't be able to ravish you wherever I want for a few weeks," Derek grins, reaching over to grab her, making the swing move wildly.

"Derek! We're on the front porch here!" Meredith squeals, as he starts to tickle her.

"I'm taking advantage of our peace and quiet," he tells her, pushing her backwards along the swing, their bodies hidden by the bushes along the front of the porch. He kisses her slowly – tender, sweet kisses – each one sending shivers along her spine. Meredith sighs blissfully, winding herself around him, surrendering to his gentle touch. The hot humid air surrounds them thickly, as the swing sways more gently from side to side.

"Derek…"

"Hmmm…?" He moves lower, tracking along her damp skin, searching for her nipples.

"Nothing…this is nice…" She twines her fingers in his hair, as he takes her breasts in his hands, pushing the tank top out of the way. She waits breathlessly, as he takes one nipple in his lips, and the pleasure arches through her body, sweet and delicious. His tongue circles and dances, moving from one to the other, making her moan just a little louder.

Meredith shifts beneath him, as his fingers search for the zipper on her shorts, snaking inside just enough to find her dampness. He strokes her along the wet material, rubbing and teasing, giving her a little climax as she strains against him.

"My jealous wife…" he teases her, finally returning to her lips. "How could anyone else compare to you?"

"I have to stake my claim," Meredith sighs, sweat trickling along the back of her neck, her clit throbbing, demanding more attention.

"And I have to make it clear, there's nobody else in the world for me…" Derek tells her, jumping to his feet, and picking her up before she knows what he has in mind. Kissing her hard again, he carries her into the house. "But not outside on the front porch…"

Meredith meets his tongue, winding around him. "You didn't lock the door…" she murmurs, as he lets her down on the bed. The new ceiling fan whirs silently overhead, creating a whisper of air against her.

"Don't move a muscle…" he murmurs, drawing away from her, after kissing her deeply again. Her hair in a riot against the pillows, her lips full and soft, Meredith smiles at him in the semi darkness. The ache in her clit intensifies, seeing his dark eyes lingering on her, and her nipples stand out taut and hard. Derek flicks his tongue over them once more, as he backs away. "Be right back…" he breathes, taking off in a run to lock the doors.

By the time he returns, Meredith is propped up on one elbow, her clothes in a pile beside the bed. She watches with desire drowsy eyes as he starts to strip his clothes off, her breath catching as he pulls the white t-shirt over his head. Admiring as always the definition along his chest, the dark trail of hair, his lean body flexing as he moves. Her fingers stray down her own body, brushing the dampness along her thighs, and against her pussy. She throbs with anticipation, and her pulse quickens, as he unzips the jeans, her eyes locking on his.

As his jeans hit the floor, followed by his shorts, her fingers dip between her legs, stroking slowly, a little zip of pleasure in her core. Parting her wet folds, teasing her clit for him. Her breathing deepens, seeing his cock, already hard and swollen. Then her eyes flick back to his again, seeing how he is enjoying watching her. She touches her clit, her back arching, and closes her eyes. "Ah…god…Derek, come here…" she breathes, excited and eager for him.

"You are… the most…delicious…naughty…amazing…wife…" Derek murmurs, punctuating his words with little kisses along her body, fitting himself between her legs. His hands caress her body adoringly, sliding over the soft globes of her perfect breasts, her tiny waist, and the slight curve of her hips. As always, the feel of her in his arms is enough to make him harder and hotter for her. "You are mine…and I'm yours…" he mutters. "Never going to let you go, Mer…"

Their lips meet hungrily, and his tongue finds hers again, alternately demanding and gentle, giving and taking as she responds. Their skin is getting slicker by the moment, a combination of the hot air, and the hot need that spikes between them.

"Never letting you go either…" Meredith sighs, as he moves up to his knees, and she slides down to take his cock against her lips. He feels solid and strong, and she wraps her tongue around him, sucking and licking, as he grips the brass rail of the headboard. Her fingers fondle him, as he pushes against her, groaning at the intensity of his desire. His whole body shakes, as he feels himself on the edge of losing control already.

"Not yet…" Derek growls, sliding back between her legs, kissing her again, as he slides carefully into her. He moves slowly, in and out, each entry more delicious than the last. Meredith's whimpers increase, her breathing deeper, with each stroke of his cock. It's sweet torture, her pleasure building to the point of no return as he rocks faster, intent on giving her this orgasm. "Come for me, baby…oh god…" He feels her clenching around him, spinning away into the climax, her little sob of happiness against his lips.

Before she recovers, he moves quickly, lifting her over him, his cock still buried inside of her throbbing heat. Moving together then, the fall of her hair surrounding him as she bends down to kiss his chest, and tug his nipples with her teeth. This feels so good and perfect…the joy of being with the man she loves more than anything, knowing him and his responses so completely, is almost as pleasurable as the feel of his cock inside of her. Their eyes lock again, his love for her warming her further.

Meredith controls the rhythm this time, slow and deep, her hands on his chest, her hips circling and flexing. Each thrust matches the beat of his heart, taking him further and further inside of her, each beat taking him closer and closer to the edge. His cock swells again; his hands cup her breasts as she moves over him. Meredith cries out his name softly, as she comes undone, climaxing again.

"More?" he asks, his voice low and sensual, stroking her back, prolonging the moment before he lets himself go.

"Definitely…" Meredith whispers, changing positions, taking his cock in her lips again, her pussy wet and warm over his mouth. Stroking her as she took him in, playing with him. His tongue delves into her again, teasing him into further arousal, daring her to come again for him, while her tongue fondled him, flicking around the hot, leaking head, tasting his cum, bringing him ever closer to the brink.

Then Derek's fingers moved in tandem with his tongue, sending more shudders along her nerves. Meredith feels him pulsing and throbbing wildly with every lick of her tongue, before her own climax takes off again.

"Meredith…" he growls, helping her onto her back again, sliding inside, lifting her legs around him. Trying to move slowly, not sure how much longer he will last at this rate.

"I'm okay, Der…just make love to me…take me away with you…" Meredith sighs, winding her hands around his forearms, lifting up to meet him.

"God..yes…" Derek agrees, lost in her heat, surrendering to everything but the feel of being inside of her, anticipating her every response. "So…damn…perfect…" he groans, as she cries out from each thrust, letting himself go, flexing and twisting against her, feeling her tighten around him one last time. Climaxing together, grinning like crazy at each other, before he kisses her, the throb and twitch of her pussy drawing him in.

In the haze of the afterglow, stretched out on the bed, sweat cooling under the air circulating from the fan, Meredith takes his hand. Lacing their fingers together, unable to move, only breathe, sharing a silent communication. "Love you, Der…" she finally murmurs, "that was intense…"

"Love you back, Mer…I think I just lost five pounds sweating…" he chuckles, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Despite the heat, Meredith rolls onto her side, looking at him, and he gives her a slow, sensual smile.

"What are you gonna do when Mark and Jenny are here?" she asks him, resting her chin on his chest. "You'll have to be quiet..."

"Oh, and you're not the noisy one?"

"Never..." she giggles, before he rolls her backwards, kissing her until she surrenders again.

"We'll think of something...there's always the on-call room."

"Sneaky sex...I like it..."


	72. Dreams

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story! And my apologies for the delay in getting this chapter written. I feel like I'm not doing this story justice these days, and I believe I will wrap this one up soon. I don't have the time I used to have to write, and I don't want to leave you all hanging for long periods of time. There will likely be a couple more chapters, before I finish it with a nice happy ending! **

Meredith moves languidly against the sheets, lost in a sweet dream, as thunder rolls across the sky. A small smile plays along her lips, sighing softly…

_Meredith can only nod, dazed by the desire flooding her body. "Don't stop, Derek, please, I want this – I want you."_

_"I just don't want to hurt you."_

_"I trust you, Derek." She is keenly aware of his body beneath her, his hard muscles under her exploring fingers. His hands are at the small of her back then, pushing up the tank top, inch by inch, carefully making contact with her skin._

_Meredith lifts her head and looks at him, mesmerized by the deep blue of his eyes, shadowed in the flickering candlelight._

_"Are you sure?" Derek asks again, his hands paused at her ribcage, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing._

_"I'm sure."_

_He pushes the material up a little higher, his thumbs brushing the soft skin under her breasts, sending more quivers down her spine. She moves her hips involuntarily against him as she kisses him, and he groans as she rolls across his cock. "God, Mer, you have no idea what you're doing to me," he murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment.  
_  
_Then he shifts slightly, so that they are side by side, and he is able to take her breast in his hand, rubbing his palm over it slowly, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Meredith gasps at the sudden sensation of his hand there, and she arches up into it. He lowers his head, and puts his lips to her, his tongue circling the nipple, and Meredith goes hot and dizzy at the feel of his lips replacing his fingers. As he continues to suck and lick her, she can feel the tug of desire in her core, making her ache for more._

"_Don't stop…" Meredith moans, lost in the sensation…but the moment is interrupted by the sharp cry of a baby…baby? What??_

Meredith sits bolt upright, looking around in confusion for a second, before falling back against the pillows. It's not the night Derek made love to her for the first time – they're in their bedroom, eight years after that night. There is a small rumble of thunder outside, and then she hears Jenny walking down the hallway, stairs creaking as she carries a wailing Sarah downstairs. Ah, there is the baby cry that woke Meredith up.

She sneaks a glance at the clock – only 3:00 a.m. Derek's arm snakes around her waist, and he opens one eye to look at her. "What?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early," she whispers, snuggling against him, against his warm body, his leg hooking around her possessively. "I was dreaming…"

"Hmmm?"

Meredith leans in to kiss him softly, threading her fingers in his hair. "I was dreaming of the night you seduced me…"

Derek chuckles a little. "We keep having this conversation - it was an equal opportunity, as I recall. And I keep saying that _you_ seduced _me_." His hips shift against hers slightly, and she can feel the length of his cock stirring against her.

Warm and half asleep, Meredith winds around him, feeling wet and aroused from the dream. "Mmmm, you may be right," she confesses softly, melting against him in the darkness. His mouth comes down onto hers, kissing her long, wet and deep, his tongue winding along hers seductively.

With a soft drowsy groan, Derek continues to kiss her, his mouth driving her to distraction as always. As they lose themselves in each other, he wants all of her softness, and her sighs of bliss. Easing her leg up around his waist, his cock slides into her almost without conscious thought. Fitting into her perfectly, it is like nothing else on earth, her slickness enveloping him tightly. Slowly, languidly, he indulges himself, pulling out and then thrusting back into her bit by bit, taking them both into heat and desire.

Meredith's hands slide lazily all over him, along his back, and between his thighs. His legs move apart slightly, and her small hand cups his balls, kneading and tugging with delicate fingers. The groan rises unbidden in his throat, and he closes his lips around her breast, taking her nipple in his teeth gently, wanting to prolong this moment. Meredith sighs, as they move together in a hazy, erotic limbo, entwined together, their hips meeting and moving in rhythm. It feels so good and hot and sweet, her little cries of pleasure increasing their ardor.

"God you feel good," he murmurs, finally meeting her eyes. "I'm glad you woke up."

"Me too.." Meredith whispers, loving the way he feels – all hard, lean muscle moving on top of her, each flex and thrust of his hips pushing him deeper into her. Heat flows between them, as Derek presses down inside of her. Tremors begin deep inside of her, and sweat breaks out across her body, and he can feel her climax starting to build. His eyes close and his head goes back, and he moves against her, pumping harder, getting her hotter, making her whimper. Her legs tighten around him, and she feels the first jerking pulse of his release inside of her. Molten heat fills her, and she goes with him, slow sweet waves of ecstasy drowning them together.

As they come back to reality, thunder cracks outside again, and Meredith sighs against his chest. Still joined, listening to the rain pounding down on the roof suddenly, lost in their own world. Meredith feels her body drifting into sleep again. "Der?" she asks softly, tightening her arms around him.

"What?"

"D'you think we should talk about starting a family soon?"

Derek tips her face to look at her in surprise. "What?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to throw that at you, it just came out," she confesses, kissing his lips quickly. "Something about having the baby in the house, I guess."

"Has my mother been talking to you?" he asks gently. "I know she's been throwing out a lot of hints since Mark and Jenny got here, and she's been given the chance to be surrogate grandmother."

"She has been hinting a lot hasn't she? But maybe we should talk about it – we've never discussed it much before."

Derek pulls her closer again, kissing the top of her head. "Sure, we'll talk about it, but right now we better get back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. I love you…" Her voice is already fading into slumber.

"Love you back, honey."

Derek stays awake for a few minutes longer, listening to her soft breathing, enjoying the feel her body still tangled with his. Meredith has come a long way to be broaching this topic – her thoughts on motherhood have obviously changed in the years they have been together. He remembers vividly that she never wanted to repeat the mistakes of her own mother, despite his assurances she would never be the same. His thoughts start to drift into images of a chubby little girl with black hair and shining green eyes as he falls asleep as well.

* * *

"I hope our little diva didn't wake you up last night," Jenny says, as Meredith comes into the kitchen in the morning. Sarah is snuggled into her arms, looking for all the world like the perfect princess.

"I did hear some crying," Meredith smiles, taking a cup of coffee and sitting down beside Jenny at the table. Thinking of how that had turned out, her smile increases.

"Oh god…sorry."

"Mmm…don't be sorry," Meredith giggles, raising her eyebrows.

"I swear, the two of you are worse than ever," Jenny replies, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we're not _that _bad!"

"No, not at all," Jenny smirks. "I'm glad we aren't cramping your sex life."

"Whose sex life?" Mark demands as he joins them, dropping a kiss on Jenny's forehead, and stroking the baby's cheek gently. "You're talking about sex already this morning?"

"Just the fact that Meredith and Derek still can't keep their hands off each other."

"And this is a bad thing…?" Derek asks, coming up behind Meredith and catching Jenny's comment. Her hand catches his as he leans in to kiss her, and they share a little secret smile.

"I don't think so," Meredith murmurs, as he lets her go to grab a bowl and the cereal from the cupboard.

Mark grins at them from his perch on the counter, where he's drinking coffee. "Now this is the kind of stimulating conversation we missed in New York," he comments with a laugh.

"Sex talk and coffee in the morning?" Meredith laughs.

The baby starts to fuss then, and Jenny gets up to hand her to Mark. "Here, let me," Meredith offers, taking the little girl into her arms. "Hello sweetie – your Aunty Meredith has you now." She murmurs softly, rocking her for a moment while Jenny gets the bottle ready. Her eyes catch Derek's again, and she feels the heat in his expression right to her toes.

"You look good like that, honey," he tells her with a soft smile.

"You do, Mer," Jenny says, coming to take the baby again. "You'd look cute with a baby bump."

"Sure, if I can figure out how to swing it with being a resident," Meredith sighs, glancing at the clock. "And speaking of work, we better get going. We have interns to keep track of."

"And surgery scheduled," Mark adds, leaping down to the floor and enveloping Jenny and baby in a bear hug. "I'll see you later, my favorite girls. Love you Jen..."

"Bye - talk to you later Mer!" Jenny laughs with a little knowing wink , as they depart in a flurry of laughter and last minute searching for jackets and keys. Once the kitchen is quiet again, Jenny looks down at Sarah. "She is _so_ ready to be a mommy, don't you think?"


	73. Family Dinner

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all those lovely reviews! I appreciate all of your comments, and I almost feel bad about bringing this story to a close, but all good things must come to an end. Considering that when I started this fic, it was only going to be a few updates long, as a tale of Meredith losing her virginity...it has become a lot more than that. Thanks for being along for the ride! **

* * *

"You lose, Shep," Mark notes, as they sit playing cards in the kitchen at the end of the week.

Derek throws his cards down in disgust. "Damnit. Remind me why I play this game with you, again, Sloan."

"Just to lose money?" Mark smirks, as he rakes the cards in.

"Poker never was my game," Derek groans, getting up to get another beer.

"I know, but you keep coming back for more!"

Just then, Jenny and Meredith arrive home from shopping, breaking up the card game. "Thank god, I was losing badly," Derek tells Meredith, as she gives him a quick kiss.

"Poor Derek," she giggles. "I'll be right back – just gonna change. Then we can think about dinner…" She heads upstairs, aware that he is still watching her, and she peeks over her shoulder at him.

Derek starts after her. "Be right back," he calls over his shoulder to Mark.

"He's not coming back right away," Mark comments, following Jenny into the kitchen. "We might as well think about just going out for dinner without them." He gathers her into a hug as well, nuzzling her throat. "Or we could follow their example…"

Jenny giggles softly, as he claims her mouth, the baby between them. "We could…"

* * *

By the time Meredith is in their bedroom, Derek is right behind her, and she gives a little squeak of surprise as he takes her hand. "What are you doing up here?" she giggles softly, as he pulls her into their bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. He gives her a long, sensual look, as he takes her into his arms.

"Shh…we're being sneaky," he whispers against her lips.

"Derek, you want to get lucky_ now_?" she whispers back, as he slides his hands up beneath her sweater.

"No, I want to make love to my adorable, sexy, sweet wife," he tells her, kissing her slowly. "Besides…we want to work on that baby, don't we?" His hands explore the warm contours of her skin, easing the sweater over her head.

"Derek…you're having too much fun with the practicing, aren't you?" she sighs, as he manages to move them backwards towards the bed. He presses little kisses along her collarbone and down her chest, making her knees give way. They tumble down together, laughing and kissing, until Meredith is breathless.

"You're right, practicing is the best part," he admits, gazing down at her, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "But you know it isn't just that – I can't wait to hold our child in my arms, and know that we created that child from our love for each other…" His tone is more serious, and it brings a sudden sting of tears to her eyes.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?" she whispers, welcoming his weight over her, feeling secure in his arms as always.

"I try," he smiles at her, kissing her lips again. "Now, should we get back to the baby making?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he kisses her throat, back down her chest, tongue circling the nipples, teasing them away from her bra. He shifts to his knees, palming her breasts, applying delicious pressure against the hard nipples. His deft fingers knead her, tracing faint patterns along the damp flesh, as she arches up to meet his touch. In another second, he has the bra open, and his hands replace the lace as it falls away from her body. "Just let Dr. Shepherd take care of you now…" he says with a little sexy grin, his mouth finding all the spots that make her shiver.

All of her resistance dissolves as he touches her, his hands moving to her ribcage, coming to rest on her belly. Kissing her navel, teasing the quivering abdomen at the waistband of her skirt, Derek carefully eases the zipper open and tugs the skirt away from her. Meredith sighs as he places an open mouth kiss along her hip. "Dr. Shepherd…you're being very explicit in your care…" she half giggles, half moans.

"I like to be thorough…" he says, kissing along to her inner thigh. "Especially with this…" He grins wickedly at her, and she wiggles her hips beneath his hands, her clit suddenly throbbing hotly.

"And am I okay then?" she asks softly, caught in the love and desire flowing between them.

"Hmmm, let me see," he tells her, feeling the wetness trailing out of her, his finger dipping inside to stroke her clit. "You're very warm, very wet…that's more than okay."

"You have an excellent touch," she moans, as he teases her clit and uses two fingers against her, then three, until she writhes and shudders. Then his tongue explores her, matching the rhythm of his fingers, sucking her clit as he takes her higher. White hot pleasure radiates from her core to every part of her body as she rises to meet him. "Good, so good…ooohh…Derek…" Orgasms start to rock her, and she closes her eyes for a moment, catching her breath. Then his fingers are gone and she makes a little sound of disappointment. "Der…where are you?"

"Right here…" he murmurs, returning between her legs, his clothes scattered hastily. "I'll always be right here for you." His cock is positioned at her dripping pussy, watching her face as he slides into her welcoming heat.

"Good, now show me you good you can make me feel…"

He smothers her little moan of satisfaction with his mouth, as he enters her completely, feeling her tighten around him, pulling him in. Pausing for a moment to snag the pillow and lift her hips with it, so that the angle increases the penetration making them both gasp. "You feel amazing," he mutters, pulling away and then sliding back in, her legs high against his chest.

Meredith meets his thrusts, her breathing ragged, close to the edge of her climax again. Feeling the heat pooling in her core, enveloping her completely, gripping Derek's hand tightly. He slows and withdraws slightly, letting her legs fall down around his waist. "More, Derek..please…" she begs him.

"More what, honey?" he asks, his eyes devouring her, completely oblivious to anything else that may have been going on in the house. Distant sounds of conversation and laughter don't even register in their world at this moment.

"You, only you," she moans, as he drives into her again, filling her completely. "I love you!" The climax takes them away together, as she cries out his name over and over.

"I love you, Meredith," he tells her then, his voice thick, his body tight with his own release, losing himself into her. "Always you," he assures her, his face against her throat as they cling together.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Meredith looks up from the mountain of potatoes she is peeling, over at Jenny beside her. "Tell me again why I volunteered to have Thanksgiving dinner at my house?" she asks with a little laugh. "I hate cooking!"

"That's why you have me and Teresa and Ellis helping you," Jenny reminds her, as she rolls out the dough for the pumpkin pie. "But I agree, you must have had a moment of insanity, Mer."

"I know – with most of Derek's sisters and their families coming too, this is going to be a houseful."

"Ah, it's gonna be fun. Just have a glass of wine and pretty soon you won't care."

"Probably not a good idea, Jenny," Meredith giggles. "Where are the guys anyway? I was hoping to put them to work here too."

"I'm sure they found something incredibly important to do, like watch football," Jenny says with a roll of her eyes. The doorbell rings then, and they can hear Richard and Ellis coming in. "Ah, good, reinforcements!"

Ellis appears at the kitchen door, carrying two bottles of wine. "Girls, how are you?" She comes to kiss Meredith on the cheek. "Need help?"

"If you're in the kitchen, you get put to work," Meredith tells her, handing over an apron. "I think that's why Derek and Mark have stayed away."

"Yes, Richard got sucked into the football vortex as soon as he walked into the living room," Ellis smiles. "And he doesn't normally watch!"

"It's a guy thing," Jenny sighs. "Drink beer, watch football, and eat turkey – let the women work. I grew up four brothers – I know this!"

"Hey, that's not fair," Derek protests, coming in to peer into the fridge, grabbing a beer bottle.

"So, grab a knife and start peeling, Dr. Shepherd. Put those talented surgeon fingers to work," Meredith grins, as he swoops in to give her a quick hug. He leans over to look at the pot already full, before kissing her temple. Fierce heat stampedes through her veins at the touch of his lips as always. They exchange a secret smile, before he whispers in her ear.

"I would rather put my fingers to work on you…"

"You are so bad," she whispers back, as he backs away from her.

"I think you have it under control," he says. "I have to take Richard his beer, or I'd stay and help…seriously…" He snags a piece of cucumber from the salad bowl and makes his escape.

"Ha!" Meredith shakes her head as he disappears.

"So where is your sweet little girl?" Ellis asks Jenny.

"Having a nap, so she won't be too cranky later on hopefully. Don't worry, you'll get a chance to spoil her today." Jenny fits the dough into pie plates, and grabs the bowl of pumpkin filling. Spoon in hand, she suddenly hears whimpering sounds on the baby monitor. "And speaking of Sarah…she must have heard you…"

Ellis takes over the pie making, as Jenny hurries away. "So, you're okay with this?" she asks Meredith. "Busy day after working those long hours all week. I remember how tough it was."

"I'm good, Mom. Jenny's been great, and Teresa will be here soon too."

"Richard always tells me how well you and Derek are doing – he's very proud of both of you, in case you wonder," Ellis says, finding room for the pies in the oven beside the turkey.

"He _is_ gruff at work, but I know he just doesn't want to show any favoritism. I'm glad he thinks we're doing good. But yeah, it's busy…"

"Mer, are you okay? You aren't telling me everything…"

"What?" She looks at her mother in surprise.

"I always knew when you were omitting details, you know – even when you thought I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't always senile," she chuckles.

"You weren't senile, Mom…"

"Well, in some ways. But I knew you and Derek were involved before you told me, and I knew you were having sex. I'm sorry I just didn't find the time to sit down and talk to you more." Ellis folds her arms over her chest, smiling gently at her daughter.

"You knew?" Meredith laughs, putting her fingers to her mouth in disbelief. "I thought we were being so cool about it."

"I knew – I just was so wrapped up in my work, and my problems, I'm sorry. Thank god Teresa was a better mother than I was at that time." Ellis sighs at the memories. "I'm just thankful we have a better relationship now."

"It's okay, Mom." Meredith puts the paring knife down and dries her hands. She takes a deep breath and smiles a little shyly. "I do have something to tell you, but not right now. Is that okay?"

Ellis looks at her suspiciously. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No…nothing like that, seriously." Meredith hugs her quickly. "I'm fine."

Jenny walks back into the kitchen with Sarah. "Oops – am I interrupting?" she asks.

"No, dear. Now let me see that little girl," Ellis says happily, taking the baby in her arms. "You are just the sweetest, aren't you?" Sarah gurgles in reply, waving her hands, as Ellis coos over her, and Meredith exchanges a little conspiratorial wink with Jenny.

* * *

They finally all squeeze in around the table, and Meredith looks around happily. Teresa is between Lauren and Nancy, their respective spouses on either side of them, Maureen and her husband across the table, next to Mark and Jenny, with Richard and Ellis at the opposite end. The only Shepherd missing is Susan, stuck in New York, busy preparing for another trial; being a defense lawyer makes it difficult to get away. There are sounds of giggling and shrieks from the children in the kitchen, adding to the din as everyone seems to be talking at the same time.

Derek gets to his feet and whistles sharply. "Quiet!"

"Jeez, Derek…" Nancy murmurs, rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad you're all here, on our first Thanksgiving back in Seattle. It's good to be back home again," he says with a smile. "And to have our friends and our family with us." He takes Meredith's hand and pulls her up beside him, putting his arm around her. They gaze around the table again, seeing all the happy faces of the people they care about, as he squeezes her a little more tightly.

Meredith takes a deep breath. "Yes, it's wonderful to have everyone here, and we have something to tell you."

"Hurry up already– I'm starving…" Nancy teases her with a wink.

"Nance – you always cut right through everything, don't you?" Meredith laughs, relaxing a little. "Okay – well, by this time next year, there will be one more little Shepherd at the table…I'm pregnant!" As the shouts of congratulations erupt around the table, Derek leans in to capture her lips again, hugging her even more tightly.

"I love you, and I'm so happy you seduced me in this very house all those years ago," Derek murmurs, looking at her soft green eyes, unmindful of the rest of the family watching.

Meredith giggles, caught in the deep blue of his eyes, remembering that fateful rainy night. "I love you back, and I'm happy we seduced each other…" she tells him, kissing him back, losing herself in his embrace for now and forever…

**The End**

(Epilogue to come…)

**So, okay, maybe a little anti-climactic, I'm sure you all knew that was where I was heading LOL...but I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, there will be an epilogue to wrap up everything. Stay tuned for that!**


	74. Epilogue

**Epilogue….5 years later**

"Daddy…."

Derek cracks open one eye to see his daughter standing beside the bed, clutching her teddy bear in one hand as she pokes his arm with her other hand. Raking a hand through his hair, he squints at the clock and then back at Elissa. "Elissa, it's very early…why are you up?" he asks sleepily, propping himself up on his elbow. "And it's Saturday too…"

"I can't sleep…and the storm is scary…" As if to emphasize her words, a low rumble of thunder rattles overhead.

"Okay, come here, princess," he says, holding his hand out for her to scramble up between Meredith and himself. "But Mommy's still sleeping, so you have to be quiet." He ruffles her dark curls, an exact clone of his own, as she snuggles in. She peeks up at him, her sea green eyes just like Meredith's, nodding.

"No, Mommy is awake," Meredith laughs, turning around to face the two of them. Her sleep tousled hair frames her face, as her eyes meet Derek's. "Did you get scared from the thunder?" She smoothes the hair away from the little girl's damp forehead.

"Uh- huh…"

"Okay, let's try to go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake." She exchanges another look with Derek, and he leans over to kiss her, resting his hand on the soft bump of her belly. Despite being five months pregnant with their second baby, half awake in the dim light of a rainy Saturday morning in July, she looks as beautiful to him now as she did the night she made popcorn for him and the lights went out – and their passion sparked. The kiss turns a little more heated, and Meredith has to pull away, shaking her head warningly at him.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You know what, Derek Shepherd," she giggles infectiously. "Don't corrupt your daughter so early in the morning."

"I wasn't trying to," he murmurs, catching her cheek with his palm and rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "I was trying to corrupt you…"

"Daddy…are you guys being romantic again?" Elissa sighs from under the covers, giggling a little too.

"Elissa!" Meredith pulls the sheets away from the little girl with a smile.

"Sarah says her mommy and daddy are romannntic all the time…kissing and hugging…" She rolls her eyes.

"I see," Derek says, a smile tugging his lips. "Well, yes, I like kissing Mommy, very much…" His eyes linger on Meredith's, suddenly wanting her, and he shifts uncomfortably.

Meredith winks at him over Elissa's head, knowing full well his predicament. "Maybe Daddy should get up and make breakfast, since we're all awake now anyway." Thunder rolls again, and Elissa jumps, tucking her head against Meredith.

"Okay, and then we can watch cartoons?"

"Sure," Derek agrees, dropping back against the pillows. "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Yay!" Elissa jumps up quickly and scampers away, as Meredith leans over Derek with a mischievous smile. Her hand slides along his thigh, under the sheets, and he groans in frustration.

"See…this is why you shouldn't sleep naked anymore."

In response, his cock swells under her touch. "I can't help it if you took advantage of me last night, and I didn't bother with the pajamas again," he chuckles, swiftly pulling her down onto him, inhaling her sweet scent. Their lips meet again, soft and warm, languid and drowsy, until a little voice interrupts again.

"Mom-my! Are you coming?"

"Not yet…" Derek sighs, helping Meredith sit up. He kisses her quickly. "Later…"

Meredith squeezes him again before she moves off the bed. "Oh yes, definitely later, Der…" Her soft laughter trails after her as she pads away to find their daughter, leaving him with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Breakfast over, and Elissa is curled up on the couch, the television flickering quietly as her eyes flutter shut. Derek tucks the afghan around her carefully, brushing a kiss over her cheek. Her long black lashes quiver, but she doesn't move.

"She's out cold," he tells Meredith, as he returns to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he watches her for a moment, hitching up the faded drawstring pants that threaten to slide down his narrow hips. "Maybe we can finish what we started earlier," he says suggestively, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"Derek…" Meredith sighs softly against his mouth, as he kisses her, his tongue caressing the edge of her lip. "In the kitchen?"

"Why not? Not like we haven't done it here before…and several times, when we were much younger…remember the peanut butter?" he laughs, cupping her ass, and moving against her.

"But…Elissa…"

"Shhh…she's sleeping, and this way you'll hear her if she calls you."

He nibbles along her bottom lip again, until she melts against him. "You're _so_ persuasive."

"I know, it's a gift."

His hands slide up along her waist, eliciting soft moans of desire. His mouth on her shoulder, pushing the straps of her pajama top down slowly, his tongue making lazy circles on her fragrant skin. "you are the most desirable…beautiful…woman…" He finds the sensitive nub of her nipple, stroking over it wetly until she whimpers, winding her fingers into his thick hair. "More so now than ever…" he adds, dropping to his knees, and running his hands over her rounded belly. Pressing his mouth on her navel, and hooking his fingers in the elastic waist of her pants. They land on the floor, and she steps away from them, her legs shaky. Derek lifts her easily to the counter, and moves between her legs.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?" he asks, freeing her breasts from the flannel top, and holding her breasts in his palms. His thumbs arced over the hard nubs of her nipples, already excited and hard, and she almost comes from the soft touch.

"That I'm so desirable right now?" she sighs, arching her back to push against his hands.

"Absolutely, and I want you so very, _very_ much," he says simply, all the love for her in his eyes. He feathers little kisses along her thighs, flicking his tongue gently over her engorged clit, sending hot desire through her. "I can't wait any longer, can you?" His tongue drives into her soft heat, tantalizing her with the thought of his cock doing the same thing, thrusting and delving until she moans softly. Leading her closer and closer to the edge, dancing his tongue skillfully over her dripping wetness, until Meredith is almost frantic with unfulfilled need.

"No…god, don't stop…" she implores him.

"What do you want?" he asks softly, fingers replacing his tongue, making her squirm against him. His oh-so-talented fingers that know just where to touch her to bring her into soaring arousal.

"I want you…inside of me, now…"

"I want you too, right now…" he says, letting his own pants fall to the floor, and they stare at each other, as the thunder cracks outside and rains pours down the windows. A soft laugh escapes him, as he moves between her legs again. "We do seem to have an affinity for sex and thunderstorms, don't we?" He nuzzles her throat, fitting himself closer to where she needs to have him.

Meredith giggles a little, at the time and place of their lovemaking. "Always…" Then her voice trails away, as the throbbing head of his cock rubs along her, seeking her sweetness. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, as he slides slowly into her, and she wiggles impatiently to have him completely. She bites her lip to keep from making too much noise.

"Der…god…"

"You feel so damn good," he mutters, holding onto her tightly, his own voice deep and rich with passion. "I would love to make you scream right now, honey, but…" He thrusts harder, deeper, losing himself in the slick heat of her pussy.

"No screaming…" she whispers, kissing him instead, letting her tongue invade, making a little inarticulate sound of satisfaction at how good it feels. Her hips flex slightly, both of them relishing every beautiful, erotic moment of their joining. Sighing and moving slowly, as nerves and muscles tighten equally, anticipating the moment of no return. His fingers slide over her clit again, as he slides in and out, deeper and deeper.

"Just like that…so good, honey…" he murmurs, as she clenches around him. All consuming heat and need spurs them on. Meredith rocks against him, squeezing harder around his full thick length.

"Yes, just love me like that…Derekkkk…"

Their pace quickens, gasping, lost in the bone-melting pleasure that swallows them up. He moans into her mouth, kissing her harder, holding even tighter. Heat ripples over them, as their combined pleasure takes them away, and a huge crack of thunder shakes the house again. Meredith cries out louder, her voice lost in the booming noise.

"Meredith…" Derek breathes against her ear, rocking them slowly back and forth, his legs feeling weak from the intensity of their climax. "Mer, god how I love you…love you so much…"

"Love you too…so so much…" she sighs, stroking his hair, resting against his body. For a moment, all they can do is kiss softly, letting their breathing return to normal, as the thunder crashes outside.

* * *

The next evening, Meredith looks out the kitchen window, her eyes sliding across the group gathered outside in the sultry summer evening. The weather cooperated with them, as they are having a birthday party for Teresa, a casual barbeque for her with their close friends.

Meredith can see Sarah and Elissa chasing after Connor, Sarah's three year old brother. He is giggling, waving one of Sarah's dolls in his chubby fist, weaving in and out of the adult's legs, as they try to catch him. Mark's arm shoots out almost without thought, snagging his son easily, lifting him to his shoulders, handing the doll back to Sarah without missing a beat of the conversation he is having with Richard.

Then there is Jenny, talking to Ellis and Teresa, keeping an eye on the girls as well. They are all sitting in the glider, laughing and chatting. Teresa's little dog, Tigger, sits close by, his eyes bright. Teresa has never remarried, but the dog has become her constant companion. Meredith is thankful to have her so close by, babysitting at a moment's notice if they have to rush to the hospital for emergencies.

Over by the barbeque, Derek is turning the steaks, talking to Alex and Cristina. They moved back to Seattle as well in the last year. Alex is a successful attorney, and Cristina is working at Seattle Grace now, in cardio. She holds their six month old baby, Katey, in her arms. Cristina with a baby, who would have known?

Meredith smiles, picking up the bowl of salad, and heads outside to join them. Her eyes catch Derek's and he gives her smile that sends shivers down her spine. Just the sight of him is enough to get her pulse pounding. She sets the bowl on the table, and goes to join him, sliding her arm around his waist. He drops a little kiss on her temple, giving her that lazy sensual smile again, before he turns his attention back to the steaks.

"So how does it feel to be the youngest attending neurosurgeon in the history of Seattle Grace?" Cristina asks Derek. It's been a recent promotion, and Meredith is so proud of him. Her own career has been slowed, with the babies, but she's not in a rush, there is plenty of time for working.

"A little overwhelming," he admits, taking a drink from his beer. "But good, busy…"

"You'll be in line for Richard's job when he retires."

"That's a long time away yet, I hope. I want to be able to spend time with Meredith and the family, too." His arm tightens around Meredith again. "That's far more important to me."

"You're such a softy, Derek," Cristina groans, shifting the baby in her arms that is beginning to fuss. "Okay, sweetie, time to walk around…" She and Alex move away, leaving Meredith and Derek alone again.

"This is nice, with everyone here," she murmurs, leaning into him.

Derek lowers his head to catch her lips again, tasting faintly of beer, his body warm and solid beside her. "And this is right where I want to be, like this, growing old with you…watching our kids grow up…" He caresses the curve of her belly again. "Making love to you forever."

"I love you, Derek Shepherd," she tells him, staring into his amazing eyes, noting the small crinkles at the corners, that only seem to add to his looks. She brushes a stray curl of hair from his forehead, caught again in how much she loves this man – her lover, her friend, her soulmate.

"And I love you, Meredith Shepherd…" Kissing her again, softly, until Elissa hurtles up against Meredith's legs, breaking them apart.

"Mommy! Are we eating soon? I'm starving…!"

Meredith scoops her up, and they hold her between them. "Pretty soon, baby." As Elissa snuggles happily in between them, Meredith feels a sting of happy tears behind her eyelids, and she blinks them away quickly.

"You okay, Mer?" Derek asks gently. His own thoughts are filled with her - the love of his life, the perfect wife, lover and mother, all rolled into her sweet body that he craves as much as ever.

"Just happy, Der…just happy…"

_**The End...**_

_**I came across a quote from Dr. Suess, of all people, that made me think of the end of this story. "Don't cry because it's over. Be happy that it happened in the first place." **_

_**My thanks again to all of you that have been reading and reviewing this happy story. Without you, this never would have kept on as long as it has! **_


End file.
